To Familiar Ru
by The Call To Arms
Summary: La vida de Yuuki Rito ha sido bastante agitada hasta ahora, pero lo que esta por sucederle lo sera aún mas. Los eventos tienen suceso luego del final del manga de darkness, rito en un día común se ve arrastrado a un mundo de magia por una chica rosa bajita y agresiva, pero el no estará solo, cierta arma de materia oscura esta junto a él en esta aventura
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, hoy vengo a presentar mi primer fanfic, la verdad es que al ser primerizo en esto tengo algo de nervios pero no los aburriré con mis problemas existenciales, por ahora simplemente veamos esta historia y díganme si hay algo que deseen que aumente, haga o cambie tengo algunos borradores de otras 2 historias ademas de esta, una es un crossover donde cierto albino lolicon psicopata va a un mundo lleno del poder de la amistad y el otro aun no lo puedo decir porque no tengo escrito mucho y quiero estar seguro que tengo las ideas suficientes para poder sacar por lo menos algo que me parezca decente en un periodo de tiempo no muy largo, por ultimo una recomendación, yo en particular no leo los fics sino que los escucho, si quieren intentar hacerlo simplemente pongan lector de textos en google y denle a la primera opción y para poder seleccionar el texto de esta pagina simplemente cambien www. por m. y ya esta, en fin comencemos con esto

* * *

Capitulo 1: Solo un día mas en la vida de Yuuki Rito

El sol se alzaba en un nuevo día en la ciudad de sainnan, era otra tranquila mañana para todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, bueno, para casi todos, en una casa en particular un joven estaba apunto de despertar, él había tenido una vida muy agitada desde que cierta princesa de la galaxia había escapado de casa para huir de un matrimonio arreglado, solo para que el mismo día que llego a la tierra terminara comprometida con él luego de ciertos malentendidos, la situación no mejoró cuando sus 2 hermanas menores que por cierto eran gemelas habían llegado a su casa también para quedarse, su vida paso a ser una montaña rusa, las situaciones problemáticas parecían no parar de llegar, desde sujetos que llegaban para intentar llevarse a la princesa o desafiarlo por la mano de la chica al inicio, asesinas enviadas por su cabeza, la propuesta de una de las hermanas menores de Lala para formarle un harem pero los últimos eventos habían superado todo lo anterior, los acontecimientos del darkness, la pelea de Nemesis contra el rey de la galaxia y hombre mas fuerte de todos Gid Lucione Deviluke que termino con rito ofreciendo su cuerpo para que Nemesis entre en él y así no desapareciera, luego de eso otro de los mejores asesinos de toda la galaxia había llegado a la tierra a ponerle fin a su vida pero gracias a la ayuda de Nemesis, Mea y Yami había podido sobrevivir una vez mas terminando la noche con la declaración de amor de la ultima, para que luego Nemesis que había salido de su cuerpo volviera a meterse con la excusa de querer recuperarse completamente, así las cosas siguieron su curso hasta que debido a cierto incidente la chica que a él le gustaba terminara declarandosele, rito respondió a la confesión diciendo que sentía lo mismo para luego contar que se había enamorado también de la alegre princesa inventora que vivía en su casa, y para rematar ese día la tercera princesa de deviluke y hermana menor de Lala, Momo Velia Deviluke también se le declarara.

Rito desde hace un tiempo ya había comenzado a considerar la idea del harem y las conversaciones con Nemesis habían estado reforzando esta idea de manera gradual, parecía que si las cosas seguían de la manera que lo estaban haciendo el chico tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando la idea, aunque rito ni por asomo sospechaba de que esto seguramente lo terminaría orillando a aceptar a muchísimas mas chicas de las que tenia en mente, después de todo él era demasiado denso como para darse cuenta el numero real de chicas que sentían afecto hacia él.

Volviendo al presente el chico se encontraba abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse a una semi-desnuda y sonrojada Momo durmiendo a su lado, la sorpresa aumento cuando noto que su mano estaba sosteniendo con firmeza la sensitiva cola de la chica.

-WUAHHH, Momo cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cama a dormir- dijo el chico con un ligero rubor en el rostro, la verdad era que ver a momo sin nada que cubriera sus pechos no le impresionaba tanto como antes, desde la llegada de Lala había visto muchísimo mas que un par de pechos de distintas chicas en innumerables ocasiones, pero esto no impedía que cada vez que viera a una chica con poca ropa o en otros casos sin ella, llegara a avergonzarse.

-Ahh….. buenos días Rito-san- dijo la chica con total naturalidad como de costumbre.

Pasado el saludo momo se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro con un poco de molestia -dime, ¿ella esta despierta?-

En ese instante una cabeza salio del pecho de rito y miro a la chica con una sonrisa burlona -kukuku pues claro que estoy despierta Momo-hime, acaso esperabas poder tener un rato a solas con rito a mis espaldas? Lamento romper tu burbuja- dijo con una voz animada

En ese momento momo perdió todas las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con rito, era cierto que al inicio estaba reacia a dormir con él por Nemesis pero desde hace unos pocos días había comenzado a pasar esto por alto e intentaba aprovechar los momentos que ella estaba dormida para lograr hacer algún avance con el peli-naranja, cosa que resulto totalmente inútil debido a que en el tiempo que Nemesis había estado dentro de rito sus relojes biológicos llegaron a sincronizarse por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo que ella dormía era el mismo que el de su anfitrión, así que las oportunidades de que momo pasara tiempo a solas con rito eran prácticamente 0.

Luego de un poco de discusión entre ambas chicas rito por fin pudo bajar a desayunar y luego irse a la escuela junto con Lala, de camino ambos estaban hablando de su ultimo invento.

-Y bien? Estas segura que ese invento tuyo no va a explotarme en la cara o algo así?- pregunto el peli-naranja con algo de nerviosismo

-No te preocupes Rito, estoy completamente segura que no cometí ningún error, ademas si tengo inventos que funcionan no?-

-Bueno eso es cierto por igual esos tienen algún punto flojo o me equivoco? En fin que se supone que hace este? Me hará invisible? Gigante? Lanza rayos o algo así?-

-No, simplemente es un espacio cibernético como mi d-dial, aunque su capacidad es mucho menor, veras la verdad es que tengo demasiados inventos y los que no funcionan son muchos mas que los que si, por lo que los que no tienen fallas están aquí- dijo mostrando un pequeño cubo de color azul -Mientras que los que no funcionan están en mi d-dial, allí se analizaran los defectos para mejorarlos luego.-

-Umm, bueno me alegro que esta vez por lo menos no sea algo peligroso porque de lo contraWAAAAAHHH…

-KYAAAAAAA…

Rito no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque debido a la conversación que tenia con Lala no vio que una chica de cabello corto y azul doblo la esquina por donde ellos estaban caminando y asi ambos terminaron chocando y cayendo arrastrando también a Lala con ellos.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos no pudo ver nada, todo estaba oscuro y en sus manos sentía una masa grande y blanda que él conocía muy bien al haberla tocado cientos de veces, de distintas formas y con distintas partes de su cuerpo, rápidamente levanto la cabeza solo para darse cuenta que había tenido la cara enterrada en la entrepierna de Haruna Sairenji mientras que sus manos estaban en los pechos de Lala, no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando salto hacia atrás con las mejillas rojas mientras se disculpaba múltiples veces con ambas chicas.

-La….lala, sai..renji pe... perdon y….yo lo siento fue un accidente, ah miren la hora ha...hay que apurarnos jajajaja-

Luego de decir esto el chico salio corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a la escuela, lo que no noto fue que el pequeño cubo que tenia Lala había caído entre su ropa, la que si logro percatarse de esto fue Nemesis que al instante saco un hilo negro por el cuerpo de rito y aseguro el cubo.

-Kukuku no importa como lo veas esto parece indicar que las cosas se pondrán interesantes- pensó la chica desde dentro de rito.

Así paso un día mas en la academia sainnan, curiosamente no hubo malentendidos o caídas ademas de la que rito tuvo con Lala y Haruna en la mañana, por lo que en lineas generales fue un día bastante tranquilo para rito cosa que lo alegro y por el contrario disgusto un poco a Nemesis.

Ya en la noche solo Rito, Mikan y Celine estaban en casa, tanto Momo como Nana estaban es sus espacios virtuales cuidando de sus plantas y animales mientras que Lala había salido con Haruna a buscar el cubo que se le había extraviado.

-Rito, podrías ir a la tienda de convivencia? Faltan algunas cosas para la cena pero no puedo salir porque ya empece a cocinar- Pregunto la hermana del peli-naranja desde la cocina.

-Si, no hay problema- dijo el chico yendo donde estaba su hermana.

-Bien aquí esta la lista y el dinero-

-Vuelvo enseguida-

Después de eso rito salio hacia la tienda, no era un viaje muy largo por lo que le tomaría como mucho unos 30 minutos si iba lento, una vez consiguió todas las cosas que la lista de su hermana indicaban se dispuso a volver a casa, cuando Nemesis comenzó a hablarle.

-Que día mas aburrido y yo que pensé que hoy pasaría algo interesante y lo único que sucedió fue que caíste sobre 2 chicas, ni siquiera fueron de las mejores poses, fuiste muy recatado con ellas Rito- Dijo con un tono monótono.

-De que hablas Nemesis, yo estoy bastante feliz de que solo halla tenido ese malentendido hoy y que no halla pasado a mayores- respondió Rito con un tono algo entusiasta.

Entonces cuando doblaron la esquina rito pudo ver un pequeño punto de luz flotando en medio de la calle a unos 2 metros de ellos.

-Oye Nemesis tu también puedes ver esa luz?

-Si, no tengo idea de que pueda ser pero se ve interesante, acercate un poco para ver bien lo que es-

A Rito esta extraña luz no le daba ninguna buena vibra así que decidió alejarse de ella y tomar otro camino para evitarse cualquier posible problema, pero cuando estaba apunto de voltearse para ir por otro lado la pequeña luz creció de manera instantánea y comenzó a absorber a rito.

-Que rayos, sabia que esa cosa era peligrosa- decía rito mientras era atraído hacia el portal que se había formado -Nemesis ayudame- luego de ese grito la mano derecha del chico se estiro y recubrió con materia oscura para que al siguiente instante se transformara en algo parecido a un guante con garras en los dedos , seguido a eso las garras se clavaron en el suelo hundiéndose fácilmente en el concreto, el mismo proceso se dio en su otra mano.

-Rito esa cosa nos esta atrayendo así que tomare el control de tus brazos hasta alejarnos lo suficiente- dijo la chica con seriedad, ella no sabia que era esa cosa, podría incluso ser un mini-agujero negro y si algo como eso los atrapaba no quedaría absolutamente nada de ambos, poco a poco Rito comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de ese extraño portal gracias a la ayuda de Nemesis que hacia que sus brazos los arrastraran mas y mas cerca a la seguridad, pero cuando parecía que todo iba a salir bien la fuerza de succión aumento de forma alarmante haciendo que las garras pusieran mas fuerza llegando así a destruir el suelo del que se estaban sujetando terminando con Rito soltándose y siendo absorbido pero antes pudo ver una cosa, solo él era atraído hacia eso, nada mas, ni los pedazos de concreto, ni la bolsa que había tenido consigo, ni siquiera la nota que su hermana le dio era movida un solo centímetro, esto solo podía significar una cosa, fuera lo que fuera eso lo quería a él, después de eso cayo dentro del portal y todo se volvió oscuro, por un instante tanto Nemesis como rito pensaron que este era su fin pero un segundo después ambos lograron escuchar una explosión que aturdió a rito, luego sus pies sintieron el suelo, él se encontraba mareado y el polvo que la explosión ocasiono no lo dejaba ver bien, cuando finalmente el paisaje se aclaro lo que vio fue una niña con el cabello rosa, Rito bajo su mirada y pudo ver su pecho plano entonces dijo casi por reflejo – Nana? Eres tu?-

-"Te equivocas rito, mirala bien esta chica no es la princesa Nana"- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-"Nemesis? Que paso? Donde estamos?"-

-"No lo se, lo que nos arrastro parecía ser un portal, pero cuando nos absorbió escuche una explosión"-

-"Esto es muy raro, lo bueno es que parece que no estamos heridos, por ahora preguntemos donde estamos"

Mientras estos 2 estaban hablando la niña de cabello rosa le pregunto algo a un hombre de mediana edad, solo para que este negara con la cabeza, luego de esto la chica volteo en dirección a rito y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los otros chicos que estaban alrededor no paraban de reír, rito noto la mirada llena de molestia y trago saliva mientras pensó -"algo aquí me da un mal presentimiento"- aun así decidió preguntarle a la chica -Disculpa sabes donde me encuentro?- dijo en el tono mas amable que pudo, ante esto la chica simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a hablar en un idioma aparentemente extraño para Rito.

-Parece que no puede entenderme, pero el idioma que habla me parece conocido de alguna manera- en ese momento rito recordó a su madre, ella era una diseñadora de modas que trabajaba en Francia por lo que hablaba el francés de manera muy fluida, gracias a eso rito entendía algunas palabras en ese idioma aunque no era capaz de hablarlo y estas personas hablaban un idioma muy parecido al francés, de esta manera pudo entender una de las palabras que la niña dijo, "noble" esta palabra sonó en la cabeza del chico mientras veía como la niña se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro y cuando estaban apunto de besarse Nemesis hizo que la cabeza de rito girara hacia un lado, de esta manera la chica termino besando su mejilla, rito se sonrojo bastante por esto, la única persona a la que había besado fue Haruna y esto fue por error, también estaba Lala que lo beso en la mejilla unas pocas veces cuando estaba muy feliz por lo que rito no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ademas de que no conocía a esta chica pero cuando iba a preguntar el porque de sus acciones su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y un terrible dolor comenzó a recorrer su mano izquierda, tanto él como Nemesis pudieron sentir esto al estar conectados pero fue ella quien mas afectada se vio, normalmente era muy difícil hacer que pudiera sentir dolor, cosas como golpes, cortes y puñaladas no la afectarían al ser su cuerpo de materia oscura, solo ataques tan fuertes como los de Gid podrían hacer que ella sintiera algo de dolor pero esta sensación que tenia ahora era como si su cuerpo fuera de carne y sangre y su mano fuera arrancada de su cuerpo, ella intento reducir el dolor usando la materia oscura cosa que función opero también la canso bastante, rito por su parte sostenía su mano mientras estaba de rodillas, el chico estaba medio acostumbrado a sentir dolor debido a constantes palizas que recibía por parte de Yami pero esta sensación era diferente, era como si pusieran un metal muy caliente sobre su piel, mientras esto pasaba unos extraños símbolos eran grabados en su mano, cuando este proceso termino rito cayo al suelo, no estaba inconsciente pero su cuerpo había perdido todas sus fuerzas, Nemesis estaba en un estado parecido, usar la materia oscura para suprimir el dolor la había dejado exhausta, sin poderlo aguantar mas ambos cayeron dormidos debido al cansancio.

-Bien señorita Valiere ahora el contrato esta sellado por lo que el chico es oficialmente su familiar- le dijo el mismo hombre de mediana edad con el que había hablado antes, este era un profesor llamado Jean Colbert, al mismo tiempo dirigió su mirada a la mano del familiar donde estaban las runas del contrato, estas le parecieron bastante peculiares, no recordaba haberlas visto antes en ningún libro que halla leído por lo que decidió darse a la tarea de investigar en la biblioteca luego de las clases para obtener mas información de este extraño suceso.

Louise dio un suspiro en señal de resignación, luego vio a rito tirado en el suelo y dijo -yo quería un hermoso, fuerte y extraordinario familiar, como es que termine recibiendo algo como un plebeyo?-.

Una vez el maestro dio por terminada la clase Louise le pidió ayuda a Guiche para que hiciera levitar a su familiar y lo llevara a su recamara, una vez allí simplemente lo dejo tirado en un rincón mientras que ella fue a su escritorio a esperar a que se despertara, asi pasaron algunas horas y eventualmente rito comenzó a abrir los ojos -Umm, que sueño mas raro tuve ojala estu..- de golpe Rito detuvo sus palabras cuando noto que esta no era su habitación y en una silla vio a una chica de pelo rosa sentada mirándolo -Aaaaahh, tu eres la chica que intento besarme, quien eres? Donde estoy?-.

La chica al escuchar a su familiar simplemente volteo los ojos y le dijo -Oye familiar quedate callado, primero me das problemas haciendo que tenga que traerte a mi cuarto y luego cuando te despiertas comienzas a gritar cosas que no entiendo, acaso esa es la manera en la que te referirás a tu ama? Callate de una vez- dijo con tono autoritario.

Rito comenzó a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado cuando una idea llego a él -No me digas que esta chica es una pervertida y como no pudo besarme decidió secuestrarme, maldición porque este tipo de cosas tienen que pasarme a mi- grito mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos.

En medio de todo eso la paciencia de Louise llego a su limite por lo que lanzo un hechizo que se suponía que era para silenciar a su objetivo pero al final termino ocasionando una explosión, esto tomo por sorpresa a Rito pero también sirvió para despertar a Nemesis que ya se encontraba casi recuperada del cansancio que había sentido, cuando el humo se disipo rito grito -Ya deja de atacarme, acaso estas tratando de matarme?-.

Louise se sorprendió por esto y dijo -Puedo entenderte, ahora puedo entenderte, acaso el hechizo hizo que pudieras hablar mi idioma-.

Rito también estaba sorprendido por esto, de un momento a otro podía entender lo que esta chica decía y todo parecía ser debido a la explosión, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que la chica dijo hechizo, él conocía un montón de cosas raras como extraterrestres, fantasmas y chicas creadas por la ciencia para ser armas pero jamas escucho nada referente a la magia.

-Bueno ahora que puedes entenderme siéntate allí y dime tu nombre- ordeno la chica a rito, cosa que él hizo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Mi nombre es Yuuki Rito y tu eres?- pregunto con un poco mas de ánimo ya que si esta chica lo podía entender entonces el podría preguntarle donde estaba y así regresar a casa.

-Yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière , una noble maga y tu eres mi familiar, yo te invoque aquí-

-A ya veo, bueno podrías dec… Espera, espera, que acabas de decir?! Una maga? Invocar? Ni siquiera se que es un familiar.

-Básicamente tu eres mi sirviente ahora, un mago convoca a su familiar para que este le sirva hasta su muerte y como dije antes yo soy una maga y aunque me moleste tu eres mi familiar, las runas en tu mano izquierda son la prueba- dijo la chica mientras señalaba la mano izquierda de rito.

El chico vio su mano y cuando vio las letras extrañas escritas en su piel se asusto y comenzó a frotarse la mano con la esperanza de borrar lo que estaba escrito solo para darse cuenta que las letras estaban prácticamente talladas en su piel como si fueran un tatuaje permanente, luego repaso en su mente lo que la chica le había dicho y concluyo que simplemente ella estaba loca y así sin mas decidió huir.

-Bueno ahora que ya todo esta acla…- Louise interrumpió sus palabras cuando vio que el chico ya no estaba y al mirar a la puerta pudo ver que esta estaba abierta, esto la asusto y corrió detrás del chico que estaba huyendo.

-No se que diablos esta pasando aquí pero yo me largo, Nemesis estas allí?.

-"Kukuku no me equivoque cuando pensé que este día seria interesante, aunque ciertamente me molesta que esa niña salga de la nada y se proclame tu maestra, la única que puede ocupar ese puesto soy yo".

-No es momento para eso, por ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar, ya nos las arreglaremos después cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- pero en ese momento rito se paro en seco, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo muchísimo mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía, se sentía lleno de energía y cuando vio su mano las letras allí escritas estaban brillando, al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de información iba directamente hacia su cerebro, esta era sobre Nemesis y como usar la materia oscura de la que ella estaba formada.

-"Nemesis, tu estas haciendo esto?"-

-"No, si te soy sincera esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así, al estar conectada a ti toda la información esta llegando a mi también, ademas me siento muchísimo mas fuerte que incluso en mi mejor momento antes de pelear con Gid, en este estado si estuviera al 100% creo que podría incluso estar a su mismo nivel cuando él usa toda su fuerza."-

-"Creo que estas letras extrañas en mi mano son las que están haciendo esto"- pensó rito mientras Nemesis saco una parte de su cuerpo por el costado del chico para mirar las dichosas letras.

-No estoy segura de lo que sean estas cosas pero ya tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo después- dijo mientras volvía dentro del cuerpo del chico -"por ahora creo que deberías seguir corriendo, sino esa niña te va a alcanzar".

Rito giro su cabeza y pudo ver a la chica rosa corriendo atrás suyo mientras le gritaba que regrese, él simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr buscando una salida cuando unos segundos mas tarde vio a 2 chicos uno era un chico rubio con una rosa en la mano mientras que otra era una chica castaña, a Rito esto no le importaba pero si quería encontrar la salida de manera rápida la mejor forma era preguntar, así que luego de dudar un poco se acerco a ambos -Disculpen, alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta la salida?- dijo de forma amable. Ambos chicos detuvieron su conversación y dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen de la voz para ver a un chico que vestía ropas raras.

-Oh pero si es el familiar de Louise, plebeyo acaso no sabes como referirte a la nobleza? Muestra algo de respeto- dijo el chico rubio con tono altivo.

-Guiche-sama entonces este es el familiar plebeyo? La noticia llego a extenderse bastante por los alumnos de primer grado- Añadió la chica mientras miraba a rito.

-Por favor, no se de lo que están hablando yo solo quiero que me digan donde esta la salida- insistió rito para ver si así le decían lo que quería saber.

-Bueno, la salida al patio esta por allá, luego veras el muro que protege a la academia y para salir tienes que pasar por el portón- dijo el rubio conocido como Guiche con algo de molestia, esperando que el plebeyo se fuera de una vez para poder retomar su momento con la chica que tenia al lado.

-Bien, muchas gracias- luego de decir esto Rito salio disparado como un misil hacia la dirección en la que Guiche había señalado.

-Ese familiar si que no tiene clase, mira que salir corriendo luego que lo honré con una respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo- dijo Guiche mientras volvía su mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado –Y ahora, en donde nos habíamos quedado?-

-Guiche-sama….- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba mas a él pero en ese momento sonó otro grito que los interrumpió.

-Oye vuelve aquí en este instante!- gritaba una chica rosa bajita que se detuvo al lado de ambos cuando los vio.

-Pero si es Louise, buscando a tu familiar? Me preguntó por la salida y luego que le señale el camino salio corriendo a toda velocidad, acaso lo mandaste a traerte algo?-

-Ese perro idiota esta intentando escapar, ven y ayudame!- dijo mientras tomaba a Guiche por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba con ella.

Ya en la entrada del patio rito paso corriendo cerca a una fuente, allí sentados estaban una pareja que se veía bastante pegajosa, él ni siquiera los vio dado que estaba concentrado en salir de allí, cuando la chica lo vio pensó en voz alta –no es ese el familiar de la zero?-

Rito ya había salido del edificio y estaba cerca a la mitad de camino del patio cuando Nemesis volvió a hablarle a su mente -"Rito espera"- en ese momento el detuvo su carrera -Que sucede Nemesis- dijo en un tono algo agitado, la verdad él estaba ansioso por salir de ese lugar - "Mira al cielo"- Rito no entendía que quería Nemesis que viera pero de igual forma levanto la vista para encontrarse algo que no esperaba para nada, en el cielo nocturno habían 2 lunas, una de color rojo claro y otra de un azul pálido, esto lo dejo congelado por unos instantes mientras comenzaba a pensar una vez mas en todo lo que había pasado desde que se dirigió a su casa luego de comprar en una tienda de convivencia cuando algo en su cabeza hizo click, no por nada era el hijo de un famoso mangaka, gracias a eso estaba metido en el mundo del manga y anime mucho mas que la gran mayoría de personas que conocía y este patrón de sucesos solo podía llevarlo a una conclusión, él ya no estaba en su mundo.

* * *

Y bien, ese fue el capitulo 1, por ahora ya saben pueden hacer todas esas cosas que los autores piden, como seguir, favoritos y si puedes dame alguna review por ahora yo me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy de vuelta para traer el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ya sin muchos rodeos vamos a comenzar:

* * *

Capitulo 2: Vinculación

En este momento Yuuki Rito se encontraba parado tratando de procesar lo que él mismo había pensado, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que no estaba solo, pues a pesar de que sabía como era nemesis confiaba en ella, de lo contrario no la habría dejado entrar en su cuerpo, ademas de que ella demostró preocuparse por él durante el incidente con kuro, cuando pudo huir para salvarse pero decidió pelear junto a mea para salvarlo a él, todo esto había hecho que llegara a confiar realmente en ella y si en este momento no estuviera con él es bastante probable que estuviera en un estado de pánico, así paso cerca de un par de minutos, simplemente parado mirando ambas lunas en el cielo hasta que dio un respiro, nemesis por su parte había escuchado todos los pensamientos de Rito y no sabía que pensar, sabía que existían historias creadas por humanos con el fin de entretener pero no espero que una de estas pudiera pasarle a ella y menos junto a su actual anfitrión, en ese momento el silencio fue cortado por las palabras del peli-naranja -"Nemesis, que piensas de esto, la verdad yo no se que hacer, tienes alguna idea?"-

-"Ciertamente debo decir que esta situación está mas allá de mis expectativas, nunca imaginé que algo como esto pudiera pasar, pero si no mal recuerdo esa niña dijo que te trajo aquí verdad?, si es así no debería poder devolverte?

Al escuchar esto Rito se quedo en silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en esta posibilidad hasta que escuchó gritos a lo lejos detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la chica que decía ser su ama correr hacia él junto al chico rubio que le dijo donde estaba la salida y un poco mas atrás había otra chica de cabello rojo; rito entonces dio un suspiro en señal de resignación y se dirigió hacia ellos mientras pensaba -"Por ahora hablare con ellos sobre esto, con algo de suerte esa chica podrá mandarme de regreso"-

-"Y si no?"

-"No lo se"- pensó con clara angustia en su expresión

Y así Rito camino hasta reunirse con ellos pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca le pidió a Nemesis que cubriera sus manos con algo para que no vieran las letras que brillaban, entonces de la nada en sus manos aparecieron guantes de color negro que parecían estar hechos de cuero y cuando finalmente ambos lados se reunieron el chico rubio señalo a Rito con su rosa y este comenzó a levitar.

-Hey esperen que sucede!-

-Plebeyo esta es la segunda vez que tengo que hacerte levitar y esta vez por tu culpa mi momento con katie se interrumpió, deja de darme problemas- dijo Guiche con un poco de molestia en su voz

-Un momento, ya entendí, ya no intentare escapar así que bájame, al final fui yo quien se acerco a ustedes no?- grito Rito.

Al escuchar esto Kirche miro a Louise con sorpresa y burla en sus ojos – Enserio invocaste a un familiar que trato de escapar de ti? Eso es propio de una zero-

Louise no se tomo bien estas palabras y miro a la morena con una expresión que le decía que se callara, cosa que ella ignoro completamente.

Guiche al escuchar las palabras de Rito miro a Louise y ella le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza por lo que el rubio bajo su rosa y el chico que estaba flotando simplemente cayo pero debido a que las runas aun estaban activas su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y al momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo rodó para amortiguar su caída pero como era de esperarse, termino yendo directo hacia Louise y la derribo, luego de unos segundos del golpe ambos abrieron sus ojos solo para notar que la chica estaba encima de Rito mientras que este tenia una mano en su trasero y otra en su pecho, la cara de Louise se volvió de un color rojo brillante en ese instante y Rito la soltó y se alejo un poco mientras se disculpaba.

-Y….yo lo siento fu…..fue un a…accidente- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Louise por su parte camino hasta él y y lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego llevárselo de regreso a su cuarto ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros estudiantes que allí estaban, Guiche tenia una cara que expresaba asco, por otra parte la morena de nombre Kirche se limito a mirar a Rito hasta que este desapareció dentro de la escuela siendo arrastrado por Louise.

Ya en el cuarto Rito estaba dispuesto a conversar con la chica pero antes que pudiera decir algo fue ella quien comenzó la conversación.

-Escúchame bien perro pervertido porque no diré esto mas de una vez, tu como mi familiar harás todo lo que yo te diga, ha quedado claro?

-Em, si.

-Y si intentas escapar una sola vez mas lo único que te esperara sera un castigo horrible, me has entendido?

-Lo entiendo pero ahora por favor escúchame tu, tal vez no me creas pero todo esto es solo un gran error, yo no soy de este mundo, estaba en la calle caminando a mi casa cuando un raro portal apareció delante de mi y me arrastro aquí, necesito volver, por favor mándame de regreso- dijo Rito con un tono suplicante.

-De verdad esperas que crea algo tan absurdo como eso? Otro mundo? Un portal que te absorbió? Acaso me estas tomando por una idiota? Si tienes pruebas preséntalas en este momento, sino quédate en silencio antes que pierda la paciencia.

Al escuchar esto Nemesis se irrito un poco, era cierto que en su mundo había una cierta princesa que era algo agresiva con Rito tanto física como verbalmente, pero esta chica lo hacia por la impresión que el chico había dejado en ella en sus primeros encuentros, sin embargo la chica que tenia delante lo miraba como si fuera menos que un animal desde antes que él se le cayera encima y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

-"Rito quieres que salga y le de una lección a esta pequeña malcriada? O prefieres que tome el control de tu cuerpo por un momento y le de un pequeño susto para que aprenda a cerrar la boca?"- Dijo con un tono malicioso desde dentro de la mente de Rito.

-"Calmate Nemesis, la verdad es normal que no me crea, yo no lo haría si alguien me hubiera dicho algo así, ademas no creo que sea buena idea que te muestres, por lo menos no aún"- Contesto Rito tratando de calmar al arma de materia oscura.

-Si ya terminaste con tus cuentos entonces me iré a la cama, mañana tengo clases temprano- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se la tiraba al chico delante de ella -Por cierto tu cama esta allí- Rito dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección señalada para encontrar el montón de heno donde había despertado la primera vez que estuvo en este cuarto -Quiero mi ropa limpia para mañana en la mañana cuando me despiertes entiendes?, Solo preocupate de seguir mis ordenes y a cambio podrás tener alimento- Luego de decir eso ella se acostó y las luces se apagaron.

Rito simplemente camino hacia el heno y se sentó allí -"Ella realmente se desvistió frente a mi, acaso no tiene vergüenza?"- Pensó mientras ponía las manos en su cara.

-"Que diablos estoy pensando, eso es lo de menos, tengo cosas mas importantes de las que debo preocuparme ahora, aaaahh porque siempre termino metido en cosas como estas?"- Luego de eso se dio cuenta de una sensación rara en su cuerpo por lo que decidió preguntarle a su inquilina por esto -"Oye Nemesis desde hace un rato he estado sintiendo esa sensación de tener mas energía yendo y viniendo, has hecho algo?"-

-"Kukuku acaso creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada luego de este extraño suceso? Estuve probando algunas cosas para tratar de entender que es son esas letras y como funcionan pero hasta ahora lo único que he podido comprender es que cuando brillan todas tus habilidades físicas suben exponencialmente, ademas de cosas como reflejos y tiempo de reacción por lo que puedo suponer que sean lo que sean esas letras tienen como función fortalecerte para el combate y ademas esta el hecho de que información sobre mi llega de inmediato a tu cerebro y como yo estoy conectada a ti todo esto aplica a mi de igual manera, la verdad estoy sorprendida, habían un par de cosas que ni siquiera yo sabia que podía hacer, ademas probé también "desactivandome" por así decirlo y en ese momento el brillo de las letras se desvaneció y todo volvió a la normalidad"-.

-"A que te refieres cuando hablas de desactivarte?"- pregunto el chico con un poco de interés.

-"Bueno para explicarlo primero recuerda que yo soy un arma, piensa en mi como si fuera una espada o una pistola, esas letras se iluminaran cuando por así decirlo usas la pistola para dispararle a alguien o cuando peleas con espadas con otra persona y se desactivan cuando estoy por así decirlo enfundada pero en este caso yo soy la que entra o sale de la funda por voluntad propia"-

-"Entonces básicamente cuando estas en "modo de ataque" estas letras harán efecto"-

-"Básicamente si. Bueno por ahora tengo una idea que nos ayudara bastante"-

-"¿Que es?"-

-"Hay que vincular nuestras mentes, de esa manera tu podrás usar la materia oscura con la ayuda de esas letras como si fuera una habilidad tuya sin que yo tenga que hacer nada, de esa manera podrás usarla aun si yo estoy dormida y cuando este despierta al tener un vinculo total ambos sabremos cuando el otro quiera usarla y podremos cooperar así el rendimiento general del uso de la materia oscura mejorara"-

-"No lo se, de que nos serviría eso?"- Pensó el chico con duda.

-"Piénsalo por un momento, estamos en un mundo distinto a la tierra, no sabemos que pueda pasar ni tampoco si seremos capaces de volver, pienso que es mejor que tengamos alguna manera de defendernos en caso de alguna emergencia"-

Rito luego de oír esto considero todo lo que podía pasar y teniendo en cuenta su suerte algo problemático y/o peligroso podría pasar en cualquier momento, así que llego a la conclusión que la chica tenia razón, era mejor tener un plan b y no usarlo que no tener ninguno y necesitarlo, por lo que decidió hacerle caso.

-"Esta bien Nemesis, tienes razón, no sabemos que pueda pasar y creo que en una situación desesperada la materia oscura podría ayudarnos, cuanto tiempo te tomar hacer eso de vincular nuestras mentes?"-

-"Bueno, si comienzo ahora creo que todo estaría listo para mañana en la mañana pero eso no es todo, tengo una ultima sorpresa para ti, cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano"-

Rito hizo lo que Nemesis le pidió cuando de pronto sintió que colocaron algo en su mano y al abrir los ojos vio el mismo cubo que Lala le había mostrado en la mañana.

-"Nemesis de donde sacaste esto? Lala me dijo que se le había perdido luego de que me lo enseñara de camino a la escuela"-

-"Bueno cuando caíste sobre la princesa Lala y Haruna Sairenji esta mañana ese cubo salio volando, lo único que yo hice fue atraparlo y asegurarlo antes que cayera al suelo y explotara pero bueno, quieres ver que hay dentro?"-

-"Creo que no es el mejor momento para hacer eso, si el cubo brilla o hace algún ruido Louise se despertara y comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre eso, ademas es muy tarde y no quiero saber que me haría ella si no la despierto como dijo, mientras estemos aquí tratemos de no causar tantos problemas, investiguemos un poco mas de este mundo mañana, seguro encontraremos algún momento en el que podamos ver lo que hay en ese cubo"- Rito se acostó en el heno mientras dio un ultimo pensamiento -"Para este punto en casa ya deben haberse dado cuenta que desaparecí, de verdad espero que no estén muy preocupados"- luego de eso cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Mundo To Love Ru

Luego de que Rito saliera a comprar Mikan siguió cocinando por unos 10 minutos, entonces escucho 2 voces que venían del segundo piso, eran Nana y Momo que ya habían salido de sus ciberespacios.

-Momo-san, Nana-san, estoy en la cocina- Dijo Mikan en un tono de voz alto para que pudieran escucharla.

Pasaron algunos segundos y ambas princesas entraron a la cocina, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Momo pregunto por Rito, Mikan respondió que él había ido a una tienda cercana por algunas cosas para la cena.

-Ya debería estar por volver así que esperemoslo por unos minutos mas- Afirmo Mikan.

Así pasaron 10, 20 y 30 minutos cuando finalmente tocaron la puerta.

-Vaya esta vez Rito si que se tomo su tiempo- Decía la hermana del pelinaranja mientras iba a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con Lala y Haruna.

-Onee-sama y haruna-san que bueno que regresan- Dijo Momo asomándose por un costado de Mikan.

-Ane-ue encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- Pregunto Nana desde el otro lado de Mikan.

-No, Haruna y yo buscamos por todos los sitios donde estuvimos y no pudimos encontrar el cubo, volvimos porque quería preguntarle a Rito si es que no lo ha visto él porque la ultima vez que lo tuve fue cuando se lo mostré en la mañana, por cierto ¿Donde esta él?-

-Es cierto no veo a Yuuki-kun por ningún lado acaso salio?- Pregunto Haruna.

-Bueno, lo envié a una tienda cercana por algunas cosas pero aun no ha vuelto y ya han pasado mas de 40 minutos, la verdad estoy algo preocupada de que le pueda haber pasado algo.

-Entonces ya que estamos todas aquí vayamos a buscarlo- Dijo Lala con un tono enérgico

-Creo que onee-sama tiene razón, yo también estoy algo preocupada por Rito-san- Añadió Momo

Mikan asintió y Nana dijo que iría para reprender a la bestia por hacer preocupar a las chicas presentes, así todas fueron por el camino que Rito siempre tomaba para ir a esa tienda pero cuando estaban por llegar vieron en una pequeña calle que el piso estaba bastante dañado, habían marcas de garras en el suelo y algunos pedazos de concreto estaban desprendidos y dispersos en el mismo.

-Que fue lo que paso aquí?!- Dijo Mikan bastante sorprendida.

-Esto parece como si hubiera habido una pelea- Añadió Nana

Así mientras las chicas miraban aun sorprendidas la escena una voz sonó -Mau mau- Todas las chicas voltearon y vieron a Celine señalando una bolsa que estaba en el suelo, Mikan temiendo lo peor se acerco a ella y luego de tomarla vio que esta tenia el logo de la tienda a donde había mandado a Rito y dentro estaban las cosas que ella le había pedido pero como si esto no fuera una confirmación suficiente Haruna encontró a unos metros de la bolsa una nota y al mostrársela a los demás se confirmo que era la misma nota que Rito había recibido antes de ir a la tienda.

-E… esto es …. de Rito- Sentencio Mikan con una voz temblorosa.

-Entonces Yuuki-kun se vio envuelto en lo que paso aquí?- Pregunto Haruna, su voz expresaba miedo y preocupación.

Por otro lado Momo tenia algunas ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado, después de todo ella era una de las pocas personas junto con Mea, Yami, kuro, Zastin y su padre que sabían que Nemesis estaba dentro del cuerpo de Rito.

-"Estas marcas deben haber sido hechas por la habilidad de transformación de Nemesis pero eso quiere decir que Rito-san fue atacado y ella intervino?"-

-Lala-sama estoy detectando una energía residual bastante fuerte en este lugar- Grito de un momento a otro Peke que estaba en su forma de broche en la cabeza de Lala.

-Enserio Peke? De que clase es la energía?- respondió la chica al instante.

-No estoy seguro, no hay nada igual en mi base de datos, lo mas parecido que tengo registrado son los portales warp que uso konjiki no yami cuando estaba en el estado darkness, pero ademas de eso también hay un leve rastro de materia oscura.

-Eso es muy extraño, por ahora sigue analizando esa energía residual, si es como los portales warp entonces puede haber transportado a Rito a otro lugar-.

-Entiendo Lala-sama, lo haré enseguida.

Luego de escuchar eso las chicas presentes estaban todavía mas preocupadas, Mikan por su parte llamo a Yami por teléfono para contarle lo sucedido, Momo por otro lado se estaba debatiendo si contarles o no lo que ella sabia ya que si Yami venia, definitivamente ella les contaría de Nemesis estando dentro de Rito, así que decidió hacerlo ella misma pues había estado cuando paso la pelea entre su padre y el arma de materia oscura.

-Disculpen, la verdad es que no se nada de la energía residual de la que peke habla pero si se porque hay rastros de materia oscura- Este comentario hizo que todas dirigieran inmediatamente su atención a la tercera princesa mientras nadie decía nada instigando así a Momo a seguir hablando.

-Bueno la verdad es que…-

Así Momo les contó todo, la pelea de su padre contra Nemesis, la decisión de Rito para salvarla de desaparecer y cuando llego a la parte de Kuro, Yami llego al lugar junto con Mea, la pelirroja explico que su hermana le había contado lo que paso y ella decidió venir también, de esa manera ellas explicaron la parte donde Kuro había llegado a la tierra.

-Y eso es todo lo que paso en este tiempo- las chicas estaban atónitas, nadie decía nada hasta que Mikan fue la que hablo.

-Entonces que creen que fue lo que paso aquí?-

-Lo mas probable es que Rito-senpai haya sido atacado y Neme-chan interviniera para que al final quien quiera que los atacara usara un portal warp para transportarlos a otra parte- Respondió Mea.

En este momento esa teoría era lo mejor que tenían y cuando todas estaban aun pensando peke volvió a hablar –Lala-sama he terminado de analizar la energía, es del tipo portal pero las ondas son muchísimo mas fuertes que las que uso konjiki no yami en el pasado-

-Estas seguro Peke?- Dijo Lala con un tono realmente sorprendido.

-No hay ninguna duda, lo comprobé varias veces-

-Lala-san que significa eso?- Pregunto Mikan

-Bueno mientras mas elevadas son las ondas de un portal mas energía tiene y mas lejos puedes ir, Peke que tan grandes son las ondas?-

-Bu….Bueno si tomamos las ondas que dejaría la energía necesaria para saltar desde este planeta a su luna como un 1, entonces las ondas de este portal serian un 585.

Todas las chicas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas por esto y Momo dijo con clara preocupación -Eso quiere decir que Rito-san esta en algún lugar que esta 585 veces mas lejos que la luna?-

-No estoy seguro de eso Momo-sama, hay algo bastante raro en las ondas residuales, definitivamente es un portal de teletransporte pero no se siente como que fuera de distancia, con los datos actuales eso es lo único que puedo saber.

-Por ahora lo mejor es regresar a casa, allí yo estudiare esas ondas residuales y veré que puedo hacer, si Nemesis es tan fuerte como Yami-chan o Mea-chan entonces no creo que Rito tenga muchos problemas- Dijo Lala decidida a hacer todo a su alcance para traer a Rito de vuelta.

Mundo Zero no Tsukaima

Rito se levantaba temprano en la mañana en su cama de heno.

-Mmmm, que? Donde estoy? Ah, tenia la esperanza de que fuera un sueño pero al final es verdad eh? Estoy atrapado en este mundo con magos-

-"Veo que ya despertaste Rito"- Le dijo una voz en su mente.

-"Nemesis? Te despertaste hace mucho?"- Pregunto el chico mientras bostezaba.

-"Bueno mas o menos, luego de que te quedaras dormido trabajé por algunas horas en la vinculación de nuestras mentes y aunque fue mas fácil cuando active esas letras sigue siendo agotador así que me dormí hace un par de horas cuando termine, dicho eso iré a dormir un poco mas, despiertame si sucede algo interesante"-

Luego de eso Rito se levanto y comenzó a estirarse -Ahora, que fue lo que dijo Louise que hiciera en la mañana? Umm… cierto, ropa limpia, supongo que estará en el armario- Una vez Rito abrió el mueble encontró todo ordenado por prendas, había un montón de zapatos, camisas, mantos y demás ropas, aunque todas eran iguales así que agarro una de cada cosa y luego colocó todas las prendas en los pies de la cama y paso a despertar a Louise.

-Oye Louise, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse-

-Ahh.. oye y tu quien eres?- Respondió la chica aun soñolienta.

-Soy Yuuki Rito, me invocaste ayer recuerdas?-

-Ah si, ya te recuerdo, el plebeyo-

-Toma, aquí esta tu ropa para que te cambies- Luego de decir esto Rito se dio la vuelta para no verla.

La chica simplemente se puso sus bragas y luego estiro los brazos y dijo -Ahora vísteme-

Rito volteo y su cara se sonrojo por ver a la chica unicamente con su ropa interior y luego volvió a darle la espalda.

-Co….como puedes pedirle eso a un chico, es que acaso no te da vergüenza?- decía Rito mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos apesar de estar de espaldas.

-Un chico? Tu solamente eres un simple familiar, ni siquiera se te podría considerar un humano debido a que todos los familiares son animales, ahora vísteme o de lo contrario puedes quedarte sin desayunar-

Rito estaba apunto de replicar, no le gustó que le insinuaran que de ahora en adelante seria considerado un animal pero en ese momento su estomago gruño, no había comido prácticamente nada desde el almuerzo en su casa y sacando las cuentas eso hacia casi un día y medio, así que se resignó, cerro ambos ojos y vistió a la niña que tenia delante de él rezando a cualquier deidad que se le ocurriera para que por ninguna razón fuera a caerse en este momento y de alguna manera pareció que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, luego de eso ambos salieron con dirección al comedor, cuando llegaron Louise se quedo parada al lado de su silla mientras le decía a Rito -Que estas esperando? Mueve mi silla para poder sentarme-

-Ah si, perdón- Dijo Rito frotándose la cabeza para luego mover la silla de Louise, seguido a eso él se sentó en la silla de al lado pero antes de poder hacer nada mas su oreja fue jalada haciendo que Rito cayera al suelo, cuando alzo la mirada para ver quien le había hecho eso encontró a Louise mirándolo molesta.

-Oye porq…

-Guarda silencio y escúchame, solamente los nobles pueden sentarse en la mesa, para un plebeyo como tu guarde un lugar allí- dijo mientras señalaba un plato viejo y agrietado en el suelo.

Rito ya algo molesto pero sin ánimos decidió no discutir y se sentó en el suelo, mientras los niños nobles decían sus oraciones antes de comer él simplemente junto sus manos y dijo -Gracias por la comida- luego termino el pan que estaba en su plato de un par de mordiscos.

Después del desayuno Rito y Louise salieron al patio -Normalmente los familiares esperan afuera en el patio mientras sus amos comen, por hoy hice una excepción así que mas te vale ser agradecido.

-Si todos los días me vas a tratar así y ademas tendré que escuchar las burlas de tus compañeros entonces prefiero comer en el patio tranquilamente"- Pensó Rito mientras se frotaba el estomago en señal de aun tener hambre cuando pudo ver a varios estudiantes en el patio, cada uno con un animal diferente así que le pregunto a Louise.

-Nosotros también vamos hacia donde están ellos?-

-Si, hoy los alumnos de segundo año tienen el día libre con el fin de profundizar los lazos que tienen con sus familiares-

-La verdad dudo que Louise este interesada en fortalecer sus lazos conmigo viendo como me a tratado hasta ahora- Pensó el pelinaranja con una gota de sudor en su nuca cuando una voz detrás de ambos hizo que voltearan.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí-

La que había hablado era la misma chica morena que Rito había visto ayer en la noche llamada Kirche y cuando bajo su vista pudo ver una extraña criatura roja.

-Que es esa cosa!- Dijo Rito mientras retrocedía unos pasos, en ese momento Nemesis despertó.

-Acaso nunca antes habías visto una salamandra?

-Jamas una tan grande, ponle una correa o métela en una jaula antes que termine comiéndose a alguien-

Ante esto Kirche sonrió – Es imposible que eso suceda, el contrato con un familiar es absoluto y cuando este se cierra el familiar obedece fielmente a su amo ordena y jamas pensaría en algo como escapar- Dijo mientras acariciaba a su familiar y miraba a Rito.

-Porque mejor no cierras la boca?- Le replico Louise.

-Rito al ver esto pensó -Es enserio? Incluso entre ellos mismo se tratan así? No lo entiendo-

-Vamos porque simplemente no admites que tomaste a un plebeyo cualquiera y fingiste que lo invocaste, la explosión que hiciste fue una buena cubierta- Dijo con clara burla en su voz.

Louise estaba apunto de explotar, en mas de un sentido -Yo realice la invocación correctamente, no es mi culpa que un tipo como este apareciera- Replico mientras señalaba a Rito con un dedo.

-Bueno eso no importa, de todas maneras un plebeyo es un familiar perfecto para alguien como tu que es una zero- Finalizo mientras se iba riendo con su salamandra.

Si Louise aun conservaba algo de buen humor ese día, con la conversación que había tenido con Kirche su marcador de tolerancia ahora estaba en 0 absoluto.

-Oye Louise, a que se refieren cuando dicen la zero?- Pregunto el chico tratando de iniciar una conversación para cambiar el estado de animo pero con esto el marcador de Louise estaba en números negativos por lo que exploto en el instante que Rito termino la oración.

-ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE SOLO SAL DE MI VISTA Y TRAEME UN TE!- luego de gritar esto ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a una de las mesas vacías que había en el jardín.

Rito quedo algo aturdido por el grito que había recibido pero cuando esto se le paso decidió ir por lo que Louise le había pedido con el fin de estar un rato lejos de ella y también para ahorrarse otro grito cuando escucho en su mente -"Realmente no se como es que puedes aguantar a esa niña, tu paciencia es algo a tomar en cuenta"-

-"Nemesis? Cuanto llevas despierta? No crees que deberías ir a dormir un rato mas?

-"Kukuku no se por quien me tomas pero con el tiempo que descanse estoy recuperada, ademas del hecho de que ni siquiera soy humana, solo duermo cuando reúno materia oscura, aunque debido a que ahora nuestras mentes están ligadas tu sueño es contagioso para mi, en cuanto a cuando me desperté, fue cuando viste a esa salamandra"-

Rito estaba tan absorto en su conversación que choco con alguien, sorprendente mente apesar que esta era una chica Rito no había caído de forma sugerente, cuando se dio cuenta de esto se levanto rápidamente y le extendió la mano a la chica -Perdón, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no me fije por donde caminaba- la chica alzo su rostro y se disculpo al igual que él -No, fue mi error también- Rito se sorprendió cuando vio bien su rostro, esta chica era ligeramente parecida a Haruna Sairenji, la chica luego de disculparse vio la mano del chico y la tomo para poder pararse, en el proceso ella pudo ver las runas que el chico tenia en su mano – Disculpe por casualidad usted es el familiar de la señorita Vallière?- Pregunto la chica de forma cortes.

-Sabes quien soy?- Pregunto Rito algo sorprendido.

-Si, la noticia de que un plebeyo fue invocado como familiar se ha expandido por toda la escuela- Respondió con un tinte de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Pues la verdad yo no acabo de entender el tema de los plebeyos y los nobles-

-No lo sabes? Los nobles son aquellos que pueden utilizar magia mientras que los plebeyos como nosotros no podemos usarla.

-Ya veo y supongo que tu estas aquí porque trabajas en esta academia verdad?- Dijo Rito mientras miraba la vestimenta de la chica.

-Si, yo soy una sirvienta de esta academia, mi nombre es Siesta, mucho gusto-

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito pero puedes llamarme solo Rito-

-Ese es un nombre bastante peculiar- En ese instante una voz sonó a lo lejos -Mi pastel aun no esta listo?- Dijo Guiche que estaba sentado en una mesa con una chica rubia, Rito pudo notar que el chico tenia algo como un topo en su regazo.

Siesta al escuchar la voz respondió de inmediato -Si señor en este momento se lo llevo- luego miro en todas direcciones buscando el pastel, Rito logro verlo en el suelo a un lado y lo recogió antes que la chica lo viera para luego ponerlo en el plato que ella sostenía, la chica agradeció la ayuda y luego se despidió diciendo que debía volver al trabajo, Rito respondió con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que no lo tratara como si fuera menos y mas aun que la chica se parecía un poco a Haruna, cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para irse escucho un grito detrás de él.

-Pero que se supone que significa esto, mi pastel esta repleto de tierra, pasto y mugre; estas tratando de burlarte de mi?- dijo Guiche molesto.

Rito no se tomo esto nada bien, este tipo no solo lo trataba a él así sino que incluso a una chica amable le gritaba de esa manera, su paciencia no duro mas y fue hacia ellos.

-Oye acaso no sabes como tratar a una chica? Los nobles no tienen respeto hacia nadie?- Dijo Rito mientras se paraba en medio de Siesta y Guiche.

-Tu eres el familiar de Louise, acaso te estas interponiendo en el camino de un noble? Aprende tu lu…..- Guiche no pudo decir nada mas ya que vio una figura acercarse hacia donde estaban, se trataba de la chica con la que había estado ayer en la noche así que simplemente se volteo, agarro la mano de la chica rubia que estaba en la misma mesa que él y dijo -Vamonos Montmorency, dejare escapar a estos plebeyos por esta vez-

Rito vio esto con una expresión confundida hasta que vio a la chica castaña de anoche acercándose y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por lo que decidió dar una mano en esta situación, así que se acerco a la chica que estaba buscando a Guiche y le dijo – Si es que estas buscando al chico rubio de anoche entonces él esta allí con una chica rubia, Guiche que vio esto se puso pálido he intento aumentar la velocidad de su retirada táctica pero fue inútil, la chica castaña lo alcanzo y luego de una corta discusión con ambas chicas recibió una bofetada y luego ambas chicas se alejaron de él, todos los demás estudiantes allí presentes vieron lo que había pasado y se comenzaron a reír del rubio, Guiche no pudo aguantar la vergüenza y busco desesperadamente a alguien en quien desfogar su frustración y su elección estaba clara, aquel familiar que lo había señalado cuando estaba apunto de escapar de forma segura por lo que con una molestia notable en su rostro se acerco a este y lo señalo -Tu, apesar de ser simplemente un plebeyo y un familiar te has atrevido a ofenderme y por tu culpa 2 damas nobles terminaron llorando, debes recibir un castigo para que aprendas a respetar a los que están por encima de ti- dijo el rubio con un tono que expresaba su molestia.

-Hasta donde yo lo veo todo esto paso por tu culpa, jugaste con los sentimientos de esas 2 chicas viéndolas a escondidas una de la otra, echarme la culpa es como que un ladrón quiera culpar al que le aviso a los guardias que estaba robando, una persona como tu no merece mi respeto- Respondió Rito haciendo que los presentes se rieran con mas fuerza todavía.

Esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Guiche ahora si quería aplastar a este insolente plebeyo, pero no podía simplemente ir y darle una paliza por lo que su brillante idea fue -Yo te desafió a un duelo- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Y bien hasta aquí el capitulo 2, ya saben que pueden hacer todas las cosas que los autores siempre piden como darle a seguir y a favoritos, si puedes déjame una review para saber tu opinión exacta de esta historia, el próximo capitulo saldrá en aproximadamente en unos dos o tres días como máximo, por ahora yo me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy de vuelta para traer el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, pero antes quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora aunque en mi defensa diré que no fue mi culpa, tuve una serie de mala suerte que en mas de una ocasión haber dicho "tal desgracia" (o Fukou da para los amigos) hubiera quedado bastante bien, todo comenzó un día antes de cuando iba a publicar este capitulo (martes 14 de noviembre del 2017 para ser exactos), una pequeña prima vino a quedarse unos días en mi casa y el mismo día que llego derramo jugo en mi CPU y esta dejo de funcionar por lo que tuve que llevarla a reparar, cuando estuve allí mi celular fue robado y no se en que momento, luego cuando estaba regresando a casa unas amables personas pasaron corriendo por donde yo estaba y termine soltando la CPU por la que había gastado 200 soles (o 61.50 dolares mas o menos) hace menos de 10 minutos por lo que tuve que regresar a que la revisaran otra vez y gastar 120 soles mas (o casi 37 dolares), cuando esto termino tome un taxi por miedo a que pasara algo mas pues mi billetera no aguantaría otro golpe, después de todo ahí ya se habían ido casi todos mis ahorros desde mi cumpleaños (puede no parecer mucho para un adulto que trabaja pero yo apenas tengo 19 y sigo estudiando en la U) cuando llegue a mi casa y toque el timbre nadie me abrió y yo había olvidado mi llave por lo que tuve que esperar cerca de 1 hora parado afuera con la CPU hasta que mi prima salio con intención de comprar algo al lado y resulto que no era que no había nadie sino que el jugo que mi prima derramo también cayo en un toma-corriente y mientras no estaba ella enchufo algo allí y al encenderlo PUM! Los fusibles volaron y estuvimos sin electricidad por 4 días, o mas bien estuve porque mis padres y hermanos se fueron a un pequeño viaje con mis tíos al que yo me negué a ir y por eso mi prima estuvo quedándose en mi casa, pero eso no fue lo peor saben; si todas esas cosas iban a pasarme entonces como mínimo me hubiera encontrado una chica en problemas para salvarla como cierto Kamijou, pero que puedo decir la vida es injusta, luego que la electricidad fuera restablecida tuve que reescribir el capitulo y esta vez sin los borradores ya que estos están en mi teléfono, donde quiera que este espero que el ladrón por lo menos borre mis cuentas de fb y gmail, ademas de los zukulentos packs que tenia allí, ah como extrañare esos packs, ¿que? No pongan esas caras estoy seguro que todos deben tener uno o dos packs zukulentos por ahí escondidos, recuerden chicos y chicas todos tienen un lado cochinote escondido y si alguien te dice que no entonces miente, en fin ya dejando mi sufrimiento innecesario de lado hay algunas cosas que quisiera aclarar sobre este fic pues un amigo mio lo leyó y me hablo de algunos puntos en los que decía que estaba equivocado:

1) En el manga de To love ru Darkness, Nemesis luego de la pelea con Kuro parece no regresar al interior de Rito pero en esta historia si lo hizo, ¿Porque? Bueno aquí Yami llego un poco mas tarde que en la obra original, así que Mea y Nemesis pelearon con Kuro por algunos minutos hasta que Yami llego y todo lo demás de esa pelea siguió igual, pero como resultado la energía de Nemesis se vio reducida nuevamente, por esto ella entró otra vez al cuerpo de Rito al final de esa pelea.

2) Momo no se confesó en el mismo día que Haruna en la obra original pero aquí el hecho que Nemesis siguiera dentro de Rito la volvió un poco temerosa de que la relación entre estos 2 creciera mas, por lo que fue mas directa y por eso no hubo necesidad de que ella y Nana conversaran para que se decidiera a confesarse.

3) Es cierto que al final del manga Rito se inclina a rechazar a las demás chicas que se le confesaron para estar con Haruna, pero al final no puede decirle a Lala eso y comienza a llorar con la idea de ya no tenerla mas en su vida, mientras que aquí al estar Nemesis dentro de él siguió teniendo conversaciones periódicas con él haciendo que la idea del harem fuera poco a poco mas aceptada, algo así como lo que pasa con Rito en el capitulo 73 del manga donde en su sueño habla con Momo y (por lo menos en ese sueño) acepta convertirse en el rey del harem, aunque cabe decir que por lo menos aquí Rito no esta ni un 15% seguro en lo que a aceptar el harem se refiere y ni yo se si terminare esto en harem porque los borradores que tengo van hasta casi el final de la primera temporada de Zero no Tsukaima y quiero abarcar toda la historia del anime, ademas de darle por lo menos uno o dos arcos originales (de los cuales uno ya lo tengo casi terminado).

4) En la obra original luego de la pelea con Kuro hay mas personajes que se enteran que Nemesis estaba dentro de Rito y lo que paso con Kuro, pero aquí Nemesis le pide a Mea y a Yami que no le digan de esto a nadie mas que a Momo ya que ella también vio su pelea contra Gid cosa que ambas aceptan y en el caso de Mikan luego de que Lala, Nana y Momo volvieran, Nemesis hablo con la ultima y con ayuda de una de sus plantas hicieron que la hermana menor de Rito creyera que lo que vio fue un sueño con el fin de evitar que ella se preocupara por el bienestar de su hermano.

5) El tiempo pasa de manera distinta en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima y en el de To love Ru.

6) Esto ya es un miedo estúpido mio pero me arriesgare a quedar como tonto y lo diré de todas maneras, cuando vean algo que este entre comillas ("algo como esto") es porque el personaje esta pensando o en el caso de los diálogos de Nemesis y Rito es porque están hablando desde dentro de la mente de Rito.

Bueno creo que eso es todo ahora si comenzamos con el capitulo de una vez.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Duelo y Consecuencias

-Yo te desafió a un duelo- Dijo Guiche sonriendo.

-¿Un duelo? ¿Acaso hablas de una pelea?- Pregunto Rito con duda.

-En efecto, tal parece que es mi deber aplicarte un pequeño correctivo para que la próxima vez aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada.

Si esto hubiera pasado cualquier otro día en su mundo anterior Rito hubiera estado nervioso por el hecho de pensar en pelear con cualquier otra persona, mas aun si era alguien que podía usar magia, pero sorprendentemente Rito se encontraba tranquilo ante esto, cosa que lo extraño a él mismo que conocía cual debería haber sido su reacción, pero dejo esto a un lado y decidió responderle al chico.

-Lo siento pero no estoy intere- En ese momento Rito detuvo sus palabras pues Nemesis estaba hablando con él.

-"Rito creo que seria bueno que aceptaras este duelo"-

-"Porque lo dices Nemesis, sabes bien que yo no se pelear"-

-"No te preocupes, con esas letras y mi ayuda nisiquiera Gid podría tomarte a la ligera, ademas sera una buena prueba para medir el nivel de peligro que tiene este mundo y si no aceptas su reto y huyes podrías terminar sintiéndote mal sabes"-

-"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Hablo de la sirvienta a la que defendiste, si no aceptas el duelo ese tipo buscara a alguien mas para desahogar su frustración y ella también formo parte de este problema, así que solo acepta y ya, no te preocupes le patearemos el trasero"-

Fuera de la mente de Rito toda la multitud estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pues de la nada el plebeyo había cortado su respuesta y se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, Guiche viendo esto intento provocarlo un poco -Oh? Te quedas callado? Acaso tienes tanto miedo que las palabras no salen de tu boca? Si te arrodillas y pides disculpas en este momento podría considerar discul- Guiche no pudo terminar su respuesta pues Rito levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos para luego abrir la boca -Yo acepto tener el duelo-

Guiche se sorprendió un poco al inicio pero rápidamente su expresión mostró una sonrisa y dijo -Pues te estaré esperando al frente de la capilla-

Y luego de decir eso el rubio se fue, Rito por su parte estaba por preguntarle a alguien sobre donde estaba la capilla para poder ir cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y al voltear vio a Louise con una expresión bastante molesta.

-Que tontería crees que estas haciendo?-

-A que te refieres? Ese tipo estaba tratando mal a una chica, yo solo no podía quedarme calla…-

-Acaso crees que esto es un juego? Ven aquí- Luego de decir eso Louise tomo a Rito del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia un lado.

-Oye espera a donde me llevas?-

-Te disculparas con Guiche en este instante, tal vez así te perdone-

En ese momento Nemesis tomo el control del brazo de Rito y lo soltó del agarre de Louise -Rito encargate de esta niña antes que lo haga yo- Dijo antes de devolverle el control a Rito.

-Louise por favor solo dejame hacer esto, de lo contrario ese chico seguramente ira por Siesta para desquitarse- Pidió Rito esperando que Louise entendiera el punto que el presentaba.

-Así que ese es el nombre de la sirvienta eh? Bueno eso no es importante, ese problema es algo que no nos incumbe, Guiche puede hacer lo que quiera con esa sirvienta siempre y cuando no se meta conmigo o mi familiar, después de todo ella es una plebeya.

-Que?- Rito no podía creerlo, a esta chica no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás si es que ella no salia afectada, ademas estaba esa palabra otra vez, "familiar", cada vez que se referían a él en el tono en el que lo hacia Louise sentía como si le dijeran que era un animal por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y le pregunto a un estudiante de la multitud por el camino a la capilla para luego correr en esa dirección ignorando las quejas de Louise.

Oficina del Director de la Academia de Magia

-Hmm, un plebeyo familiar, no hay registro de que eso halla pasado antes"- Pensaba el viejo director cuando de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió y el que entro fue uno de los maestros de su escuela.

-Señor Colvert que lo trae por aquí?- Pregunto el anciano

-Director tengo algo urgente que comunicarle con respecto al familiar de la señorita Vallière- Dijo mientras abría un libro y lo mostraba al director -Cuando las runas de ese familiar aparecieron no pude reconocerlas así que estuve investigando y lo que encontré fue que eran estas- dijo señalando un dibujo en el libro que tenia, el director luego de ver el dibujo le pidió a su secretaria que los dejara solos por un momento y esta asintió, pero antes de irse logro darle un corto vistazo al libro.

-Señor Colvert esta usted seguro de lo que me esta diciendo?

-Completamente director y tomando en cuenta que se trata de la tercera hija de la familia Vallière esto quiere decir-

-Que su familiar es el legendario Gandalfr, aquel que es capaz de acabar con ejércitos enteros y pensar que esa leyenda resultó ser verdadera-

-Esto debemos informarlo al palacio de inmediato, es el descubrimiento mas grande que nuestra escuela podría haber hecho-

-No debemos hacer eso, sabes lo que pasaría si los que están a cargo del país se enteran? Excluyendo a la reina y la princesa los demás podrían ver esto como una oportunidad para intentar poner de su lado a alguien como Gandalfr y así ganar mas influencia política por el poder que este puede tener, podría iniciar una revuelta interna en el pais, por ahora limitémonos a observar-

Luego de eso el director vio por su ventana y se dio cuenta que había una multitud en el patio.

-Que es lo que esta sucediendo allí abajo- Dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio y hacia algunos movimientos con sus manos sobre una esfera de cristal para que después apareciera una imagen de Guiche frente a Rito.

-¿Quien es ese chico con ropas raras?- Pensó el director en voz alta.

-Ah, ese es el familiar de la señorita Vallière- Respondió con sorpresa el señor Colvert

-Así que es él eh? Pues parece que el señor Gramon peleara con el niño Gandalfr- Dijo el director

-¿Que? Entonces debemos detener esto, los enfrentamientos están prohibidos- Exclamo el maestro Colvert mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Espera allí un momento, esta es una buena oportunidad para confirmar si este chico es realmente Gandalfr, ademas que el señor Gramon técnicamente no esta rompiendo ninguna regla- Luego de escuchar las palabras del director el señor Colvert se detuvo y volvió al escritorio del director y ambos se quedaron viendo lo que pasaba a través de la bola de cristal.

Patio de la Academia de Magia

Cuando Rito llego a donde lo habían citado vio a Guiche en medio de una multitud de estudiantes por lo que camino hasta llegar al medio de esta, parándose frente a él a unos 4 metros de distancia.

-Así que viniste, aplaudo tu necedad- Dijo Guiche en un tono arrogante.

Rito ni siquiera le presto atención, estaba conversando con Nemesis en su mente -"Bien Nemesis creo que ya no hay marcha atrás así que solo hagamos esto".

-"Kukuku hagamos que ese pequeño arrogante moje los pantalones"-

Cuando Rito volvió la mirada a Guiche vio a Louise hablando con él y pudo escuchar que quería detener el duelo pero luego de unas pocas palabras el rubio simplemente la ignoro y grito -Que inicie el duelo-

Apenas termino su oración Guiche levanto su rosa y un pétalo cayo al suelo para que del mismo lugar saliera algo parecido a una persona pero esta estaba hecha de bronce, Guiche la llamo valkyrie, al siguiente instante esta ataco a Rito con un puñetazo directo pero cuando el golpe estaba apunto de conectar el peli-naranja estiro su brazo y atrapo el puño de la muñeca para luego lanzarla hacia atrás, la valkyrie termino cayendo varios metros alejada de Rito, en ese momento no solo Guiche, las bocas de todos se abrieron de la sorpresa y esta aumento al ver que la mano con la que Rito paro el ataque estaba recubierta por una especie de guante negro con garras, luego de eso Rito bajo la mano y el guante desapareció y Rito miro a Guiche -No porque alguien no sea noble o no tenga la misma posición social que tú significa que puedas tratarlo como quieras, todas las personas merecen el mismo respeto-

La verdad era que Rito se encontraba irritado, todas las personas que había conocido desde que llego a este lugar lo habían tratado como basura y en el mejor de los casos como un animal, él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas que tenían poca paciencia o eran muy estrictas como Gid, Nana o Kotegawa, pero ninguno de ellos lo miraba como lo hacían los nobles de este mundo, tal vez Gid al inicio si lo hacia un poco pero luego de pasar la prueba de matrimonio que le puso y de ver el enfrentamiento con Nemesis Rito sabia que no era una mala persona, simplemente se preocupaba por sus hijas y quería lo mejor para ellas; pero en este mundo cuando creyó encontrar a alguien que lo trataba como igual el mago que estaba en frente suyo la había tratado tan mal como a él.

Guiche estaba algo asustado por la mirada que Rito le dio pero aun así agito su rosa una vez mas para que cayeran varios pétalos de ella y luego de eso aparecieron 10 valkyries mas que cargaron juntas contra el plebeyo, Rito se quedo parado en su sitio y movió su brazo derecho como haciendo un corte diagonal en el aire y al instante una corriente de aire que venia de él se produjo hacia todas las direcciones, esto freno a las muñecas de bronce por un momento e hizo que los estudiantes cubrieran su rostro por lo repentino que fue y cuando volvieron la vista hacia donde estaba Rito lo vieron allí aun parado aunque se veía muy diferente, tenia una especie de abrigo negro que estaba abierto por el frente y por detrás le llegaba a los tobillos(1), tenia un par de guantes negros que parecían estar hechos de cuero en ambas manos aunque estos no tenían garras como antes, su cabello se había vuelto mas oscuro, sus ojos que antes eran de un color marrón suave ahora eran de color amarillo brillante, y su expresión era bastante seria(2).

Guiche era el mas sorprendido de todos pues se tenia que enfrentar a él, lo único que pudo hacer fue crear 5 valkyries mas y enviarlas a todas juntas a atacar a Rito desde todas las direcciones pero cuando estaban aproximadamente a un metro de alcanzar a su objetivo Rito simplemente levanto su pie y este se recubrió con materia oscura para luego dar un pisotón en el suelo, este tenia tanta fuerza que logro quebrar el piso a su alrededor haciendo que las valkyries se desestabilizaran, seguido a eso el chico estiro ambos brazos y los guantes que tenia recubrieron sus brazos hasta los codos para luego tomar la forma de los guantes con garras que tenia antes pero esta vez estos se estiraron y golpearon a todas las valkyries que estaban a su alrededor destrosandolas como si no fueran mas que muñecas de papel, una vez todas fueron destruidas Rito comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, Guiche intento retroceder pero no pudo y cuando vio sus piernas había un hoyo al lado de cada una y de esos salían unas cosas negras que estaban sujetando sus piernas, el rubio intento zafarse del agarre pero era inútil así que decidió crear mas valkyries para ganar tiempo pero cuando alzo la mirada Rito ya se encontraba delante suyo, solo basto que Guiche mirara sus ojos para que dejara de luchar, esos ojos le decían que seria asesinado si intentaba hacer algo mas, entonces Rito que no había dicho nada desde que cambio su apariencia abrió la boca para decir -Deja de pensar que eres mejor que los demás cuando ni siquiera puedes defenderte a ti mismo- Unido a eso Nemesis expulso algo de intención asesina hacia todas las direcciones exceptuando claro a la sirvienta que Rito había defendido, todos los demás que estaban allí se quedaron helados al escuchar esto, no solo por la presión que había en el ambiente sino también por la voz pues cuando Rito dijo eso fueron 2 voces las que sonaron, una era la del chico que estaba allí presente pero la otra parecía pertenecer a una chica, aunque ambas eran totalmente frías; Guiche no pudo aguantarlo mas, su pantalón se mojo ligeramente y cayo hacia atrás totalmente inconsciente.

Rito al ver esto simplemente se dio la vuelta pero antes de dar un solo paso él y Nemesis intercambiaron palabras -"Rito sientes eso"- Dijo Nemesis en un estado de alerta.

-"Si, es como si nos observaran, se siente incomodo"-

-"No tengo idea de quien nos esta observando ni de donde exactamente pero la mirada que sentimos viene de esa dirección, vamos a regresarle la mirada al pequeño mirón que nos observa"-

Así Rito giro su cabeza y miro al cielo.

Oficina del Director de la Academia de Magia

Tanto el señor Colvert como el director Osmon estaban impresionados con lo que acababan de ver, ninguno espero que el familiar de Louise fuera tan fuerte, a sus ojos estaba mas que claro que este chico era el legendario Gandalfr, cuando la pelea termino y ellos creían que no podían llevarse mas sorpresas el chico miro directamente al punto desde donde ellos estaban mirando.

-Que? Acaso él sabe que lo estamos observando?- Dijo el maestro Colvert totalmente sorprendido.

-Lo mas seguro es que sienta que lo ven pero no sepa desde donde exactamente es que lo observan- Respondió Osmon mas calmado que Colvert pero aun así también estaba sorprendido, luego de eso cancelo el hechizo de observación.

-Aun así no tengo idea que eran esas cosas que el familiar uso en su cuerpo durante el duelo, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir a las valkyries hechas de bronce como si fueran de papel pero también demostraron ser bastante flexibles- Dijo el señor Colvert.

-Como dije antes, por ahora limitémonos a observar y asegúrese de no contarle a nadie de nuestro descubrimiento- Finalizo el director mientras pasaba su mano por su barba.

Patio de la Escuela de Magia

Una vez Rito y Nemesis dejaron de sentir la mirada decidieron retirarse, Rito se dio la vuelta y cuando dio el primer paso su abrigo y guantes desaparecieron en una especie de polvo negro, su cabello y ojos regresaron a la normalidad y su expresión se suavizo bastante llegando a ser igual que antes del duelo y la presión que el ambiente tenia también se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado allí, ya con su aspecto normal comenzó a alejarse del inconsciente rubio, todos los estudiantes se apartaron cuando vieron que estaban en el camino de Rito y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del circulo que toda la multitud había terminado haciendo una niña pequeña de cabello rosa se paro delante de él bloqueando su camino.

-TU, QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?- Dijo Louise con un tono sorprendido y un poco irritado ya que su familiar nunca menciono nada sobre tener algún poder como ese.

-Ya que lo viste no creo que halla problemas si te lo cuento pero no ahora, iré al cuarto a descansar un rato y luego podremos hablar-

Louise quería detener al chico pero antes que se diera cuenta este ya se dirigía al cuarto, Rito ignoro todas las miradas que los estudiantes le daban por lo que no se dio cuenta tampoco de la mirada llena de admiración y sorpresa que Siesta le dio y de la mirada lujuriosa que Kirche tenia en sus ojos; esto principalmente porque él y Nemesis conversaban de nuevo.

-"Kukuku debo admitir que esto fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, nuestros movimientos fueron mas que fluidos, la velocidad y fuerza también estuvieron en su punto, no puedo esperar a estar al 100% y volver para que le demos a Gid una buena paliza"- Dijo Nemesis con bastante entusiasmo.

-"Si regresamos no haría algo tan suicida como pelear con el padre de Lala, aun así, no crees que eso que hicimos fue exagerado? Creo que esa apariencia es muy llamativa y lo de hablar con 2 voces a la vez me puso los pelos de punta hasta a mi y fui yo quien lo hizo"- Respondió el chico con un poco de nerviosismo.

-"Enserio que eres un aguafiestas, sin importar cuanto poder obtengas sigues siendo un gallina, no deberías quejarte, tu también sabes para que son esas cosas verdad?-

-"Umm…. Si, los guantes son para atacar, sirven para tener materia oscura a la mano y transformarla directamente para no perder tiempo juntandola, el abrigo sirve para la defensa cubriendo mi espalda de ataque sorpresa ademas de que puedo moldearla para que se extienda y cubra mas de mi cuerpo, lo del cabello y los ojos son algo así como efectos secundarios, debido a que estamos vinculados algunos rasgos tuyos se ven reflejados en mi cuando estamos en ese estado, pero tenias que escoger algo tan parecido a la apariencia de Kuro?"-

-"Bueno a mi me parece una apariencia bastante intimidante y genial en realidad, no entiendo que cosa no te gusta, ademas te lo dije antes del duelo verdad?, que haríamos que ese pequeño arrogante mojara sus pantalones, con respecto a lo de la voz, fue un toque personal, aunque admito que fue mas eficiente de lo que pensé, en el futuro podemos decidir entre usarlo o no, así que no hay problema"- Respondió Nemesis con un tono divertido y una sonrisa.

-"Discutiremos eso después, por ahora me siento cansado, todo esto resulto ser muy agotador"- Pensó Rito mientras bostezaba.

-"Bueno era de esperarse siendo que es la primera vez que hacíamos esto, en el futuro nos acostumbraremos hasta que se vuelva totalmente natural, por ahora tomemos un descanso para reponer energías, la verdad yo también me siento algo exhausta"- Respondió Nemesis mientras también bostezaba.

Rito llego a la puerta del cuarto de Louise y luego de entrar se acostó en el montón de heno y cerro los ojos.

Patio de la Escuela de Magia

Luego de que Rito se fuera los alumnos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos.

-Lo que vimos realmente sucedió?-

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aun, ese plebeyo prácticamente aplasto a Guiche de manera muy sencilla.

-Y esa cosa que hizo cuando cambio su apariencia, era magia?

-Nunca escuche de alguna magia como esa, no uso ninguno de los elementos o sus combinaciones.

-Cierto, ademas aunque fuera un mago no uso ninguna varita o conjuro.

-Y esas cosas negras que uso en sus manos tampoco eran nada que los profesores nos hallan dicho antes.

Cosas así se escuchaban de todos los alumnos, Louise por su parte estaba bastante impaciente, quería respuestas pero su familiar se había ido a descansar y no parecía que iba a decir nada aun si ella lo seguía y le preguntaba, ella no quería provocarlo porque si lo hacia tal vez no le diría nada, ademas que aun recordaba esa mirada en su rostro y esas frías voces con las que hablo.

Kirche mientras tanto también seguía pensando en lo que paso y a pesar que se sentía un poco intimidada su curiosidad y lujuria eran mas grandes que su miedo así que decidió esperar a que Louise fuera a su cuarto para seguirla y espiar la conversación de ambos.

Siesta que igualmente había visto el encuentro estaba atónita por mas de una razón, primero estaba el hecho de que Rito la había defendido del chico noble, luego también había escuchado cuando él le había dicho a Louise que acepto el reto porque de lo contrario el enojo de Guiche podría ser dirigido a ella y eso sumado a las habilidades que el joven demostró en la pelea hicieron que llamara el interés de la doncella en mas de un sentido.

Así paso el día y la noticia se expandió por toda la escuela y cuando Louise volvió a su recamara encontró a Rito aun durmiendo, ella simplemente fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó esperando a que su familiar se levantara, no paso mucho tiempo antes que Rito comenzara a dar signos de estar por despertar, cuando se estiro y luego se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba, luego se restregó los ojos y vio a Louise sentada mirándolo igual que la primera vez que despertó en ese cuarto.

-Ummm, hola Louise- Dijo Rito mientras aun bostezaba y se estiraba.

-Nada de hola, dijiste que hablarías después de descansar y ahora que despertaste es momento de las respuestas- Dijo Louise en un tono que demostraba la ansiedad que sentía por obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Si, esta bien, te lo contare, después de todo en algún momento te lo diría como prueba de que no mentía, por ahora dime tus preguntas-

-Primero, que era esa cosa negra que usaste?-

-Bueno para responder a eso primero creo que deberías conocer a alguien-

Louise arqueo una ceja cuando escucho esto -A quien se supone que debo conocer- Dijo la niña con interés.

En ese momento una ligera bruma negra salio del cuerpo de Rito y se escucho una voz -Kukuku hasta que por fin me dejas encontrarme con esta niña Rito- Dijo Nemesis sacando la parte superior de su cuerpo por detrás de su anfitrión y rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos.

Rito se sonrojo un poco por esto y dijo -Nemesis acaso no puedes salir de una manera mas normal?-

Louise estaba en estado de shock, no pudo notar el momento en el que esa niña entro en su habitación y se puso detrás de Rito.

-Quien eres tu?- Dijo Louise mientras la señalaba con su varita.

-Oh pero que niña mas agresiva- Dijo volviéndose a meter en el cuerpo de Rito solo para salir completamente esta vez por su pecho -Mi nombre es Nemesis y para dejarlo claro yo soy la verdadera ama de este hombre, lo tome mucho antes de que tu lo trajeras a este lugar- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise no daba crédito a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, la chica que estaba delante suyo había salido del pecho de su familiar y ademas de eso decía ser la verdadera ama de este, ahora ella tenia muchísimas mas preguntas que respuestas pero antes que pudiera decir algo fue Rito quien hablo.

-Nemesis deja de meterle ideas erróneas en la cabeza- Dijo Rito en un tono de reclamo.

-Tch, como siempre sigues arruinando la diversión de los demás verdad Rito?- Dijo para luego volver a donde estaba Rito y sentarse en su regazo.

-Bueno ahora que has visto a Nemesis creo que las cosas pueden ser un poco mas fáciles de explicar, recuerdas que te dije que venia de otro mundo?- Pregunto el chico.

A esto Louise movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Bueno eso es cierto y básicamente Nemesis es una chica que fue creada para ser un arma en mi mundo y debido a ciertos eventos termino dentro de mi y las cosas negras que viste son habilidades de ella que ahora que esta en mi cuerpo puedo utilizar yo-

Louise estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le habían dicho y debido a esto parecía incluso que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza, después de todo esta situación era bastante difícil de digerir, su familiar había terminado siendo una persona de otro mundo y podía controlar un poder extraño de una chica que estaba dentro de él, así que por el bien de ahorrarse un dolor de cabeza ella decidió aceptar lo que le habían dicho como una verdad.

-Y en este mundo del que dices venir hay mas pers…- Louise detuvo las palabras que estaba diciendo pues Nemesis estiro su mano hacia ella en señal de que se detuviera y luego se levanto del regazo de Rito y camino hacia la puerta.

-Antes de continuar nuestra charla creo que ya es hora de que nuestros invitados no deseados se muestren – dijo al tiempo en el que abrió la puerta de golpe solo para que 2 figuras cayeran dentro del cuarto, una era alta con el pelo rojo, mientras que la otra era mas baja y tenia un bastón algo grande.

-Kirche, Tabitha ustedes estaban escuchando?- Exclamo Louise al ver a ambas chicas allí mientras Nemesis simplemente regreso y se sentó en donde estaba.

-Bueno la verdad es que tu familiar me llamo la atención, así que decidí escuchar su pequeña conversación y traje a Tabitha conmigo- Dijo Kirche con una sonrisa.

-Que tanto escuchaste Serbest?- Dijo Louise con disgusto.

-Bueno, básicamente, todo-

-Bueno si ya escucharon lo mas importante creo que da igual si escuchan o no lo demás- Dijo Nemesis con un tono neutral.

-Tiene razón, ademas para que nadie mas pueda escuchar Tabitha usara un hechizo de viento que sellara este cuarto- Dijo la morena mientras empujaba suavemente el hombro de la chica de anteojos para que lo hiciera, así ella simplemente movió su bastón y una ligera corriente de aire recorrió la habitación -Bueno ahora sigamos con la conversación- animo Kirche.

Louise volvió a suspirar y se froto el puente de la nariz antes de volver a formular la pregunta que no pudo completar antes -Bien ya que no queda de otra sigamos, ¿En tu mundo hay mas personas que tengan habilidades como las tuyas? Hay nobles con esos poderes?-

-En mi mundo no hay una distinción como la de los nobles y plebeyos como aquí, es mas en mi mundo ni siquiera existen los magos y ya no hay cosas como reinos que supongo deben tener aquí, lo que hay son países y hasta donde recuerdo solo unos pocos de estos tienen cosas como reyes pero estos solo son figuras publicas y no tienen poder político, lo que hay son presidentes que son elegidos por el pueblo cada cierto periodo de tiempo y son estos los que dirigen los países y en cuanto a gente que tenga poderes…..- Rito hizo una pausa en esta parte mientras ponía la mano en su mentón, era cierto que había conocido a gente muy fuerte como Yami, Mea, Kuro o el mismo Gid pero todos ellos eran extraterrestres así que decidió ir por la explicación mas simple pero mientras él pensaba Louise y Kirche trataban de entender como era posible que en el mundo del que venia Rito no hubieran nobles o magos, Tabitha por su parte entendió esto de manera mas simple ya que si el chico venia de otro mundo era natural que las cosas fueran muy distintas en comparación a las de su propio mundo y en medio del tren de pensamiento de las otras 2 chicas nobles Rito volvió a hablar.

-Bueno hasta donde yo se Nemesis es la única que puede manejar la materia oscura así que no creo que haya alguien mas con habilidades como las que viste-

-Eso es cierto soy la única arma existente que puede controlar la materia oscura y fusionarse con otros seres vivos así que no hay otro humano con una habilidad como la que Rito uso hoy-

-Entonces eres un arma con una conciencia propia?- Pregunto Louise

-Kukuku es muchísimo mas complicado que eso pero en términos simples supongo que podría decirse que si-

-También he escuchado de esas armas, en este mundo también existen algunas así aunque solo son cosas simples como espadas o arcos - Añadió Kirche.

Rito y Nemesis estaban algo sorprendidos al oír esto y a su mente les vino la espada maldita Bladix que había poseído a Rin un tiempo atrás.

-Y durante el duelo esa presión que dabas ¿Acaso estabas pensando en matar a Guiche?- Pregunto Louise con miedo de que su familiar haya sido una persona peligrosa cuando estaba en su propio mundo, pero antes que Rito pudiera responder Nemesis se hecho a reír y respondió por él.

-Rito matando a alguien? Kukukuku esa si que es una buena broma, este tipo no se atrevería a matar ni siquiera una mosca- Dijo Nemesis mientras aun se reía.

-Pero y que hay de esa presión y el aspecto que tenia cuando peleo?- Pregunto Louise que aun no estaba convencida.

-Bueno era la primera vez que usábamos algo así por lo que no esta completamente perfeccionado y debido a eso la personalidad de ese estado resulto así, ademas de que como no conocíamos el nivel de peligro que puede tener este mundo trate de que la apariencia fuera lo mas intimidante posible y la intención asesina que sintieron no vino de él sino de mi-

-Pero Nemesis desde la mañana me he sentido algo diferente, he notado que estoy comportándome distinto de lo usual y esa sensación aumento cuando entramos en ese estado- Intervino Rito.

-Eso? Bueno recuerdas que vincule nuestras mentes para que pudieras usar la materia oscura?- Rito respondió asintiendo con la cabeza -Bueno como consecuencia ahora nuestras personalidades están mezclándose- Respondió Nemesis como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-QUEEEEEE?!- Gritaron todos menos Tabitha, quien simplemente alzo una ceja.

-Acaso quieres decir que me volveré como tu?- Dijo Rito algo asustado.

Nemesis luego de ver su reacción le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y dijo -No seas tonto dije que ambas personalidades están mezclándose por lo que ni tu te volverás como yo ni yo me volveré como tu, simplemente ambas personalidades llegaran a un punto medio, por eso notaste cambios como cuando no te pusiste nervioso en el momento que te retaron al duelo entre otras cosas de las que ya te debes haber dado cuenta verdad?-.

Rito asintió a la vez que tragaba saliva -Entiendo, lo importante es que no cambie para mal- Luego volvió su mirada a las chicas y dijo -Bien, supongo que esas son todas sus preguntas, así que yo tengo una ahora, tu eres capas de regresarme a mi mundo?- Pregunto mirando a Louise.

-No, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia que existía otro mundo por lo que no se como poder devolverte-

-Ya veo- dijo Rito en un tono desilusionado para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oye a donde vas, acaso estas intentando huir otra vez?- Dijo Louise lista para correr detrás de Rito.

-No, simplemente saldré un rato a estirar las piernas y tomar algo de aire, ademas ya te dije que soy de otro mundo, por lo que aunque huyera no es como si tuviera ningún lugar al que ir-

Louise luego de escuchar eso se tranquilizo pues el chico tenia razón así que volvió a sentarse mientras el peli-naranja salia por la puerta del cuarto, unos momentos mas tarde Kirche y Tabitha también se fueron.

Rito se encontraba caminando por el patio de la escuela mientras charlaba con Nemesis -"No crees que fue mala idea contarles a esas chicas también?"- Pregunto el chico.

-"Bueno de todas maneras ya habían escuchado una parte de la historia por lo que es probable que no se irían hasta que la conversación terminara, ademas dudo que alguien les crea si dicen algo de lo que contamos"-

-"Bueno eso también es cier..." WAAAAHHHH- Rito una vez mas al estar metido en su conversación mental con Nemesis habia chocado con alguien.

-Auch eso me dolió- Dijo el chico para luego sentir una sensación suave en sus manos y casi por reflejo apretó estas un poco para escuchar una débil voz que dijo -Kyaaa- entonces por su mente pasaron miles de momentos parecidos a este al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para encontrarse algo que ya se esperaba, debajo suyo encontró a una chica, ella tenia la cara teñida de rojo debido a que las dos manos del chico estaban en sus pechos y su pierna estaba en medio de las de ella, Rito se sonrojo al instante y salto hacia atrás diciendo -Yo lo siento, fue un accidente- Repetía el chico mientras se iba a inclinar pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo antes que lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- Dijo la chica totalmente ruborizada y con clara vergüenza en su voz, Rito al levantar la cabeza vio a la misma sirvienta que había defendido esta mañana.

-Siesta, eres tu?-

-Si Rito-san, por favor no se preocupe por esto, también fue mi culpa por estar distraída, pero usted esta bien? Digo, por lo de la pelea de esta mañana- Respondió la sirvienta con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Ah eso, no te preocupes como puedes ver no recibí ningún daño- y al instante siguiente su estomago rugió con fuerza -…..- el silencio duro por algunos segundos hasta que Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa volvió a hablar -Aunque la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Siesta también dio una risa suave y le pregunto -No desayunó esta mañana Rito-san?-

-Bueno en realidad Louise solo me dio un pan frio y eso es todo lo que he comido desde hace 2 días- Dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago con una mano y la otra estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Entiendo, si es así por favor acompáñeme por aquí- Le dijo mientras señalaba el camino.

-Ah, esta bien-

Así ambos jóvenes llegaron a la cocina de la escuela en pocos minutos, Rito pudo ver al personal lavando algunos platos mientras otros los secaban y guardaban.

La sirvienta guio a Rito hasta donde se encontraba un hombre vestido de cocinero.

-Señor Marteu- Llamo Siesta haciendo que el hombre volteara a verla.

-Siesta, que tal pequeña, que te trae a mi cocina- Luego del primer saludo el hombre vio al chico que estaba junto a la sirvienta y pregunto -Acaso este es el joven del que la escuela esta hablando tanto?- Ante esto ella solo asintió y el hombre ahora conocido como Marteu dio un grito -Todo el mundo deténganse y vengan a recibir al invitado que tenemos- Rito se puso nervioso sintiendo todas las miradas que estaban sobre él de un momento a otro.

-Emmm, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito pero pueden llamarme solo Rito- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

El cocinero se acerco a él y tomo su mano -Bienvenido, es un placer tenerte aquí en mi cocina, Rito nuestra espada- Decia sin dejar de agitar el brazo del chico.

-¿Nuestra espada?- Pregunto confundido Rito mientras seguía siendo agitado por el hombre una y otra vez.

-Si, apesar de que tu eres un plebeyo como nosotros le diste a ese arrogante chico noble una lección, eres como una espada que defiende a los plebeyos de los nobles- Dijo el hombre con orgullo.

-No fue nada, simplemente no pude ver como él trataba a Siesta y quedarme sin hacer nada- Dijo Rito mientras la chica mencionada se sonrojaba.

Marteu sonrió al notar esto pero antes que dijera algo mas el estomago del chico comenzó a gruñir nuevamente haciendo que Rito se avergonzara -Perdón, es que desde hace un poco mas de 2 días solo he podido comer un pan frio y me estoy muriendo de hambre-

El cocinero entonces aplaudió para luego decir -Pues entonces dejanos ayudarte a resolver ese problema-.

Pocos minutos después de eso Rito estaba sentado en una mesa que tenia un plato con sopa, otro con estofado otro con rebanadas de pan y una taza de jugo -Perdona que sean solo sobras pero aun así si estas bien con eso come cuanto desees- Rito agradeció por la comida y probo un bocado para luego detenerse y bajar la mirada.

-Sucede algo chico? Hay algo que no te guste-

-No, es solo que tu comida es deliciosa y parece estar hecha con cariño, me recuerda a la comida que me preparaba mi hermana menor- Dijo Rito mientras se pasaba la manga de su ropa por los ojos.

-Tienes una hermana pequeña?- Pregunto Siesta.

-Si pero desde que llegue a este lugar no la he visto ni he oído nada de ella, tampoco de mis padres o amigos y hace poco me entere que la persona que creí que podía enviarme con ellos de regreso al final no puede-.

-Chico, no conozco a tu familia o amigos pero no creo que ellos querrían verte así, si te caes solo vuelvete a parar, sacúdete el polvo y sigue avanzando, estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas podrás volver a verlos, después de todo nuestra espada no puede ser tan frágil como para romperse y darse por vencida con esto verdad?- Dijo el hombre mientras tenia su mano en el hombro de Rito y le sonreía.

-Gracias por eso señor, espero poder encontrarme con ellos otra vez, me alegraría que mi hermana probara uno de sus platos y usted probara uno de los suyos-

-Esfuérzate chico, estaré esperando ese día con ansias, hasta entonces puedes venir aquí todos los días, tendremos una comida y una cena lista para ti ¿verdad chicos?-

Dijo levantando la voz en la ultima parte, todos los demás empleados que estaban allí respondieron con cosas como -Claro que si- o -Eres bienvenido cuando quieras-

Luego de esas palabras Rito comió con el animo un poco mas levantado, ademas del hecho de saber que aquí no solo habían personas arrogantes como los magos que había visto.

Después de la comida Rito y Siesta salieron de la cocina y mientras ambos caminaban por el patio la chica hablo -Disculpa Rito-san esta bien si te hago una pregunta?

-Claro, tu me ayudaste llevándome a la cocina, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-Que fue lo que hiciste en el duelo de esta mañana? Eso me a intrigado desde que lo vi- Pregunto la chica con curiosidad

Rito se quedo pensando por un momento mientras pregunto dentro de su mente -"Nemesis tu que crees, debería contarle?"-

-"Porque no? Ella te agrada verdad? No le veo el problema, ademas no parece ser del tipo de persona que vaya por ahí contándole a todos lo que puedas decirle"-

Una vez acordado eso Rito miro a Siesta con una sonrisa y le dijo -Esta bien te lo contare mientras caminamos pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie esta bien?-

La chica en respuesta asintió con la cabeza varias veces con una cara llena de curiosidad como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-La verdad es que debido a ciertas cosas en la que me vi envuelto una chica termino dentro de mi cuerpo y las cosas negras que viste son habilidades suyas, no miás-

Rito miro el rostro de la chica y pudo notar que ella se veía bastante confundida -Es algo difícil de explicar, piensa que dentro mio hay algo como un espíritu- Explico el chico cuando a su mente llego la imagen de cierta fantasma que estudiaba en su escuela.

-Eso suena muy interesante Rito-san no me estas mintiendo?- Pregunto la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eh? No, es enserio-

-Tu encerraste a ese espíritu dentro tuyo porque hizo algo malo?-

-No, yo no la encerré, ella entro en mi por voluntad propia debido a que ciertas cosas pasaron-

-Si es así, podría verla?- Pregunto Siesta con un tono suplicante.

-Segura que quieres?- La chica asintió en respuesta

-Bien, pero vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio, que te parece por allí- Dijo Rito mientras señalaba una fuente en forma de cabeza de león.

La chica asintió y así ambos fueron a la fuente y se sentaron a un lado de esta.

-Bueno ella saldrá ahora, estas lista?-

Luego de que Siesta respondiera afirmativamente una cabeza salio del costado de Rito, haciendo que Siesta se alejara un poco por reflejo, cuando la mitad superior de Nemesis termino de salir y se apoyo en el hombro de Rito Siesta la miro muy sorprendida.

-Regocijate niña, estas ante la presencia de la gran Nemesis- Dijo el arma con una voz fría haciendo que la sirvienta temblara un poco -Y ahora como pago por verme me llevare tu alma- Dijo terminando de asustar a Siesta, Rito iba a intervenir para reclamarle a Nemesis pero esta tomo el control de su cuerpo y lo paralizo en su sitio.

Nemesis se acerco mas y mas a la chica cuando esta dijo -en casi un susurro -Por favor no me hagas daño- Nemesis no aguanto mas y se hecho a reír -Jajajajaja no puedo creer que creyeras algo como eso, decía mientras se tomaba el estomago y liberaba a Rito de su control.

Nemesis porque hiciste eso, sabes que esta mal asustar a la gente de esa manera-

-No te pongas así, solo quería jugarle una pequeña broma-

-No me harás daño?- Pregunto Siesta ya un poco mas calmada pero con aun un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes Siesta, Nemesis no te hará nada , es solo que ella es así y le gusta molestar a la gente de esa manera- Dijo Rito disculpándose.

-Es justo como el dice, simplemente quería ver que expresión ponías, no te lo tomes a mal eso es signo de que me caes bien, debe ser porque mi mente esta siendo afectada por Rito y a él le recuerdas a una chica que conoce de donde viene-

Rito se puso nervioso ante la mención de esto y Siesta lo miro con duda -Te recuerdo a alguien que conoces?-

-Bueno la verdad es que un poco, ambas son amables y sus rostros tienen ciertos parecidos- Decía Rito hasta que Nemesis también dio su opinión.

-Aunque tus pechos son mas grandes que los de ella- La mención de esto hizo que los rostros de Rito y Siesta se volvieran rojos.

-Hehehehe como dije por favor disculpala, a ella le gusta molestar a la gente de esa manera- Dijo Rito con una expresión complicada en su rostro y una gota de sudor corriendo por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Hahaha no te preocupes puedo ver que no es una mala chica- Dijo de vuelta Siesta con la misma expresión que Rito tenia junto a una gota de sudor que también corría por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Dejando eso de lado porque no le muestras alguna foto de Haruna Sairenji a esta chica Rito-

-De que hablas Nemesis no tengo ninguna foto conmigo-

-Bueno recuerdas el cubo que teníamos? Mientras tu estabas comiendo me puse a hurgar un poco para saber que había dentro y entre las cosas que tiene encontré una cámara, aunque no se si tenga fotos-

-Disculpe Rito-san, que son fotos?- Pregunto Siesta.

-Cierto, es imposible que en este lugar tengan algo como cámaras para tomar fotos, bueno las fotos son como las pinturas o retratos que se hacen a la gente- Explico mientras un hilo negro puso el cubo de Lala en su mano y así luego Nemesis le dijo como sacar los inventos de este, al seguir sus instrucciones un tenue brillo salio del cubo y unos segundos mas tarde una cámara apareció en la mano libre de Rito.

Cada vez que Lala hacia un invento parecido a algo que ya existía en la tierra este siempre o por lo menos la mayoría de veces tenia el mismo funcionamiento que el original por lo que a Rito no se le dificulto ver si en la cámara habían o no fotos y para su sorpresa si habían y estas habían sido tomadas desde antes de la llegada de Momo y Nana a la tierra, por lo que paso a mostrarle las fotos a Siesta mientras hacia una expresión algo triste pero luego recordó las palabras que el chef Marteu le dijo y se decidió a encontrar un camino de vuelta a casa a como de lugar, si había un modo para traerlo aquí definitivamente tendría que haber uno para regresarlo.

-Entonces ella es tu hermanita menor?

-Si, su nombre es Mikan- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y estas personas?

-Ah, bueno la mas alta se llama Lala, ella es la que construyo esto- Dijo señalando la cámara -Las que están a su lado son sus hermanas menores, la que tiene cabello corto se llama Momo y Nana es la que tiene 2 coletas-

-La chica a la que me recuerdas es ella- Dijo pasando a otra foto donde estaban Lala y Haruna – Su nombre es Haruna Sairenji y la conozco desde hace un tiempo-

-Ya veo, es cierto que nos parecemos un poco- -"Y también es cierto que soy mas grande"- Pensó la chica.

Así Rito le mostró a Siesta fotos de sus amigos en casa y les contó un poco de cada uno de ellos como Yami, Mea, Yui, Run, Risa, Mio, etc; evitando cosas como que varias de ellas venían del espacio, que conocía a 4 princesas y que estaba comprometido, así paso un tiempo hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde por lo que se despidieron pero antes de separarse Nemesis sugirió que Rito se tomara una foto con Siesta cosa que la chica apoyo y luego de explicarle rápidamente que tenia que hacer se tomaron la foto y pasaron a despedirse, de regreso ambos conversaron un poco.

-"Siesta es bastante agradable verdad Nemesis?"-

-Bueno desde tu perspectiva eso es obvio, porque ademas del físico también se asemeja un poco en actitud a la chica que te gusta"-

Rito se sonrojo bastante ante esto por pensar en Haruna de nuevo, Nemesis al estar dentro suyo por tanto tiempo se había percatado hace mucho que a Rito le gustaba tanto Lala como Haruna y por la conversación reciente con Siesta era obvio que ambas chicas compartían cierto parecido mas allá de lo físico.

-"Que piensas Rito, es una buena idea agregarla a tu harem verdad? Después de todo aun no tienes a una maid en el"- Dijo Nemesis con una risita.

-"Nemesis otra vez con eso del harem, ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro sobre si eso es una buena idea"-

-"Pero poco a poco eso a cambiado con el tiempo verdad?"- Ante esto Rito se puso rígido.

-"Vamos, puedes intentar engañar a los demás pero yo que he estado conectada a ti tanto tiempo se que al inicio rechazabas rotundamente la idea pero ahora dudas y eso ya es un avance, o es que acaso no recuerdas esa vez que soñabas hacerle cosas pervertidas a la princesa Momo mientras la princesa Lala se metió en tu cama y tu terminaste atacándola, ya te lo dije antes y tu mismo debes saberlo verdad? Que hay que tomar responsabilidad por jugar con los cuerpos y corazones de las chicas- Dijo Nemesis resaltando su tono serio en esta ultima parte.

Rito ante esto solo bajo un poco la mirada por lo que Nemesis suspiro y siguió - "Bueno por ahora relajate, apurar demasiado las cosas y decidir ahora solo terminaría llevándote a una decisión incorrecta ademas por tus recuerdos no han pasado ni 2 años desde que la princesa Lala llego a la tierra verdad?"-

Viendo que Rito aun seguía decaído por esto Nemesis decidió cambiar de tema -"Pero bueno, por ahora tengo algo mas importante que decirte"- Rito levanto un poco la vista y Nemesis continuo -"Antes te dije que urge un poco en el cubo verdad?- Rito asintió ligeramente como respuesta- Pues la cámara no fue lo único que encontré allí, hay algunas otras cosas ahí que podrían ser útiles"-

Así Rito uso el cubo de nuevo y luego de seguir las instrucciones de Nemesis aparecieron varios hologramas de las cosas que habían dentro.

-"Porque estamos haciendo esto Nemesis"?-

-"Bueno es bastante simple, se lo reacio que eres a lastimar a los demás y por tus recuerdos vi que la princesa Lala tenia algunas armas no letales, por lo que estaba pensando en asimilarlas y de esa manera no tendrías que contenerte si tienes que luchar, aunque personalmente preferiría no hacerlo"-

-"¿Porque?"-

-"Bueno asimilar armas o herramientas es muy complicado, incluso para mi con ayuda de esas letras seria muy difícil y aun cuando ya estén asimiladas por mi serian difíciles de controlar por ser algo nuevo por lo que es posible que me canse mas rápido"-

\- "Enserio es tan difícil?"-

-"Bueno la verdad es que seria muchísimo mas sencillo asimilar un arma si fuera como yo"-

-"¿Acaso hablas de otra arma trans?-

-"No necesariamente, a lo que me refiero es a un arma que pudiera pensar y tuviera conciencia porque de esa forma solo tendría que hacer la mitad del trabajo y eso lo facilitaría enormemente, ademas del hecho que no tendría que gastar tanta energía al usarlo"-

-"Bueno si es tan difícil entonces no hagamos la asimilación con los inventos de Lala"-

-"Vaya eso no lo espere, acaso estas bien con dañar a las personas?"-

-"No es eso, simplemente creo que podemos defendernos sin dañar a las personas, ademas de nada nos sirve que te canses mas rápido"-

-"Bueno esta bien, entonces solo guardemos ese cubo y ya"-

-"Si, por ahora regresemos creo que ya estuve demasiado tiempo fuera no crees?"-

-"Bien regresemos entonces, sino esa niña podría salir corriendo y gritando que regreses otra vez"-

Así Rito regreso a la habitación de Louise, cuando entro la vio en su cama pero aun no estaba dormida, se encontraba leyendo un libro, al verlo ella simplemente dio un suspiro y le dijo -Si que te tomaste tu tiempo verdad?-

-Ah perdón estuve dando vueltas un rato y me perdí en mis pensamientos-

Luego de decir esto Rito fue a su pila de heno mientras que Louise guardo el libro que tenia y apago las luces del cuarto.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo 3 la verdad no sabia donde terminarlo pero este me parece un buen punto, quisiera saber su opinión.

-Les gustaría un Gid vs Rito y Nemesis al 100%?

-Se les ocurre algún nombre para el nuevo estado que tiene Rito? A mi en lo personal solo se me ocurrió llamarlo Dark mode.

-Que piensan de los trágicos sucesos de mi vida?

Bueno ahora que ya me paso todo esto no daré plazos que no pueda cumplir así que no se preocupen….. Ahh que rayos, próximo capitulo en un plazo de 36 a 48 horas.

Ahora pasemos a las aclaraciones antes que me arrepienta de lo que dije:

1) Como Rito mismo dice después, pueden imaginarse a Rito con una apariencia parecida a la de kuro cuando entra en este estado.

2) Lo de la mirada seria es algo parecido a lo que le sucede a Tsunayoshi Sawada, protagonista de Katekyo Hitman Reborn cuando entra en estado de hiper ultima voluntad.

Y hasta aquí escribo hoy ya saben que pueden hacer todas las cosas que los autores siempre piden como darle a seguir y a favoritos, si puedes déjame una review para saber tu opinión exacta de esta historia, eso siempre es apreciado, por ahora yo me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy de vuelta para continuar esta historia por lo que comencemos:

* * *

Capítulo 4: Espada y Propuesta

Un nuevo día está por comenzar en cierta academia de magia, allí en cierta torre, en un cierto cuarto recostado en su cama de heno se encontraba un chico de cabello naranja que estaba despertando.

-Ahhh- Decía mientras se estiraba -"Sé que debe ser raro por mi parte pensar esto pero ahora cuando me despierto solo en la mañana se siente raro, ah no puedo creer que haya terminado acostumbrándome a ver alguna chica a mi lado cuando despierto, seguro estoy sonando como un pervertido en este momento"- Pensó en tono de derrota hasta que cierta voz en su mente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"La verdad es que si, finalmente has reconocido tus propios deseos Rito?- La voz provenía de su mente y era bastante obvio de quien era, pero eso no evito que el chico se sorprendiera por la repentina respuesta.

-Waaaah, Nemesis no solo respondas así de repente, casi me matas del susto, creí que estabas dormida, además sobre lo que pensé, eso es simplemente la costumbre es como si me acostumbré a hacer algo todos los días y de un momento a otro dejara de hacerlo-

-"Kukuku si tú lo dices"-

-Po...por otro lado iré a despertar a Louise así que dejemos de hablar de eso"

Así Rito siguió el mismo patrón que el día anterior y cuando la pequeña niña rosa estaba completamente vestida el chico se sentó en su pila de heno y ella comenzó a hablar -Desde ayer estuve pensando, el poder ese que tu controlas es muy llamativo, por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea ir a la ciudad en el próximo día libre para conseguir otra cosa, como una espada o algo así-

-Eh? no lo sé, yo jama- Rito fue interrumpido cuando Nemesis le dijo algo dentro de su mente -En realidad yo pienso que es una buena idea-

Rito le respondió aun hablando por lo que Louise se confundió por unos segundos -Nemesis no crees que contigo es más que suficiente? Además no sé cómo usar una espada-

Louise al escuchar el nombre de la niña de ayer pensó que probablemente ella le estaba diciendo cosas dentro de su mente por lo que le pregunto a Rito -Oye Rito, estás hablando con esa niña de ayer? Como puedes hacerlo si no está aquí-

El chico al escuchar otra voz ademas de la que estaba dentro de su mente se giró para mirar a Louise y le respondió -Bueno como Nemesis está dentro de mi puede decirme cosas a la mente y yo puedo responderle igual, aunque también podrá escucharme si hablo normalmente- En ese momento Nemesis salió del cuerpo de Rito y se sentó en su regazo para seguir hablando -Lo que dije fue que probablemente sería una buena idea tener una espada, después de todo hay algo que me gustaría comprobar, te dije lo de la cámara ayer con el propósito de saber si esas letras reaccionaban cuando la usabas pero no sucedió nada a pesar de que esa cámara es fruto de la ciencia al igual que yo, lo que quiero saber es que si con una arma como una espada las letras también se iluminan o al final solo responden a mí-.

Louise no entendía de lo que Nemesis estaba hablando pero gracias a que ella también hablo con Rito este se vio orillado a aceptar, por lo que se decidió que en el siguiente día libre los 3 irían a la ciudad por algún arma que Rito pueda usar, los días luego de eso pasaron con relativa tranquilidad, Rito iba a la cocina de la escuela en la mañana para ofrecer su ayuda como forma de agradecimiento por la comida que le daban, cosa que fue bien recibida por el encargado de esta, el chef Marteu, luego iba a clases con Louise por "orden" de esta, aunque la verdad era que él no entendía nada de lo que allí decían, en los descansos a menudo solía conversar con Siesta y se le caía encima de vez en cuando, también a veces era seguido por Kirche quien intentaba seducirlo pero Nemesis había frenado sus intentos de avances advirtiéndole a Rito cuando ella estaba cerca terminando siempre con su huida de ella, en la noche el chico era obligado por Nemesis a practicar el nuevo estado que habían obtenido para que principalmente el cuerpo del chico pudiera acostumbrarse a el sin cansarse, después de todo el que supiera como usar la materia oscura no significaba que esto no gastaría rápidamente las energías de ambos además de poner una carga extra en el cuerpo de Rito.

Así sin muchos eventos relevantes llego el día de ir a la ciudad, Louise y Rito salieron de la academia en la mañana, ambos estaban yendo en un caballo pero debido a que Rito jamás había montado uno en su vida le era bastante difícil mantener el equilibrio, hasta que llego un punto donde se abrazó a Louise para no caerse y para su mala suerte sus manos comenzaron a frotar el humilde pecho de la niña, Rito al haber tocado todo tipo de pechos en múltiples ocasiones fue capaz de darse cuenta que era lo que sus manos estaban frotando apenas unos segundos después de hacerlo por lo que se sonrojo al instante y Louise por su parte estaba igual de roja que él y antes de que el chico pudiera disculparse ella lo hecho del caballo y comenzó a gritarle -Eres un perro pervertido, como te atreves a tocarme de esa manera- Decía mientras le apuntaba con el látigo para el caballo, Rito por su parte trago saliva, esta vez no podía reclamar aunque el castigo le pareciera algo exagerado, Louise intento darle golpes con el látigo pero para su mala suerte ninguno lograba alcanzar a Rito, después de todo él estaba bastante acostumbrado a evadir gracias a las constantes palizas que Yami intentaba darle siempre que se caía encima suyo, luego de unos minutos Louise se cansó de intentar golpearlo y para compensar esto le dijo que como castigo no subiría al caballo y que podía irse el resto del camino a pie, ante esto Rito le pidió ayuda a Nemesis y ella propuso usar lo que habían estado practicando en los días anteriores, seguido a eso las runas en la mano de Rito se iluminaron y luego de que el chico obtuviera la apariencia que tenía durante el duelo con Guiche un par de alas de color negro azabache salieron por su espalda solo para que unos segundos más tarde estas comenzaran a moverse y elevar al peli-naranja del suelo, Louise estaba con la boca abierta, ya no sabía si debía sorprenderse por esto, su familiar le había dado demasiadas sorpresas en el tiempo en que habían estado juntos y la verdad ya no quería más por un buen tiempo, así luego de la sorpresa inicial ambos siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad, Rito volando y Louise a caballo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Rito volvió a la normalidad para no alarmar a las personas y unos minutos después de pasar la entrada llegaron a la tienda de armas, allí dentro había un hombre de mediana edad y con un bigote raro parado detrás del mostrador quien al verlos los saludo, seguido a eso Louise hizo su pedido.

-Estoy buscando una espada para él- dijo señalando a Rito quien estaba detrás de ella con su dedo pulgar.

El vendedor luego de mirar a Rito por algunos segundos se agacho y saco una espada corta de aspecto simple –Por lo que puedo ver, usted señorita debe ser una noble asi que el chico debe ser su sirviente, últimamente se esta volviendo común incluso entre la realeza equipar a los sirvientes con armas por lo que viendo la contextura del cuerpo de este chico esta espada sería la mejor opción para él-

Louise tomo la espada para verla y luego vio a Rito –Esa vez durante el duelo detuviste un golpe directo de una de las valkyries y la mandaste a volar con solo una mano, además también rompiste el suelo con tu pie por lo que tu fuerza física debería ser bastante alta-

Luego miro al vendedor y dijo- Tráeme una espada más grande y gruesa- este simplemente tomo la espada y suspiro para irse a la parte de atrás de su tienda mientras pensaba -" Esta niña noble no sabe nada de armas, creo que podré sacar algunas ganancias aquí"-

Mientras tanto Rito estaba caminando por la tienda mirando las cosas que habían en los estantes cuando escucho una voz en su mente -Dalfr….- Rito se sobresaltó al oír esto y pregunto mentalmente

-"Nemesis, tu dijiste eso?"-

-"No, pero yo también lo escuche, además siento un extraño flujo de energía que viene de ese barril-

Rito al voltear la mirada al lugar que Nemesis le dijo se encontró con un barril lleno de espadas, así que fue hacia allí mientras el vendedor volvía con una gran espada dorada.

-Perdón por la espera, este es el mejor producto que hay en la tienda y puedo asegurarle que también es la mejor espada que encontrara en esta ciudad ya que fue forjada por el famoso alquimista germano Lord Shupei y puede cortar el hierro como si fuera mantequilla.

Louise miro la espada y luego asintió -Cuanto por esa?-

El vendedor sonrió y dijo -Son 3 000 de oro nuevo-

Louise se quedo bastante sorprendida por esto -Esta bromeando verdad? Con esa cantidad de oro podría comprar una bonita casa con jardín en el bosque-

-Bueno señorita una buena espada es tan valiosa como un castillo-

-Pero lo único que traigo conmigo son 700 de oro nuevo-

Rito al escuchar esto tuvo una idea, saco la espada que Nemesis le señalo del barril y luego la levanto para decir -Y entonces que tal esta?-

-Esa? Bueno ha estado aquí por un buen tiempo por lo que puedo dejártela en 90 de oro nuevo-

-Esperen un momento, Rito porque de todas las que hay aquí escoges esa? No crees que esta demasiado vieja y oxidada? Incluso si no podemos comprar la espada dorada creo que podemos encontrar algo mucho mejor-

Rito solo dio una sonrisa y luego le dijo en voz baja -No te preocupes por eso, hay algo en esta espada que me llama la atención y además Nemesis dice que siente algo dentro de ella también, así que vale la pena intentarlo no crees?

Louise se limito a suspirar y acepto la petición de Rito, después de todo aparte del primer día en el que se conocieron el chico era realmente obediente y no causo ningún problema después de lo de Guiche, eso claro si no contaba el par de ocasiones en las que la había tocado de formas… poco adecuadas -Bien, nos llevaremos esa-

Después de que se pago por el arma Rito la coloco en su funda y la puso en su espalda mientras el y la chica salían de la tienda -Gracias Louise- Dijo Rito.

-Hmph, es algo natural, después de todo tu eres mi familiar y por ende es necesario equiparte bien, así que simplemente se agradecido y sigue siendo obediente-

Rito pensó un poco mejor de Louise ademas que él era del tipo de personas que no podían estar molestas mucho tiempo con alguien aunque quisiera, así que le sonrió y volvió a decirle -De todas maneras gracias por esto- Dijo moviendo la espada en su espalda, a Rito normalmente cosas como las espadas no le llamarían la atención en lo mas mínimo pero por algún extraño motivo cuando tuvo esa espada un sentimiento de satisfacción creció en él, además de que a pesar de no saber el valor de la moneda en este mundo, podía imaginarse que la espada aunque fuera algo vieja había sido cara pues vio como Louise le entrego las monedas de oro al vendedor y por lo menos de vuelta en su mundo el oro era bastante valioso.

Louise luego de recibir el agradecimiento adelanto un poco el paso con casi un imperceptible rubor mientras dijo para si misma -"Realmente puede ser aceptable cuando pone esa expresión"-

Así ambos se perdieron entre la multitud sin darse cuenta que 2 figuras los habían visto y luego entraron a la misma tienda de armas de la que ellos habían salido.

Unas horas mas tarde ambos ya podían ver la entrada de la academia, Louise había vuelto a caballo y Rito con el fin de evitar cualquier accidente regreso todo el camino volando, ya dentro del cuarto de la chica Rito fue a su pila de heno mientras que ella se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a leer un pequeño libro, así paso un tiempo sin que ambos dijeran nada cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta del cuarto.

-Y ahora quien será?- Pregunto Louise y antes que Rito se levantara para ver quien estaba tocando, la puerta se abrió y las que entraron fueron Kirche seguida de Tabitha.

Louise al verlas entrar se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se puso delante de la pelirroja -Y? Que es lo que quieres ahora?- Dijo con un claro descontento en su tono de voz.

-Oh, nada en especial, es solo que hoy salí de compras y por casualidad encontré una espada que pensé que le gustaría a Rito, así que pensé en regalársela- Dijo mientras mostraba la gran espada dorada que Louise había intentado comprar mas temprano en la tienda de armas.

-TU, acaso nos estabas siguiendo?- Pregunto Louise con su enfado creciendo.

Kirche solo le sonrió de forma burlona y luego volteo a ver a Rito y vio la espada vieja que tenia en las manos.

-Enserio que no puedo sorprenderme por esto no importa cuanto lo intente, solo alguien como tu, Louise la zero, podría comprarle una espada tan vieja, fea y seguro barata a su propio familiar, por otro lado yo le he traído una espada que proviene de mi patria, todos saben que si se hablan de espadas y mujeres Germania es el mejor siempre por lo que no espero que alguien como tu nacida en Tristain pueda siquiera pensar en competir conmigo- Dijo mientras aumentaba su burla.

-Y lo dice una mujer que tiene tan poca dignidad como para haberse reunido con tantos hombres, seguramente ya no quedaba ninguno sin visitar por ti en tu tierra y por eso viniste aquí para buscar mas verdad?- Respondió Louise.

-Si que te gusta hablar no?- Dijo Kirche sacando su varita.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, el hecho de que reacciones así solo confirma lo que digo- Contesto Louise mientras también sacaba su varita y ambas se apuntaban entre si.

Pero antes de que alguna de las 2 hiciera otra cosa, ambas varitas volaron de sus manos y Tabitha hablo -No hay duelo, estamos dentro- luego de eso simplemente regreso la vista hacia el libro que tenia.

Kirche dio un corto suspiro y acepto lo que su amiga decía para entonces sugerir -Entonces porque mejor no elige él que espada es la que quiere-

Louise miro a Rito y asintió -Es cierto decide tu, después de todo esto se trata sobre cual espada llevaras-

Rito miro ambas espadas y luego de un corto intercambio de pensamientos con Nemesis se levanto, recogió la espada dorada y se la devolvió a Kirche -Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esto, me quedare con la espada que Louise compro- Dijo señalando la espada vieja que tenia.

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunto Kirche aun sorprendida.

-Bueno no es algo que pueda decir con seguridad pero es como si de alguna manera siento que esta espada tiene alguna conexión conmigo, fue por eso que la elegí aun cuando Louise quiso comprar una mas cara-

-Parece que es mi victoria- Decía Louise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tch, no creas que esto se ha terminado Valiere- Respondió Kirche mientras se apoyaba en la pared, pero antes que Louise respondiera devuelta otra voz les grito a ambas.

-Ah, estúpidas mujeres es que acaso no se van a callar nunca- Ambas chicas detuvieron su disputa y se giraron hacia la voz, allí estaba Rito también sorprendido con la espada vieja en su mano, el sentimiento de sorpresa de las chicas fue cambiado rápidamente por ira y esta era muy obvia en sus ojos.

-E….esperen ju….juro que y…..yo no fui- Dijo el peli-naranja agitando sus manos delante suyo en signo de defensa frente a las miradas de las chicas.

-La espada- Dijo Tabitha con un tono apenas audible para las otras 3 personas que estaban en el cuarto, luego de eso todos volvieron la vista al arma en manos de Rito hasta que esta volvió a hablar -Yo estaba aquí tomando una agradable siesta hasta que ustedes me despertaron con sus bulliciosos gritos-

-Esta espada acaba de hablar?- Dijo Rito con total asombro -Entonces esto fue lo que Nemesis y yo sentimos cuando la tome?-

-Oh, así que sentiste algo dentro de mi? No esta mal para ser nuestro primer encuentro Gandalfr- Dijo la espada.

-"Gandalfr? Que significa eso?"- Pensó Rito.

Kirche luego de salir de su asombro inicial dijo -Una espada inteligente?- Luego de eso miro a Louise -Acaso es que tienes un imán para este tipo de armas?-

Louise dio un gruñido por el comentario de la pelirroja y parecía que estaba apunto de abalanzarse encima de ella en cualquier momento y Kirche por su parte parecía estar preparada para responder también, Rito al observar esto pensó que lo mejor era escapar antes de que terminara envuelto en esto y acabara de la manera que siempre lo hacia por lo que miro hacia todos lados buscando una excusa y luego de unos pocos segundos vio la canasta de ropa sucia de Louise, por lo que tomo esta oportunidad para huir sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Bueno saben, hoy es día de lavar ropa y la verdad hay mucha por lo que me iré a hacerlo- Explico con una sonrisa forzada y algunas gotas de sudor, para que al instante siguiente saliera corriendo de la habitación con la canasta y la espada en sus manos.

Al ver a Rito irse Kirche decidió hacer lo mismo siendo seguida por Tabitha, dejando así a una irritada Louise en su cuarto.

Rito se hallaba caminando por los pasillos mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que no lo estaban siguiendo -Eso estuvo cerca un poco mas y podrían haberme arrastrado a su pelea-

-Esa fue una buena decisión, eres mas listo de lo que pareces- Dijo la espada que salió de su funda.

-Umm, gracias, creo, por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Yuuki Rito- Dijo el chico.

-Yo soy derflinger, un gusto conocerte compañero, por cierto a donde vamos ahora?-

-Bueno lo de lavar la ropa fue una excusa para salir de allí pero si regreso sin haberla lavado probablemente Louise se molestara conmigo así que creo que tengo que hacerlo, ya hablaremos cuando estemos allí, prefiero apurarme para estar seguro que ninguna de ellas 2 me siga para evitarme problemas-

-Bien- Respondió la espada para luego meterse en su funda de nuevo.

Una vez Rito llego a la fuente donde lavaba la ropa apoyo la espada contra la pared y le dijo -Bueno ya estamos aquí, no creo que nos hallan seguido y dudo que nos vean y escuchen así que me presentare de nuevo, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito- Dijo el chico y acto seguido una niña emergió de su cuerpo -Y yo soy Nemesis, hola señor espada-

Derflinger se sorprendió y tardo en hablar unos segundos -Oye compañero creo que vi mal, acaso esa niña acaba de salir desde dentro de ti?- Dijo la espada.

-Bueno la verdad creo que ahora debería explicar todo, tomara un tiempo pero bueno, comencemos desde el principio- Respondió el chico con una risa nerviosa, la verdad ya se esperaba que Nemesis hiciera algo como esto tomando en cuenta como era ella.

-Espera Rito, yo le explicare todo, esto se ve muy interesante- Dijo Nemesis mientras sonreía, Rito no vio problema en esto así que acepto.

-Kukuku bien señor espada, para comenzar yo soy un arma al igual que tu pero yo soy mas avanzada, estoy hecha de materia oscura, actualmente estoy viviendo dentro del cuerpo de Rito y también soy su ama y señora-

-…..- Todo se quedo en silencio por unos pocos segundos hasta que la espada volvió a hablar -Compañero por favor explícalo tu porque no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que esta niña dijo.

Rito dio una risa rara y dijo -Había olvidado que explicabas las cosas así siempre, también hiciste lo mismo cuando me contaste a mi y a Momo sobre el darkness- Luego de eso paso a explicarle todo a la espada, sobre que era de otro mundo, que era Nemesis y porque estaba en su cuerpo.

Después de eso la espada se quedo en silencio un momento, tomo un respiro y dijo -Enserio que debo decir que eres un Gandalfr bastante particular- Dijo la espada con una ligera risilla.

-Antes dijiste eso también, que quieres decir con Gandalfr?-

Bueno siendo que eres de otro mundo es normal que no lo sepas, Gandalfr es uno de los familiares del vació, aquel que tiene el poder de usar cualquier arma que este orientada a la batalla como por ejemplo yo o por lo que me dijiste con esa niña también debería funcionar-

-Oh, acaso te refieres a esto?- Dijo Nemesis mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Rito al mismo tiempo que le decía mentalmente que activen el dark mode para que unos segundos después este se activara.

-Jajaja, esa apariencia no esta nada mal, pero que eres capaz de hacer en ese estado?- Dijo la espada intrigada.

Rito se acerco a la espada mientras 2 alas salían de su espalda, luego tomo el arma y alzo vuelo.

-Así que puedes volar? Parece que no me aburriré estando a tu lado- Dijo la espada con un tono divertido.

-Bueno pensé que si querías ver lo que puedo hacer seria mejor mostrártelo en otro sitio para no llamar la atención-

-Bien, entonces que esperamos? Vallamos rápido- Alentó la espada aun riendo.

Unos minutos después Rito bajo en un claro y apoyo la espada en un árbol.

-Bien, para comenzar en este estado la materia oscura por si sola eleva bastante cosas como mi fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y similares, si a eso le sumamos el efecto de estas letras- Explico Rito mientras su mano se recubría con materia oscura para formar un guante con garras y lo clavaba en el suelo para después alzar su brazo nuevamente y en su mano tenia atrapada una roca enorme, Rito movió su brazo hacia atrás y luego lanzo la enorme roca, acto seguido corrió a gran velocidad al lugar donde esta caería y antes que esta tocara el suelo fue destruida con una patada.

Rito volvió a acercarse a la espada y al llegar le dijo -Bueno ese seria el estándar en lo físico, pero además de eso también puedo darle la forma que quiera a la materia oscura- Decía mientras esta recubría sus 2 brazos y en uno se formaba una mano enorme con garras y en la otra un martillo de igual tamaño -Además hay mas cosas que podría hacer pero como Nemesis aun no esta 100% recuperada no son posibles en este momento- Finalizo mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Derflinger estaba sin palabras, este compañero suyo era superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto y recordara antes, estaba seguro que un mago cuadrado no seria ningún problema para él pero entre todo esto había algo que le llamaba fuertemente la atención.

-Dime compañero puede que apenas te conozca pero cuando te transformaste tu manera de ser cambio, no se exactamente como eres pero si comparamos cuando conversamos antes y como te vi ahora pareciera que fueras una persona totalmente distinta- Pregunto la espada con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que para que yo pudiera usar la materia oscura Nemesis dijo que vincularía nuestras mentes y como resultado nuestras personalidades se están fusionando en mi y esto se incrementa en ese estado, además que también dijo que se toma mas enserio los combates ya que si luchara como ella lo hacia antes saldría herido porque su cuerpo no recibía daño con cosas como golpes o cortes pero ese no es el caso conmigo-

-Ya veo, esa parece ser la decisión correcta, viendo tu personalidad normal y la que tienes al pelear puedo decir que es una buena idea, aunque la verdad no se de que pueda servirte si ya estas a ese nivel, no se me ocurre una manera de ser de utilidad o ayudarte a mejorar- Dijo la espada ahora un poco desanimada.

-Kukuku eso puede no ser cierto señor espada- Dijo Nemesis saliendo del cuerpo de Rito -La verdad es que estoy bastante aliviada de que te hallamos encontrado porque si esto va como lo planeo ahora podre aliviar la carga que tengo y reducir mi desgaste-

-A que te refieres? Y oye tengo un nombre así que deja de llamarme señor espada- Replico el arma con un tono cómico.

-Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así ahora que Rito es tu dueño somos algo así como hermanos armas verdad? Simplemente te diré Derf o Ototo (1) así que puedes decirme Nemesis-nesan o simplemente hermana mayor si lo prefieres- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye Nemesis no crees que te estas pasando un poco?- Dijo Rito.

-No importa compañero, de todas formas iba a sugerir que me llamaran solo Derf, además que ella tiene razón hasta cierto punto, ahora soy tu espada y como esta chica también es un arma que estas usando eso nos haría algo así como colegas del trabajo, creo, pero dejando eso de lado quiero saber a que te refieres cuando hablas de aligerar tu carga- Comento la espada dirigiéndose a Nemesis en la ultima parte.

-Bien, lo que te propongo es que me dejes asimilarte, de esa forma es posible aligerar el gasto de energía que tiene usar el dark mode así podrás apoyar en una pelea siendo que esa extraña energía que llevas dentro podría reemplazar en cierta medida la materia oscura, la verdad estoy interesada en que clase de energía puede ser y tu también saldrás beneficiado porque cuando lo hagamos la materia oscura te afectara también por lo que podrías tener alguna mejora-

-Espera Nemesis- Dijo el chico peli-naranja en medio de todo -Si hacemos eso su personalidad también comenzara a mezclarse con la mía?- pregunto nervioso.

-Ese no seria el caso, si hacemos esto Derf simplemente estaría dentro de ti, al igual como éramos nosotros antes de vincular nuestras mentes, el pasara a vivir dentro tuyo pero las mentes no se verán mezcladas- Luego de eso paso a ver a la espada nuevamente -Y que me dices, quieres intentarlo?- Dijo Nemesis con aun una sonrisa.

La espada se quedo en silencio y cuando pasaron unos segundos el que hablo fue Rito nuevamente -Aunque no halla riesgo no crees que es algo muy apresurado pedirle a alguien que haga algo como esto? El ni siquiera nos conoce bie…- Pero en ese momento las palabras de Rito fueron interrumpidas por la espada que salió de su funda y empezó a hablar.

-Espera compañero, lo que dice me parece interesante, jamás había escuchado o visto algo parecido a eso pero ella tiene razón, podría mejorar si lo hago, además que es la única forma que puedo apoyar a Gandalfr y por eso vale la pena intentarlo- finalizo la espada.

Rito se sorprendió por la resolución de la espada así que decidió respetar su decisión y pregunto como era que harían lo de la asimilación a lo que Nemesis respondió -Simplemente tengo que estar dentro de ti y conectar una parte de mi a Derf luego de eso el proceso es algo complicado como para explicártelo, lo único que debes saber es que tomara unos 2 días mas o menos y mientras tanto mi conciencia estará en suspensión la mitad del tiempo y la de Derf lo estará la otra mitad mientras nos turnamos trabajando en la conexión pero aun así podrás usar la materia oscura, el dark mode y obviamente la espada aunque Derf o yo estemos inactivos, pero ten en cuenta que si usas mucha materia oscura mientras estoy en medio del proceso podría demorar mas- Explico Nemesis.

-Entiendo- Dijo el chico asintiendo -Y cuando comenzaran con eso?-

-Bueno podríamos comenzar ahora mismo pero prefiero descansar todo lo posible y iniciar mañana en la mañana-

-Entiendo, entonces creo que mejor volvemos a la academia ahora después de todo el sol ya se esta poniendo-

Así los 3 regresaron a la escuela del mismo modo en que se habían ido, cuando Rito volvió vio desde el aire a una chica parada al lado de la canasta que había dejado y viendo detenidamente por unos segundos se dio cuenta que era Siesta por lo que aterrizo a unos 3 metros de ella tomándola desprevenida por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al chico con unas alas, tanto así que cayo sentada hacia atrás.

-Ri….rito-san? Acaso acabas de volar- Dijo la sirvienta con voz temblorosa.

-Ah, perdón por sorprenderte Siesta- Respondió el chico con una voz seria pues aun estaba usando el dark mode, seguido a eso se acerco a ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a la normalidad y cuando estuvo frente a ella le extendió la mano -Estas bien?-

La chica tomo su mano y se puso de pie -Acaso esa es otra de las habilidades que tienes?- Pregunto la sirvienta un poco mas calmada.

-Bueno si, es algo que estuve practicando un poco últimamente- Decía Rito mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza -Por cierto, que estabas haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno yo estaba pasando por aquí y vi la canasta de ropa en el suelo por lo que no sabia si llevarla para evitar que alguien mas la tomara o esperar a que su dueño volviera por ella-

-Yo la deje allí, gracias por ver que no le pasara nada, lo que pasa es que tuve que ir a otro sitio un momento, ahora las lavare, aunque aun no soy muy bueno lavando y Louise a veces se molesta porque su ropa es delicada-

-Si es así entonces permiteme hacerlo, después de todo no es bueno que se molesten contigo, ademas estas ropas son de seda y si las dañas sera muy difícil repararlas-

-De verdad? Gracias Siesta, enserio desde que nos conocimos no has hecho nada mas que ayudarme- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Siesta bajo la cabeza un poco con un ligero rubor y le respondió -No, yo debería darte las gracias a ti Rito-san-

El peli-naranja mostró una cara de confusión ante esto y pregunto -Porque me agradeces a mi?-

-Tu me defendiste cuando ocurrió lo del incidente con el joven noble, te enfrentaste sin miedo a la nobleza y ganaste, ademas a pesar que eres alguien con una increíble fuerza sigues siendo amable con una persona tan ordinaria como yo-

-No esta bien que pienses así de ti misma Siesta, tu eres la persona mas agradable que he conocido desde que he llegado aquí, con lo de Guiche ya lo dije antes en la cocina cuando conocí al chef Marteu, yo simplemente no podía ver como te trataban así y quedarme callado, ademas no creo ser nada increíble, todos los problemas en los que me metí antes de venir aquí siempre fueron resueltos por mis amigos, yo siempre fui protegido por los demás, si no tuviera estas letras y a Nemesis seguro hubiera sido apaleado esa vez, lo que intento decir es que no es bueno que te menosprecies a ti misma, aun así me alegra que halla alguien que piense tan bien de mi, gracias- Finalizo Rito volviendo a sonreír.

Así el animo de ambos se levanto un poco y mientras Siesta le mostraba a Rito como era que se lavaba la ropa para que él pudiera hacerlo también fueron conversando hasta que se dieron cuenta que la noche había llegado hace un buen rato.

-Bueno yo ya me debo retirar, buenas noches Rito-san que descanses-

-Tu también Siesta, nos vemos mañana y gracias otra vez por lo de la ropa- Dijo Rito mientras alzaba la canasta en brazos y cuando volvía al cuarto de Louise pensó en voz alta -Por alguna razón Siesta se veía algo rara hoy, es como si hubiera querido decir algo mas pero al final no pudo hacerlo-

-Pues a mi me pareció que estaba tratando de confesarse a ti- Dijo la espada en su espalda.

-Co… con…confesarse? De que estas hablando, eso es imposible- Dijo Rito algo rojo.

-Verdad que Rito es un tipo denso?- Dijo Nemesis que había salido ahora por su costado.

-Y que lo digas, enserio que no puedo relacionar al tipo que me mostró sus habilidades con el de ahora- Respondió la espada con un tono divertido.

-Esa actitud suya es lo que le a causado tantos problemas antes de venir aquí pero también es bastante divertido de ver-

-Enserio? Eso me suena a mas chicas, realmente me dan ganas de escuchar las cosas que hizo antes de que nos encontráramos-

-Ah, si es por eso no te preocupes, cuando la asimilación este completa y estés dentro de él podrás ver sus recuerdos al igual que yo, puedo garantizar que es algo que vale la pena de ver-

-Jajaja entonces no puedo esperar a que terminemos-

-Oigan no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí- Dijo Rito con algo de vergüenza.

Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Louise una voz sonó detrás del chico.

-Rito- Llamo una voz femenina mientras su figura salia de un cuarto.

-Kirche?- Dijo Rito mientras volteaba a verla y retrocedía unos pasos -Ah, hola, mira la hora ya es tarde y demoré mas de lo que pensé lavando la ropa así que regresare al cuarto de Louise ahora, porque sino me quedare dormido mañana y ella se molestara jajaja- Dijo a la vez que se alejaba con cautela de la pelirroja.

-Espera, puedes acompañarme un momento? Prometo no hacer nada, solo quiero conversar-

Así Kirche invito a Rito a su cuarto y este entro a regañadientes, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro el peli-naranja pudo ver la espada dorada de antes sobre una mesa

-Recuerdas que te ofrecí esa espada?-

-Umm, si-

-Bueno, desde un principio la compre para ti y la verdad no puedo devolverla, ademas no tiene ningún uso para mi porque soy una maga así que…- Kirche no pudo seguir hablando porque una voz que venia de la espalda de Rito la interrumpió.

-Alto allí niña, la única espada que necesita Rito soy yo, ademas esa cosa es solo un adorno, en una pelea real no duraría ni siquiera 5 segundos- Dijo Derf.

Kirche miro con molestia a la espada oxidada y replico -Adorno? Esta espada podría partirte en 2 con el menor esfuerzo-

-Con que si eh?- Entonces no te molestara que le hagamos una pequeña prueba a tu grandiosa espada verdad?-

Ante esto Kirche levanto una ceja con interés -A que prueba te refieres?-

-Es bastante simple, choquemos su hoja con la miá y si logra partirme en un máximo de 3 golpes tu ganas, Rito aceptara esa espada y me desechara- Afirmo Derf con mucha confianza.

Rito estaba apunto de replicar pero Nemesis lo detuvo al salir por un costado suyo -Ni siquiera pienses en detener esto Rito-

-Pero porque Nemesis? Si dejamos que Derf haga eso entonces él podría ser destruido- Respondió angustiado el chico.

-Relajate compañero, algo como esto no es nada para mi, ese adorno no me hará ni un rasguño así que confía en mi-

-Bien entonces hay que hacerlo de una vez- Dijo Kirche con total confianza.

-Pero quien chocara las espadas?- Pregunto Rito.

-Kukuku, yo lo haré después de todo dudo que tu vallas a atreverte Rito- Dijo Nemesis mientras 2 mechones de su cabello se estiraban y tomaban ambas espadas.

Rito estaba nervioso mientras veía ambas espadas balancearse una hacia la otra y al momento del choque cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, sus oídos captaron el claro sonido de algo metálico rompiéndose y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la espada de oro partida en 2, tanto él como Kirche al notar esto abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras que Nemesis mostraba una sonrisa como solo ella puede dar dando a entender que sabia el resultado de esto con anticipación.

La habitación quedo en silencio hasta que Derf comenzó a hablar -Jajaja oye eso fue divertido, tráeme otra mas-

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kirche y a Rito mientras que Nemesis soltaba lo que quedaba de la espada de oro y ponía a Derf en las manos del chico.

-Bueno esto fue un buen entretenimiento y todo pero si ya se acabo nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Nemesis mientras controlaba las piernas de Rito para salir del cuarto pero cuando estaba al frente de la puerta Kirche lo tomo del hombro.

-Espera, yo no se como fue que paso esto pero si no puedo darte esa espada que tal esto- Dijo mostrando un anillo -Este es un anillo talismán y es muy costoso y raro-

Rito hizo una sonrisa nerviosa por la rara situación y dijo -Lo siento, las joyas y ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo-

En ese momento la chica saco otra cosa e insistió -Entonces que tal estos pendientes- Rito vio los accesorios sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo -Perdón pero como ya te dije antes las joyas no son algo que me llame la atención ademas soy un chico, por lo que no uso pendientes-

Para este punto Rito estaba apunto de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando la chica saco otra cosa mas y dijo -Bueno pero que tal esto, este libro es una reliquia de mi familia pero al contrario de mi amiga Tabitha a mi no me interesan los libros, dicen que tiene la habilidad de estimular el deseo de los hombres – Nemesis al escuchar esto desde dentro de Rito arqueo una ceja con interés.

Kirche estaba empujando el libro en dirección de Rito mientras este intentaba huir, hasta que de la nada la puerta detrás de él se abrió empujando a Rito y a Kirche quienes cayeron al suelo, cuando ambos miraron en dirección de la puerta allí apareció Louise con una mirada molesta.

-Kirche, sobre el familiar de quien crees que estas poniendo tus manos? Dejalo en este instante- Ante lo repentino de esto Kirche aflojo el agarre sobre el chico por la impresión y Rito aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar y ponerse detrás de Louise pero no sin que antes Nemesis sacara un hilo negro del cuerpo de Rito y tomara el libro de Kirche para esconderlo dentro de la canasta de ropa sin que nadie excepto Derf se diera cuenta.

-Voy a decirlo solo por esta vez Serbest, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familiar nunca mas- Dijo Louise casi como si le gruñera a Kirche.

-No puedes ponerte en medio de nosotros, él podrá ser tu familiar pero también es un hombre y pronto sera mio- Declaro la chica.

Louise se molesto ante esto pero para evitar seguir mirando la cara de la chica que tanto le disgustaba se dio la vuelta y hablo -Rito, nos vamos- el peli-naranja al escuchar esto tomo la canasta de ropa y la siguió, dejando a Kirche sola en su cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación de Louise Rito dejo la espada al lado de su pila de heno y la canasta de ropa en la mesa, acto seguido le hablo a la chica delante suyo -Gracias por salvarme allí atrás Louise, si no hubieras aparecido no se como hubiera podido escapar, todo eso fue muy incomodo-

Louise lo miro y dijo -Esa Kirche es un ser problemático, simplemente no te acerques a ella, aunque no lo entiendo, puedes enfrentarte y derrotar nobles pero aun así dejaste que ella te orillara de esa forma?-

En ese momento Nemesis saco la parte superior de su cuerpo por el costado de Rito y hablo -Eso es porque Rito es un blando, dudo que se atreva a lastimar a una chica de manera intencional-

Louise suspiro ante la respuesta y pensó para si misma que su familiar era demasiado raro incluso para ella por lo que decidió irse a dormir y dejar de preocuparse por esto, Rito por su parte comenzó a ordenar la ropa dentro de los cajones del armario y cuando termino encontró el libro que Kirche le había ofrecido al fondo de la canasta de ropa y antes que pensara en algo Nemesis fue la que hablo dentro de su mente -"Kukuku por lo que dijo esa chica este libro tiene una habilidad interesante así que lo tome sin que se diera cuenta, vamos Rito échale un buen vistazo y veamos lo que sucede"- Rito al considerar esto le dio algo de curiosidad por lo que podía haber dentro del libro pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensado sacudió su cabeza -"Que diablos estoy pensando, normalmente esto no me interesaría pero entonces porque?"- Así que llego a la conclusión que era la personalidad de Nemesis que lo estaba comenzando a afectar de forma mas notable, así que el chico hizo un esfuerzo e ignorando su propia curiosidad y los constantes pedidos de Nemesis, escondió el libro entre sus ropas para que Louise no las viera con la esperanza de devolverlo mañana cuando se cruzara con Kirche.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1) Ototo significa hermano menor.

Y Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, quisiera realmente disculparme con las personas que pudieran estar esperando que lo publicara por tanto tiempo, discúlpenme, esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente me frustre un poco, intente escribir pero soy una persona que le gusta tener un mínimo de planificación y sin mis borradores eso es muy difícil por lo que tuve que verme el anime de zero no tsukaima otra vez porque escribía un capitulo y no me gustaba po razones, ademas que tuve un par de problemas personales pero ya me revolqué en mi cama lo suficiente, ya no hay clases en la universidad así que ya no tengo responsabilidades grandes por ahora, bueno eso exceptuando mis clases de dibujo de manga porque si, también me encanta dibujar y creo que estoy mejorando poco a poco la verdad pero en fin, lo que trato de decir es que ya no tengo ningún problema ni responsabilidad que me detenga de escribir y escribir todo lo que quiera y aunque no eh reescrito todo mi borrador hasta ahora creo que voy lo suficientemente adelantado como para ya no tener problemas en un futuro próximo, en fin quisiera agradecer a **Guest** y a **Zasetsu04** por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, enserio que me animaron un poco e hicieron que le ponga un poco de esfuerzo para seguir con esto, tambien quisiera pedir un poquito de ayuda y por eso estoy buscando un beta reader que sepa bien la historia de zero no tsukaima mas alla del anime (cono cuanto tiempo pasa entre cada evento importante, etc) por lo que si conocen uno que tenga tiempo o que halla publicado una historia de este anime preguntenle por favor, así de paso me hacen algo de publicidad en otras historias (broma) en fin quisiera preguntarles también esto a los que me leen porque tengo un par mas de historias ya listas en borrador para comenzar a escribirse y publicarse por lo que aquí la pregunta: ¿Quieren que publique otros fanfics o prefieren que me dedique de lleno a esta historia por el momento? Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es bueno estar de vuelta, nos vemos pronto y adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, hoy estoy de regreso para traerles la siguiente parte de este fic pero antes les aviso que deben asegurarse de leer todo hasta el final porque les dejo una sorpresa, ahora si comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo 5:Rescate

Temprano en la mañana Rito se despertó un poco antes que de costumbre, frotándose los ojos dirigió su vista a la cama de Louise y la encontró allí aun dormida, luego volteo y vio su espada aun conectada a su cuerpo por un fino hilo negro que salia de su nuca y mientras aun bostezaba dijo -Buenos días Derf, buenos días Nemesis- Seguido a ese saludo la espada salio un poco de su funda y le respondió.

-Buenos días compañero, por cierto Nemesis no te responderá, hace un rato ella salio de tu cuerpo mientras estabas dormido y me dijo que comenzaría a trabajar en la asimilación así que no la veremos por hoy-

-Ya veo, bueno solo espero tener un día mas tranquilo ahora que Nemesis no estará diciéndome cosas raras a la mente-

Así Rito se dirigió al armario de Louise como de costumbre y luego de sacar un conjunto de ropa la dejo a los pies de la cama y paso a despertar a la chica.

-Oye Louise levantate, ya es hora de despertar- Repetía el chico a la vez que sacudía suavemente a la niña hasta que esta comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se sentó en la cama y luego de estirarse por algunos segundos miro a quien la despertó -Ah, hola Rito- Saludo la chica con un tono aun soñoliento.

-Aquí esta la ropa para que te cambies, mientras yo esperare afuera- Dijo Rito mientras tomaba a Derf y lo ponía en su espalda para luego salir del cuarto.

Louise no le dijo nada, desde el incidente en el caballo ella había considerado a Rito un pervertido y luego de escuchar de él mismo que esos accidentes pasaban de vez en cuando y estaban fuera de su control se decidió que de ahora en adelante ella se vestiría sola para evitar cualquier "accidente".

Así luego de unos minutos ambos se dirigieron al comedor para el desayuno, Louise se quedo allí mientras que Rito fue hacia la cocina que era donde siempre comía, cuando llego allí el señor Marteu lo saludo y Rito hizo lo mismo, así unos minutos después mientras el chico comía pregunto.

-Por cierto señor Marteu, no ha visto a Siesta? Yo no la vi ni en el comedor ni tampoco aquí-

Ante la pregunta el hombre se sorprendió un poco al comienzo y luego respondió con un tono algo desanimado -¿Entonces no lo sabias? Siesta fue transferida, un noble la pidió para que trabajara en su casa, un carruaje paso a recogerla temprano esta mañana-

-!¿Que?! Ella ya no trabajara mas aquí?-

-Es lo mas probable, de ahora en adelante estará bajo las ordenes de un noble que tiene el titulo de Conde, su nombre es Motte-

-Pero porque así de un momento a otro? No es eso demasiado repentino?-

-Al final lo único que podemos hacer los plebeyos ante las ordenes de los nobles es bajar la cabeza en silencio y obedecer- Dijo con un tono que expresaba un poco de impotencia.

-Señor Marteu y ese conde es una buena persona?- Rito esperaba que si la chica que había sido tan amable con él se tuviera que ir por lo menos estuviera trabajando para alguien bueno.

-El es mensajero del palacio por lo que ha venido a esta escuela algunas veces, las pocas veces que he podido verlo siempre tenia una mirada arrogante y nos miraba como si fuéramos menos, así que no, no creo que sea una buena persona-

-Pero porque alguien así pediría que Siesta trabajara en su casa-

-Compañero, cuando un noble toma a una chica de esa manera lo mas probable es que la quiera como una amante para pasar el rato- Dijo la espada desde la espalda de Rito con un tono serio.

Rito casi grita un "¿Que?" por lo que había escuchado, giro la cabeza mirando a la espada por unos segundos esperando que dijera que era una broma pero ante su silencio volvió la mirada al hombre con el que estaba hablando y le pregunto -¿Señor Marteu eso es cierto?-

-Bueno he escuchado muchas historias donde pasaba eso por lo que es probable-

Al escuchar la respuesta Rito bajo la mirada y apretó los puños -No es justo, porque algo como eso tiene que pasarle a alguien como Siesta, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla- Una vez dijo esto se levanto de la mesa, estaba decidido a ayudar a la chica-

-Señor Marteu tengo una pregunta mas, sabe donde vive ese conde?- El cocinero arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta -Que piensas hacer chico?-

-Iré a ayudar a Siesta, si me quedara aquí de brasos cruzados sin hacer ni siquiera un pequeño esfuerzo jamas seria capaz de llamarme a mi mismo un hombre-

El chef que no se esperaba una respuesta así sonrió y dijo -En serio que eres nuestra espada chico, por lo que escuche el Conde Motte vive al este, aunque no se a cuanta distancia esta su casa pero no creo que este tan lejos-

Rito hizo un ligero arco y le dijo -Gracias señor, iré esta noche- Luego de eso se fue a encontrarse con Louise, no quería que ella se enterara de esto porque era prácticamente seguro que intentaría detenerlo, así paso el resto del día con normalidad y cuando ya era de noche Rito puso a Derf en su espalda y le dijo a Louise que saldría un momento, esta como respuesta simplemente dio un asentimiento,Rito había tenido suerte de que gracias a las constantes demandas de Nemesis por salir a practicar el uso de la materia oscura para Louise era normal verlo salir en la noche, así Rito salio al patio y se dirigió a la fuente donde siempre iba y al llegar allí activo el dark mode y mirando sus manos dijo -A pesar de que Nemesis dijo que podría usar la materia oscura no creí que funcionaria si ella no estaba consciente- Rito se examino buscando alguna diferencia entre esta y las veces anteriores que usaba el dark mode pero la única diferencia que encontró fue que su personalidad no había cambiado tanto esta vez y en palabras de Derf sus ojos estaban serios pero no transmitían la misma sensación intimidante que antes, así Rito materializo un par de alas en su espalda y comenzó a volar hacia la dirección que el chef Marteu le había indicado, unos 20 minutos después de haber salido de los terrenos de la escuela pudo ver a lo lejos una mansión por lo que le pregunto a su espada -Oye Derf crees que esa sea la casa del conde?-

-Es lo mas probable, solo un noble podría tener una casa como esa-

Así Rito bajo un poco antes de llegar a la entrada para no ser visto volando y ganarse problemas, ya en el suelo volvió a la normalidad y camino hacia la entrada donde habían 2 guardias que al notarlo apuntaron sus armas contra él mientras uno exclamaba -Quien eres? Sal de las sombras y muéstrate en este instante-

La figura se acerco con los brazos alzados en señal de que no atacaría, cuando ambos soldados lo vieron se calmaron un poco pues solo era un chico joven y aunque tenia una espada no parecía ser hostil.

-Responde niño, que asuntos tienes aquí?- Interrogo uno de los guardias aun apuntándole.

-Disculpen lo que sucede es que vengo de la academia de magia porque hay algo que necesito hablar con el conde Motte-

Adentro de la Mansión

Siesta se encontraba limpiando el estudio de la mansión donde también se encontraba el conde, cuando de un momento a otro sintió que un par de manos se pasaron por sus hombros, esto hizo que la chica se crispara y soltara un ligero quejido.

-Dime, ya has podido acostumbrarte a esta casa?- Dijo el conde en su oído. Siesta quería empujar a ese hombre lejos de ella pero sabia que si lo hacia algo mucho peor le esperaría, así que apretó los puños, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió de forma afirmativa.

-Bueno creo que para este punto ya sabrás que no estas aquí solo para encargarte de simples tareas del hogar verdad? Que te parece si….-

El conde Motte no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo porque alguien toco la puerta del estudio, con una expresión molesta por haber sido interrumpido el conde volvió su mirada a la puerta y con una voz irritada dijo -Que pasa?-

Por la puerta entro un guardia que se inclino y luego comenzó a hablar -Disculpe señor pero en la entrada hay alguien llamado Rito que dice venir de la academia de magia y quiere hablar con usted-

-Rito? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, iré a ver que es lo que quiere-

Luego de decir eso el conde salio del estudio acompañado del guardia, dejando a Siesta que aun pensaba si lo que había escuchado era cierto -Rito-san vino?- Dijo en un tono bajo.

Ya en la sala Rito se encontraba parado en medio de 2 guardias esperando que el dueño de la casa apareciera, cuando este entro por una puerta miro al chico y dijo -Quien eres tu campesino? Que asuntos tienes conmigo? Y mas importante porque tienes una espada contigo?- Pregunto el hombre con un tono serio.

Rito sabia que no podía actuar de manera precipitada, Derf le había dicho que este tipo de cosas era normal en este mundo por lo que era mejor no perder el tiempo tratando de apoyarse en la moral que regia su mundo anterior, así que el chico simplemente apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza, después de todo estaba en este lugar para pedir un favor.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito, vine para pedirle que por favor deje a Siesta volver a la academia- Dijo mientras hacia un arco.

El conde miro al chico frente a él con aburrimiento y dijo -Hmph, vete de aquí chico y se agradecido que no tome represarías contra ti por hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera- Seguido a eso el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver al estudio pero Rito hablo una vez mas antes que diera un paso.

-Por favor espere, si deja que ella vuelva haré lo que usted me pida- Dijo el chico con un tono mas elevado.

El conde volteo y miro a Rito un momento para luego hablar -Dime niño, que tipo de relación tienes con Siesta-

-Ella es una amiga importante, a sido una de las pocas personas que no me ha tratado como si fuera menos y me a ayudado siempre que necesitaba algo- Dijo Rito con un tono mas serio, algo bastante raro viniendo de él siendo que la única vez que había estado así fue cuando discutió con el rey de deviluke en el momento que Nemesis estaba por desaparecer.

-Aunque digas todo eso yo la adquirí y pague para tenerla aquí en mi casa por lo que esa chica es de mi propiedad en este momento- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad.

En ese momento en la mente de Rito volvieron a sonar las palabras que Derf le había dicho mas temprano -"Cuando un noble pide a una chica de esa manera lo mas probable es que la quiera como una amante para pasar el rato"- Y ahora sumadas a las palabras -"Yo la adquirí"- y -"Esa chica es de mi propiedad"-, este hombre veía a Siesta como un objeto que podía usar como quisiera y esto le molestaba bastante a Rito, el conde por su parte miraba a Rito como un simple plebeyo hablador cuando una idea paso por su mente, si el campesino se ofrecía a hacer cualquier cosa entonces le daría una falsa esperanza para que se fuera y no regresara al no poder cumplir con su pedido.

-A pesar de esta situación ya que mi bondad y misericordia son enormes estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad incluso a un simple plebeyo como tu- Dijo en tono airoso.

Estas palabras si bien eran ofensivas le dieron a Rito esperanza de resolver esto de un modo pacifico ya que la idea de usar el dark mode para sacar a Siesta de allí estaba comenzando a aparecer en su mente.

-Yo soy un coleccionista, sobre todo de libros y hay uno que deseo tener desde hace tiempo-

-Que clase de libro es ese?-

-Hasta donde investigue es un libro que esta en manos de una familia noble de Germania como una herencia familiar, en este momento la hija de esa familia se encuentra estudiando en la academia de magia-

-Como se llama ella?- Pregunto Rito.

-No lo se pero si se que pertenece a la casa Zerbst-

-La casa Zerbst? Algo así como su apellido?-

-Si-

Rito coloco la mano en su mentón y comenzó a pensar -"Zerbst, estoy seguro que he oído eso en alguna parte antes, pero donde?"- Justo después de eso Rito recordó que Louise repetía constante mente ese apellido por lo que la chica que pertenecía a esa familia apareció en su mente -Kirche, ella es la que pertenece a esa familia-

Así apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que Rito se dio cuenta de que el libro que estaba pidiendo ese hombre era el mismo que Kirche le había ofrecido el día anterior y que Nemesis había tomado, Rito se encontraba en un dilema, por una parte quería ayudar a Siesta pero por otra si le daba el libro a este hombre entonces Kirche podía tomar esto como un robo, porque si bien ella se lo ofreció, él nunca lo acepto y Nemesis fue quien lo tomo sin permiso, debido a estos acontecimientos él se sentía inseguro sobre lo que hacer y esto se reflejo en su rostro y expresión corporal, cosa que el conde Motte noto.

-Que pasa plebeyo? Ya te diste cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas sera inútil? Si lo entiendes entonces fuera de mi casa de una vez, tengo asuntos importantes que debo atender con Siesta esta noche- Dijo en un tono burlón.

Esto ultimo fue el empujón que hizo que Rito decidiera, Kirche no sabia que él tenia el libro y si preguntaba si lo había visto lo único que tenia que hacer era decir que no lo había visto desde que ella se lo ofreció, así que sin mas busco entre su ropa y luego de encontrar el libro lo saco y hablo -Acaso el libro del que estabas hablando es este?-

En el momento que el conde vio lo que el chico sostenía su mandíbula casi cae como una pala mecánica, estiro sus manos hacia el articulo y mientras se acercaba decía -Co… como es posible que tengas eso contigo?-

Rito al ver la reacción del hombre pensó si lo que había hecho estaba bien pero rápidamente aparto ese pensamiento de su mente, ahora no era momento de retractarse, ya había mostrado el libro por lo que solo le quedaba seguir lo que él mismo había iniciado.

-Bueno podría decirse que la dueña de este libro me lo ofrecía por alguna razón, aunque yo no lo entiendo en realidad- Dijo Rito, pues al final esto no era mentira -Entonces quiere hacer el trato?- Dijo Rito sacando al hombre de sus sorpresa inicial.

El conde se quedo mirando el forro del libro por un momento y luego dijo en voz alta -Alguien dígale a Siesta que empaque sus cosas para que regrese a la academia en este instante-

En ese momento tanto Rito como el conde ignoraban que Siesta había visto y escuchado toda la conversación desde detrás de una puerta que es encontraba entreabierta y cuando ella escucho esto ultimo casi no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa al saber que podía escapar de las manos del conde por lo que salio corriendo a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas, por suerte para ella no le tomaría mucho pues aun no había desempacado así que lo único que tenia que hacer era tomar su maleta y esperar a que la llamaran.

Mientras tanto Rito ya le había dado el libro al conde y mientras este lo revisaba el peli-naranja pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad era una revista pervertida de su mundo, esto lo sorprendió bastante pero también le dio la esperanza de que tal vez si preguntaba mas sobre eso podría encontrar una pista de como volver a su mundo, así que le hablo al conde -Sobre ese libro, sabe de donde viene?-

El conde sin quitar la vista en la revista dijo -Lo único que se ademas de lo que te dije es que un mago logro invocarlo por accidente durante un ritual hace bastante tiempo-

Rito se decepciono un poco por esto, la información no era muy útil y lo único que pudo sacar de esto era que podrían haber mas cosas de su mundo que habían sido invocadas como él, justo en ese momento una puerta se abrió y al voltear Rito vio a Siesta con una maleta en la mano, al verlo la chica sonrió y Rito hizo lo mismo -"Bueno por ahora lo importante es que pude ayudarla, ya encontrare alguna pista sobre como volver en otro momento"- Pensó el chico, luego de eso Rito volvió su mirada al conde y dijo -Nosotros nos vamos- El conde en respuesta simplemente le dio unos papeles a un guardia y este se los paso a Rito -Esos son los papeles para que Siesta pueda trabajar en la academia de nuevo simplemente preséntalos a la escuela- Rito tomo los papeles y luego de guardarlos entre su ropa camino hasta donde estaba Siesta y le dijo mientras estiro su mano -Vamos Siesta, hay que regresar- La chica sonrió y luego de tomar la mano del peli-naranja ambos salieron de la mansión.

Ya afuera cuando Rito y Siesta estuvieron fuera de la vista de los guardias la doncella hizo una reverencia frente al peli-naranja -Muchas gracias por esto Rito-san- Dijo con la voz mas dulce que pudo hacer.

-Ah..n..no necesitas hacer eso Siesta- Dijo Rito algo nervioso mientras ella levantaba la vista -Puedes contar con mi ayuda cada vez que tengas un problema- Dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

-Entonces por ahora regresemos a la academia, ojala tuviéramos al menos un caballo, nos tomara mas de una hora regresar a pie- Dijo la chica aunque la verdad no le molestaba caminar junto a Rito quería saber si el chico podría darle una sorpresa mas como haber traído un corcel blanco y llevarla en el como en los libros que ella solía leer donde un héroe rescataba a su amada.

Rito coloco una mano en su mentón y luego de pensar por unos segundos la espada en su espalda hablo en voz baja para que solo él chico la escuchara -Compañero no pensaras en volver caminando verdad?-

-La verdad es que no pensé en esa parte así que creo que solo nos queda eso- Dijo Rito con un tono algo decepcionado.

Ante eso la espada vio una oportunidad para burlarse de el así que sin mas dejo salir su idea -Porque no la cargas y regresan volando, hacer que una chica camine de regreso por tanto tiempo luego de ese acto de heroísmo allí dentro te haría quedar mal no?- Dijo con tono burlón.

Rito trago saliva y tuvo que aceptar que lo que decía Derf era bastante cierto así que decidió hacer eso, mientras Siesta estaba algo distraída sintió una brisa y cuando volteo a ver en dirección de esta pudo ver al peli-naranja con la misma apariencia que tenia cuando lo vio volar, ella instintivamente dio un par de pasos atrás por la apariencia que tenia y Rito al notar esto hablo -No te preocupes Siesta, volveremos a la escuela con esto- Dijo con una voz profunda que tomo a la chica por sorpresa y si a eso se le agregaba los ojos llenos de seguridad que tenia Rito sin la sensación intimidante entonces se podía decir que la chica estaba cautivada, tanto así que no noto el momento en el que él se acerco y tomo la maleta de sus manos para que esta fuera asegurada con un fino hilo negro que salio de su capa, seguido a eso Rito alzo a la sirvienta en brazos y de su espalda salieron 2 alas de un color negro azabache que brillaban con la luz de la noche y antes que la chica reaccionara ambos se elevaron en el aire, un par de segundos mas tarde la chica soltó un ligero grito, en parte por la sorpresa de estar volando y también porque el chico la estaba cargando como princesa o de manera nupcial, Siesta se aferro con fuerza al chico y dijo con voz nerviosa -Ri…..Rito-san, esto es…..-

-Perdón Siesta pero esta fue la única idea que se me ocurrió, así llegaremos a la academia en poco tiempo y no te preocupes, te prometo que no te soltare- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Para Siesta este fue un golpe que no pudo resistir así que lo único que logro hacer fue sonrojarse bastante y continuar aferrándose al chico.

Al cabo de unos minutos el nerviosismo de la chica por estar en el aire fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por lo que ella se encontró viendo el paisaje encantada por como se veía todo desde el aire, Rito que noto esto sonrió porque la chica parecía estar disfrutando de esto, así pasaron cerca de 20 minutos cuando ambos pudieron ver la academia en la lejanía por lo que Rito se preparo para aterrizar y luego de hacerlo Rito volvió a la normalidad mientras que Siesta le dijo que iría a los dormitorios del personal y que ya en la mañana ella iría con los papeles que el conde les dio para poder trabajar en la escuela de nuevo.

Pero antes de retirarse la chica se inclino nuevamente y dijo -Gracias otra vez por esto Rito-san, nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por mi-

-No te preocupes por eso Siesta, lo único que hice yo fue darle a ese tipo el libro que quería a cambio de dejarte volver, fue una suerte que lo tuviera conmigo, siendo sincero lo único que en verdad hice fue ir a recogerte-

Siesta escucho en silencio esto y luego dijo -Eso no es cierto y aunque lo fuera fuiste allí, por mi- Seguido a eso se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo mientras decía -Nos vemos mañana Rito-san-

El peli-naranja por su parte enrojeció bastante pero no sintió como si fuera a desmayarse como hubiera pasado si esto sucediera cuando estaba en su mundo anterior y así mientras no sabia que pensar su espada salio de su funda y dijo -Buena esa socio, ya la tienes completamente en la bolsa y dime con ella cuantas van ya?-

-De….de que estas hablando Derf, e….es obvio que ella solo hizo eso como agradecimiento- Dijo con tono nervioso.

-No puedes estar diciendo eso enserio verdad? Porque si lo haces entonces eres igual o mas denso de lo que Nemesis dijo-

Rito por su parte no sabia como responder así que se limito a quedarse en silencio y caminar al cuarto de Louise, una vez entro vio a la niña dormida así que simplemente fue hacia su pila de heno y cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido unos minutos después.

* * *

Y bien chicos hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, la verdad en mis borradores esta parte era mas larga pero viendo bien como era Rito creo que así seria mas o menos como hablaría con el conde.

En fin, que tal pasaron su navidad y año nuevo? Les regalaron algo? A mi nadie me dio nada porque me dijeron que ya estoy viejo y para fiestas salí de viaje con mi familia (cosa que es algo así como una tradición ya porque lo hacemos todos los años), bueno en lo personal hubiera preferido quedarme pero no es como si a mi me hicieran mucho caso (que se le va a hacer) así cuando volvimos a mi casa (el 5 de enero)decidí regalarme algo yo mismo y me compre una laptop nueva y una tableta profesional wacom para hacer mis dibujos y trabajos en photoshop aunque con esas 2 cosas se fueron 2 años de ahorro de un trabajo de medio tiempo pero ya que, en fin como soy un dios generoso les daré un regalo a ustedes mis lectores de paso para estrenar mis 2 nuevas adquisiciones, dibujare una escena de esta historia, la que ustedes quieran (se que no hay mucho de donde escoger por ahora pero bueno) en lo personal pensé en la escena donde Rito usa por primera vez el dark mode pero esa es solo mi opinión, aunque si no comentan nada creo que dibujare una a mi elección, por ultimo una pregunta para los que saben mas que yo de ZNT ¿Cuanto tiempo pasa desde que Saito es invocado hasta que rescata a Siesta? Eso es todo, por ahora ya saben pueden hacer todas esas cosas que piden los autores como darle a seguir, favoritos y si puedes dame alguna review con lo que se te ocurra.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy de vuelta para traer el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así que comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Solución**

Estaba amaneciendo de nuevo en la ciudad Sainnan, el día de ayer los residentes de la casa de la familia Yuuki se habían enterado que uno de los miembros de la familia, Rito, había desaparecido junto a Nemesis, dejando atrás solamente una energía residual parecida a la de un portal warp, toda la noche Lala estuvo estudiando esta energía con el fin de encontrar una pista sobre el paradero del peli-naranja pero no había tenido muchos avances.

Esa mañana Mikan había hecho un desayuno bastante simple porque aún seguía preocupada por su hermano y no podía concentrarse bien en las cosas cotidianas, cuando todas las chicas estuvieron en la mesa comenzaron a hablar mientras desayunaban.

-Lala-san descubriste algo sobre esa energía que encontraste ayer?-

-Mm, no mucho en realidad, todo lo que se hasta ahora es que definitivamente es energía residual de un portal de tele-transporte pero no logro descifrar las coordenadas, al parecer o te llevan a un lugar muy lejano o a algún lugar al azar, para mi es difícil saber más, necesito más tiempo y también algo de ayuda-

-Aneue y que tal si le pides ayuda a Tear-sensei? Ella es una investigadora muy lista verdad? Tal vez pueda ayudarte o sepa de alguien que si-

-Esa es una buena idea, hoy en la escuela deberíamos ir con Tearju-sensei y decirle sobre esto onee-sama-

-Bien, entonces haremos eso, estoy segura que con algo de ayuda encontraremos pronto a Rito-

Así las chicas terminaron su desayuno y las hermanas deviluke junto a Celine fueron rumbo a la preparatoria Sainnan mientras que Mikan fue hacia su escuela esperando tener buenas noticias cuando volviera a casa.

 **Academia Sainan**

En la entrada de la preparatoria se encontraba una chica de cabello azul esperando a que el trio de hermanas peli-rosa llegara para poder preguntarles si habían descubierto algo sobre donde podía estar Rito cuando de repente un par de chicas la abrazaron por detrás.

-Ah, Risa, Mio ya les he dicho que no me saluden así- Dijo la chica mientras intentaba soltarse con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Haruna no te resistas tanto-

-Además que estás haciendo aquí parada? Ah, ya se seguro estas esperando a Yuuki verdad? Que audaz Haruna-

-N…no es lo que creen, lo que pasa es que Yuuki-kun desapareció y por eso….-En ese momento Haruna se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ella no quería decirle a nadie sobre ese tema, por lo menos no hasta que pudiera hablar con Lala y las demás para saber qué había pasado desde ayer.

-Yuuki desapareció?- Preguntaron ambas chicas con duda.

Para suerte de Haruna luego de que ellas terminaran de hacer la pregunta ella pudo ver llegando a Lala acompañada de Momo, Nana y Celine por lo que uso esto como excusa y logro escapar de Risa y Mio quienes ahora tenían curiosidad por lo que habían escuchado.

-Lala-san, Momo-san, Nana-san, Celine-chan, buenos días- Saludo Haruna.

-Buenos días Haruna-

-Buen día Haruna-san-

-Hola Haruna-

-Mau-

-Descubrieron algo sobre donde esta Yuuki-kun?-

-Aun nada pero ahora estamos yendo con Tearju-sensei para pedirle que ayude a onee-sama en el análisis de la energía-

-Entonces las acompaño-

-Bien, vamos allá- Dijo Lala dirigiendo el camino.

Así las 5 entraron en la escuela mientras eran observadas por Risa y Mio quienes decidieron seguirlas a escondidas.

Una vez Lala y las demás entraron a la sala de enfermería de la escuela para dejar a Celine fueron recibidas por la doctora Mikado quien se encontraba hablando con Oshizu.

-Mikado-sensei buenos días- Dijeron todas las chicas al unísono mientras que Celine levantaba una mano y decía –Maaauuu-

-Ara, chicas buen día, es raro verlas a todas ustedes reunidas aquí tan temprano, paso algo?-

Seguido a eso Oshizu volteo y saludo a todas quienes también hicieron lo mismo con la fantasma.

-Sensei veníamos a dejarle a Celine y a preguntarle si Tearju-sensei ya ha llegado-

-Bueno no hay problema, pueden dejarla aquí y sobre Tear…..- en ese instante alguien entro a la enfermería interrumpiendo las palabras de la doctora.

-Mikado, quiero preguntarle algo a Yami-chan pero no sé cómo puedes ayudarme?- Y justo después de terminar de decir eso la profesora Tearju se dio cuenta de todas las personas que habían en la habitación por lo que paso a saludarlas.

-Chicas hola, que es lo que están haciendo aquí? Las clases comenzaran en un momento, deberían volver a su salón.

-Buenos días Tearju-sensei, lo que sucede es que veníamos a hablar con usted, es algo urgente- Dijo Momo antes que las demás contestaran.

-Enserio? Paso algo?-

-Bueno vera…..-

Pasillos de la Academia Sainnan

Una chica de largo cabello negro se encontraba caminando hacia su salón luego de haber reprendido al director por sus conductas pervertidas al ver a una linda chica pasar frente a la escuela -Hmph, el director sigue igual que siempre, no cambia por más que lo corrija, como siquiera es que alguien así llego a ser director de una escuela en primer lugar? Por su culpa ahora estoy retrasada en llegar al salón- Dijo mientras caminaba cuando al doblar por el pasillo vio a 2 chicas pegadas a la puerta de la enfermería de la escuela por lo que se acercó a ellas para enviarlas a su salón pues las clases ya estaban por iniciar y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que eran sus compañeras de clase Risa Momioka y Mio Sawada.

-Oigan ustedes 2, que están haciendo aquí, las clases están por comenzar vamos al salón- Dijo en tono autoritario.

-Oh mira es Yui- Dijo Mio cuando volteo a ver quién les estaba hablando.

-Cierto, justo a tiempo Yui, rápido ven aquí tú también, esto seguro te interesara- Completo Risa mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara.

-De que están hablando, no me importa que sea tenemos que ir al sa…-

-Es sobre Yuuki, parece que algo grave le paso- Interrumpió la rubia de cabello corto.

-Le paso algo a Yuuki-kun?!- Dijo la chica con sorpresa y al momento siguiente ya estaba junto a las 2 mirando por el pequeño espacio que dejo la puerta entreabierta cuando escucharon la voz de Momo.

-Ayer por la noche Rito-san salió a comprar algunas cosas para Mikan-san pero….-

Así tanto las que estaban dentro de la enfermería como en el pasillo pudieron escuchar toda la historia de cómo Rito había desaparecido junto con Nemesis ya que esta se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del peli-naranja y cuando Oshizu pregunto cómo fue que paso eso también contaron el incidente con el rey de Deviluke y luego el de Kuro, luego de eso Lala dijo que la única pista que tenían del posible paradero de Rito era la extraña energía residual que había quedado en el lugar donde aparentemente Rito había sido atacado y posteriormente transportado.

Al terminar de contar todo el asombro era visible en los rostros de Mikado, Tearju y Oshizu al igual que en el de Yui, Risa y Mio; por todas era bien sabido que cada cierto tiempo Rito se metía en situaciones extrañas y algo peligrosas pero jamás imaginaron que últimamente hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que escucharon.

Y así mientras todas estaban en silencio procesando todo se escuchó una voz que dijo –Mauu- y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió haciendo que Yui, Risa y Mio cayeran dentro de la habitación para sorpresa de todas las chicas que estaban dentro.

-Yui, Risa, Mio que hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Lala con sorpresa.

-Vaya, parece que las chicas estaban escuchando lo que Momo-chan y Lala-chan decían verdad?- Dijo la doctora Mikado viendo a Celine en la última parte.

-Mau- Respondió la pequeña mientras alzaba una mano.

Luego de que las 3 chicas se levantaran la doctora Mikado les pregunto si habían escuchado todo a lo que ellas respondieron afirmativamente.

-Bueno si ellas ya escucharon todo entonces no hay nada que hacer pero dejando eso de lado- Dijo volteando a ver a Lala y las demás –Que tienen pensado hacer ahora chicas?-

-Bueno, yo ya estuve toda la noche estudiando esa energía pero no he podido progresar mucho, por eso es que veníamos a pedirle ayuda a Tear-sensei- Dijo Lala volteando a ver a su profesora.

-Ah? Yo?- Dijo la rubia para luego de unos segundos reaccionar y responder –Ayudare en todo lo que pueda-

-Habiendo dicho eso, por ahora creo que sería mejor que todas regresen a sus clases- Dijo Mikado a las chicas –Lala-chan tu quédate un momento por favor-

Así todas fueron a sus salones dejando en la enfermería solo a Mikado, Tear, Oshizu y Lala por lo que la última pregunto –Que sucede Mikado-sensei para que me dijo que me quede?-

-Lala-chan seré sincera contigo, no dije esto frente a las demás para no asustarlas pero tu también debes saberlo verdad? Que la situación en la que se encuentra Yuuki-kun es muchísimo más peligrosa de lo que parece, si las cosas son como dijiste entonces él podría haber caído en otro planeta y sin contar el peligro que pueden contar los habitantes del mismo puede que en ese planeta ni siquiera haya agua o comida-

-Lo se sensei, por eso vine a buscar a Tear-sensei, si tengo ayuda seguro que podremos encontrar a Rito más pronto-

-Bien entonces creo que no deberían perder más tiempo, Tear ve con Lala-chan a su laboratorio, yo me encargare del director para que no haya problemas en que falten el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Enserio? Gracias Mikado-sensei- Dijo Lala feliz.

-Bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo-Continuo Tearju con una expresión que la hacía ver algo infantil.

Así luego de esa discusión ambas salieron de los terrenos de la escuela en dirección a la residencia Yuuki donde ambas trabajaron por el resto de la mañana y tarde.

Pasadas algunas horas, las clases de la preparatoria Sainnan habían terminado y por sus puertas se veía salir una multitud de alumnos que iban en dirección a sus casas, entre todos estos se podía ver un par de chicas de cabello rosa que también caminaban mientras que una de ellas llevaba una bebe de cabello verde entre sus brazos.

-Espero que Tearju-sensei y Onee-sama hayan podido descubrir algo en este tiempo- Dijo Momo a su hermana.

-Aneue y Tear-sensei son muy inteligentes estoy segura que ellas traerán devuelta a esa bestia antes que nos demos cuenta verdad?- Respondió Nana mirando en la última parte a Celine.

-Maau-

Entre los descansos que había habido entre clases todas las chicas que sabían lo que había ocurrido con Rito habían ido con la doctora Mikado para preguntarle porque Lala y Tearju no habían ido a clases luego de que las dejaron en la enfermería y lo que obtuvieron como respuesta fue que ambas estarían faltando a la escuela de ahora en adelante con el propósito de invertir todo el tiempo posible en la tarea de traer a Rito devuelta.

Así luego de unos minutos ambas gemelas llegaron a casa y al entrar encontraron a Mikan sentada en la sala conversando con Lala y Tearju.

-Hola Mikan, Aneue y Tear-sensei – Dijo Nana.

-Hemos regresado Onee-sama, Mikan-san y Tearju-sensei- Saludo Momo para luego preguntar -Han podido descubrir algo sobre donde puede estar Rito-san?-

-Bueno sobre eso aún no sabemos dónde puede estar Yuuki-kun, además a Lala-chan le faltan algunas herramientas que son necesarias para lo que estamos investigando- respondió Tearju.

-Es cierto, yo tenía esas herramientas pero lo que paso fue que la gran mayoría de ellas estaban dentro del cubo que se extravió ayer y sin ellas nos tomaría más tiempo poder descubrir donde se encuentra Rito-

-Y onee-sama no puede ordenar otras herramientas por el servicio de entrega galáctico?-

-Eso no es posible Momo-chan, ese tipo de herramientas no se venden fácilmente- Respondió Tearju.

-Entonces que es lo que haremos?- Pregunto Mikan.

-Bueno Lala-chan me dijo que en Deviluke habían más herramientas como las que necesitamos en los laboratorios de desarrollo de maquinaria-

-Por eso tenemos que volver a Deviluke para tomar esas herramientas- Completo Lala.

-Volveremos a Deviluke?!- Preguntaron al unísono Nana y Momo.

-Bueno no es completamente necesario que ustedes vuelvan pero deberían hacerlo, hable con Mamá hace un rato y ella dijo que iba a estar en Deviluke por un periodo de tiempo considerable como descanso así que podríamos aprovechar para pasar algo de tiempo con ella y Papá mientras les contamos lo que sucedió así Tear-sensei aprovechara ese tiempo para buscar todas las herramientas que necesitamos-

-Onee-sama estas segura que es buena idea contarle a Papá sobre esto?-

-Es cierto Aneue él podría molestarse por eso no crees?-

-Pero solo podemos llevarnos esas herramientas si Papá nos deja, además ahora que Mamá está allí también estoy segura que ella lo convencerá-

-Bueno si eso es necesario para que Rito-san vuelva entonces lo haré-

-Solo espero que Papá no se enoje con nosotras por culpa del tonto de Rito-

-Bien, entonces nos iremos ahora-

-Nos vamos ya?- Dijeron Momo y Nana.

-Sí, antes que llegaran hable con Zastin y le dije que cuando llegaran trajera la nave-

En ese momento por la ventana entro el guardia de la familia real de Deviluke Zastin, este vestía su armadura al contrario de como era habitual verlo desde hace un tiempo con ropas simples mientras ayudaba al padre de Rito en el dibujo de su manga.

-Lala-sama la nave esta lista para el viaje como usted pidió podemos salir en el momento que desee-

-Ok, entonces Momo, Nana, Tear-sensei vamos-

-Si onee-sama-

-Bien, al menos quería despedirme de Mea pero ya que no hay de otra-

-Vamos-

Asi las 4 chicas acompañadas por Zastin subieron a la nave mientras agitaban sus brazos en señal de despedida hacia Mikan.

-Cuídate Mikan, volveremos mañana en la noche- Dijo Lala.

-Por favor Mikan-san dile de esto a Mikado-sensei asi ella le podrá decir lo que sucede a las demás- Dijo Momo.

-Adiós Mikan ya nos veremos- Se despidió Nana

-Por favor si Yami-chan te pregunta dile que volveré pronto- Pidió la profesora Tearju.

-No se preocupe señorita Mikan ya vera que Rito-dono volverá pronto- Dijo Zastin y luego de eso la puerta de la nave se cerró y esta despego y se perdió en el cielo al instante.

Después de esto Mikan volvió a entrar a casa con Celine entre sus brazos y rápidamente fue al teléfono para hacer 2 llamadas, una era a Yami, le iba a decir que Tearju-sensei había ido a Deviluke con las demás y contarle todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre la situación, pues tal vez ella estaba algo preocupada por Rito después de todo ella le había confesado a Mikan que estaba enamorada del peli-naranja; la segunda llamada que haría sería a Mikado-sensei para decirle a donde se habían ido las 3 princesas de Deviluke y Tearju-sensei.

 **Residencia Kotegawa**

Yui se encontraba sentada en su escritorio tratando de leer un libro pero sus pensamientos se dirigían constantemente a un chico de cabello naranja que no había visto desde el día anterior en clases -Ah, no puedo concentrarme en leer en este momento- Dijo cerrando el libro de golpe y recostándose sobre sus brazos -Y pensar que todo eso le había pasado a Yuuki-kun en este tiempo, no tenía ni idea-

Luego de eso guardo sus cosas y se recostó en su cama mientras pensaba -Estará bien? Lala-san dijo que era probable que haya sido atacado y que Nemesis lo haya protegido pero si fue transportado como dijeron en donde estará? Espero que nada malo le haya pasado y así mientras pensaba en eso alguien toco su puerta y entro.

-Yui, Mama te está llamando desde hace un rato para cenar y aun no respondes apu…- El hermano mayor de Yui se detuvo viendo que la chica estaba recostada en su cama con una cara pensativa y parecía no escucharlo así que se acercó y la movió ligeramente haciendo que ella se saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe.

-Aaah, onii-chan que sucede? No te escabullas así para asustarme-

-De que hablas? Yo y Mama te llamamos varias veces para que bajaras pero no respondías y aunque te hable cuándo entre a tu cuarto seguías con esa expresión en el rostro y no respondías, seguro que estabas pensando en Yuuki verdad?- Y apenas el chico termino la oración el rostro de Yui se volvió completamente rojo.

-Porque asumes que estoy pensando en Yuuki-kun?- Dijo con un tono molesto que solo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas de su hermano.

-Eres demasiado transparente hermanita pero bueno, está bien que pienses en el chico que te gusta y todo pero trata de no perderte en tus pensamientos, viéndote así casi podría jurar que estas imaginando una familia- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Si Yui ya estaba roja por el comentario anterior este término por ponerla de un tono rojizo que dejaría a un tomate pálido en comparación –Y…..Y…..YO….YO JAMAS PENSARIA EN COSAS DESVERGONZADAS COMO ESAS!- Grito Yui asustando a su hermano y seguido a eso salió corriendo al baño de su casa.

 **Residencia Yuuki**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Lala y las demás se habían ido a Deviluke, en ese tiempo Mikan había hablado por teléfono con la doctora Mikado y con Yami, luego de contarle todo a la última ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que la rubia se quedara con Mikan hasta que todas volvieran y en estos momentos ambas se encontraban cocinando la cena que comerían.

-Mikan, estas preocupada por Yuuki Rito?-

-Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy completamente bien pero Lala-san y Tearju-sensei harán todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta, si yo comienzo a preocuparme entonces podría afectar a todos además es de Rito quien hablamos, él se ha metido en situaciones extrañas muchas veces, también Nemesis está con él no? Por lo que me dijo Momo-san ella se preocupa por Rito a su manera así que estoy segura que volverá bien y pronto- Dijo con una sonrisa –Tu estas preocupada por él también no es así Yami?-

-Bu….bueno como dijiste él esta con Nemesis así que no creo que corra mucho peligro- Dijo Yami volteando a ver a un lado.

Así luego de la cena ambas chicas se fueron a dormir con un pensamiento en común -"Ojala que Rito/Yuuki Rito este bien"-

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo porque no tenía planeado hacerlo (de ahí él porque es tan corto, además de que si ponía más cosas podía parecer que estaba estirando demasiado las cosas que pasaban en un día) además que en estos días me he estado mudando por lo que la mayoría de los días eran llevar cosas de una casa a la otra y también pintar toda la nueva casa yo solo (y la verdad eso es más agotador de lo que parece) cuando terminaba con lo que tenía que hacer ese día ya tenía poco tiempo para escribir y estaba cansado por lo que fue aún más difícil terminar esto pero creo que ya mas o menos era tiempo de mostrar lo que pasaba en el mundo de TLR luego de la desaparición de Rito, sobre el dibujo con todo lo que he estado haciendo no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo pero he avanzado una parte, tratare de tener listo todo lo más pronto posible, ahora en la sección de agradecimientos sobre el capítulo anterior.

Zazetus04: Gracias por tu comentario y un saludo para ti también, el dibujo si será de Rito en el Dark mode.

Linkender: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad fue agradable para mí escribir la parte donde volaban.

Ahora una pregunta: Es obvio que los personajes de TLR y Rito volverán a encontrarse, yo ya se en que momento de la historia de ZNT y como pero quisiera saber que creen ustedes ¿En qué momento de la historia de Zero no Tsukaima creen que los personajes de To Love Ru se encontraran con Rito? Sean todo lo detallados que quieran, me encanta leer teorías locas.

En fin Eso es todo, por ahora ya saben pueden hacer todas esas cosas que piden los autores como darle a seguir, favoritos y si puedes dame alguna review con lo que se te ocurra.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, hoy estoy de regreso para traerles la siguiente parte de esta historia así que comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Los Resultados de la Asimilación**

Louise comenzaba a despertarse con el sol de la mañana, se restregó los ojos un par de veces y dirigió su mirada al montón de heno donde su familiar dormía desde que lo había invocado y lo encontró allí acostado y aun dormido.

-Parece que ayer llego más tarde de lo habitual, también normalmente no sale tan tarde, a donde habrá ido y que habrá estado haciendo?- Se preguntó la niña.

Seguido a esto se levantó de su cama y aprovechando que el chico no estaba despierto se cambió rápidamente, una vez termino con esto se acercó a Rito y al estar frente a él se agacho para picarlo ligeramente con su varita para que se despertara, al sentir que algo hincaba ligeramente su mejilla Rito comenzó a moverse hasta que de pronto debido a un acto reflejo su mano sostuvo el bastón y tiro de este haciendo que Louise cayera a su lado y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar Rito ya la estaba abrazando, esto conmociono bastante a la niña por lo que no pudo decir nada al principio pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, Rito tenía una mano frotando su vientre con delicadeza que por alguna razón desconocida estaba descubierto pues su camisa había sido desabotonada quien sabe cuándo mientras que la otra mano de Rito se pasaba por sus muslos haciendo que se estremeciera y sonrojara al instante, tanto fue así que ella quedo en estado de shock por unos instantes en los que ni siquiera pudo respirar por la impresión pero cuando este tiempo paso ella grito –SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE PERRO PERVERTIDO- y seguido a eso le dio una bofetada que hizo que Rito se despertara y la soltara.

-Wahhh, que pasa? Louise porque gritas tan tempra…. Auch, me duele la mejilla, que fue lo que paso?- Dijo el peli-naranja mientras se frotaba la mejilla y al levantar la vista vio a Louise parada con la ropa desarreglada y con un aura siniestra y la cara completamente roja.

-Tu, como te atreves a tocarme de esa manera tan pervertida- Dijo con clara intención hostil hacia el chico.

Rito solo tuvo que pensar por unos segundos para hacerse una idea bastante clara de lo que probablemente había pasado por lo que al instante su cara palideció y pensó en la manera de escapar cuando en medio de sus pensamientos la chica de cabello rosa volvió a hablar -Parece que enserio necesitas un correctivo para que aprendas a no pasarte de listo verdad?-

Y así paso otra mañana más para Rito recibiendo gritos de Louise acompañados de intentos de violencia contra su persona pero una vez más Louise fallo en "corregirlo" ya que el chico seguía esquivando hábilmente los azotes que la chica lanzaba.

Pasada la primera interacción del día de ambos se podía ver a Louise dándole instrucciones a Rito para intentar hacer que marchara pero como era de esperarse, Rito quien nunca había hecho una actividad como esta era incapaz de hacerlo correctamente por lo que tuvo que escuchar las quejas de Louise otra vez.

-Louise, que pasa con todo esto tan de repente? Porque quieres que haga estas cosas?-

La chica suspiro ante la pregunta de Rito para luego contestarle -Cada año los alumnos de segundo grado tienen una exposición donde presentan al resto de la academia los familiares que invocaron-

-Eso suena como un show de talentos, la verdad no soy particularmente bueno en algo en específico como para sorprender a la gente, no sería mejor que no participemos en esa exposición?-

-No se puede, todos los alumnos de segundo año están obligados a participar, lo único que quiero es no quedar en ridículo por lo que solo necesito que hagas algo decente como cantar, bailar o dar algún discurso simple pero por lo que veo no eres capaz de hacer eso- Dijo la chica tomando su mentón y pensando en alguna solución.

-Bueno en mi mundo también existen cosas así pero la verdad es que nunca llamaron mi atención – Respondió el peli-naranja.

Louise se quedó en una pose pensativa por algunos segundos hasta que una idea llego a su mente -Oye y porque no das una demostración de tus habilidades de combate usando esas cosas negras que usaste en tu duelo con Guiche?-

-Um, bueno no sé si usar eso en este momento sea una buena idea-

-Porque no?-

-Bueno, en realidad no lo entiendo muy bien pero Nemesis y Derf están haciendo algo entre ellos que hará más fácil el manejo de la materia oscura y cuando terminen se tiene que probar para ver si es estable por lo que primero tendría que acostumbrarme a los cambios que hagan para poder usar la materia oscura libremente, por lo menos eso fue lo que Nemesis me dijo- Explico Rito.

-Bueno no entiendo nada de eso pero es tu responsabilidad, como mi familiar tienes el deber de demostrar algo increíble, te daré tiempo hasta que vuelva de clases para que decidas que es lo que harás- Y luego de decir eso la chica se marchó del cuarto.

Unos minutos después se podía ver a Rito recostado en el tronco de un árbol en el patio de la escuela.

-"Oye Nemesis, que debería hacer ahora?"

-"Bueno por ahora creo que solo queda esperar pero está bien esto?"-

-"Ah que te refieres?"-

-"Bueno aunque hagas lo que Louise quiere y ganes ese concurso tu no saldrás beneficiado verdad? Porque no le pides algo como una recompensa a ella a cambio de no dejarla en vergüenza y ganar esa exposición?"-

-"Eso no sería chantaje?"-

-"No lo creo, sería más bien un trato o trueque, tú haces algo por ella y ella hace algo por ti, además no hay algo que quieras?"-

-"Bueno para ser sincero no me gusta dormir en esa pila de heno, en la mañana siempre tengo que quitarme restos de la ropa porque pican y además no tengo una manta para abrigarme"-

-"Ahí lo tienes entonces, debes demostrar que no siempre harás lo que esa niña quiera gratis sino tarde o temprano volverá a tratarte como lo hacía al comienzo"-

-"Um, bueno supongo que es normal pedir algo cuando haces un buen trabajo, por cierto Nemesis cuando acabaran con eso de la asimilación?"-

-"Bueno yo termine unas pocas horas antes de lo esperado y Derf comenzó con lo suyo apenas yo termine así que creo que probablemente todo el proceso termine en la noche, tal vez después de la cena ya este hecho así que para que bajes la comida estaremos probando los resultados"-

-"Es necesario hacerlo hoy? Yo quería descansar, todos los días me haces practicar el control de la materia oscura"-

-"No puedes negarte, sabes tan bien como yo que si no fuera porque hice que practicaras todos los días no podrías mantenerte en ese estado por más de 20 minutos tanto por tu desgaste físico y mental, gracias a las practicas diarias ahora puedes estar así por 1 hora y si estoy en lo correcto una vez que Derf se termine de unir el tiempo que aguantaras será aún mayor así que solo ríndete y ve"-

-Bien, lo haré, además sé que si me niego seguramente tomarías el control de mi cuerpo y me obligarías a practicar aunque no quiera"- Pensó el chico con desgano.

-"Es bueno que nos entendamos tan bien no crees?"- Dijo la chica con clara burla en su voz.

-"Ah, pero aún no sé qué podamos hacer para ese concurso, además el pensar que estaré frente a una multitud me pone bastante nervioso"-

El chico se encontraba tan metido en su conversación mental que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercó a él por su lado derecho y le toco el hombro sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Umm?- Rito giro su cuello hacia su costado y se encontró con Siesta parada a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad, al verla Rito recordó como ella se había despedido de él la noche anterior por lo que su cara se calentó y enrojeció un poco.

-Ho..hola Siesta, que haces aquí?-

-Es que en la mañana hable con la administración de la escuela por lo que ahora estoy trabajando nuevamente aquí, que estabas haciendo tu aquí Rito-san?-

Rito que escucho como la chica le hablaba normalmente se relajó y respondió –Bueno Louise me dijo que habría algo como una presentación y estaba pensando en que podría hacer en ella-

-Te refieres a la exposición de familiares?-

-Sí, así fue como la llamo Louise pero como lo sabias?-

-Bueno todos los años se celebra pero parece que este año los estudiantes están esforzándose más que antes debido a que durante la exposición recibiremos la visita de Henrietta-sama-

-Henrietta-sama? Es alguien importante?-

-No sabes quién es? Ella es la princesa de Tristain-

-Enserio? La princesa de este país vendrá a esta escuela?-

Mientras ambos conversaban se encontraban caminando cuando vieron a varios alumnos practicando sus rutinas junto a sus familiares.

-Wow se nota que están bastante entusiasmados sabiendo que vendrá la princesa- Dijo Rito mirando a los alumnos.

-Así es, desde la muerte de su majestad el rey la princesa ha sido un símbolo de fortaleza para todos en el reino-

-Ya veo, aunque eso me pone un poco más nervioso sobre qué hacer en la exposición- Dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano.

-Bueno entonces creo que es mejor que no te distraiga por más tiempo verdad?- Respondió Siesta mientras tomaba la mano libre de Rito haciendo que él se sobresaltara un poco y dijo -Así que por favor Rito-san también haga su mayor esfuerzo, voy a estar animándolo- Y cuando termino de decir eso la chica se alejó con una sonrisa y un leve rubor.

Rito se quedó allí parado unos segundos hasta que escucho dentro de su cabeza -Fiuu, mira que tenerla así en tan poco tiempo, le pusiste empeño extra en atraparla no Rito?-

-De…déjame tranquilo- Dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

Así Rito se pasó el resto del día conversando con Nemesis sobre qué es lo que podrían hacer el día de la exposición cuando en cierto momento ella comenzó a molestar al peli-naranja diciéndole que diera un espectáculo utilizando su habilidad para caer sobre algunas chicas frente a todos, cosa que avergonzó bastante a Rito así que al final se descartó esta idea de manera contundente.

Ya en la noche Rito se encontraba saliendo de la cocina de la escuela luego de haber comido y ayudado un poco cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza.

-"Oye Rito"-

-"Nemesis? Qué pasa?"-

-"La asimilación está a punto de terminar, en un par de minutos estará completa así que vayamos a algún lugar donde no haya nadie y veamos que tan bien resulto todo esto"-

-"No podemos hacerlo mañana? La comida estuvo bastante buena y tengo algo de sueño"-

-"Sin excusas"- Dijo la chica para que inmediatamente después tomara el control del cuerpo de Rito y lo hiciera caminar en dirección al lugar donde normalmente iba a lavar la ropa de Louise.

-O…oye Nemesis está bien, está bien era una broma, lo haré, lo haré así que déjame caminar solo-

Así luego de que Rito llego al patio espero cerca de 30 segundos y luego sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, fue como un hormigueo que paso por todo su cuerpo aunque esto solo duro un par de segundos, una vez pasado esto Nemesis le dijo a Rito que desenfundara a Derf pero cuando Rito lo hizo y la puso frente a él vio como la espada se volvió polvo, fue como si estuviera hecha de arena y fuera golpeada por una briza de viento.

-Ne….Nemesis que…que fue lo que le paso a Derf?- Pregunto el chico con nerviosismo.

-"Eso estas por descubrirlo"-

Después de que Nemesis dijera eso Rito escucho otra voz dentro de su mente pero esta no era la del arma de materia oscura, esta voz sonaba masculina.

-"Oye compañero, me escuchas?"-

-Derf?! Eres tu?!-

-"Wow, esto realmente funciono, me siento mejor que nunca!"-

-"Oye no grites tanto, es que acaso quieres dejarnos sordos?"- Interrumpió la voz de Nemesis que ahora venía también desde dentro de Rito.

-Nemesis esto que significa?-

-"Esto quiere decir que la asimilación fue un éxito, la conciencia de Derf que le daba vida a la espada ahora está dentro tuyo, aunque en medio del proceso parece que la espada en si no aguanto que le extrajeran la conciencia que tenía por lo que se debilito y eso fue por lo que termino así pero el resto salió perfecto, ahora, dinos Derf ¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"No tengo palabras, estar aquí se siente increíble, incluso tengo un cuerpo ahora"-

-Enserio?!- Pregunto Rito.

-"Bueno dado que quien te creo fue probablemente un mago humano debe haber sido él quien le dio esa forma a tu conciencia pero dejando eso de lado, Rito te das cuenta que no estás hablando mentalmente con nosotros verdad? Has estado hablando en voz alta desde que llegamos aquí, si alguien pasa por aquí y te ve pensara que eres un loco hablando solo"-

-"Ah, perdón lo que pasa es que me sorprendí bastante pero que apariencia tiene Derf ahora?"-

-Umm, bueno él tiene un cuerpo parecido al de un humano pero….. como decirlo? Esta vacío-

-"A que te refieres con eso?"- Pregunto el chico intrigado

-"Creo que la mejor manera que lo entiendas es que tú mismo lo veas"- Seguido a eso todo lo que Rito vio era blanco, un espacio enorme que parecía no tener fin donde no había nada y cuando se dio la vuelta vio algo como un cuerpo humano parado frente a él pero fue como dijo Nemesis, este estaba vacío, más que un cuerpo parecía el boceto de un cuerpo (1) que no tenía nada más que 2 ojos en forma de garabato y algo que parecía ser una boca, Rito se quedó mirando a la figura por unos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro volvió al lugar donde estaba antes, el patio de la academia de magia.

-"Ese era Derf?"- Pregunto el chico intrigado.

-"Si, parece que esa es la forma que tiene su conciencia"- Dijo Nemesis.

-"Entonces ese lugar era…"-

-"Es tu mente"-

-"Es así de grande?"-

-"Bueno dicen que la imaginación de una persona no tiene límites verdad? Y como esta viene de la mente es lógico pensar que algo sin límites viene de algo infinito verdad?"-

-"Bueno eso tiene lógica, creo, pero ahora que hacemos?"-

-"Hay que ver si el desgaste físico y mental ahora es compartido por los 3 al momento de usar el dark mode"-

Así cuando Nemesis volvió la vista desde dentro de la mente de Rito vio a Derf aun tocando su cuerpo por lo que se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un golpe con su palma en la cabeza -"Oye Derf ya tendrás tiempo para emocionarte después, lo importante ahora es ver lo que podemos hacer"-

Derf se froto la cabeza y dijo -"Bien, bien, me emocione por tener un cuerpo ahora, eso es todo, vamos a hacer las pruebas de una vez"-

Y así cuando ambos terminaron la conversación las letras de la mano de Rito se iluminaron y se activó el dark mode, Rito al entrar en este estado comenzó a mover sus manos y piernas buscando cualquier cambio como Nemesis le dijo que lo hiciera y luego de este chequeo rápido un par de alas salieron de la espalda del chico y lo llevaron fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, ya en el aire los 3 conversaron mentalmente.

-La carga que se sentía antes cuando se activaba esto ha disminuido bastante- Dijo el peli-naranja.

-"Vez? Te dije que era una buena idea Rito, en el estado en el que nos encontramos ahora deberíamos poder estar así por unas 2 horas"-

-"Esto se siente algo raro, es como si mi cuerpo se tensara pero a la vez estuviera lleno de energía aunque no esta tan mal"-

-"Ya te acostumbraras poco a poco Derf, ahora la carga es considerablemente menor por estar dividida entre los 3, por ahora bajemos allí y veamos si las habilidades físicas también aumentaron"-

-"Bien"- Fue todo lo que Rito respondió.

Y así luego de algunas pruebas como correr a toda velocidad, levantar cosas pesadas, probar la potencia destructiva y mantener el dark mode todo el tiempo posible se llegaron a 3 conclusiones.

-"Bien hasta ahora sabemos que…"-

-"Podemos mantener este estado por un máximo de 2 horas antes que el cansancio tanto físico como mental, principalmente de ustedes 2 nos obligue a descansar"-

-"Que la energía que tenía dentro de mi puede hasta cierto punto reemplazar a la materia oscura, lo que hace que Nemesis se recupere más rápido al no tener que gastar tanta"-

-Y que aunque no hay un aumento grande en las habilidades físicas aún tenemos una ligera mejora-

Enumeraron los 3 mientras que Rito caminaba por los pasillos de la academia hacia el cuarto de Louise

-"Pero Rito aún tenemos que practicar más para que tu cuerpo logre adaptarse a este cambio"-

-Está bien, está bien lo hare, después de todo ya decidí que hablaría con Louise para proponerle ganar a cambio de que pueda dormir en el sillón o en el mejor de los casos que pueda tener una cama donde dormir-

Y así cuando Rito por fin llego al cuarto de Louise abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica recostada en su cama, al entrar ella simplemente lo miro y luego de unos pocos segundos dijo -Tanto ayer como hoy llegaste más tarde que de costumbre, que has estado haciendo? Y oye donde está tu espada?-

-Lo que pasa es que estaba practicando algo que podría hacer para la exposición que dijiste que se haría y por eso llegue algo tarde hoy-

-Enserio?-

-Sí y sobre Derf-

-Derf? Y ese quien es?-

-Ese es el nombre de la espada que compraste-

-De veras? Bueno que pasa con él?-

-Bueno es un poco complicado explicar lo que paso con él, podría decirse que aun lo tengo conmigo-

-A que te refieres cuando dices que podría decirse?-

-Bueno um creo que podrías decir que….-

Y antes que Rito pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo Nemesis salió por su costado sorprendiendo un poco a Louise y dijo –Ya Rito parece que tu no serás capaz de decirle así que lo hare yo- Seguido a esto miro a Louise de frente y continuo –La manera más sencilla de explicar lo que le paso a la espada es decir que se rompió-

-Que?!- Louise abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto -Como fue que paso eso? Quiero decir que si, estaba algo vieja pero no creí que fuera así de inútil-

En ese momento Derf le pidió a Rito que formara una espada parecida a la que tenía con la materia oscura y al hacerlo la conciencia de Derf se movió a esta arma (2) para decir -Oye a quien crees que le estas llamando inútil?-

Louise se sorprendió bastante cuando escucho la voz de la espada que le había comprado a Rito por lo que pregunto -Rito que significa esto? No habías dicho que la espada se había roto?-

-Bueno como dije es algo complicado de explicar pero podría decirse que la conciencia de Derf paso de la espada a estar dentro de mí y que en medio de todo eso la espada en si termino destruyéndose-

-Y porque la conciencia de la espada paso de donde estaba a estar dentro tuyo?-

Pero en vez de que Rito respondiera este miro a Nemesis y ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar –Yo y Derf acordamos hacer esto para ayudar a Rito-

-Ayudar a Rito? Como?-

-Ahora que la conciencia de Derf está dentro de Rito es más fácil usar la materia oscura, cuando esta se activa es como si Rito estuviera cargando un peso, al estar yo dentro suyo era como si cargáramos ese peso entre ambos pero incluso así teníamos un tiempo límite antes que tanto el cuerpo como la mente de Rito requirieran un descanso, pero ahora somos 3 los que soportamos ese peso, por lo que para Rito es más fácil usar la materia oscura por más tiempo-

-Bueno entonces básicamente ahora puede estar en esa forma rara que tiene más tiempo verdad?-

-Sí, creo que esa sería una buena manera de resumir todo- Dijo Rito.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, ya sabes que es lo que harás el día de la exposición?- Pregunto Louise expectante.

-Si más o menos pero hay algo que quería proponerte- Dijo Rito.

-Y qué es?-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…. Bueno yo….. em… quisiera- Nemesis al ver que Rito no estaba diciendo lo que quería le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que dijera lo que tenía en mente -Quisiera pedir algo como recompensa si logro ganar la exposición- Dijo el peli-naranja de forma apresurada.

-Era eso? Bueno si ganas supongo que estaría bien que te dé una especie de recompensa siempre y cuando no sea nada exagerado- Dijo Louise con naturalidad.

-Enserio?- Pregunto Rito con incredulidad.

-Sí, porque?-

-Bueno tenía la sensación de que te negarías completamente a la idea- Respondió el chico frotándose la nuca.

-Ah? Porque iba a negarme? Es normal…-

-"Por alguna razón siento que dirá algo ofensivo"- Pensó Rito.

-Un mago debe darle algo a su familiar cuando hace una cosa bien y castigarlo cuando hace algo malo eso es básico para entrenarlo-

-Ah lo sabía, no soy una mascota como un perro o un gato que puedas amaestrar, soy una persona-

-Porque te pones así? La única razón por la que estoy aceptando es porque eres un familiar aceptable-

-Eso no suena para nada como un cumplido-

-De cualquier manera, que es lo que quieres si ganas-

-Sobre eso, quisiera una cama o al menos poder dormir en un sitio más cómodo como el sofá y poder tener una manta porque en las mañanas algunos palitos de paja siempre se quedan entre mi ropa y es molesto, además que paso algo de frio-

Louise se quedó pensando, era cierto que a pesar que había habido algunos incidentes con el chico este no era maleducado o desobediente por lo que la chica pensó que su petición era válida.

-Bueno creo que lo que pides es aceptable, la espada que te di fue barata por lo que quedo dinero mucho más que suficiente para una cama básica por lo que si ganas la exposición de familiares no tengo problema en darte una como recompensa-

-De verdad? Gracias, no sé cuánto tiempo más hubiera podido soportar dormir encima de ese montón de heno- Dijo el chico con una cara de alivio.

-Pero eso solo si logras ganar la exposición-

-Bien, bien lo hare no te preocupes-

Y luego de esta conversación ambos se dispusieron a dormir terminando así un día más en la academia de magia.

* * *

Aclaraciones

1) Pueden imaginarse la conciencia de Derf como algo parecido en apariencia a The Truth de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood o al el anti espiral de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

2) Derf es capaz de mover su conciencia a los objetos que Rito crea con la materia oscura sean armas, herramientas o incluso una parte del cuerpo de Rito siempre y cuando está este recubierta con materia oscura, por ejemplo si rito hace un guante de materia oscura entonces Derf puede mover su conciencia a ese guante.

Ahora en la sección de agradecimientos:

Zasetsu04: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado ver qué pasa en el mundo de TLR y un gran saludo para ti también.

Linkender: Me alegra que te gustara lo de que escriba lo que pasa también en el mundo de TLR gracias por tu comentario y un saludo.

Marianobr17: Aunque comentaste en el cap 3 igual te mando un saludo y tu idea de que Yami ayude en el estado Darkness no la había pensado la verdad aunque me parece interesante, la considerare para ver si la incluyo.

Y bien hasta aquí el capítulo 7, la verdad no tenía pensado publicarlo aun pero entre tiempo libre y tiempo libre que tuve lo acabe de escribir un poco antes de lo que tenía pensado, supongo que eso es bueno, en fin también saque algo de tiempo para avanzar un poco más el dibujo y está terminado en un 85% (no vallan a esperar algo grandioso por favor recuerden que si bien es cierto que estudio dibujo apenas comencé hace 4 meses y antes de eso jamás intente dibujar ni siquiera un monigote pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor posible y ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo hacer para que ustedes lo vean ya que aquí no se puede publicar imágenes por lo que estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre cómo resolver este inconveniente, en fin eso es todo, por ahora ya saben, pueden hacer todas esas cosas que piden los autores como darle a seguir, favoritos y si puedes dame alguna review con lo que se te ocurra.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy aquí una vez más para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia así que comencemos con esto:

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Dudas**

Era un nuevo día en Tristain y como siempre Rito se levantaba en la mañana para despertar a Louise y darle su ropa para que se cambie, luego de eso ambos fueron a desayunar pero al contrario de otros días después de esto no hubo clases sino que todos los alumnos y personal de la escuela se reunieron en el patio, junto a Louise allí parado estaba también Rito esperando a que pasara algo porque cuando quería hablar para preguntarle a Louise que estaban esperando ella le hacia una señal para que no hablara, así pasaron cerca de 30 minutos cuando se pudo ver una fila de carruajes entrando a la escuela por la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que una voz anuncio -Su majestad, la Princesa de Tristain, Henrietta-sama ha llegado-

Seguido a eso del carruaje mas adornado salió una chica de edad similar a la de los alumnos presentes, ella tenía una tiara en la cabeza por lo que no fue difícil suponer que ella era la princesa que había sido anunciada.

Entre la multitud de alumnos se podían escuchar distintos murmullos que en su mayoría eran elogios al aspecto de la mencionada princesa mientras que por su parte Rito pregunto -Oye Louise ella es la princesa verdad? Porque llego hoy? La exposición no era mañana?- Rito pensó que había confundido las fechas y esto lo ponía un poco nervioso porque si bien con la primera practica de control de la materia oscura que tuvo luego de que Derf pasara a estar dentro suyo se dio cuenta que no habían muchas diferencias a comparación de cuando solo eran él y Nemesis aun quería practicar por lo menos un poco para estar más seguro de que podría ganar.

-Pues claro que llego hoy, si lo hubiera hecho el mismo día de la exposición no se vería bien así que la princesa previendo eso llego un día antes- Dijo Louise mientras veía a la princesa con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Rito no dijo nada, miro a la princesa y pensó -"A pesar de que ambas tienen el mismo cargo Lala definitivamente da una impresión distinta"-

A su pensamiento Nemesis respondió -"Bueno la princesa Lala es bastante infantil por lo que obviamente daría una atmósfera distinta, a primera vista diría que se parece un poco en actitud a la princesa Momo cuando no está contigo y actúa toda elegante, siendo sincera extraño molestarla hasta el punto donde se muestra sin esos modales"-

-"La verdad yo estoy sorprendido, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que mi compañero estaría comprometido con una princesa y mucho menos que esta fuera la que se convertirá en la reina del imperio más grande de todos, eso no te convertiría a ti en una especie de príncipe aunque sea solo de nombre?"- Pregunto la conciencia de la espada que estaba dentro de Rito.

-"Que? Como es que sabes sobre Lala y todo el tema del compromiso Derf?"- Pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-"Bueno ayer Nemesis me sugirió que viera tus recuerdos así que estuve toda la noche revisándolos para entender ciertas cosas pero no me espere lo que vi, resultaste ser todo un mujeriego verdad?"- Pregunto Derf con un tono entretenido.

-"Bueno así es Rito después de todo"- Agrego Nemesis también riendo.

-"Y pensar que le echaría las garras a más de una docena de chicas en su mundo incluyendo a la que ahora es su arma"-

-"Porque cuentas a Nemesis también?! Además a mí se me han confesado solo 5 chicas, no una docena"-

-"Debes haber crecido bastante para decir algo como que "solo" 5 chicas se te confesaron, además de eso, acaso me estas excluyendo Rito? Creo que debería retomar mis métodos para volverte dócil ahora que la princesa Momo no está para detenerme no crees?"-

-"Eh? Pe…pero tú te confesaste esa vez en la escuela para alborotar a todos no?"-

-"Y si dijera que fui enserio?"-

En ese momento Rito se sonrojo bastante haciendo que Nemesis comenzara a reírse mientras decía -"Kukuku, definitivamente tus reacciones son las mejores Rito"-

Y así mientras los 3 conversaban mentalmente la princesa Henrietta ya había terminado de hablar con el director de la escuela y se había retirado mientras que todos los alumnos habían comenzado a hacer lo mismo y cuando Louise comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta que su familiar seguía parado en su sitio mirando a ningún lugar en particular y con la cara roja por lo que se le acercó y los sacudió del hombro para que volviera en si -Oye Rito que pasa? Si dices que estas enfermo y no podrás presentarte mañana en la exposición puedes ir olvidándote de tener una cama así que reacciona de una vez- Dijo agitándolo más fuerte al ver que el chico no respondía.

Así luego de unos segundos de ser agitado Rito volvió en si -Eh? Louise que paso- Dijo mirando alrededor para notar que ya no había nadie más en el patio -Donde están todos?-

-Ya todos se fueron, en que tanto pensabas para no darte cuenta?-

Al escuchar esto Rito volvió a ponerse algo rojo por volver a pensar en lo que Nemesis le dijo y respondió algo nervioso -Na….nada en particular- Para luego de eso caminar con Louise en dirección al edificio donde estaban los cuartos, el resto del día fue como los demás, las clases se reanudaron y el día paso sin otro incidente importante, así llego la noche, como siempre luego de la cena Rito se dirigía al patio de la escuela para practicar con la materia oscura con el fin de estar listo para la exposición que habría el día siguiente dejando a Louise sola en su cuarto, mientras ella estaba recostada en su cama alguien toco la puerta, ella creyendo que era Rito no dijo nada esperando a que entre y unos segundos después la que entro fue una persona encapuchada que luego de pasar por la puerta corrió hacia Louise y la abrazó.

 **Patio de la Academia**

-Crees que esto sirva Nemesis?- Pregunto un peli-naranja que estaba volando con una espada en la mano, este se encontraba con el dark mode activo y frente a él estaba una chica de cabello negro y piel oscura que tenía alas de mariposa en su espalda.

-Bueno todo se trata de dar un espectáculo verdad? Yo creo que esto será más que suficiente-

-Mmm… tu qué piensas Derf?- Pregunto el chico mirando a la espada que empuñaba.

-Creo que Nemesis tiene razón, no me imagino a alguien que haga algo tan llamativo como esto-

-Bien entonces creo que al final haremos esto mañana-

-Bien entonces hay que hacerlo una vez más- Dijo la niña transformando sus 2 manos en cuchillas y volando a gran velocidad en dirección a Rito.

 **Cuarto de Louise**

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que una persona encapuchada había entrado en el cuarto de Louise y en ese momento ambas se encontraban conversando.

-Realmente me sorprendió que usted viniera sola princesa-

-Había querido verte desde hace tiempo Louise y con la exposición de familiares vi una oportunidad de hacerlo-

-Realmente no merezco tanta consideración de su parte-

-No digas algo como eso, todo este tiempo he estado agobiada con las responsabilidades de manejar el país, venir a verte realmente es un momento que tengo en el que puedo relajarme y disfrutar-

-Princesa le agradezco por sus palabras desde lo más profundo de mi corazón-

-Además también sentí algo de curiosidad por tu familiar-

-El mío?- Louise sabía que toda la escuela conocía a Rito, tanto el personal como los estudiantes habían escuchado del duelo que el peli-naranja había tenido con Guiche y al inicio los estudiantes de la academia le tenían algo de miedo, sobre todo los que habían estado presentes durante dicho duelo pero luego de ver como Rito diariamente huía de Kirche la imagen del terrorífico plebeyo había ido cambiando hasta el punto donde nadie le temía, pero a Louise nunca se le paso por la cabeza que este incidente llegaría hasta los oídos de la princesa.

-Sí, tu familiar es el chico de cabello naranja que se llama Rito verdad?-

-Como sabe eso princesa?-

-Bueno al inicio pensé que era parte del personal de la academia pero cuando le pregunté al director por alguien así dijo que era tu familiar-

En ese momento Louise malentendió las cosas por lo que al instante se incoó en una de sus rodillas y dijo -Princesa le ruego que disculpe la insolencia que él cometió al tener un duelo con un noble pero fue él quien fue retado- Ella pensaba que la princesa había tocado ese tema con la finalidad de reprenderla porque su familiar había tenido un duelo en contra de un noble.

-Ah? De que hablas Louise?- La princesa por su parte estaba bastante confundida ya que no sabía de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

-No había venido a reprenderme porque mi familiar se batió en duelo contra un noble?-

-Ese no es el caso Louise, además ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que algo así había sucedido-

-Enserio? Entonces porque su majestad sabe sobre Rito?-

-Bueno en los últimos días entre los nobles se ha hablado sobre un chico plebeyo que fue a la mansión del conde Motte e intercambio un tesoro de gran valor a cambio de que le permitieran a una sirvienta que fue tomada de esta academia volver a trabajar aquí-

-"Un tesoro de gran valor intercambiado por dejar que una sirvienta que trabajaba aquí volviera luego de que esta fuera tomada? No sabía absolutamente nada sobre eso"- Pensó Louise con asombro y duda –Princesa le pido que por favor me cuente sobre eso- Pidió la chica.

-No lo sabias? Bueno lo único que yo escuche fue que el conde Motte solicito que una sirvienta de esta escuela trabajara en su casa y que en la noche del día que inicio con su nuevo trabajo un chico de cabello naranja y que dijo llamarse Rito llego a la casa del conde y le ofreció un tesoro de gran valor a cambio de que le permitieran a la chica regresar a esta academia o por lo menos eso es lo que se cuenta-

-Rito hizo algo como eso?- Se preguntó Louise a sí misma.

La princesa escuchando esto agrego -Pero y donde esta él? Si lo ves podrías preguntarle sobre ese tema-

-Bueno ahora él está en el patio practicando lo que hará mañana en la exposición, quiere acompañarme a buscarlo princesa?-

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte Louise-

Así ambas chicas salieron del cuarto en dirección al patio de la academia.

 **Patio de la Escuela**

Se podía ver a Rito con las ropas algo rasgadas en distintas partes pero a pesar de esto el chico no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, por otra parte Nemesis que se encontraba delante suyo tampoco tenía ningún daño, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su ropa, esto gracias a que ella estaba hecha de materia oscura, ambos estaban en el aire y el peli-naranja se encontraba respirando de manera un poco agitada mientras que la chica que tenía delante no parecía estar cansada en lo absoluto.

-Rito, aun sabiendo cómo usar la materia oscura gracias a esas letras no la aprovechas al máximo, casi no me atacaste y prácticamente te concentraste en esquivarme-

-Tiene razón compañero. Aunque tengo que admitir que si hablamos de reflejos y agilidad, sobre todo para esquivar, aun sin el poder de Gandalfr eres bastante mejor que una persona común (1)-

-Bueno todo eso es gracias a Yami- Respondió el chico con dificultad.

-La chica rubia verdad? Ella sí que te dio buenas palizas, pero es cierto que gracias a eso puedes esquivar bastante bien la mayoría de ataques-

-Aun así Rito- Interrumpió Nemesis a ambos -Como dije antes, no atacas y los 3 aquí sabemos porque es eso pero de nada te sirve tener miedo a lastimar a los demás, tu sabes bien que aun si un golpe hubiera conectado conmigo yo no hubiera recibido ningún daño y aun así evitaste hacerlo a toda costa, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente la impotencia, ahora que tienes la fuerza para hacer las cosas de que te sirve si no la usas correctamente?-

Rito sabía bien de lo que Nemesis le hablaba, todo el tiempo que había estado en su mundo había habido situaciones en las que él y otras personas estuvieron en peligro y que estas habían sido solucionadas por suerte o gracias a los demás, pero que hubiera pasado si por ejemplo el darkness de Yami no hubiera tenido el fallo que tuvo? Que hubiera sucedido si Momo no hubiera estado allí para ayudarlos cuando Azenda los ataco a él y a Yami controlando a Mikan? Que le hubiera pasado si es que el extraterrestre que contrato a Yami hubiera contratado a alguien que no se hubiera detenido aun con la intervención de Lala? Como hubiera terminado todo si el extraterrestre que cambiaba de apariencia Ghi Bree que intento secuestrar a Lala y Haruna no hubiera sido un debilucho fanfarrón? Que hubiera pasado si Gid no lo escuchaba y atacaba a Nemesis antes que ella entrara en su cuerpo? Él habría sido útil en alguna de esas ocasiones? La respuesta era más que obvia para el mismo Rito y esto lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también eso mismo era lo que más le molestaba, antes había pensado que no podía haber hecho nada por ser un simple terrícola sin habilidades por lo que simplemente se repitió una y otra vez que no era su culpa el ser débil, era culpa de los demás por ser demasiado fuertes, enfrentarse a cualquiera de esos peligros siendo una persona normal era una locura cuanto menos, se había esforzado bastante por creerse él mismo una razón como esa con el fin de no auto-torturarse pensando que no era de utilidad, pero ahora esa excusa era totalmente inutilizable, ya no era "una persona normal" viese por donde se le viese, ahora gracias a la ayuda de Nemesis, Derf y esas extrañas letras sentía como si no hubiera casi nadie que le pudiera hacer frente, pero esto mismo le asustaba, a él no le gustaba hacerle daño a los demás, prefería ser él quien se dañara si se le daba a elegir, pero también sabía que a los ojos de ciertas personas eso lo hacía un tonto y con razones más que validas, no todas las personas eran buenas, era estúpido pensar que en el mundo no habían personas malas que no les importaba la vida de los demás, así que, ¿Qué haría él si se encontrara con una persona así que quisiera dañar a sus seres queridos? Esa pregunta lo estaba molestando desde que considero esa posibilidad, ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para proteger a sus seres amados aun si esto significaba detener definitivamente a otra persona? O se arriesgaría a que dañaran lo que era preciado para él cuando pudo haberlo evitado? Cualquiera de las respuestas lo dejaba insatisfecho.

Nemesis dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de Rito hablo -Bueno supongo que por ahora estas bien cómo eres, no dejes que pensamientos innecesarios te molesten, esto debe ser también resultado de que mi personalidad se esté combinando con la tuya, por eso es que consideras otras opciones donde actúas de manera más directa pero no te preocupes la respuesta debería llegar a ti poco a poco, por ahora lo primordial es que mejores más controlando la materia oscura, de nada te sirve llegar a una respuesta si no puedes ejecutarla no crees?- Dijo la chica tratando de animar a Rito

A esto se sumó Derf diciendo -Vamos compañero ella tiene razón además estamos todos juntos en esto, cuando llegue el momento ya encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo-

Al escuchar esto el peli-naranja sonrió y dijo -Gracias, Nemesis, Derf, enserio-

La chica no dijo nada y simplemente sonrió por un breve momento y luego se acercó a Rito diciendo -Bueno por ahora dejemos este entrenamiento hasta aquí, después de todo tengo algo de sueño- Dijo fingiendo un bostezo y luego de esto entro nuevamente al cuerpo del peli-naranja, este descendió hasta estar en el suelo nuevamente para que al instante siguiente sus alas, abrigo, guantes y Derf desaparecieran en un montón de partículas de color negro, seguido a esto comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Louise cuando vio que de la entrada del edificio salían 2 figuras, unos pocos segundos luego de caminar el chico se dio cuenta de que una de estas era Louise pero no tenía idea de quien podría ser la otra persona que estaba con ella debido a que tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro, así cuando ambas partes se reunieron Rito dijo -Hola Louise- y luego miro a quien estaba a su lado tratando de descubrir quién era.

La chica peli-rosa al notar la mirada de su familiar se puso a su lado y le dijo al oído -Rápido Rito arrodíllate y saluda-

El peli-naranja que no entendió esto señalo a la figura encapuchada con un dedo y dijo -Paso algo? Quien es esa persona?-

Louise que había visto como Rito señalaba a la princesa rápidamente tomo su cabeza e hizo que la bajara-Te dije que te arrodillaras y saludaras, acaso no sabes enfrente de quien estas?-

-Pero eso fue lo que te pregunte y no me has dicho nada, además tiene el rostro cubierto por lo que no sé quién es-

La princesa al ver la interacción entre ambos sonrió y dijo al momento que se descubría el rostro -No te preocupes Louise, él tiene razón, no pudo ver mi rostro por lo que obviamente no sabría quién soy-

Rito al ver el rostro descubierto de la chica de inmediato se dio cuenta de porque Louise le había dicho que bajara la cabeza -Ah, es la princesa que llego a la academia esta mañana- Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Oye, estas en presencia de su majestad, no puedes hablarle de esa manera Rito- Reclamo Louise.

-Ah, perdón- Dijo Rito mirando a la princesa y frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-No se preocupe familiar-san- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si no es mucho pedir preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre- La verdad era que a Rito aun le incomodaba que lo llamaran familiar pero debido a que la princesa lo había dicho con clara amabilidad en su voz el peli-naranja no sintió que ella lo había hecho de forma despectiva o con mala intención pero Louise por su parte tomo esto como que Rito se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con la princesa por lo que reclamo al instante.

-Oye Rito no puedes pedirle algo así a la princesa tú y ella tienen posiciones completamente distintas-

-No hay problema Louise- Dijo la princesa tomando del hombro a la chica para luego volver su mirada al chico delante de ellas.

-Había venido a esta academia principalmente porque deseaba encontrarme con mi querida amiga Louise pero también lo hice porque deseaba conocerte a ti Rito-san- Explico la princesa con una sonrisa

-A mí? Porque?- Pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-La verdad es que escuche de la visita que le hiciste al conde Motte y quería escuchar de ti mismo que fue lo que paso y que te llevo a hacer lo que hiciste-

Ante la mención de este tema Rito miro a Louise ya que ella supuestamente no sabía que él había hecho eso y cuando sus ojos vieron el rostro de la niña se dio cuenta que parecía estar esperando ansiosamente su respuesta por lo que el chico dedujo que ella solo debería haber escuchado algo superficial y había venido con el fin de escuchar todo sobre ese tema al igual que la princesa.

-Bueno lo que paso fue que…-

Así Rito conto de manera maso-menos resumida que es lo que había pasado cuando Siesta fue llamada a trabajar a la mansión del conde, como fue que escucho de los rumores de para que los nobles tomaban a las chicas jóvenes y que cuando hablo con el conde esa noche confirmo lo que creía llevándolo eso a hacer el intercambio para que el conde dejara regresar a Siesta a la academia -Y eso fue lo que sucedió- Finalizo el chico.

-Ya veo, si lo que dices es cierto entonces ciertamente la actitud del conde es reprochable-

-Pero Rito, que fue lo que le diste al conde? Si fue algo que llamo la atención de un noble entonces no debe haber sido algo común-

-Bueno era algo como un libro pero este era de mi mundo, a mí también me sorprendió que eso fuera lo que quería pero yo no le hubiera dado ningún uso y como él dijo que era coleccionista de libros se lo di para que dejara que Siesta volviera-

-Siesta? Acaso no es la misma sirvienta por la que tuviste el duelo con Guiche?-

-Sí, ella fue-

-Parece que le tienes bastante aprecio a esa sirvienta verdad?- Pregunto Louise con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno ella ha sido amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y me ayudado siempre que ha podido, me hubiera sentido mal si no hacía lo mismo cuando tuve la oportunidad-

-Simplemente has que eso no obstruya con tus labores como familiar- Termino Louise.

-Sí, está bien-

-Bueno ya es hora de que yo me retire, Louise te agradezco por conversar conmigo este tiempo, realmente ha sido el momento más feliz que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo- Dijo Henrietta abrazando a Louise.

-También fui muy feliz conversando con usted princesa, por favor no dude en llamarme si necesita algo- Respondió la peli-rosa correspondiendo al abrazo.

Una vez ambas se separaron la princesa miro a Rito y le dijo con una sonrisa -Rito-san, por favor esfuersece mañana en la exposición si?-

Rito devolvió la sonrisa y dijo -Hare lo que pueda-

Así luego de esto Louise y Rito se fueron al cuarto de la niña mientras que la princesa se retiró hacia otra dirección.

 **Cuarto de Louise**

Una vez ambos chicos estuvieron dentro de la habitación Louise pareció recordar algo por lo que le pregunto al chico -Oye Rito con todo esto se me olvido preguntarte, al final que es lo que harás para la presentación mañana en la exposición-

-Ah, es cierto, olvide decírtelo, bueno pensé en algunas cosas pero luego de hablar con Nemesis y Derf lo mejor sería un duelo de demostración entre Nemesis y yo-

-Ella sabe luchar?- Pregunto la chica con incredulidad.

En ese instante antes que Rito dijera algo Nemesis salió por la espalda de este, se apoyó en sus hombros y dijo –No se por quién me tomas pero soy perfectamente capaz de luchar, es más podrías decir que ya era una de las más fuertes de donde Rito y yo venimos antes de entrar dentro suyo y ahora con la ayuda de esas letras lo soy aún más por lo que una pequeña pelea de demostración no es nada para mí-

Ante esto Louise miro a Nemesis con aun algo de incredulidad pues si bien Rito había dicho que la habilidad que podía usar era originalmente de Nemesis ella creía que lo único que aportaba esta eran las cosas negras que Rito controlaba y el resto era cosa de su familiar.

Al ver la mirada que tenía Louise Rito también hablo -Nemesis habla enserio, si no fuera por ella y estas letras yo no sería diferente a una persona ordinaria- Decía a la vez que mostraba las letras de su mano.

-Ahora que lo dices recuerdo que poco después que me contaras de tu mundo ella dijo algo sobre las runas en tu mano, que tienen que ver ellas en todo esto?-

-Bueno al parecer estas letras en mi mano tienen algo que se llama el poder de Gandalfr y según Derf eso me permite usar correctamente cualquier arma que esté orientada al combate, gracias a eso es que puedo controlar la materia oscura-

-Enserio? Entonces no eres simplemente un tipo con mucha suerte al poder juntar 2 cosas que iban bastante bien juntas para así usarlas de la manera más eficientemente posible?-

-Te recuerdo que estoy en otro mundo lejos de mi familia y seres queridos sin saber qué hacer para poder volver-

-Lo sé y ya te dije antes que lo sentía verdad? No trataba de hacerle daño a nadie cuando hice la invocación- Dijo Louise bajando un poco la cabeza ya que ella si bien no era la persona más amable del mundo trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Rito, llegar a un lugar extraño donde no conocía a nadie y sin una forma de regresar, eso definitivamente deprimiría a cualquiera.

-Sí, entiendo que fue desafortunado y no es que te culpe por eso, sé que fue una coincidencia que pasara cerca cuando el portal ese se abrió, además estoy seguro que encontrare una forma de volver, si hay un modo para llegar de mi mundo a este entonces tiene que haber un modo de hacer lo mismo pero a la inversa-

-"Pero compañero tu prometida no es una genio? Viendo todo lo que ha podido construir hasta ahora no me sorprendería que pudiera crear una maquina extraña que hiciera que regreses o que pueda lograr que ella venga aquí también no crees?"-

-"Bueno viniendo de Lala en este punto podría esperarme cualquier cosa, no me sorprendería que un día estuviera caminando y ella saltara encima de mí de un momento a otro"-

Y después de pensar eso el chico dio un bostezo y Louise viendo esto dijo -Bueno ya es algo tarde y mañana es la exposición así que creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, sobre todo tú para que puedas hacer lo tuyo durante la demostración-

-Está bien- Dijo el chico volviendo a bostezar para luego acomodarse en su montón de heno y decir -Buenas noches Louise-

-La chica respondió diciendo -hasta mañana- Y luego de cambiarse se acostó en su cama mientras las luces se apagaban y otro día terminaba.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1) No estoy seguro si en la serie se menciona pero en la ficha de personaje de Rito está escrito que su agilidad, reflejos y resistencia están considerablemente arriba de los de una persona promedio debido a recibir y esquivar los golpes de Yami durante todo el tiempo que se conocen.

Y bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, la verdad al inicio planeaba hacerlo un poco más corto pero luego me pareció buena idea agregar lo de Rito pensando en las situaciones "peligrosas" que paso o pudo haber pasado en el transcurso de la historia de To Love Ru y sus inseguridades surgidas a partir de la mezcla de personalidades, siendo que no porque la forma de ser de Nemesis lo esté afectando va a comenzar a ser un tipo totalmente diferente sino que quiero que vaya cambiando poco a poco hasta ser más decidido, pero bueno avísenme si esas inseguridades que pongo se ven algo forzadas y alguna recomendación de cómo hacerlo mejor, ahora en la parte de agradecimientos por los comentarios del capitulo anteriror:

Leandro V.F: Gracias por tu comentario y respondiendo tu pregunta, planeo seguir escribiendo esta historia hasta terminarla, no tengo intenciones de dejarla inconclusa, un saludo.

Zasetsu04: Gracias por la review, la verdad es que saque lo de Derf justo por lo que dices pero eso lo vi en el anime, no sabría decirte si en la novela es lo mismo, en este caso más que en las runas estaría dentro del mismo Rito, así como Nemesis lo estuvo luego de pelear con Gid pero sin vincularse para que su personalidad no afecte al caídas locas, en fin, un saludo y gracias otra vez.

Por mi parte hasta aquí escribo hoy pero tengo algo que preguntarles, ya pude terminar el dibujo que prometí más un pequeño extra pero no sé dónde subirlo, alguien tiene alguna idea? En fin ya saben que pueden hacer todas esas cosas que los autores siempre piden como darle a seguir, favoritos y dame alguna review con lo que se te ocurra que eso siempre motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola una vez más a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, he regresado para seguir con esta historia por lo que comencemos de una vez, ah, antes que lo olvide se me ocurrió una idea sobre qué hacer con el tema de los dibujos, pero ya hablaremos de eso al final del capítulo así que ya nos veremos allí abajo después, por ahora si vamos a lo que vinieron a ver:

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Robo y Recuperación**

Rito estaba en un espacio lleno de niebla y no tenía idea como era que había llegado allí, girando la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones se dio cuenta que su vista no llegaba a ver más allá de 2 metros debido a la espesa niebla que había en ese lugar.

-Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar?- Dijo el chico mientras caminaba por el sitio tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien que le pudiera dar una pista del lugar en el que se encontraba -Acaso es un sueño?- Se preguntó el peli-naranja para luego juntar sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritar -Neeeemeeeesiiiiiiis, Deeeeeeeerf aaalguuuunoo meeeee eeeescuuuuuchaaaaaa?.- Pasaron 5, 10 y luego 20 segundos pero nadie respondió -Que raro, hace un tiempo Nemesis me dijo que como estábamos conectados ella podía aparecer en mis sueños y como Derf ahora también lo está debería poder hablar con alguno de los 2 si esto es un sueño-

Durante un tiempo Rito estuvo caminando sin una dirección en particular hasta que pudo divisar una figura cerca de donde estaba, pero cada vez que caminaba en su dirección la distancia no parecía disminuir, era como si cada vez que el chico avanzaba un paso la figura retrocedía otro más, por lo que por más que lo intentaba no podía acercarse, así que opto por hablarle desde donde estaba y esperar que lo escucharan.

-Disculpa puedes escucharme?!- Rito si bien no podía distinguir quien era esta persona debido a la niebla que había en el lugar la silueta que se marcaba le había hecho saber que era una mujer.

-Holaaaa! Me escuchaaas?! Sabes dónde estoy?!- Volvió a decir Rito esta vez en voz más alta ya que la figura no presentaba signos de haber escuchado al peli-naranja la primera vez.

Esta vez la figura pareció haber escuchado lo que Rito dijo por lo que se giró en dirección al chico, pero lo único que hizo fue observarlo, o al menos eso parecía ya que la cabeza de dicha figura se inclinó hacia un lado como si se estuviera preguntando quien era Rito o que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

A pesar que la situación parecía cualquier cosa menos buena Rito no se sintió en peligro, es más, sentía como si estuviera cómodo en ese sitio, por alguna razón se sentía reconfortado y la figura que tenía en frente suyo a pesar de ser misteriosa no le daba una sensación de miedo o peligro, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar esto cuando la figura hablo.

-Lo siento- Aunque estas palabras fueron dichas en un tono bastante bajo se escucharon por todo el lugar.

A Rito estas palabras le extrañaron bastante, la figura se había disculpado, pero ¿porque? Y cuando el peli-naranja iba a preguntar esto sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara hacia atrás, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo gritar por la impresión, al siguiente segundo el chico abrió sus ojos y lo que vio fue el techo de una habitación, Rito se sentó sobre su cama de heno y giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados solo para encontrar a Louise recostada sobre su cama y aun dormida, al instante siguiente puso ambas manos sobre su frente tratando de ver si tenía fiebre, cosa que descarto al momento ya que su temperatura parecía normal y no sentia ninguna molestia en el cuerpo.

-Ah, que fue eso? Un sueño? Se sintió bastante real- Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja, para luego oír una voz en su mente.

-"Te despiertas con energía eh Rito?"- Dijo una voz femenina.

-"Nemesis? Buenos días, oye hace cuanto que estas despierta?"-

-"Umm, diría que hace unos 10 minutos quizá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Bueno, es que tuve un sueño raro y quería preguntarte si tu viste algo"-

-"Sueño raro? Bueno de vez en cuando veo tus sueños pero no es como si lo hiciera siempre, como era ese sueño?"-

-"Bueno yo estaba en un lugar que tenía mucha niebla y encontré a una persona y aunque no pude ver su rostro me di cuenta que era una chica y ella me pidió perdón, aunque no sé porque, luego de eso algo me jalo hacia atrás y me desperté"-

-"Eso suena raro, pero como dije antes yo ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que soñabas así que eso no fue cosa mía"-

-"Y Derf? El habrá visto algo?"-

-"Lo dudo, ese flojo sigue dormido así que es improbable que sepa algo sobre tu sueño"-

-"Oye por cierto siempre me pregunte, como es estar dentro de alguien? Y como es que se dividen sus espacios?"-

-"Bueno ahora que lo preguntas eso fue bastante sencillo de solucionar, ya que ni siquiera sabemos cuánto espacio puede llegar a tener tu mente simplemente trazamos una línea en el suelo, todo de un lado es el espacio para Derf y todo el otro lado es mi espacio"-

-"Eso suena bastante simple, pero es bueno que no haya habido complicaciones en eso, ya cuando Derf despierte le preguntare por el sueño solo para estar seguro"-

-"Bien, por ahora creo que deberías ir preparándote, después de todo hoy es la exposición esa donde te presentaras"-

-"Es cierto, casi olvido por completo eso por el sueño que tuve, creo que lo mejor es que despierte a Louise de una vez solo porsiacaso"- Pensó el peli-naranja para luego levantarse, estirarse un poco y pasar a despertar a la chica.

Esa mañana se podía ver que en el patio de la academia se había construido un escenario y frente a este estaban colocadas varias filas de asientos para que los alumnos pudieran ver las presentaciones de sus compañeros mientras que un poco más al lado se había colocado una especie de tienda de campaña bastante grande y algo lujosa, dentro de esta habían 2 asientos, ya todo estaba listo para que la exposición de familiares diera inicio cuando el desayuno terminara, cosa que sucedería en unos minutos más, pues por la puerta del comedor ya se veían salir a algunos alumnos que iban en dirección a los asientos con el fin de poder tomar los mejores lugares para ver el espectáculo que se daría.

Así paso el tiempo y con eso las presentaciones iniciaron, uno por uno los estudiantes presentaron a sus familiares mientras que el público aplaudía más o menos dependiendo de qué tan bueno había sido el acto realizado, en la parte de los asientos se encontraba Louise mirando nerviosa lo que sus compañeros hacían en el escenario, las presentaciones que estos realizaban eran bastante buenas a sus ojos y esperaba que Rito pudiera hacer algo tan bueno como los demás, el peli-naranja por su parte estaba parado en la parte donde los alumnos esperaban para subir al escenario.

-"Entonces tu tampoco viste nada parecido al sueño que te conté Derf?"-

-"No, como ya te dije yo estaba dormido en ese momento y no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido a lo que me contaste"- Respondió la espada mentalmente a Rito.

-"Oye Rito, porque le das tanta importancia a ese sueño"- Pregunto ahora Nemesis.

-"Bueno no es que pueda explicarlo pero siento como si ese sueño significara algo importante, aunque tal vez me equivoque"-

Luego de eso el chico asomo su cabeza para ver al público que estaba frente al escenario y pensó -"Realmente hay mucha gente, eso me pone algo nervioso"-

Y luego de eso alguien le toco el hombro por detrás asiendo que Rito volteara para encontrarse con Louise.

-Estás listo? Luego de Tabitha será tu turno- Pregunto la niña.

-La verdad me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso sabiendo que tanta gente estará mirándome y las otras presentaciones también fueron bastante buenas-

-Es cierto, los demás se esforzaron bastante en sus presentaciones también, aunque la de Guiche fue….-

-Pienso igual, eso fue raro, en más de un sentido, solo se acostó encima de un montón de pétalos de rosa al lado de su familiar-

Y mientras ambos conversaban se pudo escuchar que el presentador en el escenario dijo -Y por último, la señorita Louise de la Valiel-

-Bien, vamos al escenario- Dijo Louise.

-E…está bien- Respondió Rito tragando saliva para seguir a la chica rosa.

 **Dentro del Edificio de la Escuela**

Frente a una puerta bastante grande estaba una persona de cabello verde que tenía una capucha cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro -Abrir esto con solo fuerza me tomara más tiempo de lo que pensé-

Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que decía -Y por último, la señorita Louise de la Valiel-

-Hmph, parece que tendré que ir con el plan b- Se dijo a la vez que salía del edificio al patio y ponía su mano en el suelo para que unos segundos después una gran cantidad de tierra comenzara a juntarse haciendo un ruido considerable.

 **Escenario de la Exposición de Familiares**

Louise y Rito estaban parados en el escenario frente a todos los alumnos cuando la chica comenzó a hablar -Mi familiar, Yuuki Rito que es un guerrero dará una demostración de sus habilidades de combate-

Cuando Rito escucho la presentación puso una cara confundida y pensó mientras una gota de sudor caía por la parte de atrás de su cabeza -"Un guerrero?"-

-"Kukuku, bueno si vas a dar una demostración de habilidades de combate, kukuku, debes llamarte a ti mismo guerrero para que cuente no crees? kukuku"- Respondió Nemesis mientras se tapaba la boca y trataba de contener su risa.

-"Bueno mejor tómatelo como un halago"- Agrego Derf en tono de burla.

-"Es difícil hacer eso cuando se están burlando así"- Pensó el chico.

Cuando termino la pequeña charla volvió su mirada a Louise y esta había girado su cabeza para mirarlo -Bien, el resto te lo dejo a ti- Dijo Louise para bajar del escenario.

Y cuando ella estuvo a un costado de este mirando a lo que haría su familiar escucho un extraño ruido acompañado de una pequeña vibración, esto llamo su atención así que camino hacia el lugar de donde creía que había venido el ruido con el pensamiento de hacerlo rápido para volver y poder ver la presentación de su familiar.

Rito por su parte estaba parado en el escenario sin decir nada cuando unas partículas negras comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo, estas partículas aumentaron en cantidad hasta que habían cubierto al peli-naranja con una especie de bruma y al siguiente momento estas se unieron al cuerpo del chico y una corriente de aire se dispersó en todas direcciones, los alumnos que antes habían visto el duelo de Guiche contra Rito ya sabían con qué apariencia reaparecería el peli-naranja y los que no, estaban por descubrirlo, cuando la corriente de aire desapareció se podía ver parado a Rito en el escenario con el dark mode activo igual a como se veía la primera vez que lo utilizo pero además de eso también tenía un par de alas de color negro azabache que salían por su espalda, esto tomo por sorpresa incluso a los que ya habían visto el duelo antes debido a que cuando esto sucedió el familiar de Louise no había mostrado en ningún momento tener alas, lo que paso después fue igual o más sorprendente para todos los espectadores ya que las partículas negras que habían aparecido alrededor del cuerpo del chico ahora se formaban a un lado de este como si fueran un capullo, un par de segundos después este se abrió y de su interior emergió una chica de cabello negro y tez morena, tenía los ojos de color dorado y vestía un yukata del mismo color de su cabello, con una cinta en la parte de su cintura de color dorado, la chica también tenía alas pero estas no eran como las de rito sino que se asemejaban a las de una mariposa y eran de color negro y rosado, seguido a eso ambos se comenzaron a elevar en el aire gracias a sus alas mientras que en la mano de Rito aparecía una espada de color negro pero antes que la chica con alas de mariposa pudiera hacer algo una fuerte explosión se pudo escuchar cerca del lugar.

 **En Otra Parte del Patio**

Louise estaba caminando a paso rápido en dirección donde había escuchado el ruido de antes y cuando llego al origen de este lo que vio fue la figura de una enorme criatura hecha de tierra y rocas la cual reconoció como un golem, encima de esta se encontraba una persona que al notar a Louise hizo que el golem estirara su mano para atraparla, cosa que logro.

Ya en el aire Louise comenzó a gritar y moverse en un intento por liberarse del agarre de la criatura -Suéltame, bájame en este momento- Decía la chica cuando con su mano libre logro alcanzar su varita y le apunto a la cara del golem para luego comenzar a recitar un hechizo que termino con -Bola de Fuego!- Unos segundos pasaron sin que ninguna bola de fuego apareciera cuando una explosión golpeo la torre detrás del golem, la persona que se encontraba encima de la criatura dirigió su vista hacia la parte de la torre donde había ocurrido la explosión y pudo notar que la pared ahora tenía varias grietas por lo que hizo que el golem golpeara esta parte dañada con la mano que no sostenía a Louise, destruyendo así la pared de la torre con bastante facilidad, seguido a eso la figura entro por el agujero que hizo su monstruo y unos cuantos segundos más tarde salió del mismo sosteniendo una caja entre sus brazos.

 **Escenario de la Exposición de Familiares**

Luego de la explosión todos los presentes entraron en estado de alerta, los guardias rodearon a la princesa con el objetivo de protegerla de cualquier atentado en su contra mientras que los profesores trataban de mantener el orden del alumnado, Nemesis por su parte volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de Rito y dijo -Rito el sonido de la explosión venia de allá, vamos- Explico la chica señalándole la dirección al peli-naranja y este comenzó a volar hacia donde le habían dicho, allí pudo ver una enorme criatura que tenía su puño incrustado en una de las paredes de la torre de la academia -"Se parece al golem de ti que hizo Yami cuando estaba en el estado darkness"- Dijo Nemesis desde adentro de la mente de Rito y cuando este vio la otra mano de la criatura mencionada pudo ver a Louise atrapada allí por lo que voló en esa dirección con Derf aun en sus manos, en ese momento la figura encapuchada salió por el agujero de la torre pero antes que le diera una orden al golem la mano donde este tenia a Louise fue cortada de un solo tajo cayendo así la chica junto con varios pedazos de tierra.

Louise que de un momento a otro se encontraba cayendo veía como el suelo se acercaba más y más en cámara lenta, así mientras gritaba debido al miedo solo cerro los ojos instintivamente esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, apenas unos metros antes que golpeara el suelo sintió que alguien la había atrapado y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su familiar, este la estaba cargando de manera nupcial mientras aún se encontraba volando -Louise, estas bien?-

-Rito? Como fue que….- Dijo la chica moviéndose un poco cuando Rito interrumpió sus palabras.

-No te muevas tanto, espera a que lleguemos al suelo- Dijo el chico a la vez que ponía a Louise mas cerca suyo para que no fuera a caerse, por su parte ella se sonrojo bastante por el contacto que tenían y la manera en la que era cargada, esto le impidió que reclamara, por lo que se limitó a bajar un poco la mirada y esperar que la llebaran al suelo, mientras esto sucedía el golem junto con la persona encima se alejaban de la academia mientras una multitud de personas los perseguían.

La conmoción causada por esto perduro hasta que el atardecer llego, las autoridades de la escuela revisaron la habitación que el golem golpeo y encontraron que era la bóveda y que habían robado de allí un artefacto mágico llamado "El asta de la destrucción", este era muy peligroso y antes de la exhibición habían corrido rumores de que una famosa ladrona conocida como Fouquet intentaría robarlo.

Parados en el patio se encontraban una multitud de alumnos que veían el hoyo que había dejado el golem al golpear la torre de la academia, entre ellos se encontraban Louise y Rito quienes también veían los destrozos ocasionados.

-Que haya podido crear y controlar un golem tan grande, ella debe haber sido como mínimo una maga de clase triangular- Dijo Louise para sí misma.

-Pero, porque atacaría alguien una academia?- Pregunto Rito pero antes que Louise respondiera a esto vio que la princesa se acercaba a ellos por lo que apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que se encuentran a salvo- Dijo la princesa con alivio.

-Por favor discúlpeme por mi incompetencia princesa, no solo fui capturada sino que tampoco pude ver el rostro de quien asalto la bóveda de la academia-

-No tienes por qué disculparte Louise, tú no tienes culpa por lo que paso hoy, por ahora debo regresar al palacio real e informar lo que sucedió aquí, espero que podamos vernos otra vez, Louise, Rito-san- Y seguido a eso la princesa se retiró junto con sus guardias.

Cuando el carruaje partió Louise tenía una mirada preocupada y Rito notando esto le pregunto -Que pasa Louise?-

-Espero que la princesa no tenga que hacerse responsable de lo que sucedió hoy-

-Porque debería hacerse responsable? Ella solo estaba aquí cuando sucedió, no creo que esto sea su culpa-

-Últimamente han estado rondando toda clase de rumores sobre la corte, me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con la princesa y aún más cuando no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla-

Después de esto ambos se retiraron del patio en dirección al cuarto de Louise, ya en la noche cuando ambos se fueron a dormir Rito estaba acostado en su cama de heno apoyado en sus 2 manos mientras pensaba -Ah y pensar que perdí la oportunidad de tener una cama- Dijo el chico con una expresión graciosa y lágrimas en forma de cascada cayendo por su rostro -"Bueno puedes pedírsela a Louise mañana de todas maneras no crees? Le salvaste la vida hoy después de todo-

-"No sé si sea la mejor idea pero supongo que luego de sus clases podría conversar con ella sobre eso"- Pensó el chico para cerrar los ojos y dormirse poco después.

Al día siguiente toda la mañana fue como las demás, luego del desayuno Rito estaba con Louise en su salón de clases, ningún profesor había llegado aún para iniciar las clases por lo que los alumnos se encontraban conversando entre ellos, el peli-naranja por su parte estaba recostado encima de sus brazos al lado de Louise cuando sintió que alguien lo movió un poco por el hombro y cuando levanto la vista pudo ver a Kirche quien estaba sentada en el pupitre de adelante, ella tenía una pequeña caja entre sus manos que tenía algunas frutas .

-Rito pensé que podrías tener algo de hambre así que te traje esto, es una especialidad de mi país- Dijo la chica acercando la caja al peli-naranja.

-Eh, bueno yo….- Dijo el chico viendo la caja y luego de u momento acepto el cubierto que le ofrecían y probo un poco ya que se sentiría un poco mal de rechazar la comida de una chica, después de todo ya había hecho esto antes cuando Yami preparo la cena en su casa hace un tiempo.

Luego de probar un bocado la cara del chico se ilumino y dijo con una sonrisa -Esta bastante rico-

-Enserio? Qué bueno- Respondió la chica mirando a Rito.

En ese momento Louise se molestó por estoy miro irritada a Kirche -Oye, porque cada vez que te lo encuentras tienes que hacer esto, ya deja en paz a los familiares de otros- Dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Que tiene de malo, si a él le gusta entonces no hay problema, o acaso es que tienes miedo de que termine llevándomelo?-

-Ah? Eso no tiene nada que ver, es porque es mi familiar y no me gusta que alguien como tu este cerca, porque no buscas algo mejor que hacer?-

-Qué más puedo hacer cuando nos tienen estudiando por nosotros mismos toda la mañana? Aunque no es que pueda quejarme con alguien, todos deben estar atareados con el incidente de ayer, después de todo escuche que incluso en la corte están alborotados con todo esto, incluso dicen que es probable que Henrietta-sama tenga que asumir la responsabilidad de lo que paso-

-Qué?- Pregunto Louise sorprendida por esto.

-Bueno después de todo la seguridad de la escuela estuvo más baja debido a que se usó parte de esta para garantizar que la princesa estaría a salvo, además que parece que ella vino a la escuela a pesar que los miembros de la corte estaban en contra de esto-

-"Espero que ella no salga perjudicada por esto"- Pensó Louise, cuando al momento siguiente por la puerta entro el profesor Colbert pidiendo que Louise fuera a la oficina del director acompañada de su familiar, esto extraño bastante a la chica pero de igual manera se levantó y luego de decirle a su familiar que fueran avanzo, Rito se paró y comenzó a seguirla, justo después de eso Kirche se levantó, fue al lugar de Tabitha, le susurro algo al oído y unos segundos después ambas siguieron a Rito y Louise a la oficina del director, cuando estos 2 últimos entraron el par de magas aprovecharon y también se escabulleron dentro para pararse al lado de Louise y su familiar, cosa que la chica rosa noto y comenzó a reclamarles por unos momentos hasta que el director comenzó a hablar -Señorita de la Valiel tenemos este retrato de una persona sospechosa que ha estado entrando y saliendo del bosque ultima mente, creemos que es la ladrona Fouquet, por favor véalo y díganos si puede reconocerla-

Seguido a eso la asistente del director, la señorita Longuevile, le paso un pergamino al director que luego de desenrollarlo lo mostró y Louise confirmo la identidad de la persona.

-Bien, entonces es urgente que informemos de esto a la corte inmediatamente para que puedan enviar a la guardia real como apoyo para realizar la búsqueda- Sugirió el profesor Colvert.

-Eso tardaría demasiado, en el peor de los escenarios Fouquet podría terminar escapando, el asta de destrucción fue robada de esta escuela así que es nuestro deber el recuperarla para así restaurar el honor que como institución perdimos durante el robo, para esta tarea solicito que los que estén dispuestos a brindar su apoyo levanten sus varitas- Dijo mirando a los profesores que estaban también dentro del cuarto pero la única acción que recibió como respuesta fueron los susurros de los profesores entre ellos.

-Que sucede? Es que nadie aquí presente desea tener el reconocimiento de haber atrapado a la ladrona Fouquet?- Alentó nuevamente el anciano.

-"Oye Rito, eso de cazar un ladrón se oye divertido, vamos levanta tu mano"-

-"Ah? Porque tengo que ofrecerme yo? Ni siquiera soy un mago"- Respondió el chico mentalmente.

-"Bueno si no lo haces tú entonces creo que te haré el favor de hacerlo yo misma"- Respondió Nemesis mientras comenzaba a tomar el control del brazo derecho de Rito e intentara alzarlo solo para que este evitara la acción sosteniendo su extremidad con la otra y cuando creía que lograría evitar meterse en este problema vio con una cara atónita como Louise alzaba su mano mientras sostenía su varita y decía -Yo lo haré- Esto obviamente lo sorprendió porque supuso que Louise lo obligaría a ir con ella arrastrándolo así a este lío y como si esto no fuera suficiente antes que alguno de los presentes dijera algo otra varita se alzó en el aire, esta vez por parte de Kirche quien miro a Louise con una sonrisa y dijo -Como si fuera a dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión para ti misma- Luego que dijera esto esta vez fue un bastón el que se alzó por parte de la única alumna que faltaba.

-Tú también Tabitha?- Dijo Kirche.

-Pero porque?- Agrego Louise.

-Es peligroso si solo van las 2- Respondió la peli-azul.

-Entonces está decidido- Dijo el director -Confió en que ustedes 3 podrán cumplir esta tarea, después de todo la señorita Tabitha fue nombrada con el título de caballero desde muy joven, mientras que la señorita Zerbest viene de una familia militar bastante distinguida y he escuchado que su fuego mágico es bastante poderoso y la Señorita Valiel pertenece a una renombrada familia que ha producido muchos buenos magos y entre sus logros están… eh…. Bueno…. creo que ella…. Ah, es cierto, tengo entendido que su familiar es un guerrero muy fuerte que venció al hijo del General Gramont-

Ante esto Rito se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras reía por el alago.

-"Kukuku, creo que voy entendiendo la situación que tenía esta chica antes que llegáramos a este mundo"- Dijo Nemesis para sí misma desde dentro de Rito.

-Es cierto, él es el legendario Ganda….- Apoyo el profesor Colvert pero antes de terminar fue él mismo quien interrumpió sus palabras, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rito y por ende tampoco para Nemesis.

-"Oh, parece que sabe sobre eso"- Dijo ahora el arma de materia oscura

-"Pero como es eso posible?"- Pensó el chico -"Oye Derf eso de Gandalfr es conocido por varias personas?"-

-"No lo creo, los familiares del vacío aparecen cada bastante tiempo"-

Y mientras estos 3 conversaban se decidió que la guía de esta misión seria la secretaria del director, por lo que partieron poco después de esa reunión los 5, o mejor dicho 7 contando a Nemesis y Derf, salieron en dirección al bosque.

Durante todo el camino Kirche trataba de pegársele al peli-naranja mientras que este hacia lo posible para evitar los acercamientos de la morena, a esto se le sumaba Louise que le reclamaba a Kirche por el comportamiento que tenía con su familiar.

Llegados a cierto punto el grupo encontró una cabaña en medio del bosque por lo que decidieron investigarla, siendo Rito quien reviso si había alguien adentro, una vez se confirmó que no había nadie en el lugar fueron Tabitha, Rito y Kirche quienes entraron buscando cualquier pista mientras que Louise y la secretaria del director esperaban afuera de la cabaña.

-Por lo que dijeron en la escuela esa asta de destrucción estaba en un estuche de madera, pero de verdad encontraremos algo que nos lleve a eso aquí?"- Pensó Rito.

Así los 3 estuvieron buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa por unos minutos sin éxito alguno hasta que fue Tabitha quien encontró justamente lo que estaban buscando dentro de un baúl viejo y paso a mostrárselo a los demás.

-De verdad esto es lo que estamos buscando?- Pregunto Kirche.

-Porque un ladrón robaría algo solo para dejarlo abandonado en un lugar así- Agrego Rito, pero cuando iban a abrir la caja para asegurarse que su contenido estaba adentro el techo de donde estaban salió volando y el mismo golem que ataco la escuela se asomó por el agujero que había hecho, al instante siguiente tanto kirche como Tabitha atacaron a la criatura con magia de fuego y viento respectivamente, la cual apenas pudo hacer retroceder al gigante unos metros, Rito por su parte mientras esto sucedió activo el dark mode pero antes que hiciera otra cosa Louise entro en su rango de visión, ella estaba detrás del golem y lo ataco con una explosión que no consiguió hacer nada más que llamar su atención, la criatura se acercó a ella con intención de aplastarla por lo que Rito de un impulso llego hasta al lado de la chica pero el puño del monstruo termino golpeando el sitio donde ambos se encontraban elevando así una cortina de humo, cuando Louise pudo volver a ver lo que tenía enfrente vio a su familiar con ambos brazos alzados, estos estaban recubiertos de materia oscura que formaba un par de manos de tamaño grande que bloquearon el golpe del golem.

-Louise, estas bien?- Dijo el chico sin voltear y después de esto desvió a un lado el puño de la criatura y tomo a Louise para alzar vuelo con ella entre sus brazos otra vez, junto a ambos también volaban Kirche y Tabitha que estaban encima del dragon azul de la última, Rito paso a la chica junto a sus compañeras y luego se dirigió nuevamente contra el golem, mientras volaba una espada se formó entre sus manos y corto la pierna derecha del monstruo solo para que esta volviera a unirse un par de segundos después.

-"Nemesis, parece que cortarlo no funcionara, tienes alguna idea de cómo parar esa cosa?"- Pregunto el chico mentalmente.

-"Puedo sentir como hay energía concentrada en la parte de la cabeza de ese muñeco, deberíamos darle un ataque lo suficientemente grande allí, así tal vez podríamos destruirlo definitivamente"- Sugirió Nemesis mientras el chico volvía a cortar las extremidades de la criatura solo para que estas siguieran regenerándose.

Las 3 chicas que veían la pelea desde el aire pensaron que si bien Rito podía detener al golem podría necesitar ayuda para vencerlo por lo que Louise salto del dragón abriendo la caja del asta de destrucción llamando así la atención del monstruo y de Rito quien al ver lo que sostenía la niña -"Acaso eso es?"- Pensó Rito reconociendo el arma de su mundo y un segundo después pensó –"Nemesis crees que eso servirá?"-

-Bueno, si puedes darle en la cabeza entonces debería ser más que suficiente- Respondió la chica (1).

-"Oye Derf, eso de Gandalfr me permite usar cualquier arma verdad?"- Pregunto el chico para confirmar lo que pensaba hacer mientras que iba hacia donde Louise estaba.

-"Así es, las runas deberían hacer que pudieras utilizar eso"-

-"Bien, entonces hay que hacerlo"- Pensó el chico y cuando llego al lado de Louise tomo el lanza cohetes para abrirlo y armarlo frente a todos -Esto se usa así- Dijo mientras ponía el dedo en el gatillo y apuntaba al golem pero antes que disparara un temblor paso por todo su cuerpo, fue como un calambre que se extendió desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, esta sensación solo duro por un breve segundo pero desafortunadamente fue suficiente para hacer que el arma cayera de sus manos y mientras esto se daba el puño del golem iba directo a él y a Louise a toda velocidad por lo que cuando volvió a la normalidad solo le dio tiempo a saltar a un lado y tomar a Louise para que ella tampoco recibiera el golpe.

-"Nemesis, Derf, que fue eso?"-

-"No lo sé, yo no le hice nada a tu cuerpo"-Respondió Nemesis que también estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido.

-"Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero dejemos esto para después, por ahora mejor usamos el plan b"- Agrego Derf.

Rito decidió que la espada tenía razón por lo que usando la materia oscura volvió a alzar vuelo a toda velocidad en dirección a la cabeza del golem mientras alzaba ambas manos y la materia oscura volvía a juntarse en estas formando una bola enorme llena de picos y la bajo con toda su fuerza, impactando así en la cabeza del monstruo destruyéndola con bastante facilidad, cuando esto paso el resto del cuerpo comenzó a caerse a pedazos esta vez sin reconstruirse.

Louise que seguía en el suelo luego de que Rito la alejara del último ataque veía sorprendida lo que hizo su familiar quien ahora caminaba en su dirección, cuando Rito estuvo frente a Louise le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente una voz les hablo -Buen trabajo- Dijo una voz femenina que ambos ya habían escuchado antes y al voltear se encontraron con la secretaria del director de la academia de magia, la señorita Longueville, quien no apareció durante el enfrentamiento.

-Le doy mis agradecimientos familiar-san, ahora ya sé cómo utilizar el asta de la destrucción- Decía mientras se quitaba los lentes y se soltaba el cabello -No sé por qué no la usaste contra mi golem pero eso ya no tiene importancia- Agrego a la vez que les apuntaba a ambos de la misma manera que lo había hecho Rito con el golem.

-Mi golem? Entonces tú eres…- Dijo Louise al entender la situación.

-Bueno, es una pena que no haya podido ver antes el poder de esta arma pero la probare con ustedes, adiós Gandalfr- Dijo y luego apretó el gatillo que Rito antes no pudo.

Rito podía ver en cámara lenta como una explosión se originaba en el agujero de salida del lanza cohetes y como un misil salía e iba hacia él y Louise, no supo en que momento, pero su cuerpo se movió poniéndose frente a Louise a la vez que su abrigo se movía para cubrir su cabeza y pies, todo esto mientras el proyectil explosivo se acercaba más y más a ellos cuando al final sucedió lo inevitable, el sonido de una poderosa explosión lleno el lugar donde estaban todos, esto unido a una nube de humo negro a causa de la misma.

La cara de Fouquet formo una sonrisa, había acabado con 2 de los 4 enviados por la academia y lo que era más, uno de ellos era quien seguramente le hubiera dado más problemas cuando intentara escapar, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era crear algunos golems menores para que entretuvieran a las ultimas 2 alumnas que quedaban, esto fue lo que pensó cuando del humo algo se estiro en su dirección a gran velocidad, Fouquet apenas logro darse cuenta de esto cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y cuando bajo la vista pudo ver un puño negro que la había golpeado justo en el estómago -Como es qué….- Dijo antes de caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente, luego de eso el puño que se había estirado comenzó a retraerse hasta meterse nuevamente a la nube de humo que ya se había disipado, dejando ver a Rito que tenía a Louise agarrada con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que por su brazo derecho escurrían un par de finas líneas rojas mostrando que no había salido ileso de la explosión, mientras que Louise no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Rito, estas herido- Dijo Louise preocupada por su familiar, mientras este se levantaba y el dark mode desaparecía, solo que una cinta negra se apretó en el antebrazo del chico.

-"Esto te ayudara por el momento, pero te recomiendo regresar a la academia para que te curen"- Dijo Nemesis.

-"Gracias"- Respondió el chico mentalmente y luego miro a Louise -No te preocupes, por ahora regresemos a la academia, allí me podrán curar-

En ese momento el dragón familiar de Tabitha aterrizo con ella y Kirche, Louise que vio esto se apresuró a decirles que subieran a Fouquet al dragón mientras ella ayudaba a Rito a pararse y subir también, el viaje de regreso a la academia no duro demasiado pero en medio de este Rito se quedó dormido debido al cansancio de usar mucha materia oscura para cubrirse de la explosión, Louise malinterpreto esto como que su estado estaba empeorando por lo que le dijo a Tabitha que apresuraran el paso pero rápidamente Nemesis salió por la espalda del chico y explico lo que sucedía calmando así a todas.

Una vez todas estuvieron en la academia Kirche y Tabitha fueron a la oficina del director para informar lo que sucedió mientras que Louise llevo a Rito a la enfermería, allí hizo que lo revisaran pero cuando le quitaron la ropa vieron que solo tenía una pequeña herida en el mismo lugar donde había tenido amarrada la cinta negra antes y luego de una rápida revisión lo que el encargado le dijo a Louise fue lo mismo que Nemesis había explicado antes, la herida de Rito era menor y nada peligrosa, la única razón por la que no estaba despierto fue porque estaba exhausto y así después de decir esto paso a retirarse con el objetivo de informar al director esto, mientras que Louise se quedaba sentada al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado su familiar.

Así paso cerca de 1 hora cuando Rito comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos, el chico bostezo mientras estiraba ambos brazos cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, esto lo sorprendió bastante y mientras veía esto noto un pequeño vendaje que estaba atado a su antebrazo derecho, luego de esto recordó lo que había sucedido y al ver a los pies de la cama encontró a Louise dormida allí.

-"Nemesis, Derf están despiertos?- Pensó el chico.

-"Yo sí"- Respondió el arma de materia oscura -"Derf se fue a dormir porque estaba cansado"-

-"Que fue lo que paso antes? Porque mi cuerpo se congelo cuando iba a usar ese lanza cohetes?"-

-"Estuve pensando en eso desde que volvimos pero no estoy segura aun, además, como estabas dormido no he podido hacer ninguna prueba para comprobar nada, tal vez fueron tus nervios, por ahora no tengo ninguna teoría"-

-"Bueno al menos crees que estaré bien?"-

-"Si te refieres a lo de la explosión entonces lo único que sacaste de eso fue la pequeña herida que tienes en el brazo, bueno también luego de eso te quedaste dormido debido al cansancio así que creo que no deberías usar la materia oscura por un par de días para estar seguros de que hallas recuperado tus energías"-

-Umm…- Fue el sonido que vino desde donde estaba acostada Louise, un momento después la chica se levantó y comenzó a restregarse los ojos y se encontró con Rito ya despierto pero antes que alcanzara a decir una palabra alguien toco la puerta de la enfermería y entro, para sorpresa de Louise eran el director y el profesor Colvert.

-Veo que se encuentra bien joven familiar- Dijo el director.

Seguido a esto ambos adultos le informaron a Louise que sería recompensada por la corte real junto con Kirche y Tabitha además de ser invitadas de honor en una fiesta que se realizaría esa noche por haber atrapado a Fouquet.

-Pero y Rito? Él fue quien destruyo al golem y venció a Fouquet- Pregunto Louise.

-Soy consciente de eso señorita Valiel, sin embargo la corte real no puede darle nada al no ser un noble-

-Pero…- Dijo Louise antes de ser interrumpida por Rito.

-No necesito ninguna recompensa, pero hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntar sobre el asta de la destrucción-

-No tengo problema con responder tus preguntas- Respondió el viejo director y luego pasó a mirar a Louise -Pero también hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar en privado con su familiar-

La chica entendió lo que le dijeron así que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Quisiera saber cómo fue que encontraron el Asta de la destrucción-

-Bueno, eso fue hace muchos años- Comenzó a contar el director -En una de mis exploraciones cuando era joven me encontré con un monstruo que pudo haberme asesinado, pero cierto hombre me salvo la vida usando un asta de la destrucción para matar al monstruo, tenía algo como un uniforme que jamás había visto en mi vida y estaba gravemente herido por lo que lo traje a la academia para curarlo pero aun así murió pocos días después, nunca supe quién era o de donde venía, entre sus cosas tenía un total de 2 Astas de la destrucción, la que uso para salvarme fue enterrada con él mientras que la otra fue puesta en nuestra bóveda luego de que la presentara a la corte real, porque es que te interesa la historia de esa arma mágica?-

-No es un arma mágica, la verdad es que yo no soy de este mundo, llegue aquí cuando un portal me absorbió por lo que supongo que Louise fue quien creo ese portal y el asta de la destrucción es un arma que fue creada en mi mundo-

-Entonces el hombre que me salvo hace años...-

-Él probablemente es alguien que vino de mi mundo también- Completo Rito

-Si eso es cierto entonces tengo una pregunta- Dijo esta vez el maestro Colvert.

-Qué es?- Pregunto Rito.

-Nosotros pudimos ver tus habilidades durante el enfrentamiento que tuviste con el señor Gramont, así que tenía unas preguntas sobre eso-

-"Ya veo, entonces la mirada que sentimos esa vez deben de haber sido ellos"- Dijo Nemesis.

-Umm…. Está bien- Respondió Rito luego de escuchar lo que Nemesis le dijo.

-Esas cosas negras que utilizaste durante tu enfrentamiento, que eran?-

-Bueno esas habilidades no son mías-

-A que te refieres?-

-Contar todo tomara un tiempo así que tal vez quieran sentarse-

Así luego que ambos adultos se sentaran Rito decidió contarles y luego preguntar si es que ellos sabían de alguna manera en la que pudiera regresar a su mundo.

-Bueno cuando aún estaba en mi mundo….- Rito les conto a ambos sobre Nemesis y como esta había entrado en su cuerpo, cambiando varias cosas para hacer más entendible la historia y obviando todo sobre sus amigas y como varias de ellas eran extraterrestres.

-Básicamente estas diciéndonos que cuando estabas en tu mundo te encontraste con una niña llamada Nemesis que es un espíritu que luego de ciertas cosas ella termino entrando en tu cuerpo y que las habilidades que usas son suyas?-

-Sí, eso es más o menos el resumen de lo que paso-

-Entonces estas no tienen nada que ver con el poder de Gandalfr?- Dijo el maestro Colvert

-También quería preguntarles sobre eso, como es que usted conoce sobre eso de Gandalfr?-

-Espera, tu sabes que eres Gandalfr?-

-Bueno al inicio no lo sabía pero un día cuando Louise me llevo a comprar una espada, terminamos comprando una que hablaba y él fue quien me conto lo de Gandalfr y que este tiene el poder de controlar cualquier arma, por eso es que puedo controlar la materia oscura-

-Y donde esta esa espada?-

-Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que…- Y así Rito conto también lo que había pasado con Derf.

-Bueno, una cosa es decir que tienes un espíritu dentro tuyo pero ahora nos dices que ese espíritu termino absorbiendo la conciencia de la espada?-

-Bueno no creo que eso sea así, más bien ahora ambos están dentro de mí-

-Ósea que ambas conciencias coexisten dentro de tu mente?-

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron-

-Tengo una última petición, podrías dejarnos ver a ese espíritu y si es posible también a la espada?-

-"No tengo ganas de salir en este momento Rito, además estoy ocupada revisando que es lo que pudo pasar con tu cuerpo y no te aconsejo que saques a Derf, recuerda que no debes usar materia oscura por al menos 2 días"-

-Parece que ninguno de los 2 pueden salir en este momento-

-Porque?-

-Bueno lo que sucede es que durante la pelea con Fouquet y el golem quede muy agotado y usar la materia oscura consume mucha energía, por lo que Nemesis me dijo que no la usara por un par de días-

-Lo olvidaba, es cierto que recibiste el impacto directo del asta de la destrucción durante esa pelea?-

-Sí y aunque me cubrí con materia oscura aun así salí un poco herido y bastante cansado- Dijo el chico mientras señalaba el vendaje que estaba en su extremidad.

-Esa fue la única herida que recibiste luego del impacto?- Pregunto el director con incredulidad.

-Bueno si pero por lo que Nemesis me dijo esto fue porque aún no recupera todas sus fuerzas y está al 60%, además que mi control sobre la materia oscura aun con el poder de Gandalfr no es tan bueno-

-Ya veo, eso es todo lo que teníamos que preguntarte, tú tienes algo más que quieras saber?-

-Bueno, desde que llegue he estado buscando una forma de regresar a mi hogar, pero aun no encuentro la manera, ustedes saben algo sobre eso?-

-Lo lamento, yo no sé nada sobre ese tema- Respondió el maestro Colvert.

-Yo tampoco, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento que otro mundo existía antes que nos lo dijeras- Agrego el director.

-Ya veo- Dijo Rito mientras bajaba la mirada y ambos adultos se retiraban de la enfermería.

Poco después que estos se retiraron Rito se levantó de la cama y camino hasta una mesa donde vio que estaba la camiseta que tenía puesta antes y se la volvió a poner cuando escucho que alguien entro en la enfermería, esta era Louise que al verlo levantado se le acerco -Rito porque te levantaste? Ya te encuentras bien?-

Al escuchar esto Rito se dio cuenta de lo obvio, la chica seguía preocupada por él, cuando pensó un poco en esto cayo en que era lógico pues si bien no tenía ninguna herida además de la que había en su brazo, luego de ver a alguien en una explosión así seria obvio que se preocuparía.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, con lo que dormí al menos debería poder caminar por mí mismo- Dijo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a la chica, cosa que solo ocasiono un suave sonrojo por parte de esta.

-Pero tu estas bien Louise? Después de todo también estuviste en medio de la explosión verdad?-

-Yo estoy bien, el médico me reviso y dijo que no había nada de lo que me tuviera que preocupar, también quería agradecerte….. bueno…. tu sabes….. por salvarme-

-No te preocupes por eso, pero, cuando estábamos todos en la cabaña por que no huiste de ese monstruo, tú también sabias que no podías hacerle frente verdad? Luego de eso volviste con el asta de la destrucción aunque no sabías como usarla, porque te pusiste en peligro Louise?-

-Yo…tenía que hacerlo- Respondió la chica en voz baja.

-Porque?-

-Creí que si conseguía derrotar al golem y atrapar a Fouquet entonces …..-

-Pero arriesgar tu vida por eso?-

-Porque si no consigo logros…-

-Louise, tu vida es lo más valioso que tienes si no l…-

-Tu no lo entiendes! Todos siempre se burlan de mí, sé que soy un fracaso como maga, ya no queda nadie que no me lo haya dicho, no puedo hacer un solo hechizo de manera correcta, es humillante cuando veo los rostros de los demás y me miran como una perdedora, es como dijo el director antes de ir por Fouquet, no tengo ni un solo logro del cual enorgullecerme, ni siquiera pude protegerme a mí misma cuando el golem me ataco durante la exposición, tú me salvaste esa vez y ahora también, lo único que conseguí al bajar del dragón con el asta de la destrucción fue prácticamente dárselo a Fouquet y por ello tuviste que protegerme otra vez, si no lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí y ahora me dan el reconocimiento a mí? Si no consigo logros entonces nadie…. nadie-

En ese momento Rito se dio cuenta que si no calmaba a Louise ella podría terminar haciéndose aún más daño a ella misma por lo que la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Eh?-

-Louise, tienes que calmarte, sé que para ti esto es muy duro, pero no debes seguir torturándote así, créeme, eso solo terminara hiriéndote-

-Yo…. Ya no quiero que se rían de mí….. ya no quiero estar sola porque todos me consideren una perdedora-

-Si las cosas son así entonces puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas algo entonces yo estaré allí para darte una mano, si las cosas son muy difíciles para que puedas aguantarlas por ti misma entonces yo te apoyare, si estás sola estaré allí para acerté compañía, si no tienes nada de lo que enorgullecerte entonces te ayudare a encontrarlo, recuerda que nunca está mal apoyarnos en los demás cuando no podemos seguir por nosotros mismos, así que por favor, no te menosprecies así solo por lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti, la única que puede decidir cuánto vales eres tú misma-

Luego de esas palabras Louise dejo salir toda la frustración que había acumulado en este tiempo, todas las burlas, todos los regaños y decepciones se fueron junto con sus lágrimas que caían sobre el hombro del chico que era su familiar, esto siguió así hasta que la niña termino durmiéndose por lo que cuidadosamente el chico la coloco en la cama donde él antes estaba y el paso a sentarse en la silla donde la encontró cuando se despertó.

Así pasaron un par de horas más cuando Rito decidió llevar a Louise a su cuarto por lo que la apoyo en su espalda y salió de la enfermería, una vez estuvieron allí Rito la acostó en su cama y él se sentó en su pila de heno, otra media hora paso y ella comenzó a despertar, se froto los ojos y comenzó a estirarse para luego mirar a los lados y darse cuenta que se encontraba en su cuarto, al instante siguiente vio a Rito quien estaba despierto por lo que recordó toda su conversación en la enfermería y se avergonzó bastante, Rito dándose cuenta que Louise se había despertado se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba ella.

-Ya estas mejor Louise?-

-Eh… yo… bueno….- Debido a la vergüenza que sentía Louise no podía ordenar bien sus palabras así que bajando la cabeza solo alcanzo a decir -Si- En voz baja.

-Eso es bueno, pero creo que deberías cambiarte-

-Porque?-

-Bueno, hace unos 10 minutos alguien vino y dijo que la fiesta a la que estas invitada comenzaría en unos 20 minutos-

-Bien- Dijo Louise y Rito se levantó para salir del cuarto, unos minutos después ella salió aun vistiendo su uniforme y le dijo a Rito que la esperara dentro hasta que volviera por lo que Rito simplemente entro una vez más al cuarto, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, no supo cuánto tiempo realmente paso pero cuando los volvió a abrir pudo ver como Louise estaba en el cuarto una vez más.

-Oye Louise, no habías ido a la fiesta? O es que me quede dormido mucho tiempo?-

-No, hace solo 5 minutos que salí del cuarto-

-Porque? El director no dijo que tú eras una de las invitadas de honor?-

-Bueno, digamos que no me sentía de humor para una fiesta ahora- Respondió la niña volteando la mirada un poco roja -Pe…. Pero aun así hubiera querido bailar al menos una canción- Dijo como queriendo dar una indirecta.

-Pero entonces porque no fuiste por un rato?- Pregunto Rito bastante confundido.

-Ah? Ir a la fiesta para solo bailar una canción y luego irme es de mal gusto como es que no puedes saberlo?- Dijo Louise con su tono clásico.

Ante esto Rito sonrió y pensó -"Parece que volvió completamente a la normalidad, eso debe ser buena señal"-

-Oye, que se supone que significa esa sonrisa?- Dijo Louise algo irritada.

Pero antes que Rito contestara una canción a lo lejos comenzó a sonar.

-Qué es eso?-

-Parece que el baile de la fiesta comenzó-

-Estas segura que no quieres ir?-

-Ya dije que no iré así que deja de preguntar-

-Bien, perdón es que de verdad parece que quieres estar en ese baile- Dijo Rito rascándose la mejilla y cuando volvió la mirada a Louise la vio con la mano estirada por lo que se confundió.

-Umm, Louise? Pasa algo?-

-Bueno co….como dije al menos quiero bailar una canción y como eres el único aquí, por eso te permitiré bailar conmigo solo esta vez- Dijo la chica evitando mirar directamente a su familiar.

-Eeehh? Pe….pero yo jamás he bailado antes- Respondió Rito también avergonzado.

-Tú lo dijiste antes no? Si necesitaba algo entonces me ayudarías-

-Bueno si lo dije pero es que…- Dijo Rito mientras pensaba en que responder pero al no ocurrírsele nada no le quedo más que aceptar la petición y esperar de todo corazón que no fuera a caerse cuando bailara.

-Pon tus manos así- Louise estaba enseñándole a Rito como era la forma correcta de bailar.

-Así?- Rito se sentía nervioso por todo el tema del baile pero como había dicho Louise el prometió ayudarla en lo que pudiera por lo que hizo lo posible para hacerlo de manera correcta.

Y así mientras ambos bailaban Louise llego a mirar a Rito a los ojos y dijo -Em… bueno…. gracias-

-Porque me agradeces?-

-Por todo, de verdad, gracias- Dijo Louise mientras sonreía, esto tomo por sorpresa a Rito ya que desde que llego no recordaba haberla visto sonreír de esa manera.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1) Nemesis al estar conectada con Rito y ver sus recuerdos tiene conocimiento sobre varias cosas de la tierra, lo mismo aplica para Derf, por eso ambos sabían que era en realidad el asta de la destrucción.

Ahhhhh por fin termine, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si soy sincero esto fue un poco más trabajoso que de costumbre, reescribí un par de veces la escena donde Fouquet le disparaba con el lanza cohetes a Rito y Louise y también cuando Rito habla con Louise en la enfermería, por alguna razón no me convencían y aun ahora creo que les falta algo a ambas escenas pero si sigo retrasando esto al final creo que no me decidiría por una de las versiones que hice, ahora las preguntas que plantee con este capítulo son:

Que significa el sueño que tuvo Rito? Tiene algún significado real o la puse solo porque si?

Que le paso a Rito cuando iba a disparar el lanza cohetes? Tiene que ver con el sueño que tuvo?

En fin, pasando al tema sobre los dibujos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que podía crear una página o grupo en fb y poner allí los dibujos que haría sobre esta historia y si, digo dibujos porque pensaba hacer más, por ahora quisiera saber que piensan por si lo hago demoraría algo ya que tendría que hacer la foto de portada para el grupo o la página para ponerla y todo lo demás, en fin espero que me den sus opiniones y porque no ya de paso pueden elegir otra escena para que la vaya dibujando, ahora como siempre en la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas para los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

: Gracias por tu comentario, que alguien te diga que le gusta lo que haces siempre se agradece, si te refieres a la idea de que Rito use la materia oscura la verdad es algo que pensé y espere que pasara en el manga de TLR Darkness cuando vi que Nemesis estaba dentro de Rito pero en fin tal vez cuando salga el próximo manga de TLR hagan esta pequeña fantasía realidad, aunque aún falta para que Louise y Nana se encuentren ya he pensado un par de veces en cómo podrían llevarse y aun no lo decido del todo pero ya tengo un par de situaciones en borradores que las incluyen solo a ellas 2, Rito, caídas, golpes y explosiones, por lo que ya puedes imaginártelo, claro que las caídas seguirán, quiero decir, estas son prácticamente la esencia de Rito.

Zasetsu04: Gracias por la review, sobre la resistencia y agilidad de Rito si bien son altas como se pudo ver en este capítulo de forma superficial esta aun no alcanza para manejar toda la materia oscura, porque como ya vimos usar esta cuando Nemesis aun esta con solo el 60% lo deja bastante cansado y sin poder usarla por un periodo de tiempo, algo como lo que le paso a Yami luego de activar el darkness contra kuro, en todo ese tema de cómo se puede usar la materia oscura y hasta donde lo tocare en capítulos posteriores así que mejor ya no me explayo tanto.

Por mi parte hasta aquí escribo hoy pero ya saben que pueden hacer todas esas cosas que los autores siempre piden como darle a seguir, favoritos y dame alguna review con lo que se te ocurra que eso siempre motiva a seguir escribiendo, ahí se ven.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, hoy he regresado para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia así que vamos a comenzar:

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La decisión de Louise**

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente del robo del asta de la destrucción y podíamos encontrar a Rito recostado en un árbol en el patio de la academia de magia.

-Ah, menos mal que Louise no me dijo que la acompañara hoy a sus clases, ahora puedo descansar aquí en vez de estar escuchando cosas que no entiendo-

-"Pareces feliz compañero"- Dijo una voz en la mente del peli-naranja.

-"No sé si pueda decir que estoy feliz pero sí bastante aliviado, la verdad es que estar en las clases de Louise es un poco estresante, quiero decir, hablan de cosas sobre la magia que no entiendo y por eso no hay nada que hacer además de quedarme sentado mirando al vacío"-

-"Bueno la verdad no es como que aquí sentado hicieras algo muy diferente"- Dijo ahora otra voz en su mente.

-"Nemesis? El último par de días no has estado hablando casi nada, a que viene eso ahora?"-

-"Lo que sucede es que estuve bastante concentrada en revisar que pudo haber pasado esa vez cuando ibas a disparar el lanzacohetes y también me he concentrado en reunir más materia oscura, piénsalo si es que existen más armas como ese lanzacohetes entonces creo que sería mejor que estuviera más recuperada no? Una vez que este al 100% veras que cosas como armas convencionales no serán más un problema"-

-"Es cierto, esa vez me dijiste que no pude protegerme por completo porque solo estabas al 60%, como funciona eso y como me afecta?"-

-"Bueno creo que es un buen momento para que te lo explique, tú puedes usar la materia oscura debido a 2 cosas, imagina que es como construir algo, puedes hacerlo porque cuentas con el material para hacerlo, ósea la materia oscura y también tienes los medios para emplearlos que serían esas letras que tienen ese poder de Gandalfr, gracias a eso puedes usarla pero ahora entra otro factor que sería la mano que construye las cosas, es decir, tu cuerpo, no importa si tienes los materiales y los medios para utilizarlos, si tu cuerpo es demasiado débil entonces no podrás usar tus materiales correctamente sin importar que sepas hacerlo, con el fin de arreglar eso fue que te dije que debías entrenar con la materia oscura, así podríamos lograr 2 cosas, la primera era fortalecer más tu cuerpo y la segunda seria que a medida que este se hace cada vez más fuerte con el entrenamiento también se acostumbraría cada vez más a la materia oscura, después de todo este es un elemento externo a tu cuerpo, como ejemplo tienes lo que te paso cuando utilizaste de golpe el 60% que es todo lo que puedo dar por ahora, al poco rato tu cuerpo tuvo que verse obligado a descansar por el sobre esfuerzo, por eso es necesario que tu cuerpo se fortalezca y que se acostumbre a la materia oscura"

-"Entiendo, pero y sobre lo que paso cuando iba a usar el lanza cohetes?"-

-"Estuve revisando eso también, pero aunque comprobé varias cosas no estoy completamente segura de lo que realmente pudo haber pasado"-

-"Enserio? No creí que no pudieras averiguarlo"-

-"Bueno no es que esté completamente sin ideas, se me ocurre una cosa qu…"- Y antes que Nemesis terminara sonó la voz de otra chica que salía del edificio de la escuela llamando a Rito.

-Oye Rito ya es hora de que nos vayamos- Decía Louise mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Bueno parece que tendré que ir- Dijo Rito al aire mientras se paraba de su sitio -"Nemesis mejor hablemos sobre eso después"-

-"Umm, bueno está bien, de todas maneras no creo que nada vaya a pasar"-

Así luego que ambos se encontraran Louise dirigió el camino hacia un carruaje que los llevaría al palacio de Tristain, durante el camino Louise estuvo diciéndole a Rito los modales que tenía que mantener en la corte ya que iban a una audiencia donde la premiarían por recuperar el asta de la destrucción durante el incidente de Fouquet.

-Bien, entiendes todo verdad? Durante la reunión con los miembros del consejo estarás detrás de mí así que no vayas a hacer algo que llame la atención, solo quédate en silencio a menos que alguien te haga alguna pregunta-

-Está bien pero es necesario que yo esté allí también? La recompensa te la darán a ti-

-Ah? Eres mi familiar, tu deber es estar conmigo en todo momento así que si, debes estar allí también-

-Bien, bien, lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme parado detrás de ti y no hacer nada verdad? Si es solo eso entonces no creo que haya problemas-

Así ambos luego de un rato llegaron al palacio real que era donde se celebraría la premiación, durante la reunión no ocurrió ningún evento resaltante por lo que todo se dio sin problemas, lo único que podía destacarse fue que Rito se sintió levemente cansado durante todo el evento pero esto no lo sorprendió pues desde que sucedió lo de Fouquet se había sentido un poco más cansado y soñoliento que de costumbre tal y como le dijo Nemesis que sucedería hasta que su cuerpo recuperara todas sus energías, cuando al fin todo termino para sorpresa de Louise la princesa la llamo tanto a ella como a su familiar a la sala del trono, una vez adentro Rito pudo ver como Louise se inclinaba ligeramente a la vez que la princesa la felicitaba por obtener el título de caballero como recompensa.

-Felicidades por tu premiación Louise-

-Que me hayan honrado con el título de Chevalier es un honor más grande del que merezco-

-No menosprecies tus méritos, el que hayas participado en la captura de la ladrona Fouquet es razón más que suficiente para que recibas ese título- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa a la vez que pasaba su mirada al familiar de su amiga -También Rito-san, Louise me conto que fue gracias a usted que todo resulto bien, lamento que no se le haya podido dar una compensación adecuada-

-No hay problema, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho- Respondió Rito sonriendo.

-Por favor de ahora en adelante te pido que sigas cuidando de mi más preciada amiga- Decía la princesa a la vez que le extendía la mano al peli-naranja.

Rito que vio este gesto se confundió, mientras que Louise rápidamente se alarmo y se puso entre la princesa y su familiar.

-Espere princesa, por más que él haya hecho, que usted le ofrezca su mano a un familiar es demasiado-

-Louise, el pedirle a él que te proteja es como si le pidiera que hiciera un juramento por lo que para demostrar su lealtad este debe sellarse-

-Umm, está bien- Respondió Louise mientras volvía a su sitio aun algo insegura.

Rito que no entendía bien lo que sucedía se quedó mirando la mano de la princesa por unos segundos -"No entiendo bien lo que sucede pero creo que esperan que haga algo"- Pensó el chico con una cara algo confundida -Acaso quiere que le dé un apretón de manos?-

-No es eso, cuando la princesa te da la mano así significa que debes de besarla-

Cuando Rito escucho esas palabras todo el sueño que había estado teniendo últimamente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, el chico abrió sus ojos bastante y se sonrojo a la vez que inconscientemente dio un paso atrás mientras que una voz femenina comenzó a hablar en su mente con un tono bastante entretenido.

-"Wow está princesa sí que no se va por las ramas, no sé en qué momento le echaste las garras Rito pero eso no importa, si tanto quiere un beso entonces dáselo, kukuku ya quiero ver la cara de la princesa Momo cuando se entere de esto"

-"Y..yo no he hecho nada, po… porque me pide que la bese así de repente? N…no no puedo hacer algo así"-

-"Con ella ya vas 5 princesas, incluso para ti creo que esto se te está yendo de las manos no crees Rito?"-

-"Vaya que eres un tipo particular compañero, para que una chica con la que apenas has conversado te pida eso, debe haber sido algo así como amor a primera vista no crees?"-

Los comentarios de Nemesis y Derf no hacían más que empeorar aún más los pensamientos ya confundidos del peli-naranja y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de salir corriendo como normalmente lo hacia Louise le dio un suave empujón con su codo y le dijo en voz baja -Vamos no te quedes allí parado, eso es descortes, solo hazlo-

-Pe…pero Louise co…como quieres que le dé un be….beso yo no…..- Pero antes que Rito terminara de hablar Nemesis tomo el control de su cuerpo y mientras lo hacía avanzar en dirección a la princesa decía -"Vamos Rito no seas tímido, mira incluso te daré un pequeño empujón para que tu termines el trabajo"-

Y cuando el peli-naranja estuvo frente a la princesa Nemesis hizo que la tomara de la mano y antes de liberarlo de su control dijo -"Vamos ahora tu termínala"-

Una vez Rito pudo moverse libremente se encontró frente a la princesa y con ambas manos tomando la que ella le había extendido mientras que en su mente sonaban 2 voces que repetían una y otra vez -"Besala, besala"- con un tono que estaba lleno de burla, esto fue demasiado para Rito quien luego de unos pocos segundos termino con los ojos en espiral y la cara completamente roja para luego desmayarse, cayendo así sobre una sorprendida Henrietta.

Louise que había visto todo esto tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder al ver como su familiar se "abalanzaba" sobre la princesa por lo que apenas supero la sorpresa inicial se apresuró a acercarse con la intención de quitar a su familiar de encima de la princesa pero cuando vio más detenidamente la escena frente a ella se dio cuenta de que Rito había caído de una forma en la que la princesa estaba encima suyo por lo que tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de esta y que de alguna manera sus manos habían terminado abrazando su cintura.

-O…OYE QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A LA PRINCESA!- Dijo al momento que tomo al chico del cuello de su camisa mientras que la princesa se levantaba con el rostro rojo y al verlo ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que Rito no se encontraba consiente.

-Rito, responde oye, estas bien?- Decía Louise mientras agitaba al peli-naranja tratando de hacer que despierte pero este no respondía por lo que la princesa que ya había perdido su sonrojo viendo lo que había sucedido rápidamente fue a la puerta y pidió a sus sirvientes que ayudaran al familiar de Louise, solo unos segundos después de esto 2 personas entraron a la habitación de la princesa, uno era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro que parecía algo mayor que los presentes aparentando estar a mediados de sus 20 mientras que la otra persona era una chica que parecía de la misma edad tenía el pelo negro, rápidamente ambos comenzaron a examinar a Rito que ahora estaba recostado en el suelo a petición de los recién llegados, pasaron poco más de 2 minutos en los que nadie decía nada hasta que la chica de cabello negro dijo

-No es nada grave, parece que simplemente hubo algo que lo conmociono un poco-

-Y además de eso su cuerpo también presenta signos de un ligero agotamiento corporal- Completo el joven a la vez que ambos levantaban la vista hacia la princesa y Louise.

-Con algunas horas de sueño debería volver a estar perfectamente bien- Dijo ahora la chica mientras que el varón pregunto -Que deberíamos hacer con él, princesa-

-Por ahora por favor llévenlo al área de descanso-

-Como usted diga- Respondieron ambos con una ligera reverencia mientras llevaban al chico al lugar designado.

Una vez que los 3 salieron del cuarto y la puerta se cerró la princesa se dirigió a Louise nuevamente -Perdón por esto Louise, si hubiera sabido de la condición de Rito-san no lo hubiera llamado aquí- Dijo esta con un tono de disculpa.

-No se preocupe princesa, es culpa mía, como su maestra debí darme cuenta de su condición, él me dijo que durante unos pocos días estaría algo cansado constantemente debido al haber recibido un golpe directo del Asta de la Destrucción y aun sabiendo eso lo traje conmigo- Dijo esta última bajando un poco el rostro y con un tono algo triste cuando sintió que una mano se puso en su hombro.

-Princesa?-

-No debes preocuparte por esas cosas Louise, tú me lo dijiste en las cartas que me enviaste verdad? que Rito-san te dijo que él te apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, estoy segura que él no piensa que esto es tu culpa-

-Le agradezco sus palabras princesa, me encargare de compensarlo apropiadamente por esto-

-Ya veo, me alegro por eso, ahora pasando a otro tema la razón por la que te llame aquí fue…..-

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Rito se encontraba durmiendo en una de las camas, dentro de su mente en Nemesis y Derf estaban discutiendo.

-No crees que se nos pasó un poco la mano molestándolo allí atrás? Tú también te diste cuenta que esa princesa solo le pidió un beso en la mano verdad?-

-Kukuku claro que me di cuenta, pero la expresión que puso Rito no tuvo precio, además que ahora puede descansar un poco más de tiempo y gracias a eso estará prácticamente recuperado por lo que podrá volver a practicar con la materia oscura otra vez, así una situación como la de ese día no volverá a suceder- Dijo con tono serio en la última parte.

-Acaso tu…. hiciste esto para que tuviera más tiempo para descansar y recuperarse? Eres más considerada de lo que pareces verdad?-

-Como su verdadera ama debo ver por su bienestar verdad? Además tu viste sus recuerdos así que debes saberlo no? Si estoy aquí es gracias a él, en esa ocasión cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer él no pensó en nada, ni en los peligros de dejarme en su cuerpo, ni en lo que podría pasarle al oponerse a la decisión de Gid, lo único que vi en su rostro fue él deseo sincero de salvar a quien tenía en frente, además que todas las cosas interesantes siempre suceden a su alrededor, por eso decidí quedarme a su lado, después de todo esta vida solo es para pasar el rato y el mejor lugar para hacer eso es con Rito- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono divertido en la última parte.

-Wow parece que son un poco más cercanos de lo que aparentan verdad? Siento como si hiciera un mal tercio estando aquí-

-Kukuku ya te acostumbraras, además no deberías sentirte mal, después de todo no muchos pueden compararse con mi genialidad- Respondió Nemesis con el pecho levantado demostrando su orgullo haciendo que una gota de sudor cayera por la nuca del cuerpo mental de Derf.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver como Louise entraba y se sentaba al lado de la cama donde estaba Rito mientras tenía una mirada con duda y nerviosismo.

-"Vaya, no creí que esto la afectara tanto"- Dijo Nemesis al ver la expresión de Louise.

-"Jajaja esto seguramente le gano algunos puntos con ella no crees?"-

-"Es lo más probable, aunque si te soy sincera no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar la sirvienta y ella cuando se enteren de la princesa Momo y las demás, sin duda será divertido llegar a verlo cuando suceda"- Agrego la chica con un tono socarrón.

Así pasaron cerca de 2 horas cuando Rito comenzó a dar signos de estar por despertar llamando la atención de Louise.

-Mmm… que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Rito al aire mientras se estiraba, unos segundos después pudo ver que Louise estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

-Louise? Dónde estamos?-

-Esta es la enfermería del castillo, luego de que te desmayaras y te revisaran te trajeron aquí para que descansaras, ya te sientes mejor?-

-Ah, la verdad me siento bastante mejor que antes, gracias pero me trajeron aquí luego que me desmayara…..- Pensó Rito cuando a su mente llego lo que había ocasionado esto, el momento en el que la princesa le pidió que le diera un beso volvió a su mente haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez -Oye Louise, po…porque la princesa me pidió que la be…..besara antes- Pregunto el peli-naranja con la mejillas un poco más rojas.

-Ah? Bueno ella te pidió que me protegieras y como dijo ella misma eso fue de alguna forma una especie de juramento y la forma de demostrar que tú respetarías y cumplirías con el pedido seria besando su mano- Dijo Louise con tono expositivo.

-Su…su mano?- Pensó Rito con los ojos totalmente abiertos y al siguiente instante una risa burlona sonó en su mente -Kukuku hasta que al fin te diste cuenta Rito- Dijo el arma de materia oscura.

-"Nemesis? Tu sabias que era un beso en la mano?"- Pregunto Rito más sorprendido.

-"Claro que lo sabía, era algo bastante obvio pero me pareció divertido que creyeras que ella quería un beso en los labios"-

Ante esas palabras Rito se sonrojo aún más recordando lo vergonzoso que era cosa que Louise noto e hizo que se preocupara -Oye Rito estas poniéndote rojo otra vez, estas seguro que te sientes mejor?-Pregunto la niña con tono preocupado.

Rito que noto la voz de Louise dejo su conversación con Nemesis y respondió -Ah, no te preocupes estoy bien, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño donde recordé algo vergonzoso- Dijo el chico esperando que le creyeran.

-Umm….. está bien, por otro lado quería contarte lo que hable con la princesa, ella me pidió que vayamos a una ciudad-

-Una ciudad? Para que quiere que vayamos allí?-

-Parece que lo que le contaste esa vez sobre el conde Motte le dejo dudas con respecto a los nobles y han estado corriendo rumores que en ese lugar hay nobles que abusan de su autoridad oprimiendo a los plebeyos por lo que quiere que confirmemos si eso es verdad o no-

-"Ya veo, bueno la verdad no me sorprendería que hubiera nobles abusando de personas normales"- Pensó Rito -Entiendo- Respondió el chico levantándose de la cama para ponerse sus zapatillas, la verdad era que no se negaría ya que esto posiblemente serviría para ayudar a otras personas y de todas maneras si Louise iba seguramente él también tendría que ir -Y cuando iremos?- Pregunto Rito que ya estaba parado.

-Bueno, íbamos a partir mañana pero antes quería preguntarte si creías necesitar más tiempo para descansar-

-Pero no es importante ese favor que la princesa te pidió?-

-Bueno si lo es pero también fue ella misma la que dijo que podíamos esperar hasta que estés bien para que vayamos-

-Umm… bueno, agradezco eso pero como te dije ya estoy bien así que no creo que necesite descansar mas- Respondió Rito -"Además así tal vez me libre de hacer que Nemesis me haga practicar cada noche con la materia oscura otra vez"- Pensó para sí mismo que era una buena forma de vengarse de Nemesis por haberle metido ideas raras con lo de la princesa.

Así luego de eso ambos chicos salieron del palacio y regresaron a la academia de magia, para cuando llegaron a esta ya era de noche por lo que simplemente se fueron a acostar esperando el día siguiente para salir.

A la mañana siguiente Louise se levantó incluso antes que Rito, la verdad estaba algo emocionada, está definitivamente seria su oportunidad para lograr algo ella misma sin depender de Rito, no es que no estuviera agradecida con el chico pues aunque no lo demostrara en el fondo ella estaba feliz que fuera su familiar, la había salvado de morir, además de eso la había consolado cuando estaba triste y le había prometido que sería un apoyo para ella siempre que lo necesitara, pero ese no era el problema, ella quería probarse a sí misma que no necesitaba depender siempre del chico peli-naranja para cumplir sus tareas, por ello se había puesto como meta terminar con la petición que le había hecho la princesa con el mínimo de ayuda de su familiar, así que luego de levantarse y cambiarse preparo el certificado y el dinero que la princesa le había dado como fondos para su misión y paso a despertar a Rito que aún seguía dormido, solo que esta vez no quiso correr riesgos por lo que simplemente lo llamo por su nombre desde una distancia segura para evitar cualquier "accidente".

Así luego del desayuno ambos partieron en dirección a la ciudad, el viaje duraría unas 2 horas por lo que llegaron unas horas antes del mediodía por lo que con el fin de mezclarse con la multitud Louise decidió cambiar sus ropas por las de una plebeya a pesar que esta le pareciera demasiado simple, luego de eso decidieron comer algo a petición de Rito pero los lugares a los que quería ir Louise no aceptaban a plebeyos por lo que en más de una ocasión su familiar tuvo que detenerla cuando intentaba dar su verdadero status social, así ambos se pasaron cerca de 1 hora buscando un lugar donde comer que llenara las expectativas de Louise hasta que cuando estuvieron a punto de darse por vencidos hubo un lugar que les permitió el ingreso, este no era tan lujoso ni extravagante como los anteriores por lo que la peli-rosa acepto comer allí a regañadientes, cosa de la que se arrepintió después porque si bien el lugar permitía que los plebeyos coman allí cada plato era casi tan costoso como el de cualquier restaurante para nobles, haciendo que sus fondos se redujeran de manera alarmante, con lo que tenían probablemente ni siquiera podrían comer y quedarse en una posada por más de un par de días, cosa que solo Louise sabia ya que no le había dicho a Rito la cantidad de dinero que la princesa le había dado.

-Oye Louise ahora que haremos?-

Ante la pregunta la chica se crispo ya que no tenía un plan concreto en mente para comprobar si los nobles abusaban o no de los plebeyos pero antes de eso el mayor problema que tenía que resolver era su falta de dinero pero no quería que Rito la ayudara a resolver esto por lo que pensó que si se separaban por un tiempo entonces ella podría encontrar una solución a este problema.

-Bueno que te parece si nos separamos y preguntamos por los alrededores, así sabremos si ha pasado algo recientemente-

-Estas segura que es una buena idea? Ninguno de nosotros conoce este lugar-

-Ahh, no te andes quejando tanto solo hagámoslo y ya, mira nos encontraremos al atardecer en esa fuente está bien?- Y así sin escuchar la respuesta de Rito Louise se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección.

-Y ahí va- Dijo Rito con desgano viendo como la chica se alejaba más y más -"Ustedes tienen alguna idea de que podemos hacer ahora?"- Pregunto a sus inquilinos mentalmente mientras caminaba.

-"Por ahora creo que simplemente deberíamos caminar por la ciudad para ver los alrededores"- Dijo Nemesis.

-"Creo que es una buena idea, así tal vez veas algún lugar donde se reúnan los nobles"- Completo Derf.

-"Bueno si no queda de otra"- Pensó Rito y se perdió entre la multitud.

Unas horas más tarde el atardecer caía sobre la ciudad y podíamos encontrar a Rito caminando en dirección hacia la fuente donde Louise le dijo que se encontrarían y cuando pudo verla sentada allí se le acerco.

-Oye Louise que paso?- Pregunto el peli-naranja viendo la expresión decaída de la niña.

-Bueno…- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Algunas horas antes

Luego de separarse de su familiar Louise comenzó a pensar en alguna manera de conseguir el dinero que se había perdido cuando en medio de su tren de pensamiento pudo notar como un hombre vestido de manera elegante estaba parado frente a un establecimiento de 2 pisos mientras alentaba a los que pasaban por allí a entrar y apostar cuando este noto a la chica peli-rosa y la bolsa de monedas que tenía en la mano por lo que se le acercó.

-Oh, pequeña señorita puedo ver que tiene algunas monedas en esa bolsa, no le gustaría llenarla con algunas más?-

-Llenar la bolsa?-

-Claro que si señorita, estoy seguro que si prueba su suerte en el casino definitivamente conseguirá mucho dinero-

-Eh? Enserio? Eso es justo lo que necesitaba- Respondió Louise con una sonrisa mientras entro al casino lista para que cuando saliera tuviera suficiente dinero como para darse todos los lujos que quisiera.

-Entonces dices que un ladrón te intento robar y mientras lo golpeabas alguien más se llevó la bolsa de dinero que tenías?- Pregunto Rito con una mirada escéptica y una ceja alzada.

-Eh, si eso fue lo que dije- Respondió Louise girando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su familiar.

-Mmm… Bueno si tú lo dices entonces no diré nada- Respondió Rito sabiendo lo que en realidad había pasado.

Unas horas antes

Rito estaba caminando por la ciudad, ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que él y Louise se habían separado, en el tiempo que estuvo recorriendo la ciudad no pudo ver algo que llamara particularmente su atención, ni siquiera pudo encontrar a muchas personas que identificara como nobles, apenas con la opinión de Derf pudo ver a una chica con vestimentas de noble que parecía estar paseando con un niño pequeño que aparentaba ser su hermano menor cuando en su mente sonó una voz que ya conocía.

-"Oye Rito mira por esa ventana"-

El peli-naranja no discutió a las palabras de Nemesis y simplemente giro su cabeza y pudo ver a la niña que se autoproclamaba su ama sentada en una mesa donde había varios hombres.

-"Esa es Louise? Que está haciendo allí?"-

-"Bueno esto parece un casino así que lo más probable es que este apostando"- Dijo ahora la voz de Derf.

-"Pero porque estaría haciendo eso?"- Se preguntó confundido el joven.

-"Bueno la respuesta más lógica podría ser que no tenga el dinero suficiente como para que puedan mantenerse y haya pensado que podría ganar más aquí"-

-"Pero como sabes eso Nemesis?"-

-"Eres muy poco perceptivo verdad? No viste cuando ella pago por la comida antes no es así? Por lo que pude ver le quedaron unas pocas monedas luego de eso, esa chica sí que es imprudente a pesar que no tenía mucho dinero quería ir a un restaurante caro"-

-"Entonces que deberíamos hacer?"-

-"No entiendo de que estas hablando, no hay nada que podamos hacer, si quieres ayudarla necesitas dinero y hasta donde yo sé no tienes ni una sola moneda verdad? Además fue ella la que rechazo tu sugerencia de comer en un lugar más barato"-

-"Pero….."-

-"Compañero creo que ella tiene razón"-

-"Tú también Derf?"

-"Bueno piénsalo de esta forma, si tú siempre resuelves sus problemas entonces ella podría volverse demasiado dependiente de ti y no creo que quieras eso verdad? Si eso llegara a pasar y tu volvieras a tu mundo entonces ella no será capaz de hacer nada por si misma o es que piensas quedarte en este mundo como su familiar para siempre?"-

Al oír estas palabras Rito tuvo que aceptar que llevaban razón por lo que simplemente decidió seguir caminando por los alrededores -Buena suerte Louise- Fue lo último que dijo el chico para después alejarse del lugar.

-Porque pones esa cara, acaso no me crees?- Pregunto Louise un poco molesta.

-Ahh, Louise no necesitas inventar una historia así- Respondió Rito con una mano en el rostro.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad- Replico la niña.

-Cuando estaba caminando por los alrededores te vi en el casino- Respondió Rito haciendo que Louise se sobresaltara notablemente.

-Tú me viste?- Pregunto la peli-rosa nerviosa pues si el sabia eso seguramente le reclamaría por haber tenido una idea tan tonta como la de ganar dinero en un casino.

-Porque hiciste algo como eso Louise?- Pregunto Rito con un tono tranquilo.

-No teníamos suficiente dinero para buscar un lugar donde quedarnos o comer y yo creí que…..- Dijo Louise con la cabeza baja y un tono algo decepcionado

-Ahhh- Louise pudo escuchar un suspiro de cansancio de su familiar por lo que bajo la cabeza esperando recibir una reprimenda pero esta nunca llego y lo que sintió fue una mano que se puso en su hombro.

-Louise, sé que querías resolver esto por tu cuenta pero no crees que entre los 2 hubiéramos podido encontrar alguna otra solución, no creo que cualquiera de los 2 solos hubiéramos podido solucionar el problema pero tal vez entre ambos hubiéramos pensado en algo mejor, recuerdas lo que te dije antes no? Si necesitas ayuda está bien que me la pidas-

Louise que no se esperaba estas palabras miraba sorprendida a su familiar hasta que al fin pudo preguntar -No estas molesto? Ahora no tenemos dinero para que nos hospedemos en un lugar ni tampoco para comer-

-Bueno te mentiría si te digo que eso no me molesta pero no ganaríamos nada con ponernos a discutir quien tiene la culpa, por ahora lo mejor es que busquemos alguna solución-

Decir que Louise estaba confundida sería poco, ella se esperaba algo como que Rito le reclamara, ni siquiera considero la idea de que él reaccionara de la forma que lo había hecho, si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos entonces era bastante probable que ella se hubiera molestado de sobremanera, la verdad dudaba que alguien además de la princesa hubiera reaccionado de forma tan comprensiva con ella pero como había dicho su familiar este no era el momento para estar distraída pensando en esas cosas, lo principal era buscar un lugar donde pudieran quedarse antes que la noche llegara.

Así en medio del tren de pensamiento de ambos una voz llamo su atención -Oh, que ven mis ojos, ustedes parecen estar teniendo problemas-

Louise y Rito se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado pero no se esperaron que este fuera un hombre vestido de una forma tan…..rara, las ropas que tenía eran claramente las de una chica, tenía botas de color blanco, una especie de pantaloncillo que parecía estar considerablemente apretado con un listón rosa en la parte del medio y en la parte de arriba un polo que más parecía un sujetador deportivo, todo eso pegado a un cuerpo musculoso que hizo que un escalofrió corriera por toda la espalda del peli-naranja haciendo que este se pregunte si las chicas de Sainnan sentían algo parecido al ver al director corriendo detrás de ellas solo en ropa interior.

-Mi nombre es Scarron, dirijo una posada cerca de aquí y no pude evitar escuchar que necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse además de comida y yo podría ofrecerles un cuarto allí, aunque hay algo que les pediría a cambio- Dijo el hombre mirando a los 2 chicos que tenía enfrente.

-Y esa condición seria?- Pregunto Louise.

-Me gustaría que ambos trabajaran allí, así además de darles comida y un cuarto para que duerman también les pagaría-

Al escuchar eso Louise miro a Rito y este luego de unos segundos dio un suspiro y asintió por lo que ella volvió a mirar a Scarron y dijo -Esta bien, aceptamos-

-Tress bien entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo el hombre dirigiendo el camino.

Cuando el inusual trío llego a la posada Rito se sorprendió un poco al notar que esta era como un maid café, aunque de la edad media claro está, a su memoria vino la vez que Risa lo había llevado a uno por haberla ayudado a librase de un tipo que la estaba molestando, lo que más le sorprendió esa vez fue ver que su otra compañera, Mio Sawada trabajaba en un lugar como ese de mesera.

Esa misma noche la labor de ambos comenzó, mientras que Rito se encargaba de ayudar en la cocina Louise sería una camarera, esta demás decir que debido a su orgullo los clientes que ella atendía eran golpeados o agredidos de alguna manera al querer propasarse con ella o darle un comentario sobre su poco desarrollado cuerpo, una vez la posada estuvo lista para cerrar ambos se dirigieron al cuarto que Scarron había preparado para ambos, este era bastante simple y en el solo había una cama, una cómoda y un armario además que al no haber estado ocupado por un tiempo considerable se podían ver unas cuantas telarañas en las esquinas y algo de polvo sobre los muebles, esto hizo que Louise frunciera el ceño pero al recordar que estaban allí debido a un error que ella cometió no hizo ningún comentario sobre el cuarto y su estado, Rito por su parte estaba algo cansado así que rápidamente puso sus sabanas a un lado de la cama de Louise y se quedó dormido poco tiempo después de decir buenas noches.

-De verdad se durmió ya? Como es que puede ser tan descuidado de ni siquiera preguntarme que pienso sobre esto, sé que estamos aquí por mí pero aun así soy su ama y dormir en este cuarto me pone algo nerviosa, debería preocuparse un poco más- Dijo Louise en tono bajo cuando escucho unos chillidos arriba de ella y al levantar la vista un par de murciélagos volaron cerca suyo por lo que asustada se levantó de su cama y con algo de inseguridad decidió acostarse al lado de Rito quien por instinto abrazo lo que tenía a su costado pero contra todo pronóstico esto fue lo único que hizo, sus manos no tocaron ningún lugar raro, ni se movieron como si fueran a manosear a alguien como normalmente pasaría, por muy raro que parezca esto se debió a que la sensación de tener a alguien acostado a su lado hizo que Rito inconscientemente recordara como eran las cosas cuando estaba en Sainnan y se sintiera un poco más a gusto por lo que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Louise quien detuvo su intento de quitarse de encima al peli-naranja al notarlo, su cara se puso algo roja y tapándose la cara con la sabana dijo en voz baja -Co…como soy una buena ama permitiré esto pe…pero solo por esta vez-

Así pasaron los siguientes días en la vida de ambos jóvenes, de la tarde a la noche trabajaban en la posada, en ese tiempo Rito pudo congeniar relativamente bien con la chica que trabajaba en la cocina y además administraba el lugar, Jessica, lo que le sorprendió mas de esta fue que era la hija de Scarron cosa que confundió bastante al peli-naranja ya que el hombre no parecía muy propenso a tener una hija, en su mente se preguntó un par de veces que clase de mujer habría tenido que ser la que fuera la madre de su joven compañera de trabajo.

Nemesis por su parte permitió que su anfitrión descansara los primeros dos días que habían llegado a la ciudad pero al tercer día término obligando a Rito a retomar sus entrenamientos nocturnos con la materia oscura por lo que se vio obligado a salir al bosque cercano a la ciudad todas las noches después que su trabajo estuviera terminado.

-Oye Nemesis ya pasaron casi 2 semanas cuantos días más me vas a hacer practicar con la materia oscura?-

-Lo haré hasta que domines a la perfección el 100% de esta, aunque hayas mejorado bastante en este tiempo tu actitud sigue siendo la misma, ya deja de quejarte y continua, mientras más rápido consigas controlar toda la materia oscura más podrás descansar, no aceptare excusas ahora que estamos unidos y en un mundo diferente tu deber es el que nos hagamos un nombre en este lugar, incluso ya pensé en algunos apodos-

-Un apodo? Un apodo para qué?- Pregunto Rito dándose ya una idea de a lo que Nemesis quería llegar.

-Pues obviamente hablo del apodo por el que nos llamaran, cual te gusta más dark emperor o lord of the darkness-

-NINGUNO! Además porque tengo que tener un apodo y porque lo dices en inglés?-

-Bueno suenan mejor así no crees? Y es obvio que necesitamos un apodo, quiero decir yami era conocida como Konjiki no Yami y Mea como Akage no Mea pero a ti no creo que puedan llamarte por tu color de cabello porque sería algo como Rito no Orenji y la verdad no me convence, además como usaras la materia oscura pensé en relacionar tu apodo con eso-

Al escuchar esto Rito solo dio un suspiro, la verdad era que desde el inicio el ni siquiera quería tener que usar la materia oscura y mucho menos si fuera para pelear pero viendo las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora en este mundo era bastante probable que se viera obligado a hacerlo pero parecía que Némesis se lo estaba tomando mucho más enserio que él hasta el punto de querer ponerle ya un apodo y uno muy vergonzoso a su parecer, los 2 nombres que había escogido parecían algo que un chico con síndrome de octavo grado usaría y a pesar de leer una cantidad considerable de manga y jugar algunos juegos Rito no pensó que entrara en esa categoría por lo que los rechazo de inmediato.

Así pasaron un par de días más donde todo seguía relativamente normal, los pocos nobles que habían frecuentado la posada donde trabajaban Louise y Rito no habían sido particularmente groseros con nadie, por lo menos no más de lo que cualquiera con algunos tragos de más lo seria, y después que ambos conversaran habían decidido que solo se quedarían una noche más en esa ciudad antes que se fueran pero cuando parecía que simplemente sería una noche más Rito pudo oír desde la cocina como de un momento a otro todo el ruido habitual que había por parte de los clientes se había ido por lo que se asomó para ver qué es lo que sucedía, en la entrada del local pudo ver a un hombre bajo y regordete seguido de unos 6 hombres más que parecían estar escoltándolo, a su lado pudo ver como los clientes que antes habían estado comiendo y bebiendo salían evitando hacer contacto visual con el hombre.

-Quien es él?- Pregunto el peli-naranja a Jessica.

-Él es el recolector de impuestos Turene, siempre hace lo que quiere en todos los negocios y si alguien se interpone entonces le cobra impuestos ridículamente elevados, cada vez que viene aquí siempre manosea a la chica que lo atiende pero no podemos decirle nada-

Rito al escuchar esto frunció un poco el ceño ya que esto le pareció bastante desagradable pero antes que dijera una palabra vio como Louise se estaba acercando al hombre con una bandeja en las manos.

-Esto definitivamente va a terminar mal- Comento el peli-naranja previendo lo que obviamente pasaría, y tal como las ideas aparecieron en su mente pasaron delante suyo, el colector de impuestos parecía haber soltado un comentario que a Louise pareció no gustarle mientras acercaba sus manos a su pecho y esta termino soltándole una patada en la entrepierna, al ver la cara del hombre mientras este caía a Rito se le formo una mueca en el rostro.

-"Eso definitivamente tiene que haber dolido"- Dijo Derf desde dentro suyo mientras que Nemesis rio un poco -"Su carácter es bastante parecido al de la princesa Nana"-

Rito al escuchar esto tuvo que darle la razón a Nemesis -"Además que ambas también tienen el pecho plano"- Completo esta.

Rito pensó que ese comentario definitivamente no debía llegar a oídos de ninguna de las dos porque de lo contrario definitivamente tendría que correr para evitar recibir una golpiza, esto llevo a otro pensamiento que le erizo la piel, si en algún momento ambas se conocían tenía que evitar a toda costa que se mencionara el tema de los pechos porque si por separado ambas eran peligrosas para su bienestar físico no quería poner su vida en la cuerda floja haciendo que las 2 se enfadaran con él al mismo tiempo, alejando esta idea de su mente regreso su atención a lo que estaba pasando con Louise quien había sido rodeada por los guardias del colector de impuestos.

-Tu maldita- Dijo uno de estos.

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Turene-sama- Completo otro.

-So…solo eres….una sucia plebeya…..serás colgada por hacer esto- Dijo Turene mientras poco a poco se paraba agarrándose la parte donde había sido golpeado.

Rito viendo esto decidió que tenía que intervenir por lo que rápidamente se puso en medio de ambos lados -Oigan no creen que sería mejor arreglar esto de manera pacífica?- Dijo el chico tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Mocoso como te atreves a ponerte en el camino de un honorable noble como yo, esa mal viviente me ataco-

-Por lo que vi tú la acosaste y ella solo se defendió, que clase de persona honorable acosaría a una chica-

-Como te atreves mocoso, guardias atrapen a ese par de plebeyos, serán castigados con la orca-

En ese momento Rito suspiro, ya se imaginaba que la situación terminaría de esta manera, tal vez hubiera podido prevenirlo si agachaba la cabeza y se disculpaba en nombre de Louise pero solo el hecho de imaginarse a si mismo bajando la cabeza le había hecho fruncir el ceño sin que se diera cuenta, en ese momento dejo de lado esos pensamientos innecesarios, la única manera de salir de esta situación seria probablemente usando el dark mode para hacer que todos estos tipos retrocedieran cosa que enserio quería evitar ya que el día anterior Nemesis se había tomado el entrenamiento un poco demasiado enserio lo cual lo había cansado más que de costumbre y lo que más deseaba el chico era una buena y merecida noche de sueño hoy, pero antes que alguien hiciera algo más una explosión empujo al colector de impuestos y a sus guardias, Rito se sorprendió por esto y al voltear a ver detrás suyo pudo ver a Louise parada encima de una mesa y con una varita en sus manos.

-Quien dices que van a ser colgados?- Dijo está a la vez que apuntaba a los hombres.

-Louise, tenías tu varita?- Pregunto Rito.

-Claro que la tenía, no eres el único que estaba preparado para un problema como este, solo para estar segura la puse en mi muslo- Explico la niña mientras alzaba una pierna.

Rito que estaba mirándola solo pudo pensar en una cosa -"Era necesario que alzaras a así tu pierna? Acabo de verte las bragas"-

-Aunque seas una maga seguro que eres de una familia destituida, no creas que te salvaras de esto- Dijo el colector de impuestos mientras se levantaba del suelo por segunda vez.

Louise que escucho esto ni siquiera se inmuto y saco un papel de entre sus ropas para mostrarlo a todos los que estaban allí mientras decía -Enserio crees eso?-

Turene y los guardias al ver el papel que mostro Louise sintieron como un escalofrió pasaba por sus espaldas, el documento que la niña que habían insultado tenia era un certificado real, este documento demostraba que ella estaba trabajando directamente para la corona por lo que solo una palabra de ella sería suficiente para que todos ellos fueran como mínimo encarcelados por insubordinación así que lo único que les quedaba hacer para evitar un castigo era conseguir que ella hiciera como que nada de esto hubiera pasado por lo que sin perder un segundo todos se arrodillaron y pegaron su frente al suelo.

-Por favor le ruego que olvide este incidente- Dijo el hombre aun con la cabeza baja mientras el junto con sus escoltas sacaban bolsas repletas de monedas para tratar de darle un poco más de peso a su suplica.

-Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, no le dirás a nadie lo que sucedió aquí, ha quedado claro?- Dijo Louise alzando un poco la voz.

-Sí, juro que jamás le contare a nadie de vuestra presencia aquí- Respondió el hombre con un tono lastimero y luego de decir eso los hombres dejaron las bolsas y salieron corriendo del establecimiento, las alabanzas hacia la pequeña peli-rosa no se hicieron esperar pues no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando todas las demás chicas que trabajaban en la posada se acercaron a ella para felicitarla por haberse encargado de espantar al colector de impuestos.

-Estas segura de dejarlos ir Louise?- Pregunto Rito acercándose a la niña.

-Si, además con esto se confirman los rumores que vinimos a comprobar-

-Bueno si tú lo dices- Finalizo el chico ya que suponía que Louise informaría a la princesa, después de todo para eso habían venido a este lugar.

-Bueno supongo que ahora que terminamos con esto podemos regresar-

-Pero y que pasara con todos aquí, ellos te vieron usando magia- Señalo el peli-naranja.

-No hay problema, en esta tienda nadie se inmiscuye en los asuntos personales de los trabajadores por lo que nadie vio ni oyó nada de lo que paso verdad chicas?- Dijo Scarron a lo cual todas la chicas asintieron tranquilizando un poco a Rito y Louise, luego de eso el peli-naranja pudo escuchar algo como que Louise había ganado una especie de concurso pero al no estar muy enterado simplemente decidió no prestarle atención a esto, ya en la noche ambos estaban en su cuarto cuando Louise empezó a hablar

-Oye Rito-

-Um? Que pasa?-

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa vez?- Pregunto Louise algo nerviosa pues recordar ese momento aun la avergonzaba.

-Lo que te dije esa vez? De qué vez hablas?- Pregunto Rito algo confundido, haciendo que Louise se molestara un poco.

-Hablo de esa vez en la enfermería-

-La enfermería?- Pensó Rito y cuando el recuerdo volvió a su mente lo puso algo nervioso pues a pesar de que últimamente notaba algunos cambios en su personalidad como ser un poco más seguro en sus acciones entre otras cosas que Nemesis le dijo que aún no había notado las cosas que había dicho en la enfermería de la escuela aun le parecían bastante vergonzosas de contar y recordar.

-Bu….bueno si recuerdo lo que dije, que pasa con eso?-

-Eh estado pensando las cosas y hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, desde que dijiste que me ayudarías siempre que lo necesitara me sentí mal de alguna manera, sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención pero de alguna manera pensé que si lo único que hacía era depender de ti entonces nada de lo que te dije ese día cambiaria para mi y seguiría siendo Louise la Zero, incluso ahora cuanto intente solucionar el problema del dinero por mi cuenta lo único que hice fue empeorar todo, por eso quiero pedirte ayuda, no para que resuelvas mis problemas, quiero que me ayudes a ser alguien que pueda resolver sus problemas, quiero llegar a ser alguien por mí misma, puedes ayudarme a hacerlo?- Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

Rito por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, la verdad no se esperaba una petición como esta, sobre todo porque aun recordaba lo que Nemesis y Derf le habían dicho cuando vio a Louise en el casino el día que llegaron a ese pueblo -"Si tú siempre resuelves sus problemas entonces ella podría volverse demasiado dependiente de ti"- Y ahora la misma Louise era la que se lo decía aun cuando él no le había dado tanta importancia a ese hecho más que el primer día.

-Louise, la verdad es que yo no creo ser alguien que merezca tanto reconocimiento, las cosas que tú dices que no quieres hacer yo las he hecho por mucho tiempo, he llegado a ser dependiente de los demás, soy muy indeciso y aun no entiendo muchas cosas de este mundo por eso no creo que sea la persona más indicada a la que puedas pedirle eso- Ante esta respuesta Louise se desanimó, en su mente la respuesta que esperaba recibir era una diferente pero antes que sus pensamientos siguieran su familiar volvió a hablar -Pero yo te prometí que te ayudaría cuando lo necesitaras, por eso a pesar que posiblemente pueda equivocarme hare lo que pueda para ayudarte con lo que me pides-

-"Y mientras hago eso yo también tratare de convertirme en una persona que pueda resolver los problemas que se presenten sin poner en peligro a los que me rodean"- Pensó el chico peli-naranja para sus adentros con el afán de volverse alguien más decidido que pudiera ser capaz de tomar una decisión, llevarla hasta el final y aceptar las implicaciones o consecuencias que esta conllevara después de todo esto es lo que un hombre haría.

Luego de esta conversación Louise y Rito estaban de un mejor humor cuando la niña pareció recordar algo y salió del cuarto diciendo que iría al baño un momento.

Afuera de la habitación Louise tenía un pequeño paquete entre sus manos y por alguna razón estaba algo inquieta cuando se dijo para sí misma –S..si esto solo es porque me dijeron que podía usarlo, además como nos iremos mañana solo podre usarlo hoy y como no hay nadie más a quien mostrárselo no hay otra opción verdad?- Y luego de eso se fue a un lugar donde poder cambiarse, 10 minutos después la chica se encontraba otra vez frente a la puerta de su habitación pero a diferencia de antes no vestía la misma ropa, en cambio tenía un vestido parecido al de las demás chicas que trabajaban en la posada solo que este aparentemente era especial, según lo que había escuchado Louise de Scarron este había sido hechizado con una magia para encantar que llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre y ella había ganado el derecho de usarlo por ganar una competencia de propinas que se realizó en la posada, así Louise inhalo y exhalo una y otra vez para tratar de calmarse y cuando al fin logro hacerlo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto esperando encontrar a su familiar se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa, él estaba allí, no se había ido a ningún lugar pero el problema era que estaba completamente dormido abrazando una almohada mientras balbuceaba nombres de golosinas, al ver esto Louise pareció volverse de piedra mientras que el sonido de una brisa pasaba por donde ella estaba, luego de eso una marca de tic se formó en su mirada al ver como todo su esfuerzo y resolución al ponerse ese atuendo se había ido por el caño, luego de unos segundos se vio como su cabello cubrió sus ojos y con una risa que definitivamente le helaría la sangre a cualquiera se fue a dormir diciendo algo sobre vengarse de un pervertido desconsiderado.

* * *

Bueno que puedo decirles, enserio enserio lamento no haber podido publicar un capitulo en tanto tiempo pero si me pusiera a contar todo lo que ha pasado desde que publique el cap 9 hasta ahora es probable que me tirara otra mil palabras más y dudo que les interese oír eso después de todo solo soy un fulano que publica un fanfic en internet pero en fin, solo quiero que sepan que de verdad lo lamento pero ya me adapte o resolví la mayoría de cosas problemáticas que se presentaron por lo que no creo que esto vuelva a suceder, con respecto al tema de los dibujos no entiendo bien que problema hubo porque ya estaban publicados los dibujos pero cuando entre a revisar se borraron pero no importa volveré a crear otra página y los publicare allí uno días luego de publicar este capítulo, ahora en la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas del capítulo anterior:

(alexander . petroni): Bueno la forma de ser de Rito ya fuera de las caídas y todo eso es un buen tipo pero bastante inseguro de sí mismo, ahora, con la mescla de personalidades eso va a ir cambiando por lo que posiblemente llame la atención de las chicas un poco más rápido que Saito ya que este en la mayoría de momentos cruciales siempre se inclinaba para el lado de Louise aun cuando estaba equivocada, todo esto por los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, cosa que Rito obviamente no hará ya que no tiene sentimientos por Louise, por otra parte como explique en este capítulo Rito aun no domina completamente bien la materia oscura ya que en la misma serie de ZNT explica que con el poder de Gandalfr el usuario puede manejar cualquier arma que esté orientada al combate a nivel alto pero jamás dijeron que eso lo convertía en el mejor ósea que aun si es bueno puede mejorar aún más, cosa que aquí trabajare un poco, además Rito en el futuro va a necesitar bastante la materia oscura pero no te preocupes que no se va a poner demasiado op ya tengo una forma de balancear todo, lo del sueño no puedo decirte si tiene que ver con Tiffania o no (supongo que te referías a ella cuando dijiste la elfa) porque sería spoiler, todo lo referente a lo que significa ese sueño y sus implicaciones se tocara bastante cerca al final pero a lo largo de toda la historia saldrán de vez en cuando indicios sobre los motivos y lo que pasara, en el tema del dibujo si tienes en mente el personaje de ZNT sobre el que quieras que Rito caiga y alguna pose de preferencia puedes decírmela para tratar de hacerla y por último la verdad me hubiera parecido un poco raro hacer que Rito bese a la princesa por error, siendo como es este si eso pasara probablemente no hubiera podido darle la cara nunca más y sería difícil de trabajar, pero oye, al menos si se le cayó encima a Henrietta no? Gracias por tu comentario por cierto.

(Zasetsu04): Si tienes alguna teoría solo lánzala como dije hace unos capítulos me encanta leer teorías locas de lo que puede pasar, sobre la apariencia de Nemesis ahora que lo mencionas si se parece u poco a Kuroyukihime en forma avatar pero la verdad use la apariencia normal de Nemesis en TLRD, si buscas imágenes de la serie hay una en donde salen todas las chicas de la serie y atrás se puede ver a Nemesis con sus alas y su yukata, esa sería la apariencia que tuvo durante la exposición de familiares, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena en la enfermería, aunque no entendí si te gusto la pelea con Fouquet espero que te haya gustado y como curiosidad mientras la escribía estaba escuchando el Battle Theme de Accel Word donde la imagen que hay en todo el video es la de Kuroyukihime en forma avatar, si quieres escuchar la canción la subió un usuario llamado Kuria en Youtube y gracias por tu comentario.

Por mi parte hasta aquí llegamos en este capítulo y como ya saben pueden hacer todas las cosas que los autores piden como darle a seguir, favoritos y por favor déjame una review con lo que quieras, halagos, sugerencias, insultos (por favor no me insulten :,v) que así sé que piensan sobre esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy de vuelta para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, pero antes un aviso, **ASEGURENCE DE LEER TODO HASTA EL FINAL QUE ES IMPORTANTE** , ahora si comencemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Dos Chicas y una Poción**

El sol se alzaba en toda Halkeginia dando paso a una nueva mañana y haciendo que en cierto pueblo una niña de cabello rosa comience a despertarse en la cama donde había estado durmiendo las últimas 2 semanas, la noche anterior había conseguido lo que necesitaba para terminar la misión que la princesa le había encomendado por lo que hoy volvería a la academia regresando así a su estilo de vida normal además que las cosas ayer habían salido bastante bien, se había encargado del molesto colector de impuestos que se atrevió a insultarla y con eso había obtenido las pruebas que la princesa estaba buscando, también pudo dejar las cosas en claro con Rito y además tenía el dinero que el colector de impuestos y sus seguidores le habían dado que si bien no necesitaba al ser hija de un duque tampoco lo despreciaría, pero entonces porque se encontraba molesta si las cosas habían salido tan bien? Bueno, la principal o mejor dicho la única causa de su estado de ánimo se encontraba aun dormido, acostado en el suelo al lado de su cama, su familiar Yuuki Rito estaba dormido abrazando una almohada con una sonrisa de tonto mientras murmuraba cosas sobre algodón de azúcar, caramelos y otros dulces.

El día anterior luego de una conversación que ambos tuvieron donde todo termino bien Louise salió para ponerse el traje que había ganado en la competencia de propinas y mostrárselo a Rito, el motivo de esto ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía y menos aun entendía la razón por la que le molestaba que Rito hubiera estado dormido cuando ella regreso, cosa que lo único que hizo fue aumentar la molestia de la pequeña maga.

-Mmm…. Quiero un suave malvavisco….- Dijo el chico entre sueños haciendo que Louise suspire en resignación -Es que acaso cada vez que duerme solo piensa en dulces?- Se preguntó para sí misma que clase de sueño estaría teniendo su familiar.

Sueño de Rito

El peli-naranja se encontraba caminando por un colorido campo, a su derecha podía ver paletas gigantes mientras que a su izquierda habían helados de varios sabores, más adelante también vio árboles que tenían troncos de chocolate y en vez de hojas había algodón de azúcar, al lado de estos estaban flores hechas de gomitas y otras de caramelo, cautivado por este espectáculo Rito se lanzó contra todos estos dulces para comerlos, probándolos uno por uno, cuando de un momento a otro al parpadear todo el paisaje cambio y el chico se encontró con un techo muy conocido por él, ese era el techo de su cuarto, por la impresión trato de levantarse pero no pudo, fue como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo, parecido a cuando Nemesis tomaba el control de este en el pasado, esto le causó sorpresa y más aun cuando este giro la cabeza sin que él hiciera nada, solo para encontrarse a una Lala dormida sobre su brazo izquierdo y al mirar a la derecha encontró una igual dormida Momo aunque para alivio del peli-naranja ninguna de las 2 estaba desnuda, en ese momento ambas se comenzaron a estirar como si estuvieran a punto de despertar a la vez que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto -Rito ya levántate el desayuno está servido- Dijo Mikan con un cucharon en su mano y un delantal encima de su ropa cuando noto al par de chicas acostadas con su hermano haciendo que ella pusiera una mano sobre su frente y suspirara -Bueno al menos esta vez están vestidas- Dijo para luego voltearse y e irse pero no sin antes recalcar -No demores mucho Rito, sino el desayuno se enfriara-

Rito o por lo menos su cuerpo simplemente dijo -Bajare en un momento- mientras movía un poco sus brazos haciendo que ambas chicas se despierten más rápido y comiencen a estirarse.

-Buenos días Rito- Dijo una siempre sonriente Lala.

-Buen día Rito-san- Dijo Momo mientras bostezaba.

Mientras que Rito veía todo esto desde dentro de su propio cuerpo trataba de recuperar el control de este pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que no podía hacer nada más que ver lo que su cuerpo hacía por sí solo, así paso una mañana más de desayuno en la casa Yuuki, las cosas habían sido bastante tranquilas, todos los residentes de la casa se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y conversaron mientras comían, era un ambiente tan tranquilo que incluso el mismo "Rito" dejo de tratar de tomar el control de su propio cuerpo y se quedó observando esta escena sintiendo algo de nostalgia aunque no sabía exactamente porque, después de todo este escenario era más o menos común en su vida o por lo menos eso pensó Rito sin recordar lo sucedido en Tristain, después del desayuno todos salieron en dirección a la escuela, en cierto punto Mikan se separó del grupo para ir a su propia escuela, mientras que los demás seguían caminando se encontraron con Haruna y Run por lo que ambas se unieron al grupo hasta llegar a la academia Sainnan, allí el día fue bastante pacifico, mientras las clases seguían avanzando a la memoria de Rito llegaron los sucesos que habían estado sucediendo desde que termino en otro mundo, hasta que en cierto punto se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era muy probablemente un sueño, en ese momento detrás suyo apareció rodeada de algo de oscuridad una niña de aspecto joven -Ya te diste cuenta Rito?- Pregunto Nemesis.

-Sí, la verdad es que al comienzo estaba confundido pero este es uno de esos sueños donde tu cuerpo se mueve solo y tú eres solo un espectador no?-

-Bueno no se mucho sobre los sueños pero viendo esto podría decir que si- Respondió esta.

-Y Derf?-

-Enserio estas preguntando eso? Ese flojo está roncando en este momento y dudo que se levante pronto así que parece que solo somos tú y yo-

-Ya veo- Dijo mientras veía como todos los alumnos salían por las puertas de la escuela pues las clases ya habían terminado, en ese momento Rito recobro el control de su cuerpo y Nemesis se materializo a su lado vistiendo su típico yukata negro.

-Parece que ya puedes moverte cómo quieres- Dijo el arma de materia oscura y antes que Rito respondiera sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear vio a Lala mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Rito, ya te vas?- Dijo esta con una sonrisa tranquila como si ya supiera la respuesta que recibiría.

Ante esto Rito sonrió de la misma manera y dijo -Si, tengo que irme-

-Volverás pronto?-

-Yo… lo prometo Lala, volveré con todos lo más pronto posible- Respondió el peli-naranja con una expresión decidida.

-Entonces creeré lo que dices, después de todo Rito es la persona en la que más confió, si dices que volverás estoy segura que lo harás- Dijo está sonriéndole a Rito quien devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia una luz que había empezado a brillar detrás suyo hace unos segundos.

Louise se había quedado mirando el rostro de su familiar con algo de intriga, después de todo había pasado de balbucear nombre de dulces con una sonrisa boba a tener una expresión seria, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que él estaba diciendo algo por lo que cuidadosamente se acercó para poder escuchar mejor pero lo único que logro entender fue "Lala", luego de eso el chico abrió los ojos de golpe haciendo que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella sorprendiéndola de sobre manera por lo repentino de esto.

-Ahh- Se escuchó el grito de la niña que había caído hacia atrás por la impresión.

-Louise? Que paso? Que estabas haciendo?- Dijo Rito que por no estar completamente despierto no se dio cuenta que el rostro de la chica estaba tan cerca del suyo y simplemente escucho como esta gritaba y se caía hacia atrás.

-Y…yo bueno…..- Louise no podía decirle que había estado viéndolo mientras dormía y que se acercó para escuchar lo que decía, quien sabe cómo tomaría esto su familiar, podría incluso pensar en ella como una pervertida por lo que desesperadamente pensó en una excusa que pudiera dar.

-No me digas que….- Dijo Rito con una expresión seria haciendo que Louise se crispara por un momento -"No me digas que ya lo sabe"- Pensó está comenzando a sudar un poco.

-Viste un insecto y te asustaste?- Pregunto Rito con una expresión bastante simple.

Apenas escucho estas palabras Louise paso por 3 emociones a una velocidad que no se consideraría normal en ningún mundo, primero llego la confusión, que paso rápidamente a alivio y termino siendo enojo, aunque la razón del enojo no estaba realmente clara para nadie.

-Eso no importa solo prepárate para que nos vayamos- Dijo la chica en tono cortante para luego salir del cuarto.

-Ahora que hice para que se molestara?- Se preguntó el chico rascándose la cabeza.

El resto de la mañana había pasado de manera relativamente normal en la posada del Hada Encantadora, Rito y Louise se habían despedido de Scarron y Jesica luego de comer algo en el desayuno y salieron en dirección a la academia de magia, en el camino Louise decidió preguntarle a Rito que es lo que había soñado ya que aún tenía curiosidad de las expresiones que este había estado haciendo, Rito puso una mano en su mentón tratando de recordar su sueño pero por alguna razón lo único que le llegaba a la mente eran diferentes dulces a su alrededor -Bueno no estoy completamente seguro pero creo que era algo sobre dulces-

-Si me imagine algo como eso, entonces hay un dulce en tu mundo que se llame Lala?-

-La…Lala? Yo dije eso cuando estaba dormido?-

-Sí, pude escuchar que dijiste eso, es algo que solías comer a menudo?-

-Eh…no, bueno….yo- Dijo Rito algo nervioso ya que no recordaba que en ninguna parte de su sueño hubiera aparecido Lala.

Nemesis que había escuchado esto decidió desviar el tema ya que si le recordaba a Rito el sueño que había tenido entonces era probable que su estado de ánimo decayera.

-"Kukuku parece que tuviste un sueño bastante animado eh Rito? Pero bueno, ella no está en un error al decir que a menudo solías probar a la princesa Lala no es así?"-

-"Que? Yo no recuerdo nada sobre que Lala apareciera en mi sueño, deja de decir cosas raras Nemesis"- Dijo el peli-naranja algo apenado ya que no podía negar que había tenido ciertos incidentes con Lala en los cuales su boca terminaba en lugares algo "extravagantes", en ese momento Louise volteo su mirada para ver que Rito estaba algo rojo por lo que se extrañó un poco.

-Oye, te pasa algo? Estas poniéndote algo rojo-

-Ah? No, no es nada, solo recordé algunas cosas- Respondió Rito -Po...por cierto, como le contaras a la princesa lo que sucedió- Agrego este tratando de desviar el tema.

-Bueno, lo más normal sería un informe escrito, así que le enviare una carta informándole sobre los abusos que se cometen en ese pueblo-

Así durante la mayor parte del viaje Rito hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrió tratando de desviar el tema de su sueño hasta que al fin llegaron a la academia de magia pasada la hora del almuerzo, pasando por el patio se dirigieron a los establos para dejar el caballo que Louise había usado y mientras estaban entrando pudieron ver a una sirvienta que estaba pasando por allí, Rito que la reconoció se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Siesta-

-Rito-san, donde estuvise todo este tiempo?-

-Bueno pasaron algunas cosas y…-

Louise que veía todo esto desde unos metros se le habia formado un ligero tic en el ojo -Otra vez esa sirvienta, tan bien se lleva con ella?- Dijo para si misma la niña mientras veía como su familiar hablaba animadamente con la maid.

-Apropósito Siesta, paso algo aquí? todo está bastante silencioso y no he visto a nadie desde que llegamos-

-Bueno eso es porque las vacaciones iniciaron hace poco y casi todos los estudiantes han vuelto a sus casas-

-Ya veo- Respondió el peli-naranja mientras pensaba -"Espero que Louise no quiera regresar pronto a su casa, acabamos de volver después de todo y la verdad es que los viajes aquí son muy largos"-

-Oye Rito, ven aquí tienes que ayudarme a desempacar mis cosas- Dijo Louise llamando la atención del chico.

-Oh, bueno supongo que tengo que ir antes que ella se vaya a molestar, nos vemos luego Siesta-

-No hay problema Rito-san, esto… iras hoy a cenar a la cocina?-

-Umm…. no lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices supongo que sí, entonces creo que nos veremos allí más tarde- Dijo Rito con una mano alzada mientras se volteaba y se iba con Louise.

-Parece que te llevas cada vez mejor con esa sirvienta verdad?- Pregunto Louise.

-Tú crees? Bueno Siesta siempre es muy amable y es agradable conversar con ella-

-Mmm…. Apuesto a que si- Dijo Louise en voz baja.

-Dijiste algo?-

-No es nada, de todos modos apurémonos, luego de ordenar mis cosas tienes que lavar la ropa-

Así después de un tiempo Rito estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con una cesta llena de la ropa de la pequeña maga -Definitivamente aun no me acostumbro a esto, ojalá existieran lavadoras en este mundo, además porque Louise estaba molesta, no creo haber hecho nada para enojarla-

-"Kukuku realmente eres un caso perdido"- Dijo una voz en su mente.

-"Porque lo dices?"-

-"Compañero realmente le estas preguntando eso?"- Hablo ahora el otro residente dentro de la mente de Rito.

-"Tú también Derf? Realmente siento que todos pueden ver algo que yo no"-

-"Eso crees? Yo pienso que simplemente te cierras a la idea"-

-"De que idea hablas?"-

-"Ya iras dándote cuenta tú mismo mientras más madures, o al menos eso espero"-

-"Realmente no entiendo de lo que hablan chicos"-

Así luego de terminar de lavar la ropa de Louise y dejarla secando al sol Rito se recostó bajo un árbol cuando una voz comenzó a hablarle -"Oye Rito se me ocurrieron algunas cosas nuevas que quiero probar así que esta noche comenzaremos un poco antes"-

Al escuchar esto Rito suspiro con un poco de cansancio -"No podemos dejarlo para mañana Nemesis? La verdad estoy algo cansando por el viaje que hicimos para volver y quisiera descansar bien esta noche"-

-"No lo creo, en el tiempo que estuvimos en ese pueblo avanzaste un poco más de lo que creí con tu control sobre la materia oscura pero aun te falta, hasta ahora puedes manejar bien un 50% y yo estoy recuperada al 70% así que aun te queda un largo camino"-

-"Pero enserio quisiera descansar un poco"-

-"Mmm que tal esto, como no estás haciendo nada en este momento vamos a probar un par de cosas ahora solo por una hora hasta que las ropas de Louise se sequen y en la noche te dejare descansar, solo por esta vez"-

-"Ahh, bien supongo que eso es mejor, creo"- Dijo el chico mientras una gabardina negra aparecía encima de su ropa y unas alas negras salían de su espalda para elevarlo en el aire y llevarlo fuera de la academia de magia.

Un par de horas pasaron cuando se vio nuevamente la figura de Rito volviendo a los terrenos de la academia.

-No sé de dónde se te ocurren este tipo de ideas Nemesis- Dijo el chico con un par de gotas de sudor corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Kukuku, es bastante impresionante verdad? Imagina que tanto lo serán cuando estén completas- Respondió el arma de materia oscura, esta había salido del cuerpo de Rito y se había encogido hasta medir unos 10 centímetros para sentarse en el hombro del chico.

-Siendo sincero no tengo idea para que o contra que usaría algo tan peligroso como esas cosas-

-Quien sabe que te puedas encontrar por allí en este mundo, podría haber bestias, dragones gigantes y esas cosas no crees?-

-Por favor, ni siquiera digas algo así, conociendo mi suerte podrías terminar atrayendo alguna cosa como esa con tus palabras-

Y mientras estos 2 conversaban Derf pensó para sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza dentro de la mente de Rito -"Un dragón gigante? Por alguna razón eso me suena familiar pero no estoy seguro, bueno supongo que si no lo recuerdo no es importante"- Termino este mientras dejo de tratar de recordar.

Mientras tanto Nemesis -"Kukuku aunque no encontremos a nadie en este mundo con quien usarlo que te enseñe hoy se me ocurre alguien con quien usarlo cuando volvamos a la tierra, mejor prepárate Gid, la próxima vez que nos encontremos las cosas no serán iguales"- Pensó esta con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina a Rito.

Universo To love Ru

En el planeta central del imperio más grande en el universo se encontraba caminando cierto Rey de cabello negro puntiagudo cuando de la nada se detuvo y dijo para sí mismo.

-Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que una molesta mosca está retándome-

Sacudiéndose esta sensación unos instantes después siguió con su camino.

Mundo Zero no Tsukaima

Rito acababa de aterrizar en el patio de la academia de magia y al instante volvió a la normalidad, camino un poco hasta llegar donde había dejado las ropas de Louise y después de recogerlas regreso al cuarto de esta pero al entrar no vio a nadie por lo que supuso que Louise había tenido algo que hacer, unos minutos después termino de ordenar toda la ropa de la chica y decidió ir a la cocina de la academia para buscar algo de comer, después de todo ya estaba atardeciendo y debido a Nemesis se había terminado saltando el almuerzo, sin embargo cuando llego allí no encontró a nadie y después de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta, con todos o la gran mayoría de los estudiantes habiéndose ido por las vacaciones seguramente las labores de los empleados eran mucho más fáciles y por ende les tomaba mucho menos tiempo terminarlas así que era bastante probable que la cocina hubiera cerrado temprano luego del almuerzo, así que luego de resignarse Rito comenzó a caminar otra vez en dirección al cuarto de Louise cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-Rito-san? que haces por aquí?-

-Ah, hola Siesta-

-No te esperaba hasta la hora de la cena, estabas buscando a alguien?-

-No, lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado con algunas cosas y termine saltándome el almuerzo, así que estaba buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a aguantar hasta la cena-

-Ya veo, si es así entonces que te parece si preparo algunas cosas para ti, aunque creo que el comedor también está cerrado así que tendríamos que comer en otro sitio-

-Enserio está bien? No quisiera molestarte-

-No hay problema, como no hay casi ningún alumno las tareas del personal no son muchas y nadie me ha pedido que haga nada aun-

-Bueno, si las cosas son así entonces muchas gracias-

Así luego de aproximadamente 1 hora se podía ver como Rito y Siesta caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela buscando un lugar donde pudieran sentarse a comer hasta que a Rito se le ocurrió ir al árbol donde normalmente se sentaba a descansar y después de sugerirle esto a Siesta ella consiguió un par de velas para que no tuvieran problemas por la falta de luz solar, mientras ambos comían a Rito se le termino cayendo un cubierto y al intentar recogerlo termino tropezándose con Siesta que también se había levantado de su asiento para recoger el cubierto, cayendo ambos a un lado de la mesa.

Cuarto de Louise

Luego de enviar a su familiar a lavar su ropa Louise salió de su habitación hacia la zona de los baños, después de todo en el tiempo que estuvo en la misión con Rito no se había podido bañar apropiadamente por lo que se tomaría su tiempo para relajarse, luego de eso al regresar a su cuarto encontró la cesta de ropa vacía en un rincón y su ropa ordenada dentro del armario pero Rito no estaba por ningún lado -Acaso había salido a otro sitio?- Se preguntó Louise mientras paso a sentarse y leer un libro que estaba en su escritorio, así paso algún tiempo cuando la hora de cenar se estaba acercando, por lo que la joven maga salió de su cuarto con la intención de encontrar a su familiar para que ambos pudieran ir a comer, después de todo no había comido con él después de la mañana siguiente del día que lo invoco y como ahora se llevaban mejor a su parecer bien podrían cenar juntos, pensando en la escena de ambos comiendo solos por alguna razón a Louise se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro sin notarlo así que con algo de buen humor salió a buscarlo al patio después de todo la mayor parte de las ocasiones que no estaba con ella estaba siempre en el mismo lugar del patio cerca de donde lavaba su ropa, así en pocos minutos llego al lugar donde estaba viendo de lejos una mesa donde estaba sentado su familiar y frente a él vio a la misma chica con la que había conversado esa mañana.

-Acaso esta cenando con esa sirvienta?- Dijo Louise para sí misma mientras apresuraba el paso y se acercaba algo molesta pero lo que vio después termino con el leve buen humor que había tenido, frente a ella pudo ver como su familiar le saltaba encima a la sirvienta cuando esta se agacho, esto definitivamente le había ganado un correctivo al pervertido naranja, pensó Louise mientras se acercaba a ambos ya preparando su látigo que por casualidad tenia consigo.

Con Rito, luego de que este se tropezara su vista se oscureció de un momento a otro, el primer par de segundos creyó que era por tener los ojos cerrados, pero luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces se dio cuenta que este no era el caso, además de eso podía sentir en sus manos una masa muy suave y de buen tamaño que casi por instinto apretó un poco obteniendo un leve kya como respuesta.

-"Oh no"- Pensó para sí mismo Rito mientras que una gota de sudor cayo por detrás de su cabeza y lentamente se levantó dándose cuenta que había tenido la cabeza entre las piernas de Siesta y sus manos habían estado apretando sus pechos cosa que hizo que enrojeciera y retrocediera rápidamente aun sin levantarse -P…perdón fue un accidente yo no queri…- Decía el peli-naranja hasta que sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando su espalda choco con algo y sintió una sensación bastante familiar para él pero no por esto fue agradable, ya con un mal presentimiento giro la cabeza para ver lo que había detrás de él y lo que se encontró fue lo que todo protagonista de anime actual se encontraría en esta situación, una chica con una idea equivocada de lo que estaba pasando.

-T…tu pervertido, así que aquí es donde estabas eh? Y yo que pensaba en invitarte a cenar conmigo pero veo que te e…estabas divirtiendo bastante con esta criada no?- Dijo Louise con una sonrisa y una mirada que prometía bastante dolor.

-N..no, espera Louise e…. esto es un malentendido y….yo solo esta….-

-No quiero oírlo, esta vez no creas que te escaparas del castigo- Dijo Louise mientras sacaba un látigo de entre sus ropas.

En otro lugar del patio se podía ver como un chico rubio estaba teniendo una cena con una chica del mismo color de cabello cuando vieron como pasaba corriendo un chico familiar de pelo naranja gritando -Fue un malentendidooooo!- mientras que no muy lejos de él una joven maga compañera de ambos lo perseguía gritándole todo tipo de castigos que le daría en cuanto lo atrapara.

-Hmph, hay van esos 2 otra vez- Dijo el chico llamado Guiche.

-No puedo creer que enserio perdieras contra él- Agrego la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Pero Motmorency él era completamente diferente esa vez-

-Bueno eso es cierto, la verdad no puedo relacionar al tipo de esa vez con el que está huyendo despavorido de Louise-

Y mientras estos conversaban el par que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro paso al lado de su mesa, primero fue Rito que estaba a una distancia considerable de su perseguidora, unos 10 segundos después Louise paso también pero esta se veia bastante exhausta, su respiración era errática y estaba algo roja, Guiche y Motmorency no sabían si esto era por tanto correr o por el enojo que tenía, está viendo a los 2 sentados en su propia mesa se detuvo al lado de esta y vio la copa de vino que sostenía Guiche para luego tomarla de su mano mientras decía -Necesito esto más que tu- Y seguido a eso bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago y siguió corriendo detrás de su familiar.

Alrededor de 15 minutos pasaron cuando Louise perdió de vista al pervertido que estaba persiguiendo, por lo que resignada y con mal humor decidió irse a su cuarto esperando a que el regrese.

Rito por su parte se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol que vio mientras corría -Ufff, creo que ya se fue, eso estuvo cerca, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubiera hecho si me hubiera atrapado-

-Kukuku eso estuvo en verdad cerca, parece que ya no se contiene en lo más mínimo cuando se trata de castigarte verdad?-

-Oye compañero porque no usaste la materia oscura para volar y así escapar de ella?-

-Eh?- Fue todo lo que dijo Rito ya que era verdad, desde el comienzo pudo haber usado la materia oscura para formar un par de alas y volar lejos de los golpes de Louise.

-Siendo sincero se me olvido por completo la opción de usar la materia oscura para escapar- Dijo Rito con una expresión derrotada.

-"Kukuku eso significa que aun te falta mejorar más, con el tiempo llegaras a pensar y usar la materia oscura como si fuera una parte más de tu cuerpo por lo que es bastante probable que la uses por instinto"-

-Enserio vas a hacerme practicar hasta ese punto?-

-"Por supuesto, acaso creíste que te lo pondría fácil?"-

En ese momento Rito sintió el impulso de decir algo, la verdad no sabía de donde había salido ese impulso pues era una frase que jamás había utilizado pero por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que eso era lo correcto así que simplemente dejo salir lo que guardaba su pecho con un tono decaído -Tal desgracia-

Universo numero 7325, un joven de cabello negro espigado corría por las calles de la que era la ciudad más avanzada del planeta mientras un grupo de pandilleros a los que había molestado de alguna manera que no entendía lo perseguía, cualquiera que supiera los peligros a los que había enfrentado pensaría que el hecho de que aquel que había peleado y vencido a distintos seres extremadamente poderosos tanto del lado de la magia como la ciencia estuviera huyendo de un simple grupo de matones pensaría que era un chiste, y uno muy malo, pero a pesar de eso allí estaba, cuando al fin el joven Kamijou consiguió perder a sus perseguidores se dirigió a su casa para tener un merecido descanso, después de todo el día había sido agotador, en la mañana había descubierto que la luz se cortaría desde el día de mañana por los siguientes 8 días únicamente en su apartamento por un problema extraño, lo que ocasionaría que su comida (la poca que tenía) probablemente se echaría a perder, en la escuela Komoe-sensei lo había regañado cuando el chico le conto que su tarea se le había extraviado, lo que no conto fue que esta se perdió mientras el huía de una enfadada Misaka que le lanzaba electricidad sin ningún motivo aparente, así cuando llego a su apartamento encontró a cierta monja glotona que lo esperaba acostada en el suelo con un gato a su lado, luego de saludarla mientras entraba tuvo una sensación extraña, por alguna razón sintió que en algún lugar, probablemente lejano un hermano de la desgracia se quejaba de su suerte por lo que alzando su puño al cielo mientras lo apretaba y miraba hacia arriba dijo con un intento de sonrisa

-Animo compañero, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, yo también lo haré- Y al instante la voz de la monja lo interrumpió.

-Touma, donde está el sukiyaki que me prometiste en la mañana? Me muero de hambre- Dijo la monja esperando una respuesta, la pregunta sobresalto al desafortunado chico ya que había olvidado por completo el pedido que le habían hecho.

-No…. Bueno… lo que pasa es…- Dijo Touma con una expresión de terror mientras veía como Index se acercaba enseñándole los colmillos -E….espera index-san, yo…. WAAAAAAAHHHH- Se escuchó el grito de dolor de Touma mientras unos colmillos se clavaban en su cabeza -AAAAAAHHHH TAAAAAALLL DEEEEESSGRAAAAACIAAAA-

Volviendo con Rito por alguna extraña razón sintió que luego de que dijera esa frase su ánimo había mejorado, aunque solo un poco, así fue que decidió aceptar su destino y se dirigió a la habitación de Louise con toda la calma que podía tener alguien al enfrentarse a una loli tsundere agresiva que estaba molesta pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se encontró una sorpresa que no se esperó, frente a él estaba Louise abrazando fuertemente a otra chica que trataba de escapar de ella, si mal no recordaba era la misma chica que siempre estaba reclamándole al chico rubio llamado Guiche por haberla engañado con otra chica y al otro lado de la habitación estaba tirado el mismo Guiche con una marca de pie en la cara, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente debido al golpe, al ver esta escena Rito decidió hacer lo más sensato, comenzó a cerrar la puerta mientras decía -Perdón por interrumpir-

Motmorency que vio al chico y escucho lo que decía comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos mientras Louise trataba de quitarle la camisa -ESTO ES UN ERROR NO TE VAYAS Y AYUDAMEEEE!-

Así luego de contener a Louise con algo de esfuerzo y prometiéndole que Motmorency no se iría a ningún sitio esta comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado.

-Entonces hiciste una poción de amor para Guiche y Louise la bebió por error?- Pregunto Rito.

-Que conmovedor de tu parte Motmorency, llegaste incluso a hacer eso para atrapar mi corazón- Dijo un Guiche que ya había despertado cuando Louise se puso detrás de él y con su mano le apretó el hombro -Oye, no hables de Motmorency así, ella es mía- Dijo Louise con un aura asesina que hizo sudar al rubio.

Por su parte Motmorency ignoro a ese par y siguió hablando con Rito -Cuando vinimos a ver si la poción había hecho efecto ella me vio a mí y por eso termino así, luego cuando Guiche trato de quitármela ella lo pateo en la cara y un minuto después llegaste tú-

-"Es igual al efecto del polen de Celine, que bueno que no fui yo el que llego primero"- Pensó Rito.

-Y cuánto tiempo se quedara así?- Pregunto Guiche que ya había dejado de ser intimidado por Louise cuando esta paso a tratar de abrazar a Motmorency otra vez.

-Siendo sincera no tengo idea, tal vez…..O…..OYE NO ME TOQUES AHÍ!- Grito Motmorency que comenzó a correr de Louise.

-No voy a esperar a que el efecto se le pase! Mañana mismo nos vamos a conseguir el antídoto antes que me haga algo!- Dijo la chica rubia mientras seguía huyendo.

A la mañana siguiente bastante temprano los chicos salieron de la academia, Louise se había negado a usar un caballo ella sola por lo que estaba cabalgando junto con Motmorency, a su lado izquierdo estaba Guiche montando su propio caballo mientras que a la derecha estaba Rito volando a un par de metros del suelo, en el tiempo que paso Rito había comenzado a disfrutar de la sensación de volar, las primeras veces que lo hizo solo se había podido mantener tranquilo gracias al cambio de personalidad que tenía el dark mode como efecto secundario, pero últimamente con todas las practicas que había hecho realmente le tomo gusto a la sensación de libertad que transmitía volar, además que el cambio de personalidad ya no era tan brusco siendo que había ido disminuyendo hasta el punto que ahora no transmitía la sensación de ser alguien intimidante sino parecía más seguro con una mirada llena de determinación.

El tiempo siguió pasando cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, el lago Ragdorian, aunque para sorpresa de todos, el pueblo cercano estaba inundado y según Motmorency eso quería decir que el espíritu del agua que vivía en el lago estaba enfurecido por algo y justamente necesitaban una parte de su cuerpo para hacer el antídoto, por lo que decidieron esperar a que atardeciera para que el espíritu apareciera.

Unas horas más tarde, después que le lanzaran un hechizo para dormir a Louise, Motmorency había llamado al espíritu enviando a su rana familiar con una gota de su sangre, cuando este apareció por alguna razón Nemesis y Derf se habian materializado fuera del cuerpo de Rito pero sin que este activara el dark mode, según Nemesis era porque ella quería ver directamente al espíritu del agua y según Derf porque la conocía desde antes así que la saludaría.

-Oh, así que este es el espíritu del agua- Dijo Nemesis en voz baja.

Rito que estaba viendo a sus residentes manifestarse no presto mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo Motmorency pero cuando el espíritu dijo que no cooperaria volvió su atención al asunto por el que habían venido.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para que nos ayudes?- Pregunto el chico.

-Quien eres tú, mortal?- Pregunto el espíritu volteando a ver a Rito pero antes que este respondiera fue Derf quien hablo.

-Yo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos no es así espíritu del agua?-

-Derflinger, ciertamente ha sido un tiempo, es este niño tu actual portador?-

-Así es, aunque es un portador bastante particular no hay duda que es un Gandalfr-

-Y esa entidad oscura que los acompaña? No eres humana pero tampoco un espíritu maligno, además de alguna forma pareces ligada a Gandalfr y a Derfliger- Dijo el espíritu dirigiendo su atención esta vez a Nemesis.

-Muy bien, eso fue bastante acertado espíritu del agua- Dijo Nemesis con una sonrisa y dando un par aplausos ligeros.

-Oye no seas irrespetuosa- Dijo Motmorency algo nerviosa ante las acciones de Nemesis.

-Podría decirse que ella también es una compañera de Gandalfr, además que ahora de alguna manera los 3 estamos conectados de manera más directa que sus antecesores conmigo- Dijo Derf

-Ya veo, debo decir que este Gandalfr es algo peculiar- Respondió el espíritu del agua volviendo su vista a Rito.

-Preguntaste si había algo que podías hacer a cambio de mi cooperación verdad Gandalfr?-

-Eh? B…bueno si- Dijo Rito pendiente de lo que podría decir el espíritu.

-Entonces necesito que me ayudes-

-Ayudarte?- Pregunto Rito algo sorprendido.

-Hay seres de tu especie atacándome cada 2 noches, al estar ocupada alzando las aguas soy incapaz de eliminarlos, acaba con los que me atacan y a cambio les daré lo que me piden-

-Suena interesante, aceptamos- Respondió Nemesis y antes que Rito dijera algo el espíritu del agua regreso a las profundidades del lago.

-Oye Nemesis porque aceptaste así tan fácil, los que la atacan podrían ser peligrosos- Dijo Rito algo nervioso mientras el par de rubios que estaban a su lado pensaban lo mismo.

-No seas gallina Rito con esto podrás poner en practica todo lo que has estado entrenando, además es la única forma de resolver esto verdad?- Y ante este razonamiento los 3 chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que suspirar en resignación.

Así pasaron la primera noche sin muchos problemas, habían montado un pequeño campamento y esperaron a los que venían a atacar al espíritu del agua por turnos pero al final estos no aparecieron, Louise habia sido mantenida en constante sueño gracias a los hechizos de los magos, después de todo quien sabe que haría si se despertaba en medio de la noche, podía incluso tratar de meterse a la tienda de Motmorency mientras esta dormía y eso fue algo que nadie quería ver, durante el día siguiente todos se pusieron de acuerdo a como actuarían frente a los enemigos que aparecerían en la noche, al final habían acordado que serían Rito y Guiche quienes pelearían mientras que Motmorency se quedaría cuidando a Louise, ambos chicos habían estado de acuerdo con esta idea, en cierto momento Rito se acercó al rubio para pedir disculpas por lo que paso durante su primer duelo, en ese momento al estar reciente la asimilación con Nemesis el peli-naranja no tenía completo control sobre sus emociones pero algunos días después cuando todo se normalizo pensó que lo que le había hecho a Guiche definitivamente no estaba bien, más aun viendo que el tira y afloja entre Guiche y Motmorency era algo bastante común entre ambos, pero no había encontrado un momento en el pasado para disculparse y viendo que ahora podían hablar tomo esta oportunidad sin pensarlo mucho, Guiche por su parte se sorprendió al escuchar unas disculpas del plebeyo que lo había vencido pero luego de no notar ninguna mentira o intención escondida en sus palabras decidió aceptar las disculpas, después de todo él mismo tenía que admitir que trato a la sirvienta de la manera que lo hizo porque estaba algo nervioso en ese momento y reconocía que tal vez se le había pasado la mano, pero solo un poco según él.

-Ah, tomare tus disculpas, después de todo que sería de la reputación de un noble caballero como yo si ni siquiera puedo perdonar a un plebeyo-

Esta respuesta hizo que a Rito le corriera una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras hacia una cara rara, de cierta manera luego de ver cómo era Guiche durante algunos días le había recordado a su amigo Saruyama aunque a diferencia de este ultimo las chicas normalmente si terminaban aceptando sus cumplidos e insinuaciones.

Las horas siguieron pasando y al final la noche llego otra vez, una vez más todos esperaron que aparecieran los que atacaban al espíritu del agua, cuando estos por fin se mostraron ya todos estaban listos para actuar, Guiche tendría que llamar su atención mientras que Rito desde el aire iba tomarlos por sorpresa, lo único que tenían que hacer para ganar seria quitarles las varitas, de esa forma no importaba que clase de magos fueran, ya no podrían hacer ningún hechizo, por lo que sería fácil ahuyentarlos, pues aunque el espíritu había dicho que quería que los eliminaran Rito se opuso rotundamente a la idea y sugirió que únicamente los obligarían a retirarse, Nemesis sabiendo cómo era Rito no puso ningún pero, además que el hacer algo como asesinar definitivamente le dejaría muchísimo más que una simple noche en vela a alguien como Rito sin importar que tanto haya cambiado su personalidad.

Teniendo cuidado de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible Guiche se posiciono detrás de los intrusos, quienes tenían todo el cuerpo cubierto por un manto y comenzó a invocar un total de 8 valkyries y las envió contra los intrusos, estos al escuchar el sonido de las marionetas siendo creadas voltearon y al instante siguiente comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de fuego y viento destruyendo con bastante facilidad a las valkyries que iban en su dirección, mientras tanto a uno metros encima de los encapuchados había una figura con un par de alas, al darse cuenta que la última valkyrie había sido destruida de la figura alada un par de lazos de color negro salieron a toda velocidad de sus brazos y se dirigieron a los encapuchados para atraparlos, sin embargo solo lograron atrapar a una de las figuras, mientras que la otra logro darse cuenta del ataque y pudo evadirlo saltando a un lado mientras que un pequeño remolino de viento se formaba en sus pies, Guiche al ver esto se dirigió a la figura atrapada a la vez que la punta del lazo negro se enrollaba en la varita del mismo y la arrojaba lejos.

-Yo detendré a este, tu ve por el otro- Dijo Guiche en voz alta mientras cantaba un hechizo y una masa de tierra comenzaba formarse alrededor del encapuchado para retenerlo.

Al ver como su compañero estaba a punto de ser atrapado la figura restante formo muchas lanzas de hielo que lanzo contra Guiche que aún estaba terminando su canto por lo que no se dio cuenta del ataque que iba hacia él hasta que este estaba a solo un par de metros, a esa distancia le era imposible esquivar y aun mas hacer un hechizo que lo protegiera, pero para suerte de este un instante antes que las lanzas de hielo pudieran golpearlo un enorme escudo negro se puso en medio y recibió todos los impactos, esto sorprendió al atacante ya que incluso un escudo hecho del mejor metal apenas podría soportar una de sus lanzas antes de debilitarse lo suficiente como para llenarse de agujeros con los siguientes impactos, sin embargo este no parecía tener una sola marca aun después de ser impactado por más de una docena de sus lanzas, apenas los ataques se detuvieron la figura agito su bastón alzándolo al cielo mientras cantaba y una nueva lanza de hielo se formaba solo que a diferencia de las anteriores esta era una veces más grande y seguía creciendo, viendo esto Rito desvaneció el escudo en partículas de color negro y dijo en voz alta -No lo hagas, nosotros no queremos seguir peleando lo único que necesitamos es que dejen de atacar al espíritu del agua- El peli-naranja pensó que esta era la mejor salida, después de todo vio que si esto continuaba la figura delante de él probablemente no se dejaría capturar tan fácil y por ende él tendría que esforzarse más y en algún descuido podría terminar hiriéndola de gravedad así que opto por tratar de solucionar esto con palabras, al escuchar la voz de quien le hablaba la figura con el bastón pareció dudar por un par de segundos mientras que la otra que ya había sido atrapada por Guiche reacciono al reconocerla por estar más cerca mientras que Guiche le quitaba la capucha para ver su rostro, mostrando así una cabellera roja y una tez morena.

-Kirche?!- Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Guiche?!- Dijo la morena antes de pasar a ver a la figura delante de su compañero de clases -Rito?! Que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Espera si Kirche está aquí entonces…- Dijo Guiche pasando a mirar a la otra figura con el bastón que había dejado de cantar su hechizo y levanto su mano libre para quitarse la capucha.

-Tabhita, entonces si eras tú-

Después que ambos lados descubrieran sus identidades el enfrentamiento se detuvo y comenzaron a platicar.

-Ya veo, pero quién diría que Louise se tomaría una poción de amor y terminaría persiguiendo a Motmorency- Dijo Kirche riendo un poco -Pero entonces no tengo idea como podemos resolver esto, a Tabitha le pidieron que acabara con el espíritu del agua para resolver el problema de las inundaciones-

-Ahora que lo pienso Motmorency dijo que era probable que el espíritu del agua estaba molesto y por eso alzaba las aguas verdad? Si hablamos una vez más y le decimos que ya no la atacaran tal vez deje de subir el nivel del agua- Dijo Rito.

-No seas tonto Rito- Dijo Nemesis -Ellas fueron enviadas para acabar con ese espíritu porque estaba inundando todo, ósea que algo había hecho que se molestara desde antes, lo mejor que podrían hacer sería saber qué fue lo que paso antes que comenzaran las inundaciones- Luego de oír esto todos decidieron seguir la recomendación de Nemesis.

Así fue que una vez más Motmorency hizo el ritual para llamar al espíritu del agua, cuando este salió la rubia pregunto -Espíritu del agua queremos saber la razón por la que estas inundando estas tierras-

-Lo hago para poder recuperar mi tesoro-

-Tesoro? De que tesoro hablas?-

-El anillo de Andbari, hace un tiempo un grupo de humanos entraron en el lago y robaron el tesoro que yo protegía, debido a que solo puedo existir en el agua soy incapaz de recuperarlo, al menos por ahora, pero si logro cubrir todo el mundo con agua entonces podré tenerlo devuelta-

-Cubrir todo el mundo con agua? Enserio puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Rito sorprendido.

-No puedes medir a los espíritus con la misma vara con la que mides a los humanos, nuestras existencias no se ven afectadas por el paso del tiempo así que aunque a sus ojos puedo tardar varias vidas para completar mi tarea mi punto de vista es completamente distinto, por lo que no es una tarea muy complicada-

-Esto resulto ser más difícil de lo que pensamos- Dijo Guiche.

-Es cierto, no creí que terminaríamos en una situación como esta, necesitamos la lágrima pero no nos la dará a menos que Kirche y Tabitha dejen de atacar al espíritu y si eso pasa las el agua seguirá alzándose, la única salida que se me ocurre seria devolverle el anillo de Andbari-

-Tiene algo de especial ese anillo? Si tanto lo quiere de vuelta debe ser importante no?-

-El anillo de Andbari es un objeto mágico, no se mucho sobre el pero se dice que es capaz de crear vida falsa- Explico Motmorency

-"Una vida falsa? Eso se oye interesante"- Pensó Nemesis para sí misma.

-"Tu sabes algo de eso Derf?"- Pregunto Rito mentalmente.

-"Mas o menos, hasta donde recuerdo ese anillo te permite controlar a alguien que haya muerto recientemente al otorgarle una vida falsa"-

-Espíritu del agua, sabes quién o para que te robaron ese anillo?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Lo único que sé es que el hombre que parecía ser el líder se llamaba Cromwel, respecto a los motivos que haya tenido son desconocidos para mí-

Al escuchar como toda la situación se estaba desarrollando Rito se preguntó si habría algo que pudiera hacer cuando una voz le dijo -"Oye compañero, realmente quieres esa lagrima para curar a la niña?"-

-"Bueno, viendo como esta Louise creo que devolverla a la normalidad seria lo correcto"-

-"Eres demasiado amable sabes? Pero en fin, hay una forma en la que puedes resolver esto"-

-"No me digas, va a ser algo problemático y peligroso?"-

-"Seguramente"-

-"Y voy a terminar enfrentando un ejército de muertos vivientes?"-

-"Mas o menos"-

-"…."-

-"….."-

-"…Va a doler"

Así mientras los magos discutían sobre que hacer Derf le decía a Rito mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer para poder llegar a un acuerdo con el espíritu del agua cuando este hablo.

-Ya que es todo lo que tienen que decirme entonces me voy….. y ustedes- Dijo señalando a Tabitha y a Kirche -Sepan que si vuelven a atacarme entonces moveré mi núcleo de manera que les sea imposible encontrarlo y si aun así persisten entonces yo..-

-Espera un momento por favor- Dijo Rito antes que el espíritu del agua terminara de hablar -Si yo me comprometiera a regresarte el anillo que te robaron entonces dejarías de subir las aguas y nos darías la lagrima que necesitamos? -

-Dime que me asegura que volverás trayendo devuelta mi tesoro-

-Derf me lo dijo, que un Gandalrf siempre cumple su promesa por eso si aceptas yo prometo cumplir con lo que dije-

-Ciertamente, si es Gandalfr quien me lo promete entonces puedo confiar en que cumplirá con su palabra, como ya lo ha hecho antes-

-Tu habías venido a este lugar antes?- Pregunto MotmorenCy.

-Eh? No jamas habia estado aqui antes de hoy-

-Pero entonces porque el espíritu dice que habias cumplido antes con tu palabra?- Dijo ahora Guiche mientras todos voltearon a mirar al espíritu.

-Cuando hablo de Gandalfr no me refiero a un humano en específico, Gandalfr es un título especial el cual ha sido llevado por varios humanos a lo largo de la historia y he conocido a algunos de ellos por lo que sé que Gandalfr siempre cumple con sus promesas-

-Entonces aceptarías ese trato?- Pregunto Rito.

-Acepto si es que lo prometes formalmente-

-Entonces yo prometo que algún día volveré y te devolveré el anillo que te robaron-

-Acepto la promesa que has hecho- dijo el espíritu mientras de su cuerpo flotaba un envase que parecía contener un poco de agua en su interior hacia la mano de Rito, luego de eso se pudo ver como poco a poco las aguas comenzaban a retroceder -Recuerda la promesa que has hecho Gandalfr….- Se escucho antes que el espíritu volviera al lago.

-Uff menos mal que pudimos resolver esto de forma pacifica- Dijo Rito para luego darle la lagrima del espíritu a Motmorency -Con esto ya puedes hacer la poción para que Louise vuelva a la normalidad verdad?-

-Eh? Bueno si, ahora solo tenemos que regresar a la academia, allí podre preparar el antídoto-

En ese momento el peli-naranja sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear vio a Tabitha -Umm pasa algo?-

-Gracias por la ayuda, te debo un favor- Dijo la peli-azul.

-No hay problema, después de todo si ustedes peleaban con el espíritu entonces no hubiéramos podido devolver a Louise a la normalidad-

Así luego de que el asunto se halla resuelto Tabitha y Kirche regresaron a la casa de la peli-azul mientras que Rito y el resto comenzaron su camino para volver a la academia de magia, para suerte de estos durante todo el camino Louise se mantuvo dormida, cuando todos llegaron vieron como el sol comenzaba a salir, rápidamente Rito se llevo a Louise a su cuarto y la recostó mientras que Guiche se fue con Motmorency al laboratorio para preparar el antídoto, cerca del mediodía este ya estaba completo, pero también Louise ya estaba despierta y buscando a la desafortunada rubia con Rito detrás de ella cuando escucho un psss viviendo desde detrás suyo, al voltear lo que vio fue a ambos chicos rubios llamándolo desde detrás de una pared por lo que sin llamar la atención de Louise se acercó a ellos.

-Por favor díganme que ya tienen el antídoto, cuando se despertó en la mañana intento salir a buscarte y me golpeo cuando trate de detenerla, lo peor es que ahora no puedo esquivarla porque si lo hago ella dejara de intentar golpearme y escapara-

-Bueno todo eso se acaba hoy porque aquí está el antídoto- Dijo Motmorency mientras mostraba una copa con algo de vino.

-Bien, ahora como se la damos?- Pregunto Rito.

-Toma y dásela tu- Dijo la rubia intentando darle la copa al peli-naranja.

-Que? Porque yo? Si ya conseguí la lagrima del espíritu que necesitabas para el antídoto- Se excuso Rito apresuradamente mientras alzaba las manos para evitar la copa.

-Entonces tu hazlo Guiche-

-Eh? Ya viste como se pone cada vez que me ve y siendo sincero no quiero que me vuelva a patear, mi hermoso rostro no aguantaría otro golpe así-

-Entonces quien se la dará?- Pregunto la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que ambos chicos la estaban mirando.

-Yo creo que tu deberías dársela Motmorency, estoy seguro de que si alguien más lo hace entonces no se lo tomara- Respondió Guiche.

-Cierto, además fuiste tu quien hizo la poción de amor- Completo Rito.

-Ahhh bien lo hare, pero luego que se la tome saldré corriendo antes que me haga algo raro-

Así mientras los 2 chicos miraban desde una distancia segura Motmorency se iba acercando poco a poco a la pequeña maga y cuando estuvo a unos 4 metros de ella la llamo, un instante después de verla Louise comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-Motmorencyyyyy te extrañe tanto, ese tonto de Rito no me dejaba salir de mi habitación para verte, que bueno que al fin nos encontramos-

-Eh…. si, hola Louise-

-Ven estuve toda la mañana pensando en que podríamos hacer hoy-

-S…si claro, pero antes porque no tomas esto, debes estar cansada luego de tratar de escapar de Rito verdad?- Dijo algo nerviosa Motmorency.

-Que considerada eres, es por eso que estoy tan enamorada de ti- Dijo Louise alegremente mientras tomaba la copa y bebía su contenido de un solo trago.

-Bien ahora….- Dijo Louise cuando su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y se tambaleo de un lado al otro -Que…..que me pasa- Termino de decir antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-Funciono?- Dijo Guiche mientras el y Rito se acercaban a ambas chicas.

-Eso parece, por ahora solo debería descansar un rato, cuando despierte probablemente vuelva a la normalidad- Aclaro Motmorency -Ahora el resto te lo dejo a ti- Dijo mirando a Rito y seguido de eso ambos rubios se fueron.

Las horas pasaron cuando Louise comenzó a despertarse, en ese tiempo Rito ya la habia llevado a su cuarto y la dejo durmiendo mientras él se quedo sentado al lado de la cama esperando que despierte.

-Ah, mi cabeza, que fue lo que paso?- Dijo Louise mientras se frotaba las cienes.

-Louise, ya estas bien?- Pregunto el chico.

-Rito? Yo….. que estaba haciendo?- Se pregunto Louise cuando a su mente llegaron de golpe todos los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado en estos últimos días haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sobremanera.

-Yo….yo hice todo eso? Co…. Como puede ser, esto…. esto no es mi culpa- Dijo Louise con una voz solo audible para ella cuando todos sus pensamientos se comenzaron a ordenar, si, ella habia bebido la poción, pero no era su culpa verdad? si no hubiera estado corriendo detrás de su pervertido familiar entonces eso jamas hubiera pasado, las cosas ahora estaban claras como el día para ella, el único y principal culpable de su vergüenza era el idiota de su familiar.

Rito que vio como de un momento a otro los ojos de Louise habían sido cubiertos con su cabello sintió un escalofrió pasando por su espalda por lo que con algo de miedo llego a preguntar -O…. oye Louise estas bien?-

-O si, me encuentro perfectamente bien ahora que encontré al culpable de todo esto- Dijo la peli-rosa mientras sacaba un látigo de quien sabe donde.

-Eh? O… oye po…. porque sacas tu látigo en este momento? N….no, no sé qué es lo que estés pensando pero no es mi culpa así que….- Dijo Rito cuando se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de látigo que iba directo a su cara y luego rodo a un costado.

-Esta vez no habrá clemencia, no vas a salir de aquí sin recibir el castigo que te mereces- Dijo Louise mientras sonreía, a pesar de que su sonrisa parecía amable fue mas que suficiente para hacer que la cara de Rito se ponga azul debido al miedo.

-Noooooooo- Grito el chico mientras corría alrededor de la habitación tratando de evitar los golpes que le lanzaban cuando una voz sonó dentro de su cabeza.

-"La ventana compañero, ve por la ventana"-

-Es cierto… yo… puedo volaaaaaaaaarrr- Grito Rito cuando salto por la ventana listo para desplegar sus alas y huir lo suficientemente lejos, pero un instante después choco con algo y comenzó a caer.

-Pooooorqueeeee aaaa miiiiiii- Se escucho la voz del chico mientras caía junto con lo que fuera que habia chocado con él, pero el golpe contra el suelo nunca llego y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba flotando a unos 10 centímetros del suelo, justo después de eso levanto su rostro y vio una cara que ya conocía.

-Henrietta-san?- Dijo el chico mirando el rostro de la princesa.

-H…hola, podrías por favor mover tu mano de donde está?- Dijo la princesa con el rostro algo rojo.

Rito luego de escuchar esas palabras siguió con la vista la dirección de su brazo, este iba hasta detrás de la cintura de la princesa, luego de eso sintió algo en su mano, ese algo tenía una combinación prácticamente perfecta entre suavidad y firmeza en opinión de Rito, un segundo después todo en su cerebro se conectó y la realización llego al joven Yuuki haciendo que su cara enrojeciera de sobremanera y soltara a la princesa cayendo hacía atrás.

-Ahhh, y…..yo lo….losiento f…..fue …..un accidente- Dijo el peli-naranja mientras se arrodillaba y hacia múltiples reverencias.

-N…no te preocupes entiendo que no fue tu intención hacer eso- Respondió Henrietta.

-Princesa?! Que paso?!- Dijo Louise que se habia asomado desde su ventana para ver lo que habia sucedido cuando vio a su familiar disculpándose con la princesa, no pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando ella intuyo lo que habia pasado y porque Rito estaba disculpándose.

-T…tu a…acaso….. a la princesa…- Grito Louise con su rostro poniéndose cada vez mas rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

Henrietta viendo esto pensó que un desacuerdo entre ambos definitivamente obstaculizaría el favor que les iba a pedir por lo que al momento dijo -No te preocupes Louise, Rito-san se estaba disculpando por chocar conmigo, hablemos del resto una vez que estemos todos allá- Y al instante siguiente hondeo su cetro y comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a la ventana y entrar en la habitación de Louise, Rito por su parte formo un par de alas y se elevó, mientras estaba acercándose a la ventana Nemesis hablo dentro de su mente -"Kukuku, buen movimiento Rito, aunque fue repentino te doy un 9 de 10 por el factor sorpresa"-

-"Acaso seguiré sufriendo por eso durante toda mi vida?"- Pensó el peli-naranja con una lagrima cómica saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

* * *

Ufff, esto enserio es inesperado chicos, lo digo enserio, pero bueno, ha pasado un tiempo eh? Últimamente mi vida a cambiado un poco, es una de las cosas molestas de crecer, desde junio conseguí un trabajo y la verdad estoy comenzando a odiar un poco mi vida, quiero decir, tengo que levantarme aun mas temprano que cuando iba a la universidad porque donde trabajo es algo lejos y llego a mi casa aproximadamente a la si es que hay tráfico por lo que llego cansado de pasar datos a cuentas de Excel (soy asistente de contabilidad), la paga tampoco es mucha y además de eso estoy terminando mis estudios de ingles y tratando de ahorrar para pagarme una carrera que me guste y que haya elegido solo yo por lo que pueden imaginar que mi tiempo libre no es mucho y cuando tengo estoy algo cansado como para sentarme al frente de mi laptop y escribir, pero bueno, estoy comenzando a adecuarme a ese estilo de vida y a sacar un tiempo para seguir escribiendo aquí o leyendo otros fanfics o novelas, por otra parte ahora que estaba leyendo el ultimo capitulo que subí me di cuenta que nunca puse la cuenta de fb en la que podían ver el dibujo que les prometí, pero siendo 100% sincero no se si pueda hacer algún dibujo mas en poco tiempo por lo que esa cuenta, pagina, grupo o lo que sea que hiciera seguramente se volvería un desierto en poco tiempo así que mejor cree una cuenta en imgBB y subí allí dos cosas por lo que al final les pondré la dirección url para que las vean y por favor no sean demasiado malos, como les dije hace un tiempo estudie dibujo por algunos meses, pero antes de eso no dibujaba ni un monigote.

Ya dejando todo eso de lado pasemos a otras cosas, yo, como la gran mayoría de personas en esta plataforma que no pueden controlarse cuando se refiere en escribir sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurra también comencé a escribir otra historia, pero pero peroooo….. no es un fanfic, por lo que no puedo subirla aquí, siempre eh querido escribir algo completamente original y luego de leer ciertos Manhwas (porque si amiguitos, no solo existen los mangas) me llego la inspiración y comencé a hacer un guion de una historia completamente original (aunque la historia en si aun esta en pañales) del genero escolar, artes marciales y creo que superación personal? (existe algún genero así? No estoy muy seguro) por lo que aquí entran ustedes mis estimados lectores, si hay algún alma que quiera ayudarme a escribir o mejor aun que quiera dibujar de vez en cuando la historia (claro que para esto tengo que decirle mas o menos como va y esas cosas) o si conocen a alguien que si pueda y quiera entonces les estaré muy agradecido si me mandan un pm, sino simplemente seguiré yo solo por ahora y más adelante tal vez vuelva a preguntar (aunque si alguien ve esto luego de que haya publicado más capítulos también puede contactarme).

Ahora pasando a la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas del capítulo anterior:

Anonymous: Gracias por tu comentario y la verdad concuerdo con lo que dices, Momo tendría que ponerle un esfuerzo bastante considerable para convencer a Louise para que acepte algo como la idea del harem pero aquí viene el problema, eso solo es aplicable si es que Rito estuviera enamorado de ella, me explico mejor, si Rito en algún punto aceptara el harem y Louise no estuviera de acuerdo y quisiera solo ser ella entonces Rito simplemente la rechazaría al no tener sentimientos por ella, pero no te preocupes creo que tengo una idea de como resolver eso pero ya será mas adelante, pasando a tu segundo punto, quien dijo que Rito se iba a enamorar de Louise? JAJAJAJA, esto tiene que ver con el punto anterior pero pensemos, el tipo es como dijiste, más denso que el maldito adamantium hasta el punto que no se daría cuenta de nada a menos que la chica venga y se lo diga a la cara (así como paso con Yami) y aun así no sabe bien que hacer con los sentimientos de estas por lo que enamorarse de otra chica mas además de Lala y Haruna es en extremo difícil y mas aun con la personalidad de Louise por lo que ya veremos si esta se da cuenta de eso y cambia poco a poco su actitud en el futuro, también puse la caída que pediste en este capítulo, ahora, si puedo o no dibujarla será cuestión de como maneje mis tiempos por lo que no puedo prometerte nada aun, y por ultimo si, se va a armar una grande cuando todas las chicas de Sainnan se encuentren con las de Halkeginia, como diría Tai long de Kung fu Panda, esa batalla será legendaria, gracias por comentar.

Zasetsu04: Bueno hay algunos personajes de Tlr que se parecen a los de Black Cat como Kuro con Train o Yami con Eve pero esto es porque ambas series tienen el mismo dibujante que sería Kentaro Yabuki, el maestro en evadir a la censura (los que hayan leído los comentarios de los que leían el manga de Tlr Darkness entenderán de lo que hablo), en el tema de la combinación de personajes pienso igual que tu pero como dije hace un tiempo esa no fue la razón por la que comencé con este fic sino que tenia la pequeña fantasía de ver a Rito usar la materia oscura desde que vi a Nemesis entrar en su cuerpo, por cierto si conoces algún buen tema de ost para batallas agradecería que me lo dijeras, yo me inspiro bastante al escribir mientras escucho música que vaya acorde con lo que escribo y últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con el borrador de una pelea, en fin gracias por tu comentario.

Por ahora creo que eso es todo, ah casi me olvido del url para que vean las imágenes, bueno primero deben entrar a la página de imgbb y registrarse, solo conéctenla con su facebook, twitter o con una cuenta de Gmail luego pongan este link: 00 black 000 - 00 kokun 0 . 0 imgbb 0 . 0 com (solo borren los ceros y los espacios y listo)

Ahora si eso es todo por esta vez, ya saben que pueden hacer todo lo que los autores siempre piden, como darle a seguir, favoritos y por favor dejen una review con lo que ustedes quieran para mejorar esta historia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: La Charla de la Familia Real.

* * *

Mikan estaba despertándose en la mañana de un nuevo día, desde pequeña ella habia aprendido a manejar la soledad en su casa, después de todo debido al trabajo sus padres tenían poco tiempo libre para pasarlo con ella y su hermano, claro que todo esto cambio cuando la primera princesa Devilukean comenzó a quedarse en su casa, poco a poco la cosas se ponía mas y mas animadas con ella allí, esto se intensifico aun mas con la llegada de mas chicas extraterrestres como las hermanas menores de Lala, Momo y Nana que también comenzaron a quedarse en la casa, pero desde este día las cosas aparentemente iban a volver a ser bastante silenciosas en la residencia Yuuki, después de todo Mikan sabía muy bien que el centro de todo era ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor, Yuuki Rito, y por consecuencia desde el día que desapareció todas las personas en su entorno comenzaron a preocuparse por él al punto que las 3 princesas extraterrestres que vivían con ellos habían regresado a su planeta para tratar de encontrar una forma de traer de vuelta a Rito por lo que desde hoy estaría sola, bueno, eso no era realmente cierto, tenia a su mejor amiga en casa y también a Celine, ella realmente apreciaba lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, después de todo a pesar de su edad ella era bastante perspicaz y aunque le tomo un poco darse cuenta descubrió que Yami muy probablemente habia venido para tratar de calmar un poco sus nervios, después de todo ella entendía muy bien la sensación de vacío que podía dejar la desaparición repentina de un hermano con lo que paso en el incidente del darkness donde Nemesis le hizo creer que Mea jamas habia existido haciéndola desaparecer frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, este tipo de consideraciones hacían que Mikan apreciara más a su amiga, ya después de cambiarse y prepararse adecuadamente comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuando estaba apunto de llamar a Yami pudo verla entrar a la cocina con el uniforme de la preparatoria Sainnan.

-Yami, ya estabas despierta? -

-Solo desde hace algunos minutos- Respondio la ex-asesina.

-Ya veo, puedes sentarte, iré a traer a Celine para que comencemos a desayunar-

La rubia en respuesta asintió y paso a mover una silla para sentarse, llegando a su habitación Mikan no pudo evitar mirar la puerta del cuarto que estaba frente al suyo y suspirar brevemente para luego ir por la aun dormida Celine.

 **Nave para las Princesas de Deviluke**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que las 3 princesas de Deviluke, su guardia real y la investigadora Tearju Lunatique dejaron el planeta Tierra para regresar a su planeta natal y en este momento estaban bastante cerca de su destino.

-Comandante en unos minutos llegaremos a al planeta Deviluke- Informo uno de los guardias a Zastin.

-Perfecto, asegúrate de que avisen que las 3 princesas y su invitada quieren reunirse con sus majestades-

-Si señor- Respondió el hombre mientras el comandante de la armada se daba la vuelta e iba en dirección al cuarto de descanso de la nave.

-Lala-sama, Nana-sama, Momo-sama y Tearju-san, en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando, por favor prepárense para reunirse con sus majestades Gid-sama y Sephie-sama-

En respuesta todas dieron un leve asentimiento.

 **Calles de la ciudad Sainnan**

Se podían ver a 3 chicas vestidas con uniforme caminando hacia cierta casa -Vamos Rin, mi plan es perfecto, solo síguelo al pie de la letra y veras como tendrás a Yuuki Rito comiendo de la palma de tu mano-

-Pe….pero Saki-sama yo-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mira, según esta revista para atrapar a un chico una de las cosas mas importantes son los ataques sorpresa, apuesto a que él no se esperara que al salir de su casa para ir a la escuela "casualmente" se encontrara contigo, además esta otra revista dice que al tu ser su senpai puedes proyectar una figura de confianza que lo hará sentirse mas cómodo y seguro cuando este contigo, solo concéntrate en parecer lo mas natural posible y con mi ayuda podrás derrotar a Lala, no me gusta admitirlo pero ella es una oponente difícil incluso para ti-

-Vamos Rin, yo también estoy apoyándote-

-T…tú también Aya?-

-Claro, si tu logras quedarte con él entonces podrías ayudar a Saki-sama con Zastin-sama verdad?-

-Aunque me digas algo así…-

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mira, allí esta su casa- Dijo animadamente la rubia conocida como Saki.

Así Rin fue empujada por sus 2 amigas hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa Yuuki, la verdad ella estaba nerviosa, al inicio cuando conoció al chico llamado Yuuki Rito no le pareció nada especial, solo un chico común entre la multitud que no destacaba por nada en particular, incluso cuando lo investigo por órdenes de Saki para saber cómo habia atraído a Lala no encontró nada fuera de lo común, más adelante luego de algunos encuentros descubrió la "torpeza" que caracterizaba al chico, lo peor fue que no le tomo mucho tiempo a Rin darse cuenta que Rito realmente no parecía hacer cosas pervertidas apropósito sino que podías llamar a lo que sucedía como una desafortunada coincidencia aunque era difícil para cualquiera seguir diciendo eso luego de ver el número de veces y la frecuencia con la que sucedían los "accidentes", poco a poco su opinión del chico fue mejorando, esto principalmente luego de conocer a su hermana menor y ver como él se preocupaba por ella, el punto critico llego al momento que ella fue controlada por la espada maldita Bladix, al comienzo no recordaba mucho de lo que paso antes de retomar el control de su cuerpo pero después de unos pocos días a su memoria llegaron imágenes de Yuuki Rito rompiendo unas ataduras que la envolvían y como le decía a algo como una espada que no permitiría que la llamara su propiedad y usara su cuerpo como quisiera, para alguien como Rin el sentimiento de ser protegida era algo completamente nuevo, siempre fue ella quien protegió a Saki y luego también a Aya pero de la sensación que recordaba no se sentía para nada mal depender de alguien de vez en cuando y con la "cita" que tuvieron sus dudas sobre sus propios sentimientos se intensificaron a mas no poder, enserio seria divertido pasar su día solo perdiendo el tiempo con un chico? Se pregunto antes del día que salió con Yuuki Rito pero al momento que se separaron ya no estaba tan segura, sería posible que en verdad estuviera enamorada? Y si lo estuviera, como se sentía Rito con respecto a ella? En este momento preguntas así pasaban por la mente de Rin pero no alcanzo a contestarlas cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió y vio a la menor de los Yuuki, esta tenía en sus brazos una bebe de cabello verde y a su lado estaba Yami.

-Rin-san? Que haces aquí?-

-Ah? Mi…Mikan buenos días, a ti también Yami- Dijo Rin mientras miraba a la pequeña rubia que respondió con un asentimiento -yo venía a hablar con tu hermano-

-Rito? Bueno, es una historia algo larga, pero puedo contártela mientras caminamos a la escuela, te parece?-

-Si, no hay problema- Respondió Rin mientras las 3 comenzaron a caminar cuando Yami volteo a ver un arbusto y dijo -Se que están escondidas allí salgan o de lo contrario las considerare enemigas- Escuchando esto Mikan volteo a ver el arbusto y le pareció ver como este dio un ligero salto de la impresión mientras Rin tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, ya sabía que Yami tenía instintos muy afilados, pero no se espero que con una simple mirada descubriera a Saki y Aya.

-E…espera solo somos nosotras- Dijo Saki mientras ella y Aya salían de detrás del arbusto.

-Tenjoin-san y Fujisaki-san? Que estaban haciendo allí?- Pregunto Mikan.

-Bu…bueno nosotras…. Si, eso es, estábamos siguiendo a Rin para evitar que Yuuki Rito le hiciera algo pervertido- Dijo Saki al encontrar una excusa.

-Ahahaha ya veo- Respondió Mikan algo nerviosa -Quieren venir con nosotras?-

Así el inusual grupo de chicas comenzó a caminar mientras Mikan contaba lo que habia pasado con Rito.

 **Palacio de Deviluke**

Sentados en la cámara real estaban los soberanos del imperio mas grande y poderoso del universo, en esta hora del día ambos tenían que estar allí para recibir un reporte de las cosas mas importantes sucedidas en la ultima semana, normalmente los consejeros de la realeza se encargaban de esta tarea debido a que Gid la consideraba aburrida y se escapaba, pero desde que la reina habia llegado de sus conferencias el rey no habia tenido ni la mas mínima oportunidad de huir de su tarea, por lo que ambos estaban sentados en sus tronos a la espera del informe, o al menos así debería haber sido pues el día anterior la mayor de las princesas se habia puesto en contacto con su madre y le habia comunicado que iría de vuelta a Deviluke con sus hermanas y una invitada por un tema urgente, así que en este momento ambos estaban a la espera de su llegada mientras conversaban.

-Oye Sephie, es realmente necesario que ambos estemos aquí? Seguramente ellas simplemente quieren hablar contigo-

-No lo creo, ayer Lala me dijo que era algo importante que quería conversar con ambos, además tú lo único que quieres es irte a los campos de entrenamiento no es así?- Dijo la reina en tono de reproche.

-Urg, yo solo quiero recuperar todas las capacidades de mi cuerpo ahora que pude volver a la normalidad- Respondió el rey, la verdad era que desde hace no mucho tiempo por fin, después de tantos años Gid habia podido recuperar su forma normal, el día que eso paso el rey se habia emocionado tanto y libero tanta energía que se conoció como el día en el que el rey de Deviluke casi destruye su propio planeta.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero también tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades, luego de eso puedes ir y entrenar todo lo que desees-

Luego que la reina dijera esas palabras un guardia entro a la cámara real donde estaban ambos reyes de Deviluke y se arrodillo.

-Majestades, la nave que trae a sus hijas y su invitada acaba de aterrizar-

-Bien, que vengan aquí- Respondió Gid.

-Como usted diga- Y luego de eso el guardia se retiro.

-Ahora que están aquí espero que podamos convivir un poco más como una familia, pero me preocupa un Lala, cuando hable con ella ayer se oía algo impaciente, espero que todo esté bien en la Tierra- Dijo Sephie.

-Ese planeta es muy problemático, la única razón por la que no lo destruyo es porque sus habitantes han demostrado tener algo de agallas a pesar de que son débiles-

-Fufufu, me pregunto si acaso te refieres a Rito-san?-

-Ese terrícola ciertamente tiene una cantidad insalubre de suerte y si a eso le sumamos su innatural resistencia no me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a algo como el darkness-

-Recuerda que también es una de las dos únicas personas en todo el universo que ha resistido mi habilidad Charm junto contigo querido, además que evito que destruyeras a esa pequeña hecha de materia oscura-

-Hmph, le daré eso, no creí que alguien como él me fuera a plantar cara y protegiera a esa terrorista aun sabiendo que pondría en riesgo su vida, incluso me siento insultado que sea el único además de mi en tener la determinación suficiente para resistir tu charm-

-Yo pienso que es un buen chico, si nuestras hijas se casaran con alguien, estoy feliz que sea con una persona como él-

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió una vez mas y 5 figuras entraron, la que estaba delante camino hasta estar a unos 4 metros de los tronos y luego puso una rodilla en el suelo -Sus majestades, sus hijas y su invitada han llegado-

-Mamaaaa- Dijo Lala cuando se lanzo a los brazos de la reina.

-Lala, es un gusto verte- Dijo Sephie acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-Hola a ti también Papá- Agrego Lala con una sonrisa luego de separarse de su madre.

Como respuesta el rey simplemente dio un leve asentimiento y después paso a mirar a sus otras hijas.

-Momo, Nana-

-Otou-sama, Oka-sama es bueno verlos a ambos- Dijo Momo.

-Hola Papa y Mama- Respondió Nana.

Luego de eso Gid paso a mirar a Tearju quien al notarlo puso una rodilla en el suelo como Zastin lo habia hecho -E…es un gusto conocerlo Gid-sama, Sephie-sama- Dijo algo nerviosa debido a que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y también al hecho de que en todo el universo era bien conocido que el rey de Deviluke no tenía mucha paciencia con la gente y era mas del tipo "explosivo" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No tiene porque estar tan tensa Tearju-sensei, usted es la maestra e invitada de mis hijas así que tanto yo como mi esposo le agradecemos por haberlas cuidado hasta ahora- Dijo Sephie

-S…si, muchas gracias-

-Por ahora porque no nos acompañan al comedor, así podemos ponernos al día mientras tomamos un refrigerio- Dijo la reina con una amable sonrisa.

-Oka-sama, perdón por interrumpirte, pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que contarles a ti y a Otou-sama- Dijo Momo con algo de apuro.

-Bien, entonces que fue lo que sucedió- Dijo Gid mirando a sus 3 hijas.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…..-

Algunos minutos después todo habia quedado explicado, desde el momento en el que Rito desapareció hasta que decidieron ir a Deviluke para tomar las herramientas necesarias, viendo las caras de los reyes se podía decir que Sephie mostraba una clara preocupación mientras que en Gid predominaba una mirada molesta, pero si se veía con detenimiento podía percibirse que también estaba al menos un poco preocupado.

-Ese mocoso- Gruño Gid al mismo tiempo que dio un golpe a las braceras de su trono rompiéndolas fácilmente -A pesar de que le dije que seria peligroso tener a alguien como Nemesis dentro suyo no tomo sus precauciones y mira cómo terminó-

-Lala, si tomas las herramientas que necesitas cuanto tiempo crees que les tome a ti y a Tearju-sensei encontrar a Rito-san?-

-No estoy muy segura, la energía residual que encontré es una muy especial y siendo sincera ni Tear-sensei ni yo hemos visto una igual antes-

-Bien, entonces pueden tomar todos los recursos que necesiten, después de todo no puedo dejar que la persona que tanto atesoran mis hijas se lastime-

-Zastin, prepara la nave real para que pueda regresar a la tierra en el instante que ellas estén listas- Dijo Gid en tono serio.

-Si- Respondió el guardia para que al siguiente instante se levantara y saliera rápidamente de la cámara real.

-Lala, por favor lleva a Tearju-sensei al laboratorio de desarrollo tecnológico de maquinaria para que se lleven todo lo que necesitan-

-Si Mama- Respondió Lala para que al momento siguiente tomara a Tearju del brazo y también saliera de la cámara real -Espera Aneue yo te acompañare- Dijo Nana saliendo detrás de ambas, dejando solo a sus padres y a Momo en la sala.

-O…otou-sama porque le pediste a Zastin que preparara la nave real, no estarás pensando en….-

-Nosotros también iremos- Dijo secamente el rey mientras se levantaba -Ese mocoso es un imán de problemas, cuando lo encuentre voy a tener una laaarga conversación con él- Dijo el rey para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida lateral y cuando paso al lado de su esposa dijo en un tono solo audible para ambos -Te dejo esta conversación a ti-

Una vez que solo quedaron madre e hija en la sala Sephie se acercó a Momo y la abrazo.

-O…oka-sama? Q…que sucede?- Pregunto sorprendida Momo.

-No te preocupes Momo, sin importar lo que suceda encontraremos a Rito-san-

-Oka-sama yo…-

-Lo sé, puede que los ojos de tus hermanas no lo hayan notado, pero tanto tu padre como yo hemos podido verlo, después de todo tu eres nuestra hija-

-….-

-Lala y Nana pueden ser mayores que tu pero también son mas infantiles y debido a eso no pueden ver con ojos adultos la situación, pero ese no es el caso contigo verdad? Desde el momento que Rito-san desapareció has estado intranquila y por lo que he visto tampoco has podido dormir- Dijo Sephie mirando las casi imperceptibles bolsas que habían debajo de los ojos de su hija.

-Y….yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a Rito-san, Oka-sama, yo no se que debo hacer…. él podría estar en peligro, no sabemos donde puede estar, no me gusta no saber si esta bien o no, quiero que vuelva-

Él volverá, dime ¿Confías en tu hermana?-

-Si-

-Entonces confía en que ella podrá encontrarlo, ¿Confías en Rito-san?-

Ante esta pregunta Momo miro un poco extrañada a su madre por lo que ella volvió a preguntar -¿Confías en que Rito-san se mantendrá a salvo hasta que encontremos la manera de traerlo de vuelta?

-Oka-sama yo confió en Rito-san más que en cualquier otra persona, pero aun así yo…-

-Si, entiendo perfectamente, ese fue el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando tu padre iba al frente en el campo de batalla, pero al igual que yo en ese momento lo único que puedes hacer por ahora es esperar a la persona que tanto quieres- Dijo la reina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Alrededor de 20 minutos habían pasado desde ese momento y en la plataforma de despegue de naves se podía ver a toda la familia real, junto con Zastin y Tearju.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos las cosas deberían ser mas fáciles- Dijo Lala mientras tenia su D-dial en la mano.

Justo después de decir esto frente a todos aterrizo una nave de un tamaño bastante considerable, esta tenía al frente el símbolo que representaba a Deviluke.

-Gid-sama todo está listo, sus escoltas ya están dentro por lo que podemos subir y partir en este momento- Informo Zastin.

-Bien, andando- Dijo Gid mientras caminaba al frente de todos y entraba en la nave, detrás de él entraron Sephie, Lala, Momo, Nana y Tearju, siendo Zastin quien entro al final y dando la señal para que la nave despegara, unos segundos después esta comenzó a levitar y en un instante desapareció o al menos eso habia parecido, pero en realidad habia acelerado a una velocidad tan alta que para la vista de casi cualquier persona parecería haber desaparecido.

 **Mundo Zero No Tsukaima**

Luego del pequeño "incidente" que tuvo Rito con la princesa al tratar de escapar del castigo de Louise los 3 se reunieron en la habitación de la última, allí la princesa le explico a la maga peli-rosa y a su familiar que deseaba que ellos fueran a Albion a recuperar cierta carta que le habia enviado a su primo, el príncipe Gales, todo esto debido a que ella pronto contraería matrimonio con alguien de la familia real de Germania con el propósito de formar una alianza entre ambos países.

-Princesa está segura de eso? Usted casándose con alguien de la familia real de ese país de bárbaros, siquiera lo conoce?-

-Ese tipo de cosas son menores en estos casos Louise, como princesa de Tristain estoy en la obligación de poner a mi gente antes que a mi felicidad, si ponemos ambos en una balanza es claro que es más importante-

-"Un matrimonio por conveniencia?"- Pensó Rito, él sabia que ese tipo de cosas existían, incluso en su mundo no mucho después de que se comprometiera con Lala, Zastin le habia contado que ella tenía tantos pretendientes no solo por su belleza sino que habían muchos príncipes que deseaban el trono de Deviluke por distintas razones, desde la simple codicia hasta para ayudar a su propio reino, incluso recuerda que le contó que cuando se anunció que la primera princesa de Deviluke estaba en edad para contraer matrimonio llegaron varios reyes ofreciendo a sus hijos o sobrinos solo para aumentar el poder político de sus reinos e imperios, para alguien como Rito esta idea simplemente no podía ser aceptada, como podría alguien estar obligado a casarse con alguien que no amaba o siquiera conocía, fue por esta razón que al inicio no acepto el matrimonio con Lala, donde otros hubieran dado el "si" sin dudarlo un solo segundo debido a la belleza de Lala y a que serían literalmente los amos del universo él se negó, que importaban las riquezas? Que importaba que su pareja fuera la persona más hermosa que haya visto si es que no la amaba? Toda o gran parte de su vida sus padres estuvieron lejos de él y su hermana, no te equivoques, él no les guardaba rencor en lo más mínimo, él amaba a sus padres, su madre les escribía todas las semanas para saber cómo estaban y ellos se reunían con su padre de forma relativamente seguida al ir a ayudarlo con su manga en el caso de Rito o la limpieza de su lugar con Mikan, pero debido a la falta de un núcleo familiar solido en casa Rito comenzó a desear algo, una familia, no solo una de nombre sino una familia real, por eso se reusaba tanto a la idea de casarse con más de una chica, sentía que si lo hacia su "familia" no sería real sino algo nacido solo de un deseo egoísta suyo, después de todo él amaba a Haruna, pero también habia aceptado el hecho que amaba a Lala, la sola idea de tener que elegir a una y sacar a la otra de su vida, era suficiente para hacer que su pecho se apretara, la sola imagen de cualquiera de ambas yéndose con otro chico era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para hacer que las lágrimas comenzaran a salírsele como ya habia pasado antes, pero aquí frente a él esta chica estaba dispuesta a renunciar a lo que sería una familia de verdad por el bien de más personas.

-Umm…. yo creo que Henrietta-san no debería casarse con alguien que no quiera, no sé muy bien cómo ponerlo en palabras pero pienso que hacer eso solo la herirá aún más- Dijo Rito sin saber cómo sería tomado lo que habia dicho.

El par de chicas al escuchar eso volvieron su mirada al único varón que estaba en la habitación y mientras que Louise tenía una mirada que decía "CALLATE" con letras mayúsculas Henrietta tenía una mirada curiosa, como princesa que era se le habia enseñado a leer a las personas cuando hablaba con ellas y sin bien ella misma sabía que aún no era muy buena en eso pudo ver que esa era la opinión sincera del chico, lo que le sorprendió mas era el tono de voz que uso el familiar de su amiga, fue como si él mismo hubiera pasado o estuviera pasando por una situación parecida la suya, pero al instante negó con la cabeza y se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Si bien agradezco tu preocupación Rito-san, en este momento ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer para evitar esto- Y luego de decir esto volvió su mirada a su amiga -Perdón por pedirte esto Louise, pero me ayudarías con esta egoísta petición?-

-No tiene por qué preocuparse princesa, aun si me cuesta la vida me asegurare de cumplir con su petición- Respondió Louise mientras se arrodillaba.

Mientras Rito veía esto y estaba por hablar una vez más una voz en su cabeza lo alerto -"Rito hay alguien detrás de la puerta"- Dijo la voz ya conocida del arma de materia oscura -"Y a juzgar por la energía mágica debe ser ese chico rubio"- Agrego ahora la voz de Derf.

-"¿Lo reconociste por su energía?"- Pregunto Nemesis, en ese momento Rito podría jurar que la chica dentro de él tenía una ceja arqueada.

-"Mmmm? Si, porque?"-

-"No importa, dejaremos eso para después, por ahora creo que sería mejor que abrieras la puerta Rito, él lleva allí escuchando desde hace unos 5 minutos"-

-"Y porque no me dijeron antes?"- Pregunto el peli-naranja mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta ante la mirada extrañada de las 2 chicas.

-Rito que es….- Dijo Louise cuando la puerta se abrió dejando caer a Guiche dentro de la habitación.

-Auch- Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y frotaba la cabeza -Oye porque abriste la puerta de la nada- Dijo algo molesto cuando frente a Rito se materializo Nemesis.

-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú estabas escuchando a escondidas- Respondió el arma de materia oscura antes que Rito se disculpara, después de todo él no sabía que Guiche estaba apoyado contra la puerta.

-Guiche, estabas escuchando en secreto?!- Pregunto Louise con clara irritación en su voz.

-Bueno, Motmorency me dijo que viniera a asegurarme que el antídoto habia hecho efecto en ti para que estuviera segura que mañana en la mañana no le saltarías encima-

-Antidoto? De que está hablando Louise?- Dijo ahora Henrietta algo extrañada -Acaso te sucedió algo?- Pregunto con clara preocupación en su voz pero al escuchar esto Louise recordó todo lo que habia hecho los días anteriores y como prácticamente habia estado acosando sexualmente a su compañera rubia haciendo que su rostro se vuelva rojo de un momento a otro -N…no es nada de lo que su majestad deba preocuparse, solo es un problema que mi tonto familiar causo-

-Oye, tú fuiste la que se to…-

-A CALLAAAAR- Respondió Louise antes que el chico terminara de hablar haciendo que este retrocediera un par de pasos.

Viendo que habia una apertura al estar distraída Louise, Guiche rápidamente camino hasta estar delante de la princesa y se arrodillo -Su majestad, he oído toda la situación, le pido que me permita a mí, Guiche de Gramont participar-

-Oye, no puedes invitarte así nada más- Dijo Louise al escuchar la petición del rubio.

-Si van a ir a Albion entonces necesitaran toda la ayuda posible- Comenzó Guiche para luego voltear a ver a Henrietta -No lo cree así princesa?-

-Él tiene razón Louise, además dijiste que eras de la Familia Gramont? Tienes parentesco con el general Gramont?-

-Yo soy su tercer hijo, al tener a mi padre sirviendo al país para mí sería un honor prestarle mi ayuda princesa-

-Entonces te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento- Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa para luego pasar a mirar a Louise una vez más -Por ahora esto es lo único que puedo darte- Dijo extendiendo su mano para darle un anillo a la maga -Este anillo es el rubí del agua que pertenece a la familia real de Tristain, cuando te encuentres con Gales esto demostrara que fuiste enviada por mí, en unos días enviare a un escolta para que los acompañe ha Albion, gracias otra vez a todos ustedes por prestarme su ayuda- Finalizo Henrietta inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento haciendo que Louise se sorprenda de sobremanera -Pri… princesa no puede bajar la cabeza ante nosotros, si usted lo pidiera yo gustosamente daría mi vida así que el hecho que usted me pida ayuda es algo que me llena de felicidad- Rito que escucho esto se sorprendió, pues aunque sabía que Louise le tenía un enorme aprecio a la princesa por lo poco que ella le habia contado no se esperó una declaración tan directa, además que algo en el tono de la niña le decía que ella estaba diciendo eso completamente enserio.

Los días siguientes pasaron de manera relativamente normal, al estar aun en la época de vacaciones no había clases por lo que Rito no tuvo que despertar a Louise en la mañana y pudo dormir más tiempo además que también paso más tiempo con ella, gracias a esto pudo notar que con cada día que pasaba ella parecía estar más intranquila hasta que el día anterior al que partirían por fin el peli-naranja le pregunto qué era lo que le sucedía.

-Es sobre la misión, me alegra que la princesa me haya pedido esto personalmente, pero eso mismo es lo que me pone nerviosa, enserio soy capaz de lograrlo? Que sucederá si no puedo hacerlo? Después de todo ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer un hechizo correctamente- Dijo Louise mientras bajo un poco la mirada.

Al escuchar esto Rito recordó lo que habían conversado en la enfermería el día en el que habían ido a recuperar el lanzacohetes y confirmo que si bien Louise actuaba de manera orgullosa podía ser bastante insegura.

-Yo creo que si te esfuerzas puedes completar la misión que te dio Henrietta-san- Respondió Rito haciendo que la maga peli-rosa alzara la vista y lo mirara -No entiendo bien cómo funciona la magia y sé que lo que digo puede sonar tonto pero ya te lo dije antes no es así? Tu eres la que decide cuanto vales, esta es una buena oportunidad para que logres eso que querías verdad? Si cumples con esta misión tendrás un gran logro del que puedas enorgullecerte, no sé qué tan útil pueda ser pero te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- Finalizo el peli-naranja con una sonrisa sincera que solo consiguió poner a Louise algo nerviosa, aunque no por las misma razones de antes, rápidamente la maga se giró dándole la espalda a su familiar y se acostó en la cama mientras decía -P... pu….. pues claro que te pediré ayuda en esta importante misión, eres mi familiar así que tu trabajo es protegerme y ayudarme verdad?- Respondió la pequeña maga de forma nerviosa y sin esperar por la respuesta del chico siguió -D… de todas maneras, mañana tenemos que salir temprano así que mejor hay que dormir de una vez- Y seguido a eso la luz del cuarto se apagó, Rito que ahora estaba acostado en el sofá y cubierto por una manta pensó -"Bueno al menos creo que pude hacerla sentir un poco mejor"- cuando una voz en su mente dijo -"Kukuku nada mal Rito un pequeño golpe más y la atraparas completamente, ya quiero verla cuando la tengas bailando en la palma de tu mano"- Y seguido a eso el arma de materia oscura proyecto en la mente de Rito una imagen de Louise con una ropa interior negra y orejas de gato, todo esto completado con una cola que se asomaba desde detrás de ella y una cadena que pasaba por su cuello pero antes que Rito dijera algo la Louise falsa hablo "A…. amo, como yo lo estuve tratando como un perro de manera injusta hoy yo seré su mascota-nya-

Rito no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la medianoche.

* * *

Hola, ha pasado un tiempo verdad? Antes que me diera cuenta ya paso más de 1 mes y medio desde el capítulo anterior, pero en fin, no voy a mentir, últimamente no tuve muchas ganas de escribir, esto principalmente debido a que cuando no estaba trabajando estuve estudiando ingles a mas no poder (mi haplar muy gud el inglish nau) porque iba a dar el examen Michigan, así que ya se imaginaran que mi tiempo libre fue casi nulo y lo use al máximo para el descanso total, ahora que ya di el examen solo queda esperar los resultados, pero sé que mi vida personal debe importarles un pepino de mar, así que pasemos a la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas:

Guest: Bueno, si te soy sincero esa es una pregunta que estuve esperando que alguien hiciera desde que comencé la historia y para demostrarlo deje algo referente a eso más o menos camuflado en el ca , recuerda que cuando Rito intento huir de Louise luego de que lo invocara Nemesis dijo que la información de cómo usar la materia oscura estaba llegando a ella debido a que estaba "conectada" a Rito y en el cap 2 lo remarcaba más diciendo que todas las cualidades de Gandalfr (la fuerza aumentada, mayor velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, etc.) se le eran dadas a ella también solo gracias a la conexión que ambos compartían, más tarde también da un ejemplo diciendo que piensen en ella como una espada o pistola que es usada por Rito, ósea que Yami y Mea no podrían ser fortalecidas de la misma manera al no poder "conectarse" con Rito de la forma que lo hace Nemesis, ella es algo así como un simbionte mientras que Yami y Mea no, con respecto a tu otra pregunta, eso es spoiler hermano, si te lo digo no habría chiste cuando suceda además que falta una cantidad considerable de capítulos para que el encuentro se dé, como vez en este capítulo Lala y Tearju ya tienen todo lo que necesitaban de Deviluke y están volviendo a la tierra, además Gid y Sephie se unen al grupo, HURRA.

Alexander . Petroni: Gracias por tu comentario, realmente aprecio que me digan cosas así y tienes razón, los cambios son inevitables y solo nos queda adaptarnos a estos (yo tampoco veo ya casi nada de anime, manga un poco lo mantengo y los fics lo siguió solo porque puedo escucharlos mientras hago otras cosas) en fin, como dije es cosa de encontrar acostumbrarse no?.

Anonymous: Gracias por tu comentario, y si, cuando Rito creyó que se habia salvado BAM, Louise comienza a atacarlo, cuando llegue Nana allí si va a tener que huir si no quiere terminar en el hospital, con lo de ser denso créeme, aún le queda mucho, mucho, MUUUCHO camino antes de su nivel de densidad sea más aceptable por lo que es probable que le saque varios suspiros de decepción a Derf y los demás, sobre el cambio de aptitud de Louise….. ya veremos, yo creo que el tipo de chicas que más le gustan a Rito son las del tipo tímidas y tranquilas como Haruna, pero no creo que las enérgicas y alegres como Lala o Run le desagraden, después de todo Rito también está enamorado de Lala, diablos, incluso me atrevería a decir que una chica tsundere leve como Yui solo necesitaría un leve empujón para que dé el paso y este rondándole por la mente a Rito, pero yo divago, sobre el encuentro de ambos elencos, si bien aún no tengo todo completamente previsto puedo prometerte que hare lo mejor que pueda para que sea un encuentro como mínimo entretenido con todo y la revelación de Rito siendo el que posiblemente se convertirá en el siguiente rey de la galaxia, sobre lo que dijiste del dibujo, no fuiste tú en el capítulo anterior el que pidió que la siguiente caída fuera con Siesta? Si no es así perdón por el error.

Zasetsu04: Gracias por tu comentario y bueno, para mí también es bueno seguir vivo y como dije antes tal vez pueda tomar tiempo que salgan capítulos pero a menos que sea un caso extremo no dejare de escribir esta historia, y menos sin avisarles antes, con lo de loquendo en youtube concuerdo contigo al 100%, aún recuerdo cuando casi todos los videos eran con esa voz, ahora si bien no hay tantos usuarios que la utilicen todavía quedan algunos buenos como denkai y Morris-sama; sobre el cap estaba entre 2 opciones, una era la que puse y la otra era un capitulo un poco más cómico donde Rito era el que tomaba la poción y miraba su reflejo en un espejo haciendo que se enamore de si mismo y se vuelva un narcisista de primer nivel, pero al final me decidí por esta y deje la otra para un capitulo posterior, el omake de To aru la verdad es que fue algo improvisado , siempre que escribo escucho música y justo me salió un video musical de To Aru (ya sabes, esos donde salen cosas de la novela que si se animan será en unos 458,560 años cof cof Touma y sus 12 duelos cof cof) y pof, salio esa parte, algo parecido me sucedió cuando escribí sobre el sueño de Rito donde estaba en Sainnan y conversa con Lala solo que la canción que inspiro esa escena fue Harukaze (que es el quinceavo y último op de Bleach), con lo de Nemesis y Gid en este capítulo ya viste que Gid parece que ira con los demás cuando encuentren a Rito, solo diré eso ya para que saques tus conclusiones, sobre lo de mi historia original agradezco el mero hecho que quieras ayudar pero como dijiste el tiempo es algo que afecta a todos, gracias por tu opinión sobre mi dibujo (lo tenía ya hace un tiempo pero no lo habia publicado por flojera más que todo XD) y con respecto a los ost agradezco tu ayuda, ya conocía los que me dijiste pero hace mucho que no escuchaba a The Offspring y me ayudo a escribir una escena (aunque no la que quería) ya luego encontré una canción del grupo One ok Rock (ending story si es que alguien la quiere escuchar) y termine la escena de pelea que quería.

Ahora sin nada más que decir me despido, ya saben lo que pueden hacer, denle a seguir, favoritos y si pueden déjame una review para inflar mi ego y sacar capítulos más rápido XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, he vuelto para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no me explayo más para que comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El inicio de la misión**

Era temprano en la mañana en la Academia de Magia de Tristain y se podían ver 2 figuras a la entrada de esta.

-Oye Louise, Rito va a tardar mucho? La escolta enviada por la princesa puede llegar en cualquier momento- Pregunto un rubio conocido como Guiche.

-No lo sé, cuando nos levantamos él actuó un poco raro y luego que le preguntara dijo que no era nada y que iba a demorar un poco- Respondió la maga peli-rosa mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y pensaba que podría estar pasándole ahora a su familiar.

 **Patio de la Academia de Magia**

-Bien Rito, que es lo que querías decirme- Pregunto Nemesis que estaba parada delante del chico peli-naranja.

-Bueno, desde hace unos días me sentía un poco raro, era como si mi cuerpo se entumeciera ligeramente, al inicio no le di importancia porque creí que era la fatiga por estar haciendo ejercicio físico todos los días con la materia oscura pero desde que me levante en la mañana siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, sabes porque es?-

Al escuchar esto Nemesis se sorprendió ligeramente y luego de unos segundos dijo -Siendo sincera no me esperaba esto, justamente ayer en la noche llegue al 85% en mi recuperación, pero no creí que tu cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera, de ahora en adelante dime cada vez que sientas algo raro-

-Entiendo, pero que pasara con el hormigueo que tengo ahora? No es que no pueda moverme así pero todo mi cuerpo se siente un poco raro-

-Estaré revisando eso para ver qué puedo hacer, además puede que esto tenga que ver con lo que paso esa vez que tu cuerpo se congelo cuando estábamos peleando contra ese golem-

-Tú crees?-

-Es bastante probable, aunque no puedo asegurarlo, después de todo eso no ha vuelto a pasar verdad?-

-No, esa fue la única vez que me sucedió-

-Bueno, quedándonos aquí no arreglaremos nada, además creo que sería mejor que regreses, al parecer alguien acaba de llegar a la entrada de la academia- Dijo Nemesis para luego volver a entrar en Rito y pensaba -"Pero antes hay algo que tengo que hablar con Derf"-

-Enserio? Debe ser el escolta que nos acompañaría, mejor voy antes que Louise venga a gritarme por demorar- Dijo el peli-naranja mientras cubría su boca con una mano para tapar su bostezo y estiraba la otra.

Al llegar a la entrada el chico vio una escena algo rara, a su lado estaba el topo que reconoció como familiar de Guiche, este estaba acostado boca arriba mientras parecía aturdido, más adelante estaban Louise y el rubio dueño del topo, mientras que enfrente estaba un hombre de cabello largo y gris con un sombrero con una pluma que le recordó a Rito al de los cuentos de los mosqueteros, él estaba montado en un animal que tenía cabeza y alas de águila pero su cuerpo era parecido al de un león, Rito no tuvo que preguntar que era esta criatura debido a que el rubio del grupo hablo antes que él -Eso es un grifo? Quien eres tú y cuáles son tus intenciones?- Dijo Guiche mientras apuntaba al desconocido con su rosa.

El hombre no pareció alarmarse en lo más mínimo y tranquilamente comenzó a hablar mientras bajaba del animal y se acercaba a la única chica del grupo quien parecía algo nerviosa mientras alternaba la mirada entre su familiar y el desconocido -Mi nombre es Wardes, soy el capitán del escuadrón Grifo y he venido por orden de Henrietta-sama para escoltarlos en su camino a Albion- Finalizo para al siguiente instante tomar a la pequeña maga peli-rosa de las manos -Louise discúlpame por haberte sorprendido, pero pensé que mi querida prometida estaba siendo atacada- Y luego de decir esto paso a cargar a Louise de manera nupcial.

Decir que Rito estaba sorprendido sería una subestimación, incluso se limpió los oídos con sus meñiques para ver si habia escuchado bien mientras se acercaba a Guiche -O…. oye creo que escuche mal, él le acaba de decir a Louise que es su prometida?- Pero lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue la cara atónita de Guiche que lo miraba de regreso mientras asentía y señalaba a Louise y a Wardes con un dedo.

Pasada toda la conmoción inicial todos se pusieron en marcha hacia Albion, tanto Rito como Guiche iban montando en sus respectivos caballos mientras que Wardes montaba su grifo mientras cargaba a Louise, como el camino iba a ser bastante largo Rito aprovecho para conversar con Guiche y de paso preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado en el incidente de la mañana.

-Entonces él mandó a volar a tu topo porque creyó que estaba atacando a Louise? Pero la parte que más me sorprendió fue saber que ella tenía un prometido-

-Y que lo digas, pensar que Louise estaría comprometida con alguien como el capitán del escuadrón grifo, él es conocido a lo largo de todo Tristain por ser uno de los espadachines y magos más fuertes-

-Enserio? Eso suena bastante impresionante- Respondió el peli-naranja para luego acercarse un poco más al rubio y preguntar en voz baja -Pero que no es un poco viejo para Louise?- Después de todo por más que supiera que estaba en un mundo que era el equivalente de la era medieval a Rito aun le parecía un poco exagerado que un hombre que parecía tener cerca de 30 años se comprometiera con una chica de….. 15? Ahora que lo pensaba jamas le había preguntado su edad a Louise, pero si no calculaba mal ella no podía tener más de 16 años y que esté comprometida con alguien que pudiera doblarle la edad le parecía raro por decirlo menos.

-Viejo? No entiendo a qué te refieres? No creo que la diferencia de edad llegue ni siquiera a ser de 20 años-

-Enserio aquí toman la diferencia de edad tan a la ligera? De donde vengo que una pareja se lleve tantos años es como mínimo algo curioso-

-El lugar de dónde vienes debe ser bastante extraño para que cosas como esas lleguen a llamar la atención-

-Hahaha, tú crees?- Dijo Rito mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la verdad él no podía negar eso después de todas las cosas por las que había pasado, gracias a eso también pudo entender y aceptar de manera más o menos simple todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Y mientras estos 2 conversaban no se dieron cuenta como Louise volteaba a mirar a su familiar cada cierto tiempo mientras pensaba para sí misma -"Como es que puede estar tan tranquilo después de escuchar que estoy comprometida, no, espera, porque siquiera debería molestarme si a él le importa o no"-

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Wardes, pero decidió no preguntar, al menos por ahora, de lo que sabía del familiar de Louise debía decir que estaba algo sorprendido, aunque a simple vista el niño no parecía destacar por nada en particular habia leído en informes extraoficiales que él habia derrotado al chico que los acompañaba quien era el tercer hijo del general Gramon usando un poder extraño, el cual también le basto para destruir de un golpe a un golem hecho por Fouquet quien era una maga triangular, además de eso habia podido tomar un golpe directo del Asta de la Destrucción sin recibir ninguna herida mayor e incluso luego de eso le quedo energía suficiente para dejar inconsciente a Fouquet, si sus habilidades no habían sido exageradas entonces el chico definitivamente era alguien a tener en cuenta, y aunque su "misión" era escoltar a todos hasta Albion, uno de sus verdaderos objetivos fue comprobar la fuerza del chico y ver qué posibilidades había de ponerlo del lado de reconquista.

Unas pocas horas después el atardecer ya se había hecho presente y la ciudad portuaria estaba en frente, por lo que le había dicho Guiche, Rito se enteró que viajarían en un barco volador, cosa que al inicio lo sorprendió pero comparándolo con las cosas que había visto antes no pareció algo tan impresionante, después de todo estaba seguro que con algo de tiempo Lala probablemente podría construir cosas más llamativas, no por nada ella habia desarmado y vuelto a armar las naves espaciales de Deviluke cuando aún era solo una niña.

Luego de llegar al lugar donde estarían quedándose, los 4 acordaron que tendrían un poco de tiempo libre y se reunirían nuevamente en el comedor a la hora de la cena, Louise y Wardes se quedaron en la posada, Guiche salió a buscar alguna chica para coquetear y Rito decidió caminar por los alrededores por sugerencia de Nemesis, mientras este estaba caminando comenzó a hablar con sus 2 inquilinos mentales.

-"No había pensado en esto hasta ahora porque creí que una solución tal vez aparecería tarde o temprano o que Lala y los demás podrían venir a buscarme pero no sé cuánto tiempo podría tomar eso, así que alguno de los 2 tiene alguna idea de cómo podría volver a mi mundo?"- Pregunto mentalmente el chico.

-"No tengo ni idea, la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba despierto con mis compañeros anteriores era usado simplemente para luchar"- Respondió Derf.

-"Y tu Nemesis?"-

-"Mmmm….. Recuerdas ese lanzacohetes y esa revista que habías encontrado antes?"-

-"Si, porque?-

-"Bueno, por lo que dijo ese tipo que se habia llevado a la maid antes la revista fue invocada por un mago verdad? Y según ese anciano en la escuela de magia el lanzacohetes lo encontró en el cuerpo de un hombre con un uniforme que nunca habia visto no es así? Solo es una suposición pero pienso que es probable que ese hombre también pudo haber venido de la tierra, y si es así entonces parece que cada cierto tiempo algunas cosas de la tierra terminan aquí, pienso que si quieres encontrar una forma de volver tendrías que comenzar por encontrar algún mago que haya invocado algún objeto de tu mundo"-

-"Eso tiene sentido, pero donde podría encontrar algún objeto de mi mundo, encontrar esa revista y el lanza cohetes fue más una coincidencia que otra cosa"-

-"Si quieres conseguir información como rumores y esas cosas el mejor lugar sería un bar o sitios así donde la gente converse"- Respondió esta vez Derf.

-"Entonces porque no vamos a ese lugar de allí"- Dijo Rito mirando un establecimiento en una esquina.

-"Creo que es una buena idea"-

-"Bien, entonces entremos"- Finalizo Nemesis cuando el peli-naranja atravesó las puertas del lugar.

Al entrar Rito pudo ver una cantidad considerable de personas en varias mesas y algunas más en lo que parecía una barra siendo servidos por algunas chicas, una vista bastante parecida a la que tuvo cuando estuvo trabajando en el lugar de Scarron, parecía que los establecimientos de ese tipo se habían vuelto populares, pensó mientras se sentó en una mesa y a los pocos segundos una chica de cabello castaño se le acerco y pregunto -Buenos días, que vas a pedir?-

Pero antes que el chico respondiera Nemesis decidió que era un buen momento para tomar control de su cuerpo y con el cambio de color de ojos y cabello una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dijo con una voz confiada.

-Si tuviera que escoger algo que me serviría, entonces te elegiría a ti-

-"O…oye Nemesis que estás haciendo!"- Grito Rito dentro de su mente con una cara totalmente roja.

-Oh, pero que cliente más coqueto- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera algo de beber y si no te importa también me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas, soy nuevo por aquí y escuche algunos rumores interesantes-

-Claro, aunque eso podría costarte algunas monedas más- Dijo la camarera aun con la misma sonrisa.

Unos minutos después Rito estaba saliendo de la posada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la plaza central cuando de pronto sus ojos y cabello volvieron a su color normal y un enorme rubor apareció en el rostro del chico, sin poder decir nada por un par de segundos el peli-naranja se quedó congelado en su lugar, solo para poco después soltar un grito de vergüenza.

-Ne… Nemesis, porque hiciste eso?!- Grito el chico mientras los transeúntes de los alrededores volteaban a ver sorprendidos porque un chico habia gritado de la nada, al notar la mirada de los que lo rodeaban la vergüenza de Rito aumento más junto con su rubor y salió corriendo en dirección a un callejón.

-"Kukuku, esa reacción no estuvo nada mal Rito"- Dijo Nemesis.

-Po…. Porque tomaste control de mi cuerpo- Grito Rito aun con su rostro rojo.

-"Vamos compañero, al menos ahora tienes la información que necesitabas no?"- Dijo esta vez Derf.

-E….. eso es cierto pero aun así, no era necesario que hablara con esa chica de esa forma- Respondió Rito aun avergonzado.

-"Seamos sinceros Rito, la mejor forma de conseguir información era esa, conociendo como eres era extremadamente probable que te le cayeras encima antes que obtuvieras alguna información útil o que ni siquiera obtuvieras información, después de todo a pesar que eres una bestia en el interior normalmente sueles parecer un herbívoro (1)"-

-Yo no soy una bestia-

-"Jajaja no creo que realmente puedas negar eso compañero"- Agrego el espíritu de la espada.

-Tú también Derf?-

-"Bueno, después de ver todos tus recuerdos y los "accidentes" que normalmente tenías con todas esas chicas…..-

-Y… Yo no hice esas cosas aproposito- Respondió el peli-naranja mientras era acorralado.

-"Estas seguro de eso? Si mal no recuerdo la doctora Mikado concluyo que tu cuerpo terminaba cayendo de esa forma porque inconscientemente trataba de desfogar su lujuria verdad?"-

-Ugh- Gimió Rito cuando una flecha imaginaria se clavó en su pecho.

-"Y recuerda lo que le paso a ella por intentar parar tus caídas, kukuku, recuerdo haber visto un par de corazones en sus ojos al final de ese día"-

-Agh- Gimió nuevamente el peli-naranja cuando una segunda flecha se clavó esta vez en su cabeza y las imágenes de él manoseando a Mikado-sensei aparecían en su mente.

-"Anímate compañero, podría ser peor"- Hablo Derf tratando de mejorar el estado de ánimo de su portador.

-Sinceramente no me imagino como-

-"Podrías caer encima de chicos"- Dijo la espada cuando un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rito, después de todo la sola idea de que alguna vez se le cayera encima a un hombre de la misma manera en la que lo hacía con las chicas era más que suficiente para perdiera las ganas de vivir.

-"Bueno, dejando las bromas de lado creo que deberíamos ir a verificar lo que nos contó esa chica"- Dijo Nemesis.

-Bien, vamos- Asintió Rito aun un poco desanimado.

Lo que la camarera había dicho era que desde hacía poco menos de una semana apareció un hombre con un arma rara y que estaba haciendo una especie de reto en la plaza central diciendo que quien lo superara podría llevársela, así que Rito fue a ver si es que esta arma era alguna cosa que era de su mundo, con algo de suerte podría incluso averiguar si había sido invocada y si era así hablar con el mago que lo había hecho, pero nada más al llegar pudo ver una enorme multitud rodeando a un hombre que decía en voz alta -Vamos, vamos, hay alguien más que quiera demostrar que puede superar el desafío y llevarse este tesoro?-

Cuando Rito vio lo que el hombre tenía entre sus manos sus ojos se abrieron levemente, en el tiempo que habia estado en las clases de Louise podía decir que no habia aprendido o siquiera entendido casi nada, pero una de las cosas que recordaba fue lo que dijeron de las armas de este mundo, se había dicho que el peor enemigo de un mago eran las armas de fuego, después de todo estas no necesitaban cantos para usarse y cualquier persona con un mínimo de entrenamiento podría matar a un mago con una pistola si este se encontraba desprevenido, quizás la única debilidad que las pistolas de este mundo tenían era que solo podían disparar una vez y luego de eso debían recargarse para volver a usarse, en otras palabras, si el tiro no le daba al objetivo o había más de uno entonces quien sostenía el arma no tendría el tiempo suficiente para recargarla antes que el mago enemigo lanzara un hechizo, fue por esa información que Rito estaba seguro que lo que veía en la caja que sostenía el hombre era definitivamente un arma de su mundo, no es como si fuera especialmente bueno en los cursos de la escuela, pero al menos podía recordar la imagen de una pistola muy similar de su clase de historia cuando hablaron de la 2da guerra mundial, esta era como la mayoría de armas de su mundo solo que el cañón era considerablemente delgado dándole un aspecto bastante ligero, con algo de curiosidad el peli-naranja se acercó al hombre, este al notarlo puso una sonrisa comercial y dijo -Vaya, estas interesado chico? Porque no le das un intento, podrías llevarte este raro tesoro si tienes algo de suerte-

-Ah, no, solo quería preguntarle donde habia encontrado esa arma-Respondió Rito.

-Tch tch tch- Chasqueo el hombre su lengua mientras movía su dedo de un lado al otro -Lo siento pero esa es información que no puedo revelar, aunque si consigues superar el reto y llevarte el premio podría decirte de donde saque esta arma-

Y con eso dicho Rito suspiro con resignación -Bien, bien, tú ganas, que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Primero que nada hay un pequeño precio por el derecho a participar- Dijo el hombre poniendo enfrente de Rito un saquito.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo- Respondió el chico enseñando las pocas monedas que quedaban de cuando trabajo en la posada de Scarron, todo el resto Nemesis se lo había dado a la camarera en la posada donde habían estado antes.

-Bien, eso será suficiente- Dijo el hombre mientras rápidamente tomaba las monedas y las ponía dentro del saco con el resto -Lo que tienes que hacer es simple, solo debes adivinar en cuál de estos 3 vasos se encuentra esta pequeña pelota- Explico el hombre lanzándole la pelota a Rito, este la atrapo y la miro, no parecía haber nada especial en ella así que la devolvió unos pocos segundos después, pero sin que él se diera cuenta una diminuta bruma negra se salió de uno de sus dedos y se pegó a la esfera antes que el joven la soltara.

-Bien, entonces aquí vamos- Canto el hombre cuando cubrió la pelota con uno de los vasos y coloco uno más a cada lado para que al siguiente segundo comenzara a moverlos, estos iban de un lado a otro con una velocidad bastante alta pero aun así no era lo suficiente como para que Rito no pudiera seguir el vaso donde habia estado inicialmente la pelota, después de todo antes ya habia tenido que seguir cosas más rápidas con la vista para poder esquivarlas, como los golpes de Yami o los de Rin cuando lo perseguía con su espada de bambú y ni hablar de cuando intentó matarlo con la espada Bladix, cuando al fin los vasos pararon de intercambiar lugares el que habia estado siguiendo Rito quedo nuevamente en medio por lo que con la intención de señalar el vaso levanto la mano pero en ese momento Nemesis le hablo -"Oye Rito, este tipo está haciendo trampa"-

-Que?- Dijo el chico haciendo que el hombre lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Pasa algo chico? Acaso estas nervioso? Desde ya te digo que no hay devoluciones de dinero-

-Eh? No, no es eso-

-Bueno entonces elige ya, aún hay más gente que quiere probar su suerte-

-"Ahora que hago Nemesis? Si esa pelota no está en el medio entonces no se en cual vaso puede estar"-

-"Solo cálmate si? Concéntrate en sentir los otros 2 vasos"-

-"Sentir? A que te refieres?"-

-"Es todo lo que te diré"-

-"Que? O… oye Nemesis no me dejes así"-

-…..-

-"Nemesis?"-

-….-

-"Ahh, Derf, al menos tu estas allí?"-

-"Sí, aquí estoy compañero"-

-"Que hago? Nemesis siempre es poco clara con sus explicaciones pero creo que esta vez exageró, tienes alguna idea?"-

-"Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte, recuerdas cómo te sientes cuando controlas la materia oscura? Guíate por esa sensación"- Dijo la espada mentalmente.

-Oye, ya te decidiste? Contare hasta 3 para que señales un vaso, o sino perderás tu turno- Dijo el hombre con una voz algo exasperada.

-Bien, entiendo, lo haré- Respondió Rito con un tono cansado, cuando cerró los ojos dando la sensación de que estaba pensando.

-Unooo-

Pero no podía sentir nada, cuando controlaba la materia oscura sentía como si un calor rodeara todo su cuerpo, era parecido a sumergirse en una tina de agua caliente, pero en este momento esa sensación no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Doooos-

En ese momento comenzó a ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba, las voces de los alrededores, el aire frio que venía acompañado del ocaso, el nerviosismo por elegir mal, todas esas distracciones fueron ignoradas para que su mente solo se concentrara en la sensación que tenía al usar la materia oscura.

-Y treeee….-

Fue en ese momento que lo sintió, fue fugaz, más rápido que un parpadeo, pero aun así allí estaba ese calor indescriptible que lo envolvía cuando usaba el Dark Mode, sin darse cuenta su brazo izquierdo se levantó en dirección a donde habia sentido esa calidez como si la tratara de alcanzar.

-Esss-

Y escuchando esa última parte los ojos de Rito se abrieron y vio su propio brazo señalando el vaso del lado derecho.

El hombre al ver su elección levanto el vaso con una cara algo sorprendida y dentro de este estaba la pequeña pelota.

-Q…que?-

-Lo logre?- Se preguntó Rito con una expresión idiota en su rostro.

-C…. como lo adivinaste?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Eh? Bueno, aunque me lo preguntes, simplemente señale uno al azar- Respondió el peli-naranja sin saber que mas decir.

-Ahhhh, bien tómalo- Dijo el hombre un poco frustrado mientras le pasaba la caja a Rito, después de todo si intentaba escapar podría tener problemas con los guardias de la ciudad y en el peor de los casos le confiscarían el arma además de cobrarle algo de dinero para dejarlo ir rápidamente.

-E… espere, quiero saber de dónde saco esta pistola- Pregunto Rito cuando vio que el hombre preparaba sus cosas para irse.

-Cierto, querías saberlo verdad? Bueno, no es que me importe particularmente, se lo compre a un hombre llamado John en una aldea que visite hace un tiempo, creo que dijo que era una herencia familiar-

-Herencia familiar?- Se preguntó Rito -Que pueblo era?-

-Era el pueblo de Tarbes-

-Tarbes? Esta cerca de aquí?-

-No diría que está particularmente lejos pero tampoco tan cerca, tienes planeado ir allí?-

-Supongo que sí, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber y si esto es realmente una herencia familiar entonces podría encontrar algunas respuestas- Respondió Rito cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se estaría quedando, después de todo ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y todos habían acordado reunirse a la hora de cenar, mientras caminaba pregunto mentalmente -"Oye Nemesis, que fue eso que sentí allí atrás?"-

-"La materia oscura, la razón por la que te dije que hicieras eso fue para que te acostumbres a sentirla, al estar en contacto tanto tiempo con la materia oscura imagine que podrías comenzar a percibirla incluso si fuera sin mi ayuda, fue por eso que coloque un poco de ella alrededor de esa pelota, si tu percepción de esta aumenta también lo haría tu control, además que ese sería un paso intermedio entre algo más que quiero que logres hacer"-

-"Algo más?"-

-"Por ahora no es tan importante, que harás con esa arma entonces?"-

-"Creo que lo mejor sería ir a ese pueblo y hablar con el que vendió la pistola"-

-"Y que harás con la pequeña maga agresiva?"- Pregunto esta vez Derf.

-"Louise? Bueno, creo que tendría que avisarle que luego que recojamos la carta que Henrietta-san quiere iré a buscar pistas sobre como volver a mi mundo"-

-"Enserio? La dejaras con ese mago con el que ha estado hasta ahora?"-

-"Hablas de Wardes-san? No entiendo que tiene de malo que se quede con él"-

-"Eso es raro, creí que tenías la intención de agregarla a tu harem"-

-Q…. QUE?! Po... porque dices eso Derf, además yo no tengo un harem!- Respondió Rito quien por la impresión no hablo mentalmente sino que Grito su última oración.

-"Kukuku, vamos Rito, qué sentido tiene negarlo a este punto, aun si solo contaras a las chicas que se te declararon hasta ahora eso haría 6 y si con esos números no es un harem entonces no sé lo que es"-

-"…"-

-"Entonces? Vas a netorarear a ese tal Wardes?"-

-"Donde has aprendido esas cosas Nemesis? Y NADIE VA A NETORAREAR A NADIE"-

-Fufufu, me pregunto si es así"- Dijo Nemesis cuando finalmente Rito llego frente a la entrada de la posada donde estarían quedándose.

Cuando Rito entro al comedor pudo ver a Wardes sentado en una mesa mientras tenía una copa en su mano, este al notarlo le hizo señas con la mano al chico más joven para que se acercara.

-Al parecer estuviste caminando por la ciudad en tu tiempo libre-

-Eh, si, tenía algo de curiosidad y fui a caminar por un rato, emm…. Louise no está contigo?-

-No, ella parecía estar algo cansada por el viaje así que le sugerí que durmiera hasta que la hora de cenar llegara, probablemente nos encuentre por aquí en algunos minutos, porque no te sientas y bebemos algo mientras esperamos, yo invito- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Entonces cuéntame, como es ser familiar de Louise-

-Bueno, al principio ella era….. un poco….. agresiva?- Respondió Rito tratando de encontrar el término más correcto y menos ofensivo -Los primeros días ni siquiera me dio de comer- Contó el peli-naranja mientras lloraba de forma cómica -Lo bueno es que después parece que se hablando un poco aunque a veces tenemos algunos malentendidos, pero ya estoy algo acostumbrado, después de todo ella me recuerda bastante a alguien en casa-

-Enserio? Ella me hablo un poco de ti de camino aquí- En ese momento los ojos del hombre se afilaron un poco junto con el tono de su voz, esto pasó desapercibido para Rito pero no para Nemesis, después de todo ella había visto toda clase de personas mientras viajaba por el universo con Mea y por muy oculto que esté podía notar un indicio de malicia tanto en la mirada como en la voz del hombre que estaba hablando con Rito, así que para asegurarse de que Wardes no ocultaba nada formo un pequeño hilo de materia oscura e hizo que este saliera de los pies del chico y se moviera en dirección a la nuca del mago, si bien no era como Mea que podía conectarse con cualquier ser vivo y ver sus recuerdos, al menos con eso podría entrar en contacto con las emociones que Wardes parecía estar ocultando, ahora, si tuviera la ayuda de Rito y esas extrañas runas en su mano ver toda la vida del hombre no sería para nada difícil pero estaba segura que el chico se negaría diciendo algo ingenuo como que no era correcto hacer algo así u otra cosa similar.

Fue en el instante que el fino y casi imperceptible hilo toco la piel del capitán de los caballeros grifo que ella pudo sentirlo, todas las personas tenían su propia oscuridad, algunos más negra y profunda que otras, claro que personas como Rito y probablemente Lala eran de los 2 que Nemesis habia visto que tenían una oscuridad que era casi inexistente y más un gris que un negro real, fue por eso que no le sorprendió tanto que la mente del hombre tuviera negro, había visto antes auténticos monstruos, seres que habían sido incapaces de controlar la oscuridad de sus corazones y esta termino más bien por consumirlos, Wardes no estaba ni cerca de esos monstruos, pero aun así la oscuridad que guardaba dentro suyo estaba bastante expandida y era del tipo que a Nemesis menos le gustaba, no era una oscuridad profunda y totalmente negra, era una oscuridad sucia y apagada, como si el hombre pensara que cualquier cosa que hiciera no estaba mal porque simplemente lo creía de esa forma.

Wardes que estaba a punto de preguntarle al chico por sus habilidades sintió un escalofrió pasar por toda su espalda junto con una mirada, a pesar de que la sensación duro menos que un parpadeo la experiencia fue tan clara que incluso juraría que pudo ver el color de los ojos que lo miraban, siendo estos de color dorado y con la pupila rasgada.

Le tomo algunos segundos pero cuando el hombre recupero por completo la compostura se giró tratando de encontrar a quien lo estaba viendo pero no vio a nadie -"Que fue eso?"- Pensó el hombre mientras sentía aun el sudor que había en su frente.

-"Pasa algo?"- Pregunto Rito.

-Eh? No, simplemente me sentí un poco mareado, creo que ya bebí lo suficiente- Respondió el hombre tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Entiendo entonces que estabas dicien…- Dijo Rito cuando una voz masculina lo interrumpió.

-Al fin los encuentro- Dijo Guiche que acababa de entrar en el comedor.

-Guiche? A donde te habías ido?- Pregunto Rito viendo al mago pues antes que el saliera a caminar el rubio ya habia desaparecido.

-Cuando llegamos vi a una maravillosa flor, así que fui a hablar con ella luego de dejar mis cosas-

-Tu nunca cambias verdad?- Dijo el peli-naranja riéndose un poco, definitivamente Guiche era como Saruyama cuando se trataba de chicas.

-Lo dices como si lo que hiciera fuera malo, que clase de hombre seria si no admirara toda la belleza que el mundo nos ofrece-

-Si Motmorency se entera estoy seguro que volverá a ignorarte- Dijo Rito.

-Ugh, pe… pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse verdad? Además, la chica que seguí término encontrándose con otro chico- Explico el rubio algo decepcionado.

Y mientras ambos chicos conversaban Wardes aún seguía algo nervioso por lo que habia sentido, si bien la presión y la sensación de ser observado se habían ido parecía que su cuerpo recordaba la sensación, y en ese momento antes que alguno de los 3 dijera algo más la voz de una niña que conocían los alcanzo.

-Wardes-sama-

Viendo que la pequeña maga rosa se acercaba el vizconde mentalmente se abofeteo el rostro para sacarse la sensación desagradable de antes y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo -Louise, descansaste bien?-

-S… si muchas gracias- Respondió la maga para luego ver a su familiar -Rito, donde habías estado, quería hablar contigo y tu simplemente te fuiste- Louise quería hablar de su compromiso con Wardes, luego de pensarlo por un tiempo y molestarse en repetidas ocasiones por razones que aparentemente estaban fuera de su alcance decidió que hablaría con su joven familiar para explicarle que su compromiso con el Vizconde Wardes era algo que habían arreglado sus padres cuando ella aun era una niña pequeña, no es como si le desagradara el vizconde, ella lo admiraba y apreciaba mucho, después de todo además de su hermana Cattleya fue la única persona que la trataba bien, pero lo amaba? Si era sincera con ella misma diría que no estaba segura, así que planeaba decirle eso a Rito con la excus… ejem razón quise decir razón de que un buen maestro le contaría a su familiar sobre estas situaciones, después de todo él podría estar intranquilo al no saber nada del prometido de su ama y su situación.

-Eh? Lo siento Louise, podemos hablar después si quieres, también hay algo que tengo que decirte- Respondió el chico.

-Entonces, ya que estamos todos aquí, porque no comemos?- Pregunto el mayor del grupo.

Unos minutos más tarde los 4 se encontraban en una mesa comiendo mientras charlaban.

-Debo decir que has invocado un familiar bastante particular- Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de agua.

-A qué se refiere Wardes-sama?- Pregunto Louise con genuina duda en su rostro.

-A qué más? Hasta ahora jamas habia escuchado que alguien convocara un ser humano como su familiar y más aún, contando todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora-

-Lo que he hecho hasta ahora?- Pregunto Rito algo curioso por lo que habia escuchado.

-Claro, si bien oficialmente no has hecho nada, también están los informes extra-oficiales, en ellos están escritas algunas de las cosas que hiciste, como el pequeño duelo que tuvieron ustedes 2- Y al escuchar esto Guiche que estaba tomando de una copa termino casi ahogándose con su bebida -Además del incidente con Fouquet, claro que solo algunas personas conocen sobre esto, y yo soy una de ellas junto con los altos mandos del país, pero no debería extrañarme ya que fue Louise quien te invoco- Wardes habría preferido escuchar la información sobre las habilidades del chico en la conversación que tuvieron antes pero ya que no habia podido dirigiría esta conversación para aprender al menos un poco sobre ellas -Por eso tenía algo de curiosidad, cuáles pueden ser las habilidades que le permitirían a alguien que no es un mago sobrepasar ese tipo de dificultades- Dijo el hombre mirando a Rito.

-Emm, bueno, es algo complicado de explicar….- Respondió el peli-naranja pero cuando iba a decir algo más la voz de Nemesis sonó en su cabeza -"Rito no le digas nada más"- Esto sorprendió al joven Yuuki bastante pero afortunadamente para el nadie más pareció darse cuenta de esto, por lo que decidió hacerle caso a Nemesis y luego preguntarle porque habia estado comportándose de forma extraña.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo entiendo bien cómo es que funciona así que no podría decirte mucho- Finalizo el chico, en ese momento la amable mirada que tenía Wardes bacilo por un momento solo para que volviera a la normalidad en un instante, él no se encontraba precisamente de un buen humor desde que sintió antes esos ojos mirándolo y ahora el mocoso no le estaba dando ninguna información útil, así que paso a utilizar la única medida que le quedaba.

-Ya veo, si las cosas son así entonces me gustaría proponerte algo, dado que mañana el barco zarpara cerca del medio día estaremos sin nada que hacer por lo que quisiera que tuviéramos un pequeño duelo- Debido a que el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de sus aparentes poderes Wardes decidió que verlos en primera fila durante una batalla sería la única forma en la que podría aprender de ellos.

-Un duelo?- Respondió Rito bastante sorprendido.

-Wardes-sama porque pide eso tan de repente?- Pregunto Louise algo alarmada.

-Bueno, para ser sincero tengo bastante curiosidad por tu familiar, a pesar de que no aparenta ser más que un chico promedio ha hecho cosas que para una gran cantidad de caballeros mágicos serían imposibles así que quisiera comprobar su fuerza de primera mano-

Luego de escuchar esto Louise tuvo que admitir que Wardes tenía un punto valido, incluso a ella al inicio le costó adaptarse a la idea que su familiar podía hacer cosas tan increíbles siendo como era él en los días ordinarios, pero dejar que ambos pelearan era definitivamente una idea que no le gustaba, después de todo Rito no era para nada la clase de persona que buscara activamente pelear.

-La verdad a mí no me gusta pelear, así que preferiría no hacerlo- Respondió Rito tratando de evitar ser arrastrado a otra situación problemática.

-Enserio? No tienes que estar tan preocupado, puedo prometerte que me contendré para no lastimarte- Respondió Wardes tratando de provocar al chico.

-"Vaya que este tipo es arrogante eh?"- Dijo Nemesis dentro de la mente de Rito mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que escondía su descontento -"Ir por allí diciendo eso debe significar que o cree que somos débiles o tiene mucha confianza"- Y luego de eso su voz se tiño con un poco de malicia -"Rito porque no le pateas el trasero? desde hace un tiempo me ha estado molestando como habla este sujeto"-

-"Nemesis, yo no quiero pelear con nadie"- Pensó Rito con una expresión complicada, Wardes que vio esto dijo -Entiendo que seas del tipo que prefiere no pelear, pero eres el familiar de mi querida Louise, míralo de esta forma, si no compruebo que tan fuerte eres no estaré tranquilo, si resulta que los rumores solo fueron exageraciones entonces yo mismo protegeré a Louise, por nada del mundo permitiría que su familiar fuera un cobarde- Finalizo el hombre con un tono serio.

Escuchando esto Rito frunció el ceño, recibir ese tipo de palabras normalmente le molestaría pero no al punto en el que lo estaba haciendo en este momento, pero antes que dijera algo la voz que se escucho fue de la persona que estaba al lado del vizconde.

-Wardes-sama, realmente aprecio su preocupación, pero Rito no es un cobarde, puede ser un tonto y a veces un pervertido pe…. pero yo confió en él- Dijo la maga con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Rito estaba sorprendido, llegando al punto que incluso el disgusto que había tenido desapareció, pasando por alto el insulto que recibió de forma gratuita jamas espero que Louise lo defendería de esa manera tomando en cuenta como lo trataba normalmente, así que pensó que debía corresponder a esa confianza por lo que se levantó y dijo con una voz decidida -Wardes-san, yo realmente no creo que sea alguien que pueda llamarse así mismo valiente o fuerte, pero considero a Louise una amiga, y si un amigo está en problemas lo ayudare, y si para demostrar eso debo aceptar su duelo entonces lo haré-

Y si antes Rito se habia sorprendido esta vez fue el turno de Louise, este realmente era el Rito que ella conocía? El mismo que mientras dormía con cara de tonto balbuceaba nombres de dulces? Hasta ahora no recordaba haberlo visto poner una mirada que expresara tanta seguridad, viendo la cara de su familiar no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se formara en sus mejillas.

Nemesis por su parte sonrió desde dentro del chico y comento para sí misma -"Parece que después de todo está comenzando a afectarlo"-

Ya con el duelo acordado y la cena terminada todos se fueron en dirección a sus cuartos sin intercambiar más palabras.

-Ahhh, porque dije eso?- Se preguntó Rito mientras estaba parado en el balcón de su cuarto cuando noto que una ligera bruma se formó a su lado.

-Tu sabes que me paso verdad?- Cuestiono el peli-naranja al momento que Nemesis se terminó de materializar.

-No es tan complicado en realidad, tú mismo debes recordarlo, que nuestras personalidades están mezclándose, siguen haciéndolo incluso ahora, buscando un punto intermedio, por eso parecías más seguro y decidido, ya quiero ver la expresión que pondrá la princesa Momo cuando vea que fui yo la que te volvió así y no ella- Dijo Nemesis con una risa algo altanera al final.

-Espera, con todo esto se me olvido decirle a Louise lo de ir a ese pueblo Tarbes después de acabar con esto-

-Sera mejor que vaya a decirle ahora sino podría olvidarme de eso mañana- Pensó Rito cuando salió de su cuarto.

 **Cuarto de Louise**

-Parece que has llegado a apegarte a ese chico verdad Louise?-

-Eh? N… no es así Wardes-sama, es solo que él no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces y cuando es necesario puede llegar a ser confiable- Respondió la maga con algo de timidez.

-Ya veo, Louise hay algo que deseo hacer, pero yo solo soy incapaz de conseguirlo, dime, podrías prestarme tu poder?-

-Mi poder?-

-Así es, siempre he sabido que tienes algo que nadie más, un enorme potencial que espera a ser descubierto, por favor, contigo a mi lado algún día los 2 seremos reyes, por eso, al terminar la misión casémonos Louise-

-Ca…. Casarnos? Pero todo esto es muy repentino, y… yo no sé qué decir-

-Louise, por favor, yo te necesito, te prometo que sin importar que, yo te protegeré- Finalizo el hombre mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica más joven.

En ese momento algunos recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de Louise, el momento en el que Rito se puso delante de ella para protegerla del asta de la destrucción, cuando ambos bailaron en su cuarto y por ultimo cuando la consoló ese mismo día en la enfermería, siempre mirándola con esa amable sonrisa que aunque no lo admitiría había llegado a apreciar.

TOC* TOC*

Y justo antes que Louise detuviera al Vizconde alguien toco la puerta deteniendo el avance de este, con una expresión algo molesta el hombre se separó de su prometida y camino en dirección a la puerta, solo para encontrar al familiar de la misma cuando abrió.

-Disculpe Wardes-san, esta Louise? Tengo que hablar de algo importante con ella-

Y antes que el hombre respondiera Rito vio como Louise se asomó por un costado -Rito? Q… que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto ella con clara sorpresa, después de todo era bastante extraño que el apareciera justo en ese momento.

-Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que quería conversar contigo sobre algo importante? Pensé en decírtelo ahora ya que casi lo olvido-

-Eh?- Dijo Louise para que un par de segundos después reaccionara -Si, vamos yo también quería hablar contigo- Respondió de forma apresurada cuando corrió fuera del cuarto tomando la mano del chico y alejándose rápidamente.

-Oye Louise, que pasaaaa- Se escuchó el grito de Rito mientras ambos se alejaban, Wardes que miro esto maldijo en voz baja y volvió a entrar en el cuarto.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto el peli-naranja cuando al fin Louise habia dejado de correr en ese momento ambos se encontraban en el balcón público que tenía la posada donde estaban.

-Yo….. simplemente quería salir de allí- La verdad ni siquiera ella misma entendía muy bien la razón por la que habia huido de esa forma de la habitación -Da igual, que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?- Dijo esta vez tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bien, luego que terminemos con el pedido de Henrietta-san….. yo me iré-

Y al escuchar esas últimas 3 palabras Louise sintió como si todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas.

* * *

YYYYY CORTE.

Hola chicos, ha sido un tiempo verdad? Incluso yo llegue a pensar que no vería este capítulo publicado hasta dentro de una semana y media más, siempre que eres primerizo en algo aparecen errores y contratiempos hasta de donde menos lo esperas y eso me paso a mí en el trabajo, si no era una cosa era otra, llegue incluso a traer trabajo a casa y si a eso le sumamos la universidad entonces PUM! Los pocos momentos donde estaba libre los ocupaba en descansar de una u otra forma, por ahora estoy entre comillas libre, ya que contrataron a alguien más y la carga es compartida mientras que la universidad solo es de noche y las vacaciones están cerca, no prometo que los capítulos llegaran a partir de ahora a la velocidad de la luz pero con algo de suerte seguro que no tardaran tanto, explicando algunas cosas, como la gran mayoría de personas que entraron al mundo del anime en los 90`s yo soy fan del genero shonen, comencé a verlo y crecí con el mucho antes de saber que los "monitos chinos" que veía pegarse en la televisión se llamaban anime, por lo que me gustaría que esta historia se dirigiera un poco más a ese lado, claro está que también tratare (y ojo que estoy diciendo que tratare, después de todo soy solo un novato) de trabajar un poco en el desarrollo de personajes, principalmente el protagonista, pero no puedo comenzar a poner peleas, golpes, rayos de poder, etc desde el comienzo, peor aun cuando el encargado de repartirlos es Yuuki caídas locas Rito, quiero y necesito construir las bases del poder que controla (que en este caso es la materia oscura principalmente seguida de Derflinger) ya que tengo planes para que este evolucione a lo largo de toda la historia hasta llegar a su cúspide.

Aclarado eso veamos algunas cosas que hay en este capítulo, primero, al comienzo la conversación entre Rito (controlado por Nemesis) y la camarera que le dijo lo de la pistola era algunas líneas más larga, pero al final no acabo por convencerme, es más difícil de lo que pensé hacer conversaciones con un tono sugerente como las hace normalmente Nemesis si es que no están dirigidas hacia Rito, también di a notar un poco más sobre el poder de la materia oscura o como se "siente" este, Nemesis mirando dentro de Wardes fue algo que me salió de la nada ya que al inicio no pensé en ponerlo pero pensándolo bien Nemesis es bastante suspicaz en leer las intenciones de la gente, sobre todo si estas son maliciosas, si no lo fuera ella y Mea habrían muerto mucho antes de llegar a la tierra, además que ella se preocupa bastante por Rito, de su forma medio retorcida pero se preocupa, Louise dudando también creo que es algo a destacar, ya que en este caso Rito no muestra nada de hostilidad hacia Wardes o el compromiso que hay entre él y su "ama" por el simple hecho que no tiene sentimientos por Louise mas allá de la amistad, cosa que parece que hizo que Louise le prestara algo más de atención.

Aclaraciones:

1) Cuando Nemesis le dice a Rito que parece un herbívoro se refiere a que da la impresión que es "pasivo" por así decirlo cuando se habla de relacionarse con el género opuesto.

Pasando a la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas:

Zasetsu04: Gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón ojala salga una buena pelea, con lo de Momo aun va a estar preocupándose por un tiempo más, y no solo ella, hay una escena en la que aún estoy trabajando donde casi todo el elenco femenino de TLR va a recibir algo más que un simple pinchazo en el corazón pero diría que para eso falta un tiempo aun, cual escena te pareció forzada?

Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir yo me despido recuerda que puedes darle a seguir, favoritos y dejarme alguna review, eso podría animarme a sacar más pronto el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, estoy aquí otra vez para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Duelo**

-Cuando terminemos con el pedido de Henrietta-san …..yo me iré-

-Eh?- Fue todo lo que Louise pudo decir, por algunos segundos que a ella bien pudieron parecerle horas todo en su campo de visión pareció comenzar a dar vueltas.

-"Que había dicho? Rito dijo que se iría? El? Irse? Porque? Ella había hecho algo? Era por Wardes? Era por su compromiso? No le había prometido que la ayudaría cada vez que pudiera? No le había dicho que la acompañaría cuando estuviera sola? El, le mintió?"-

-uise….. Oye Louise, estas escuchándome?-

-Q… que?- Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando notó que el chico frente a ella estaba sacudiendo uno de sus hombros.

-Como estaba diciéndote, cuando terminemos con esto me iré por unos días para averiguar algunas cosas sobre esto- Dijo el chico mirando el arma que tenía en la mano que no había usado para sacudir a Louise.

-Qué es eso?-

-Te lo acabo de decir, es un arma que muy probablemente sea de mi mundo, por ahora es la única pista que tengo sobre como regresar a casa- Respondió Rito con un tono algo decaído en la última parte, después de todo hasta ahora no había tomado un papel particularmente activo en la búsqueda de una solución para su problema, esto principalmente debido a que confiaba en que todo se arreglaría tarde o temprano como siempre solía pasar, pero luego de hoy la idea de simplemente sentarse y esperar a que la solución llegara o esperar que Lala resuelva todos sus problemas no le gustaba.

Louise por su parte habia logrado calmarse un poco, pero aun así el nerviosismo seguía molestándola, mientras seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho no se dio cuenta que Rito había acercado su rostro para mirarla directamente hasta que ya lo tenía en frente.

-Hyiiii!- Chillo Louise retrocediendo varios pasos rápidamente mientras su rostro se volvía color escarlata -N… NO TE ACERQUES ASÍ DE LA NADAAA!-

-Louise, has estado actuando algo raro desde que salimos de la academia, estas nerviosa por algo?-

-Eh? Y… yo, eso no es importante en este momento, solo dame más detalles de lo que paso y lo que harás- Respondió la maga tratando de cambiar de tema.

Rito la miro con algo de duda en su rostro pero decidió hacer lo que ella dijo, unos minutos más tarde la situación completa había sido explicada a Louise, exceptuando claro la pequeña conversación que Rito tuvo con la camarera de la posada a la que fue.

-Y por eso es que quería avisarte que no estaré en la academia por algunos días-

-Ya veo- Respondió Louise algo desanimada, pues si bien su familiar no estaba abandonándola como ella había creído en un principio, entendía que era posible que en algún momento él podría volver al lugar del que había venido.

-Y que era lo que tú querías decirme?-

-Eh? Yo?-

-Sí, no habías dicho cuando estábamos en el comedor que querías hablar conmigo?-

Suspirando Louise pensó si estaría bien contarle a su familiar sobre la indecisión que tenía respecto al matrimonio con el Vizconde, hasta que al final decidió simplemente contarle y ver qué era lo que él podía decirle.

-Hoy Wardes-sama, me pidió una cosa-

-Enserio?- Pregunto Rito poniendo una mano en su mentón -"Tal vez Louise quiere que la ayude con eso antes de irme"- Pensó el peli-naranja.

-Sí, él quiere que me case con él cuando esta misión termine-

Y al escuchar esto Rito no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues si bien sabía que Louise estaba comprometida no imagino que se casaría tan pronto -Bu.. bueno, felicidades, supongo- Respondió mientras giraba la mirada hacia otra dirección, después de todo un tema como el matrimonio le recordaba la situación en la que él mismo se encontraba.

Louise por su parte escucho el tartamudeo de su familiar y al ver su actitud termino por malentender lo que había pasado -"El acaba de tartamudear? Y porque parece tan incómodo? Acaso…"- Pensó Louise para luego agitar esos pensamientos de su mente y continuo -Supones?-

-Bueno, yo no soy muy bueno con temas como el matrimonio, el amor y cosas así, pero oye, si te vas a casar con Wardes-san entonces quiere decir que en verdad lo amas no es así? Yo pienso que lo más importante en ese tipo de temas es estar seguro de tus propios sentimientos para tomar la mejor decisión- Respondió el chico mientras su expresión se tornaba un tanto decaída y dijo para él mismo -Aunque viendo mi propia situación no soy quien para decir eso-

Si antes de hablar con su familiar Louise estaba indecisa, ahora realmente se encontraba dudando, lo más importante era estar seguro de tus propios sentimientos para tomar la mejor decisión? De todas las respuestas que podían haberle dado esta era definitivamente una que no se esperaba, quizás hablar con Rito le seria de ayuda después de todo.

-En realidad, mi matrimonio con Wardes-sama fue decidido por mi familia hace varios años-

-Tú también tienes un matrimonio arreglado?- Pregunto Rito algo sorprendido pero pensándolo en retrospectiva era algo un poco obvio, después de todo no podía imaginarse a Louise cuando era una niña y a un Wardes más joven enamorándose años atrás por lo que pregunto en un tono algo serio -Te están obligando a casarte con Wardes-san?-

-Eh?- Dijo Louise confundida, no solo por la pregunta sino también por el tono que estaba usando Rito en ese momento -N.. no, conozco a Wardes-sama desde antes que cumpliera los 10 años y siempre lo he admirado, él es una de las pocas personas que jamas se burló de mi o me reprendió por ser incapaz de realizar los hechizos de forma correcta, siempre me ha dicho que tengo un enorme potencial pero aun no soy capaz de despertarlo, nuestro matrimonio estaba acordado para después de que me graduara de la academia de magia pero hoy me pidió que adelantemos el matrimonio justo antes que tocaras la puerta-

-Ya veo- Dijo Rito cuando se dio cuenta lo que las palabras de Louise implicaban -Espera, yo…. acaso interrumpí algo?- Pregunto con una expresión entre apenado y confundido.

Viendo la expresión del peli-naranja Louise no pudo evitar pensar que él era definitivamente raro, un momento su rostro tenia esta expresión seria que lo hacía parecer una de las personas más confiables que existían y al siguiente segundo su cara era tan simple que lo hacía parecer una persona de lo más común.

-Si- Respondió Louise con un tono plano que hizo avergonzar a Rito, definitivamente habia metido la pata esta vez y pensó que si Louise intentaba castigarlo en esta ocasión no le quedaría de otra más que aceptar -Pero siendo sincera creo que eso me salvo- Agrego esta vez en un tono bajo, más para ella misma que para la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-Eh? Que dijiste?- Pregunto el peli-naranja acercándose un poco a Louise.

-Na.. nada- Respondió la joven maga de forma apresurada mientras retrocedía otra vez, esta vez con el rostro rojo y una mano en su pecho, definitivamente estos acercamientos repentinos de su familiar no eran algo bueno para su corazón -Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES ASI DE LA NADAAA!- Grito para luego salir corriendo.

Rito por su parte termino cayendo sentado hacia atrás por lo repentino del grito de Louise -Y ahora que hice?- se preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba -Bueno, al menos ya le dije lo que haré cuando terminemos, y parece que solo quería contarme que se casaría con Wardes-san, además parece que a ella le gusta mucho- Dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a su cuarto.

-"Wow, no espere que ya estuviera a este punto"- Dijo Nemesis a Derf dentro de la mente del chico.

-"Cuánto crees que le tome al compañero darse cuenta?"-

-"Bueno, por más que haya aumentado la seguridad que tiene en sí mismo dudo que lo vaya a notar pronto, a menos claro que ella haga algo obvio como Yami, entonces no habría forma de que lo niegue, tu como crees que esto termine?"-

-"Mmm…. Si tuviera que apostar diría que el clímax llegara en medio de la boda"-

-"Kukuku tú también lo crees? Me imagino algo como que ella dejara a ese Wardes en el altar y correrá a Rito mientras él ni siquiera entiende lo que pasa"-

-"Pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara ese mago, no se tu pero ver sus emociones no fue la cosa más agradable del mundo, tanto para él como para mi"-

-"Si, definitivamente hay algo raro con él, es obvio que está ocultando algo"- Agrego el arma de materia oscura cuando el peli-naranja la llamo.

-"Oye Nemesis"-

-"Um? Que sucede Rito?"-

-"Porque has estado algo rara desde que vimos a Wardes-san, pasa algo?"-

-"Bueno, aunque tú no, yo puedo notar que hay algo mal con ese tipo, simplemente es como si algo no cuadrara"-

-"Y tu qué crees Derf?"- Pregunto el chico ahora a su otro residente.

-"Mmm, no creo que sea tan bueno leyendo a las personas como Nemesis, pero también creo que hay algo raro"-

-"Pero y el duelo? Sé que fui yo el que aceptó pero aun no creo que sea la mejor idea"-

-"No lo entiendes verdad Rito?"- Pregunto Nemesis en tono algo cansado.

-"Eh? A que te refieres?"-

-"Compañero, Nemesis quería que tuvieras el duelo para que pudiéramos comprobar si ese mago guarda malas intenciones"-

-"Malas intenciones? No lo entiendo"-

-"No te has dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles verdad? La forma en la que te mira y como habla contigo, es obvio que estaba tratando de obtener alguna información o reacción de ti, pero al tu ser…. bueno, tú, obviamente no notaste las señales hasta que lo dijo de forma directa"-

-"Y la mejor forma que tenemos para comprobar si es que estamos en lo cierto o no es ese duelo de mañana, si es que realmente tiene alguna intención hostil podría dejar salir, al menos un poco de ella durante una pelea"-

-"Sigo creyendo que es un poco exagerado"-

-"Bueno eso no importa desde que fuiste tú el que acepto el duelo por voluntad propia verdad?"

-Ugh- Gimió Rito en señal de derrota, Nemesis tenía razón y no había ninguna excusa con la que pudiera contestar, por lo que resignado entró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama.

#####################################################################

En el momento en el que Rito abrió los ojos pudo ver un lugar que ya conocía, él estaba una vez más en el campo lleno de neblina que había visto la noche antes de la exposición de familiares -Que? Otra vez estoy aquí?- Se preguntó el chico con un tono confundido, cuando comenzó a caminar por el lugar justo como lo hizo la primera vez.

-Esto de verdad es un sueño? La última vez ni Nemesis ni Derf aparecieron cuando los llame- Se dijo para luego poner ambas manos alrededor de su boca y gritar tanto el nombre de la chica de materia oscura como el de su espada, pero al igual que la primera vez nadie le respondió -Ah, ya me lo imaginaba, pero igual es frustrante que ninguno me responda- Pensó cuando una voz detrás suyo le hablo.

-No esperaba que volvieras aquí tan pronto-

-Que?!- Dijo el chico dando un salto en dirección opuesta de donde venía la voz, y cuando volteo la vista pudo ver una figura borrosa.

-Q.. quien eres tú?- Pregunto con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención sorprenderte- Respondió la figura femenina con un tono cortes, pero su disculpa hizo que el peli-naranja recordara la voz que se había disculpado con él la última vez que había estado en este lugar.

-Tu, eres la que apareció la vez anterior?-

-Entonces me recuerdas?- Contesto manteniendo su tono.

-Sí, la última vez te disculpaste y luego me desperté- Respondió el chico para luego decir -Espera un momento, Aun no me has dicho dónde estoy? Además de quien eres tú?-

-Bueno, esas preguntas son un poco difíciles de contestar ahora- Respondió la figura en un tono infantil de disculpa solo para que al siguiente momento la atmosfera inicialmente tranquila se volviera seria -Lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que no va a ser fácil, pero no puedes quedarte como estas ahora, debes avanzar más -

-Que? Avanzar? A que te refieres?- Pregunto el chico cuando comenzó a sentir que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez antes de despertar.

-Lamento que lo único que pueda hacer por ti sea desearte buena suerte, cuídate, Yuuki Rito-

-ESPERA, QUIEN EREEEEEESS!- Alcanzo a gritar el chico mientras que con su mano izquierda trataba de alcanzar a la figura, y al siguiente instante los ojos de Rito se abrieron dejándole ver el techo de la habitación donde se habia acostado la noche anterior.

-Eso….. eso definitivamente no fue un simple sueño- Se dijo a sí mismo el joven mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-Nemesis, Derf, están ahí?-

-"Ahhhh, hola compañero"- Respondió primero Derf luego de dar un bostezo.

-"Que sucede Rito?"- Pregunto esta vez Nemesis con un tono algo soñoliento.

-Ustedes vieron lo que acabo de soñar?- Pregunto Rito algo agitado.

-"Tu sueño?"- Preguntaron Nemesis y Derf al mismo tiempo.

-"No he visto nada, después de todo acabo de despertar"- Respondió Nemesis.

-"Yo tampoco compañero, después de todo aun estoy terminando de acostumbrarme al estado en el que estoy ahora por lo que aparecer y ver tus sueños mientras los tienes es imposible para mí en este momento, lo más que creo que podría hacer por ahora es verlos como si fueran recuerdos pero estos seguramente serian bastante borrosos"-

-"Que fue lo que soñaste que te tiene tan agitado?"- Pregunto esta vez Nemesis.

-Fue lo mismo que la noche anterior a la exposición de familiares, estaba otra vez en ese lugar lleno de neblina, pero esta vez la chica que apareció la primera vez hablo un poco conmigo-

-"Y como era ella?"- Pregunto Nemesis con interés.

-Yo no pude verla bien, ella estaba mucho más cerca de mí que la vez anterior pero toda su figura estaba borrosa-

-"Y qué fue lo que te dijo?"- Dijo esta vez Derf.

-Lo único que alcanzo a decirme fue que necesitaba avanzar más -

-"Avanzar?"- Preguntaron ambas armas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, aunque yo tampoco lo entiendo- Respondió el peli-naranja, cuando escucho la voz del otro residente del cuarto.

-Que sucede tan temprano?- Dijo Guiche con tono soñoliento mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-Ah, lo siento- Respondió Rito, después de todo parecía que el sol habia salido no hace mucho por lo que aún era temprano -Solo sigue durmiendo, yo saldré por un poco de aire fresco-

-Si, si, nos vemos luego- Respondió el rubio para que al siguiente instante volviera a acostarse.

Unos minutos después Rito estaba en el balcón público de la posada recostado en el barandal mientras miraba el paisaje.

-"Yo revisare ese sueño que tuviste"- Dijo Nemesis unos segundos después de pensarlo -"Si encuentro algo raro entonces te avisare, por ahora solo trata de concentrarte en el duelo con ese Wardes"-

-Aunque digas eso, no es como si pudiera simplemente olvidarlo-

-"Lo sé, y no estoy diciendo que lo ignores, pero darle más importancia de lo que puede tener también sería malo, además si esto paso también la noche anterior a la exposición puede que sea algo así como un reflejo inconsciente que tienes al estar nervioso antes de un evento importante"- Respondió Nemesis.

-…-

-"Además revisar a fondo el sueño que pudiste haber tenido la noche antes de la exposición y esta no debería tomarme más de 1 hora, usa ese tiempo para tomar algo y relajarte"- Agrego el arma de materia oscura mientras que con un hilo negro puso frente a él algunas monedas"-

-Nemesis, esto es-

-"Son las monedas que le diste al tipo de ayer por tu intento de obtener la pistola, como estaba haciendo trampa creí que sería justo que tu intento fuera gratis"-

-Ahhh- Suspiro Rito en señal de resignación mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor, Nemesis era así después de todo y ya que el hombre había intentado estafarlo no pensó que lo que había hecho ella fuera tan injusto.

Luego de tomar un par de tazas de té junto con algunos bocadillos Rito se encontraba un poco más calmado, después de todo quizás Nemesis tenía razón, quizás ambos sueños eran simplemente la forma en la que sus inseguridades habían decidido mostrarse.

-Rito? Que estás haciendo aquí?- Y cuando se giró para ver quien lo había llamado se encontró con su "maestra".

-Ah, buenos días Louise- Respondió el peli-naranja cuando la niña de cabello rosa se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Bueno, termine despertando un poco antes de lo normal y como no pude volver a dormir decidí venir a tomar algo-Aclaro el chico para darle otro sorbo a su taza de té -Y tú? Es raro que te despiertes tan temprano si es que no hay nadie que te levante-

-Q… que?- Pregunto Louise con las mejillas algo rojas por la irritación -No me hables como si fuera una niña, soy perfectamente capaz de despertarme en las mañanas sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie-

-Está bien, lo siento- Dijo Rito con un tono algo calmado.

-Y tú? Es cierto que normalmente te despiertas antes que yo pero hoy estas de pie incluso más temprano-

-Sí, bueno, podría decirse que estaba un poco nervioso-

-Es por el duelo?- Pregunto Louise en tono serio, después de todo ella aún no estaba cómoda con la idea de que Rito y Wardes lucharan, por más que solo fuera un duelo amistoso.

Rito por su parte no estaba seguro si era buena idea contarle a Louise sobre su sueño, por lo que decidió que al menos por ahora mantendría ese tema en secreto, además del hecho que el duelo con Wardes también era una de las cosas que le preocupaba.

-Sí, normalmente no soy tan impulsivo pero creo que Nemesis tenía razón, eso de la mezcla de personalidades definitivamente está comenzando a afectarme, me pregunto cómo terminare siendo al final- Dijo Rito más para él en la última parte.

-No creo que sea tan malo- Respondió Louise haciendo que Rito volteara a verla.

-Si lo que te preocupa es volverte alguien malo entonces pienso que pierdes tu tiempo, eres un tonto y también un pervertido…..-

-"Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?"- Pensó Rito con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero no eres una mala persona, has salvado mi vida 3 veces hasta ahora, sinceramente dudo que el mismo que hizo eso y al que veo balbucear cosas sobre dulces mientras duerme pueda convertirse en alguien malo-

-Eh?- Fue todo lo que Rito pudo decir mientras ponía una expresión sorprendida luego de escuchar lo que Louise dijo.

-Que? Qué pasa con esa expresión?- Dijo Louise un poco exasperada.

-Es solo que no creí que pensaras tan bien de mí, ayer también me defendiste cuando Wardes-san intento convencerme de tener el duelo- Dijo Rito haciendo que Louise girara la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba por recordar lo que paso el día anterior.

-Cla… claro que lo iba a hacer, después de todo y… yo soy tu maestra- Respondió Louise sin mirar a su familiar a la cara.

-"Después de todo ella es una buena persona"- Pensó Rito con una sonrisa para luego pedir un par más de tasas de té y algunos bocadillos -Entonces, desayunamos? Todavía me queda algo de dinero de cuando trabajamos en la posada de Scarron-san, así que yo invito- Dijo con voz más animada.

Luego que ambos comieran estuvieron conversando por un tiempo más hasta que apareció Wardes y desayuno en la misma mesa que ambos.

-Y bien? Deberíamos tener el duelo ahora?- pregunto el hombre en tono neutral mirando al peli-naranja.

Rito luego de mirar a Louise por el rabillo del ojo asintió y los 3 salieron del edificio con Wardes guiando el camino, así después de caminar por algunos minutos el trió llego a lo que parecía la parte trasera de un edificio, habían algunas cajas y barriles en los alrededores y el espacio era relativamente grande -Este es el lugar Wardes-san?- Pregunto Rito luego de observar el entorno durante cerca de un minuto a lo que el Vizconde respondió con un sí bastante seco.

 **La Noche Anterior**

Luego de ver como su prometida se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo con su familiar Wardes maldijo en voz baja para luego meterse en su habitación, justo después de cerrar la puerta termino tirando de una patada la mesa y las sillas donde él y Louise habían estado charlando hace solo unos minutos, normalmente él no era fácil de provocar, pero la forma de ser de ese mocoso realmente estaba comenzando a hartarlo, y lo que era peor fue que era completamente obvio que ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo de forma intencional, desde antes de la cena su estado de ánimo no fue el mejor luego de sentir esa mirada, fue como si quien lo estaba observando pudiera ver todo de él sin importar como intentara ocultarlo, y cuando intento provocar al niño con indirectas él parecía simplemente no notarlas, tan estúpido era? No fue que reacciono hasta que hablo de forma directa, y cuando parecía listo para picar el anzuelo Louise tuvo que intervenir, realmente le sorprendió que ella defendiera al chico, después de todo no era el tipo de chica que haría eso por cualquier conocido, solo si el tema tenía que ver con el honor de los nobles o su propia familia ella se atrevería a darle la contra, definitivamente el niño podría hacer más complicada la situación cuando el intentara presionarla para casarse cuando estén en Albion, después de todo no había mejor momento para realizar el compromiso, en medio de toda la situación Louise no podría pensar con claridad y en el calor del momento le sería más difícil negarse, pero con lo que vio hoy tendría que asegurarse de actuar rápido, por lo pronto, en el momento que ella regresara tendría que esforzarse un poco más, llenándola de halagos, promesas y palabras dulces al instante que atravesara la puerta sería un buen comienzo gracias a la falta de seguridad que ella tenía, por lo que respirando de forma pausada para calmarse el hombre ordeno los muebles que habia tirado por su molestia, cerca de 15 minutos después escucho como la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entro la pequeña maga peli-rosa.

-Louise, que bueno que regresas, acabo de pedir que traigan una rebanada de pastel de arándanos, sé que es tu favorito, así que por favor siéntate- Dijo el hombre moviendo una silla para que la chica se sentara.

-S..si Wardes-sama, pero hay algo de lo que quería hablar con usted- Respondió la chica mientras el Vizconde se sentaba frente a ella.

-Si es así no necesitas contenerte, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras-

Louise en ese momento comenzó a respirar lentamente para calmar un poco sus nervios y comenzó a hablar -Estuve pensando en la propuesta de Wardes-sama sobre adelantar el matrimonio-

-Enserio? Y dime Louise, que piensas? Yo creo que mientras más pronto nos casemos mejor será-

-En realidad, quisiera pedirle que me dé más tiempo para pensarlo, yo…. aun no sé cómo debo responder a Wardes-sama, quiero estar completamente segura de mis propios sentimientos para tomar la decisión correcta y por eso le pido que espere por un tiempo más por favor - Finalizo la chica inclinando la cabeza.

Wardes por su parte mantuvo una expresión serena pero debajo de la mesa sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y ligeramente temblando por la ira que sentía, si bien era cierto que el hecho que Louise dudara en aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio estuviera dentro de los contratiempos que tenía previstos y esto podía ser resuelto rápidamente con un poco de ayuda del anillo de Andbari, esto era algo completamente distinto, era sobre su propio orgullo como hombre, esto era su culpa, ese maldito mocoso era definitivamente el causante de esto, era obvio para Wardes que la causa de las dudas de Louise no era otro que su familiar, por lo que enmascarando su molestia lo mejor que pudo se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a la puerta -No necesitas preocuparte Louise, es normal que dudes, esto es mi culpa por presionarte tanto- Dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta y salía -Por ahora te daré algo de espacio para que puedas pensar tranquilamente, hablare con las personas en la recepción para conseguir otro cuarto donde pasar la noche- Y luego de decir eso el Vizconde salió de la habitación.

 **Actualmente**

Frente a Wardes se encontraba el chico que hasta ahora ocupaba el primer lugar en su lista negra, la noche anterior luego de dejar a Louise sola en su cuarto y conseguir uno para sí mismo estuvo una buena parte de la noche pensando en la mejor excusa que pudiera dar para "tomarse un poco más enserio" el duelo que tendrían y así en un error de cálculo "herir por accidente a su desafortunado oponente", el problema con esto era que si lo hacía demasiado obvio podría levantar sospechas así que la única salida en la que pudo pensar fue que el chico en verdad mostrara ser superior a él, pues de esa forma podría argumentar que al parecer tan fuerte él pudo emocionarse un poco más de la cuenta, y para que esto funcionara de manera correcta por más que le molestara debía contener más de lo previsto sus movimientos y ataques para pretender que estaba siendo arrinconado.

En ese momento una pregunta interrumpió su línea de pensamiento -Este es el lugar Wardes-san?- Y viendo al chico delante suyo tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y le respondió.

Rito por su parte luego de escuchar la respuesta de Wardes escucho una voz dentro de su mente -"Parece que al final decidiste seguir con el duelo verdad compañero?- Pregunto el espíritu de la espada.

-"Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, dudo que todo se hubiera resuelto de manera sencilla si le decía a Wardes-san que ya no quería tener el duelo"-

-"Vamos Rito, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que salía de tu cuerpo y teníamos esos encuentros de practica yo atacaba enserio así que si pudiste con eso es imposible que seas vencido aquí"- Dijo ahora Nemesis.

Rito escuchando lo que le dijo el arma de materia oscura no pudo evitar que un ligero escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, después de todo recordar las veces que Nemesis habia querido "practicar" con él no fue muy agradable si le preguntaban, los primeros días no hizo nada más que evadir y prácticamente huir de un lado a otro para evitar que Nemesis lo corte en dos cuando transformaba sus manos en cuchillas.

-"Ella tiene razón compañero, ten un poco más de confianza en lo que has logrado"- Agrego esta vez Derf.

-"Bien, bien, entiendo, por cierto Nemesis, encontraste algo sobre los sueños que tuve?"- Pregunto Rito, después de todo esto era el principal motivo por el que se sentía intranquilo.

-"Mmmm….. Hagamos un trato si? Que te parece esto, si consigues evitar recibir un golpe en esta pelea y la terminas en un tiempo que logre impresionarme entonces te diré lo que encontré, de lo contrario tendrás que esperar hasta que yo tenga ganas de hablar"-

-"Que? Eso no es justo"- Replico el chico.

-"La vida no es justa"- Finalizo Nemesis con un tono burlón.

Ni siquiera un segundo después las runas en la mano izquierda del chico se iluminaron y el Dark Mode se hizo presente, siendo la primera vez que lo veía, Wardes no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente en asombro, después de todo si bien la apariencia que el chico había tomado era llamativa, lo más resaltante para él fue la atmosfera que transmitía, siendo alguien importante en el ejercito de Tristain habia tenido su parte justa de luchas peligrosas, yendo desde magos renegados hasta bestias salvajes por lo que podía decir cuando alguien era una amenaza, y en el momento que el chico tomo esa forma varias de las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar, ir fácil y contenerse hasta encontrar una apertura y soltar un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte? Wardes no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reírse de su propia idea, una sola mirada fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta que debía ir enserio desde el inicio, por lo que sacando su estoque tomo su postura, mientras que vio como entre las manos de Rito se materializaba un espada, sin perder un momento el Vizconde avanzo en dirección al chico con una estocada dirigida a su hombro izquierdo que fue desviada por la hoja de su oponente, mientras Wardes retrocedió Rito aprovecho la apertura y contesto con un corte horizontal que iba en dirección al brazo derecho del hombre, quien al ver que no lograría mover su espada a tiempo para bloquear el ataque se agacho para esquivarlo y apunto al estómago del chico quien dio un giro hacia su lado izquierdo esquivando el ataque y moviendo su espada de forma diagonal pero antes que el golpe conectara fue bloqueado por el arma del hombre quien al sentir la fuerza que contenía el impacto se sorprendió un poco y retrocedió algunos pasos para retomar su postura.

-Puedo preguntar cuál es el significado de esto?- Dijo el Vizconde en tono serio mirando directamente a los ojos de Rito.

-A que te refieres?-

-Preferiría que no intentes tomarme el pelo, ese último golpe, cuando lo bloquee, fue muy obvio que contuviste tu fuerza-

-…- Rito no respondió mientras siguió mirando al Vizconde.

-Y no solo eso, también estas usando una espada sin filo, acaso esto te parece un juego?- Replico una vez más con un tono más serio.

-…..-

-Ni siquiera tienes las palabras para responder? Es ese tipo de actitud endeble lo que pondrá en peligro a Louise en los momentos decisivos- Dijo el Vizconde esta vez con clara molestia para luego volver a atacar, esta vez en una serie consecutiva de estocadas que fueron considerablemente más rápidas que la primera, sin embargo ningún golpe consiguió conectar con el cuerpo del peli-naranja, ya que cada ataque era esquivado o desviado en su defecto.

Unos segundos más tarde la lluvia de golpes se detuvo y tanto Wardes como Rito se separaron, mientras ninguno despegaba su mirada del otro cada uno pensó en la mejor forma de terminar el duelo, Rito por su parte tuvo la idea de hacer que Wardes perdiera su espada, de esa manera no podría continuar luchando y todo acabaría sin ningún problema, Wardes por otro lado se dio cuenta que atacar únicamente con técnicas de esgrima no lo llevaría a ningún lado, después de todo Rito había demostrado que su agilidad y reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para manejar ese tipo de ataques sin demasiados problemas, por lo que habia llegado el momento de usar al menos, un poco de magia, así una vez más, ambos saltaron uno en dirección del otro.

En el momento que chocaron sus armas Rito tuvo una extraña sensación proveniente del hombre, al inicio fue algo bastante leve, pero poco a poco, mientras pasaban los segundos la sensación siguió haciéndose más fuerte, fue como estar delante de un fuego que gradualmente se hacía más y más grande, cuando notó que Wardes comenzó a susurrar algo, la sensación se hizo bastante más fuerte y junto con eso también sintió algo que lo sorprendió e incómodo de sobre manera, si bien solo había sentido eso en pocas ocasiones no podría confundirse, aunque pequeño y en su mayor parte camuflado, se dio cuenta que lo que fuera a hacer Wardes definitivamente contenía instinto asesino, un par de segundos después todo el "calor" que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre se concentró en su estoque tomando a Rito desprevenido.

-DESVIALO!- Gritaron un par de voces en su mente y sin perder un solo segundo de manera instintiva la espada en la mano del chico se deshizo en partículas de color negro que rodearon su mano izquierda y formaron un guante de apariencia metálica que sostuvo la espada de Wardes y la movió de manera que termino apuntando detrás de él en dirección al cielo justo en el momento que de la punta del arma del Vizconde salió disparada una fuerte ráfaga de aire, durante algunos segundos ninguno de los presentes se movió o dijo algo.

Wardes no podía creer lo que habia pasado frente a sus ojos, de alguna manera el niño parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él iba a lanzar un ataque y habia evitado recibirlo -T..tú, como es que…- Dijo el hombre cuando Rito jalo su espada haciendo que la soltara, sumado a esto para evitar caer hacia adelante tuvo que poner una rodilla en el suelo, y en el momento que alzo la vista frente a él encontró la punta de la espada del chico a unos centímetros de su rostro -Se acabó- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar el estoque y caminar en dirección a Louise.

-O… oye, R…. Rito?- Pregunto ella cuando su familiar acerco su rostro al de ella y hablo en voz baja -Búscame luego en el balcón donde hablamos ayer, no dejes que Wardes-san te siga- Dijo para luego salir del lugar mientras el Dark Mode desaparecía.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad la mente de Rito iba a toda velocidad, le fue imposible no pensar en ese último movimiento y todo lo que sintió en ese momento, por lo que buscando respuestas pregunto mentalmente -"Eso….. de verdad fue lo que sentí, verdad?"-

-"…. Si, eso definitivamente fue instinto asesino"- Respondió Nemesis en un tono serio.

-"Entonces Wardes-san….."-

-"El realmente estaba tratando de hacerte daño con ese último ataque"- Finalizo Derf, luego de eso nadie dijo nada durante los minutos que el chico camino en dirección al hotel donde se estaban quedando, después de todo quería hablar con Louise para contarle lo que había sentido en medio de ese "Duelo amistoso" pues si bien aún no consideraba a Wardes un enemigo, ese duelo definitivamente le había dado una alerta que no podía ignorar.

####################################################################

Luego que el duelo terminara Louise escucho como su familiar le pidió que se reunieran en el mismo lugar donde habían conversado la noche anterior y quedo levemente aturdida por lo repentino de la petición, no fue hasta unos segundos después que reacciono y corrió hasta donde estaba la figura del Vizconde Wardes quien se encontraba aun mirando el lugar por donde el chico se habia ido.

-Wardes-sama?- Pregunto la niña pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro del mago vio su expresión, a pesar que los flequillos cubrían una buena parte de sus ojos ella pudo ver como la rabia había teñido todo el rostro del hombre llegando al punto donde ni siquiera la notó, esa expresión, la asustó, por reflejo ella se encontró dando un paso atrás mientras su mano se retrajo.

-Wa… Wardes-sama?- Dijo con un temblor en su voz, haciendo que el Vizconde reaccionara y volteara a verla, esta vez con una expresión neutral.

-Louise, lamento que me hayas visto en esta vergonzosa forma- Dijo el hombre volviendo a colocar su arma en su funda -Pero necesito pedirte que por favor me des un minuto a solas, puedes ir avanzando hacia la posada?- Dijo Wardes para luego darle la espalda a la niña.

-S…. sí, no hay problema, yo em… iré adelantándome- Respondió Louise dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Y justo después que la niña desapareció una figura saltó desde el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos y aterrizo detrás del hombre -Parece que ese niño te dio una sorpresa más grande de la que esperabas eh?-

-Deja de soltar tu lengua, Fouquet, recuerda que la única razón por la cual no estas pudriéndote en una celda es porque eres de utilidad, pero no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, porque no eres para nada alguien indispensable, ni tu ni esos bichos que se esconden en el bosque- Gruño el hombre en respuesta sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a la mujer -Ese niño no tiene ninguna utilidad para Reconquista, él es una amenaza para todos nosotros por lo que debe ser eliminado antes que se convierta en un problema más grande- Dijo con claro veneno en su voz para luego caminar en la misma dirección por la que se habia ido Louise -Sabes dónde está el en este momento verdad? Yo me encargare de Louise, ayer mentí sobre la hora de la partida del barco, el que debemos abordar saldrá en 20 minutos, dejare un clon contigo así que asegúrate que no vuelva ser una molestia- Finalizo cuando un brillo salió de la punta de su estoque y una figura se formó al lado de Fouquet, luego de eso doblo en una esquina y desapareció de la vista de la mujer de cabello verde.

-Siendo sincera preferiría no volver a enfrentarme a ese niño, él definitivamente es un monstruo y esta vez ni siquiera tengo el asta de la destrucción para dispararle, pero supongo que no tengo voto en este asunto, verdad?- Pregunto de manera sarcástica a la figura enmascarada que estaba a su lado, esta simplemente la miro por unos segundos para luego decir -Muévete- Mientras ponía una mano en la empuñadura de su estoque.

Suspirando en señal de resignación Fouquet susurro un encantamiento básico de viento y salto hacia los techos siendo seguida por el clon enmascarado de Wardes.

* * *

Hola otra vez chicos, que cosas no? Dije que era probable que los capítulos llegaran más pronto el capítulo anterior y termine demorando un buen rato en publicar esto, pero tengo una excusa, no, esperen, borren eso, quise decir una justificación, como creo haber dicho hace un tiempo a mí me gusta tener por lo menos medianamente planeadas las cosas que hago y dentro de eso está también esta historia, en un principio tenía bien definidas algunas cosas, entre ellas, el final, pero en navidad me paso algo ummm….. curioso (AVISO, AQUÍ VIENE UNA ANÉCDOTA ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES LEERLA SOLO SÁLTATE TODO ESTE PÁRRAFO Y VE AL SIGUIENTE DONDE TODO SE EXPLICA DE MANERA MAS DIRECTA), mientras toda mi familia cenaba y tomaba comenzaron a pasarse un poquito con el champán (sobre todo un primo que es del tipo de personas que mientras más toma más amigable y alegre se pone), incluso yo que normalmente no me gusta el alcohol (no me gusta para nada la cerveza, es muy amarga), después de todo era navidad y dije que demonios, además que ese champán no estuvo nada mal, en fin, curiosamente cuanto más tomo parece ser que más crítico me pongo conmigo mismo y en un momento me encontré escribiendo notas en mi teléfono de porque lo que iba a hacerle a esta historia era una burrada monumental, y para muestra un botón, haciendo cálculos terminar solo la primera temporada de FOZ me tomaría entr capítulos más, lo que se traduciría en unas 120 000 palabras aproximadamente, ahora multiplica eso por las 4 temporadas y el par de "arcos" originales que pienso agregarle (eso es bastante verdad?), bueno la historia que venía luego de todo eso hubiera sido de al menos el doble e incluso el triple de duración que todo eso junto y eso me pareció exagerado e innecesario así que repensé lo que haría y elimine mucho de lo que iba a venir (créeme, es lo mejor viendo lo que estuve a punto de hacer yo mismo estuve a punto de contratar una turba para que me persiguiera XD) en fin ahora esta historia tiene un final distinto del que pensé.

Así que para resumir me medio-emborrache en navidad y vi que lo que pensaba hacer en esta historia era una estupidez así que cambie varias cosas de las que iban a pasar en todo el camino que nos espera, pero si lo hago bien creo que puede salir algo muy bueno (y sino, saldrá algo horrible y muy rebuscado XD).

Psdt: A alguien aquí le gustan las paradojas espacio-temporales? **( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Ahora si vamos a la sección de agradecimientos y respuestas del capítulo anterior:

 **Sebitor:** Hola y gracias por comentar amigo.

 **Zasetsu04:** Jajajaja no te preocupes amigo, es culpa mía por sacar capitulo cada 5 345 años XD. Con lo de Rito como puedes ver en este capítulo aun estuvo renuente e indeciso con lo del duelo y durante este prácticamente no ataco y fue por la solución más pacífica, ósea quitarle el arma a su oponente para terminar con todo, lo del cambio de personalidad se vio también en este cap como Rito está un poco inseguro e incluso diría temeroso por cómo puede terminar, por suerte parece que Louise logro calmar un poco sus preocupaciones, gracias por comentar y un saludo para ti también.

 **Anonimus:** Hola a ti también, bueno si hay algo que puedo decir que se sobre las mujeres es que les gusta la atención, ya sea en mayor o menor medida, sobre todo de la gente que aparentemente las ignora y Louise está dentro de este conjunto, viendo que Rito no le tomó tanta importancia obviamente se sentiría insegura, y tal como dices en este capítulo Rito demostró una vez mas que es denso pero con ganas porque no se da cuenta de nada tal y como dijo Nemesis en su conversación con Derf, no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que sufrirá Louise si es que decide ir detrás del caídas locas, sobre Momo, algo me dice que si bien puede estar un poco decepcionada con ella misma por no poder "transformar" a Rito entenderá que lo que hizo Nemesis es lo mejor, después de todo como dijo Sephie, ella es más madura que sus hermanas, aunque también mas celosa en el fondo, y si, Rito trabaja a las chicas poco a poco sin siquiera darse cuenta, siendo los ejemplos más claros Yami y Yui, que pasaron de odiar a Rito a enamorarse y aceptar sus propios sentimientos poco a poco, solo mira cómo eran al comienzo y como son al final del manga, con lo de la posible muerte de Rito creo que tienes mucha razón, si a Yami le dijeran que Rito murió probablemente sería una de las más afectadas, ya veremos que hago en esa parte de la historia.

Sobre tu última pregunta, déjame decirte que me la pones muy, muy, MUY difícil, veras yo tengo varias umm… "debilidades", no voy a decirlas todas aquí porque quiero pensar que aún tengo algo de dignidad pero las que aplican aquí serian en orden de prioridad:

1) Chicas cariñosas, a todo el mundo le gustan las chicas que saben demostrar su cariño abiertamente, eso claro sin llegar a ser empalagosas.

2) Chicas de cabello corto, no me preguntes porque, la verdad no lo sé con seguridad pero me gustan mucho las chicas de cabello corto, tal vez sea porque mi primera waifu fue Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captors cuando era un niño pequeño.

3) Chicas que peleen, no me gustan mucho las chicas que pretenden ser guerreras y resultan ser un estorbo (ejemplo: Hinata), si vas a ser una chica que representa la clásica figura de esposa de la casa amorosa no pretendas ser otra cosa, si eres ruda ganas muchos puntos conmigo, a menos que seas una Mary Sue como Erza Scarlet de FT.

4) Elfas, una vez más, no me preguntes porque, no lo sé.

Así que en Zero no Tsukaima mis 2 chicas favoritas son:

En segundo lugar: Tiffania.

Y en primero: Henrietta.

Mientras que en To Love Ru son:

En segundo lugar: Momo.

En primer lugar: Yui. Curioso, ya que no cumple con casi ninguna de las preferencias que puse aquí, no tiene cabello corto, no pelea, ni es una elfa, pero todos los que hemos visto TLR sabemos que si te la llegas a ganar completamente sería una de las personas más amorosas que verías.

En fin, hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, ya sabes que puedes darle a seguir, favoritos y si puedes déjame un comentario, eso siempre se aprecia.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos los seres vivos de esta realidad, hoy vengo a traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así que sin más demoras comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Enfrentamiento**

Louise se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna dirección en particular, sabía que debía ir a la posada donde se estaban quedando para hablar con su familiar, después de todo por el tono serio que había usado parecía que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle era algo realmente importante, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad por varias razones, primero estaba el duelo que acababa de presenciar, pues si bien ella sabía que su familiar era un chico bastante tranquilo que prefería no meterse en ese tipo de situaciones, también tenía muy claro que no era para nada débil, después de todo, él por si solo destruyo el golem de una maga triangular sin mucho esfuerzo y justo después había recibido el impacto directo de un arma como el asta de la destrucción, pero no creyó que fuera a terminar el duelo con el Vizconde Wardes de esa manera, lo segundo tuvo que ver con el mismo Vizconde, después de todo ella llegó a reconocer el ataque que utilizó al final del encuentro, la lanza de viento no era para nada un hechizo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, pues si bien no era tan llamativo como otros en su misma categoría, compensaba esto con el poder que tenía al ser de nivel triangular, comprimía una enorme cantidad de viento para luego hacerlo girar y lanzarlo concentrándolo todo en un solo punto, dado su gran poder de penetración era usado principalmente para luchar contra oponentes que tuvieran una defensa muy alta como soldados con armaduras pesadas, aunque si era realizado por un mago de clase cuadrada podría incluso acabar con bestias como los dragones de tierra quienes tenían escamas mucho más duras que cualquier armadura, y Wardes era un mago de clase cuadrada, por lo que si ese ataque conectaba podría ser peligroso incluso para Rito, y lo último fue esa mirada, en todo el tiempo que ella había conocido al hombre jamas lo vio poner una expresión como esa, siendo ella una noble sabía bien que todos los que tenían un estatus elevado guardaban cierto nivel de arrogancia por muy pequeña que esta fuera, por lo que sería normal sentirse frustrado en caso de perder contra alguien como un plebeyo, prueba de esto era la actitud que había tenido Guiche tras perder su duelo en contra de Rito y ver la actitud que tenía normalmente, huyendo de Kirche con una expresión nerviosa cada vez que esta se le acercaba, o de ella misma cuando la hacía enojar, la impresión que recibió el rubio fue tan grande que incluso Louise misma lo escuchó un par de veces cuestionándose a sí mismo si todo el asunto del duelo fue simplemente una pesadilla muy real que había tenido, pero lo de ahora fue completamente distinto, lo que ella vio en Wardes no fue frustración, ni tampoco molestia, esa mirada estaba llena de ira y resentimiento, por lo que decidió que antes de ir donde su familiar le había indicado bien podría caminar por unos minutos más para tratar de ordenar bien sus pensamientos, fue en ese momento que una mano toco su hombro y al voltearse vio el rostro del Vizconde mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Louise, que bueno que pude alcanzarte- Dijo con un tono aliviado.

-Wardes-sama, q… que sucede? creí que necesitaría estar solo unos minutos más- Respondió la peli-rosa con un tono confundido.

-Respecto a eso…..- Dijo el hombre para inclinar la cabeza frente a Louise, logrando poner un poco nerviosa a la niña, después de todo parecía que el acto había comenzado a llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos -Me encuentro profundamente apenado, realmente lamento que hayas visto un lado mío tan deplorable-

-Eh? WARDES-SAMA?! NO TIENE PORQUE AGACHAR LA CABEZA FRENTE A MI!- Respondió Louise habiendo dejado de lado los pensamientos que tenía antes que el hombre apareciera.

Unos segundos después el Vizconde levanto la cabeza y miro a Louise directamente mientras volvía a hablar -Lo estuve pensando, y me he dado cuenta que mis acciones fueron precipitadas, siendo sincero no se en que estaba pensando cuando use un hechizo como la lanza de viento, pienso que le debo una disculpa sincera a tu familiar-

Cuando Louise escucho lo que Wardes habia dicho tomo cada gota de determinación que pudo juntar el no dejar que su mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo, después de todo lo que había dicho el Vizconde era algo que cualquiera categorizaría como ridículo en el menor de los casos, un noble que se disculpara formalmente con un plebeyo? Ella jamas escuchó sobre algo así antes por lo que le tomo algunos segundos recomponerse para contestar.

-Wa…. Wardes-sama no tiene que llegar tan lejos, es cierto que tal vez exagero, pe…. pero estoy segura que no lo hizo con mala intención- Respondió Louise de forma apresurada mientras su mirada se desviaba en varias direcciones por lo que no pudo notar la fugaz sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del hombre.

-Aun así, como capitán del escuadrón grifo no puedo permitirme un comportamiento tan reprochable, por lo que quería preguntarte si había algo que tu familiar pudiera aceptar como una disculpa-

-A… algo que le guste a Rito?- Dijo Louise mientras hacía memoria tratando de recordar alguna cosa en la que su familiar hubiera demostrado interés, así luego de unos pocos segundos hablo -N.. no estoy completamente segura pero lo eh escuchado hablar varias veces sobre dulces, parece que de donde era los comía regularmente-

-Dulces? Bueno, eso es un poco infantil, pero no importa, hace un tiempo escuche de un amigo que en esta ciudad había una pastelería muy buena, me gustaría que me acompañaras a conseguir algo para él como signo de disculpa, después de todo tu eres su maestra verdad?- Dijo el hombre mientras le tendía su mano a la niña con una sonrisa.

Louise en ese momento estaba bastante aturdida por el repentino cambio de comportamiento que el Vizconde tuvo en solo unos pocos minutos, por lo que la petición de su familiar para reunirse fue dejada en segundo plano, después de todo ella estaría más que satisfecha si su prometido y su familiar se llevaran bien, y con la disculpa que Wardes tenía la intención de dar ella creía que este escenario estaría asegurado, por lo que tomo la mano del hombre y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la posada.

##############

Rito estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras seguía pensando en lo que había pasado durante el duelo, pues si bien era cierto que la actitud del Vizconde había llegado a alarmarlo también tenía curiosidad por lo que sintió justo antes que el hombre lanzara su ataque, y la explicación que había recibido consiguió hacer que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa -"Entonces están diciendo que de alguna manera sentí la energía mágica que Wardes-san estaba reuniendo antes de que lanzara su ataque?"-

-"Así parece compañero, lo más probable es que en el calor del momento tu cuerpo reaccionó ante el peligro que representaba ese ataque y por eso pudiste sentirlo"-

-"Pero como es eso posible?"-

-"Recuerdas hace un par de días cuando Derf pudo decir que era Guiche el que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta?"-

-"Si"- Dijo el chico cuando un momento después conecto los puntos y entendió el significado de esas palabras -"Espera un segundo! Eso que sentí fue lo mismo?!"- Grito el chico con claro asombro dentro de su mente.

-"Básicamente? Si, aunque no sería completamente cierto decir que es lo mismo ya que solo sentiste como circulaba y aumentaba la energía antes del ataque, Derf por otra parte puede reconocer de quien es la energía, aunque eso no le quita que haya sido una sorpresa, siendo sincera creí que te tomaría algún tiempo más poder hacerlo, fue por eso que ayer te dije que intentaras sentir la materia oscura, quería que comenzaras con ella hasta que pudieras hacerlo con la energía que los magos usan para realizar sus hechizos"-

En ese momento el peli-naranja sintió como algo tiraba ligeramente de su ropa por detrás de él y al girar vio a un niño pequeño mirándolo con una expresión nerviosa mientras trataba de decir algo, viendo esto Rito se agachó hasta estar a la altura del infante y con un tono amistoso dijo -Necesitas algo de mí?-

Esto al contrario de calmar al niño pareció ponerlo aún más nervioso y lo único que pudo hacer fue extender su mano derecha entregándole una pequeña hoja a Rito que pareció bastante confundido pero de igual manera tomo la nota, pero al abrirla se encontró con un problema, no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito allí -Disculpa, no entiendo lo que está escrito aquí- Dijo el chico con un asentó de disculpa mientras le regresaba el papel al infante.

-Mi mami- Fue lo que respondió el niño con un tono bajo y mirando al suelo.

-Eh?-

-Él tiene a mi mami, me dijo que te diera ese papel y te llevara- Añadió esta vez entre sollozos.

Cuando escucho lo que el niño pequeño dijo los ojos del peli-naranja se abrieron como un par de platos -"Un secuestro?"- Pensó el chico cuando tomo al niño de los hombros -No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a salvar a tu madre, llévame a donde te dijeron- Dijo con clara convicción en su voz, y justo después de esto el pequeño tomo su mano y lo guió a través de las calles.

-"No importa como lo mires compañero, esto definitivamente es sospechoso"- Dijo Derf dentro de su mente mientras seguían caminando.

-"Él tiene razón, además de eso hay algo raro con este niño"- Añadió Nemesis.

-"Lo sé, pero realmente puede haber alguien inocente en peligro, y si es así, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo"- Respondió mentalmente el chico -"Además, los tengo a ustedes para ayudarme si es que es peligroso no es así?"-

-"Eso suena como algo que diría una persona muy imprudente"-

-"Pero si de todas maneras vas a ir ten los ojos bien abiertos a todo"-

-"Esta bien"-

Alrededor de 10 minutos después ambos llegaron hasta las afueras del pueblo cerca de un barranco, allí cerca del borde estaba parado un hombre con una máscara y una capucha, con su mano derecha sostenía a una mujer que parecía tener 30 años mientras que con su otra mano empuñaba un estoque que apuntaba al cuello de su rehén.

-MAMI!- Grito el niño queriendo correr en dirección a su madre pero Rito sostuvo sus hombros y lo detuvo.

-Oye, déjala ir, si? Yo me quedare, eso es lo que quieres verdad? Así que solo deja que ellos se vayan- Dijo el chico mientras no despegaba la mirada de la figura.

En ese momento el hombre intercambio la vista entre el chico y la mujer para luego soltarla, mientras el peli-naranja veía como ella se acercaba internamente suspiró de alivio pues parecía que personas inocentes no serían involucradas en lo que sea que tuviera planeado el secuestrador, cuando de la nada el niño que estaba a su lado lo abrazó reteniéndolo en su lugar.

-¿QUE?!- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el chico cuando la mujer hizo lo mismo que el niño rodeándolo con ambos brazos para evitar que se moviera.

-OIGAN DEJEN….- Dijo el chico claramente sorprendido cuando vio que la figura encapuchada le apuntó con su arma y de la punta de esta salía un rayo de color azul que fue dirigido hacia él, pero antes que el ataque llegara las runas en su mano izquierda se encendieron y logro sacudirse a las 2 personas que lo sostenían mientras el dark mode aparecía, en el momento que sus ojos se movieron en dirección a donde venía el ataque vio algo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera, delante suyo, como si el tiempo hubiera sido ralentizado para que viera claramente lo que sucedía, el rayo atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, entrando por su espalda y saliendo de en medio de su pecho, los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y quedo inmóvil mientras el ataque seguía acercándose más y más hacia él, no fue hasta el último segundo que una vez más las voces de sus dos inquilinos mentales lo despertaron.

-"MUEVETE!"- Gritaron tanto el espíritu de la espada como la chica de materia oscura, rápidamente el peli-naranja movió su rostro hacia un lado, aunque esto demostró no ser del todo efectivo ya que el rayo dejo una marca en su pómulo derecho bastante cerca de su ojo.

-ARGH!- Gruño el chico mientras que con una mano cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-"Compañero, vuela, rápido!"- Dijo Derf con apuro y al momento un par de alas de color negro crecieron desde la espalda de Rito y lo elevaron.

-No vas a escapar!- Grito la figura encapuchada cuando una vez más apunto su arma en dirección a Rito.

-BALAS DE VIENTO- Dijo y como si fuera un arma de fuego los proyectiles de aire fueron expulsados a toda velocidad, el peli-naranja por su parte si bien aún continuaba cubriendo uno de sus ojos pudo maniobrar lo suficientemente rápido en el aire para evadir los ataques que estaban dirigidos hacia él y unos segundos después finalmente separó su mano del rostro y dirigió su vista a donde había estado la mujer con una expresión preocupada mientras ignoraba el hilo de sangre y el dolor que aún estaban en su rostro, y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más, pues allí parada como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño estaba la mujer con un agujero en el pecho.

-C…. como puede seguir estando de pie- Dijo el chico con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

-"NO TE CONGELES!"- Grito Nemesis dentro de su mente con un tono bastante serio -"TE DIJE QUE HABÍA ALGO RARO CON ESE NIÑO, ESA MUJER ES IGUAL, NO SON HUMANOS, SON SOLO MUÑECOS"- Y al momento siguiente tanto el cuerpo del niño como el de la mujer se transformaron en una corriente de viento que se dirigió a donde estaba la figura que habia atacado antes, uniéndose a su cuerpo como si fuera parte del mismo.

-"Compañero, ese es igual a los otros dos, y su energía es la misma que tenía ese mago Wardes"-

-"Wardes-san? Como es eso posible?"- Pregunto el peli-naranja claramente nervioso mientras la capucha de la figura caía, dejando ver una cabellera color gris, una máscara que cubría la parte superior del rostro de la persona y una barba cuidadosamente cortada.

Viendo ahora claramente a la figura los ojos de Rito se abrieron de sobremanera, después de todo sería imposible no saber quién era, pues solo ponerse una máscara de media-cara no sería suficiente para ocultar la identidad de nadie.

-WARDES-SAN?!- Grito Rito viendolo directamente mientras descendía del aire hasta estar frente al hombre a unos 3 metros.

-Umf- Resoplo el hombre -Parece que después de todo no eres un completo necio, pero ya que no vivirás para ver otro día….- Dijo para luego volver a apuntarle con su estoque -ESO YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!- Y al instante siguiente una ráfaga de viento igual a la que habia usado en el duelo anterior voló en dirección al peli-naranja solo que esta vez el ataque fue aún más rápido, por lo que para evitarlo Rito salto a un lado.

-ERES DEMASIADO PREDECIBLE!- Grito cuando movió su arma hacia un lado, y junto con ella su ataque cambio de dirección siguiendo a Rito, haciendo que este se elevara en el aire.

-Veamos por cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir huyendo- Dijo y volvió a mover su espada esta vez hacia arriba y nuevamente el ataque se movió en esa dirección siguiendo a su objetivo.

-"Que estás haciendo Rito? Date prisa y patéale el trasero a este tipo, no tienes por qué contenerte"-

-"Pero yo"-

-"Deja de lado esa actitud, debes dejar de dudar, él es solo un muñeco, además si este está aquí contigo ¿Dónde y que crees que esté haciendo el original?"-

-"Él está ….. LOUISE!"- Pensó alarmado el chico, después de todo si él estaba atacándolo entonces también podría tener intenciones hostiles hacia Louise.

Fue entonces que algo apareció en la mente del chico, no fue como las veces que Nemesis le enseñaba una imagen mental ni cuando conversaba con sus 2 inquilinos, lo que sintió fue más como un impulso, o quizás como un instinto, y lo que le dijo fue solo una cosa

-"PROTEGE A TU MAESTRA"- Esto lo confundió de sobremanera, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para preguntarse qué era ese extraño sentimiento, después de todo tenía que concentrarse en el problema que tenia delante.

-Sí que te encanta esquivar verdad? Entonces veamos como manejas esto!- Grito Wardes cuando susurro algunas palabras y el ataque se dividió en 3 tratando de alcanzar a Rito quien seguía maniobrando para evitar ser golpeado cuando en el peor momento su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su visión se nubló ligeramente.

-Ne…. Nemesis, Derf, que está pasándome?- Preguntó cuando el dolor de cabeza aumentó haciendo que el chico pusiera sus manos en ella y cerrara los ojos brevemente por el dolor, oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada por Wardes que dirigió toda su concentración en controlar uno de los tres ataques haciendo que este aumentara su velocidad y llegara a golpear el hombro del chico, y si bien gracias a la materia oscura el golpe no atravesó su piel si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrar al chico haciendo que su velocidad disminuyera y los otros 2 ataques lo golpearan, uno en la espalda y el otro en su ala izquierda ocasionando que cayera del aire.

Al ver como su enemigo se estrelló contra el suelo Wardes no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora definitivamente el mocoso no duraría más, por lo que con intención de terminar el enfrentamiento lo más pronto posible preparo un nuevo ataque y un par de segundos después un rayo salió de su arma hacia la cortina de humo.

-CRASSSSHHHH!- Sonó cuando el rayo de Wardes choco contra algo haciendo que la cortina de humo se dispersara, mostrando un escudo negro que bloqueaba su ataque.

-Eres realmente un mocoso muy persistente, lo sabías?!- Grito el hombre poniendo más energía en su ataque.

-Crack, crack, crack- Se escuchó mientras que las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el escudo negro.

-"Rito concéntrate, el escudo se está disipando"- Dijo Nemesis con un tono preocupado a Rito que sostenía el gran escudo con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda apretaba fuertemente su cabeza tratando de disminuir el dolor de alguna manera.

-Parece que tienes problemas eh? Es una lástima, quizás si hubieras estado completamente bien me hubieras entretenido un poco más, pero este juego ya se acabó- Dijo el hombre cuando el suelo donde estaba Rito pareció cobrar vida, pues comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de los tobillos del peli-naranja y cuando giro su cabeza vio otra figura, esta tenía el cabello largo y de un color verde que Rito ya había visto antes -FOUQUET!- Grito el chico con sorpresa cuando la mujer movió su varita en su dirección y varios picos hechos de roca fueron lanzados hacia él.

No podía huir, no podía bloquear y ni siquiera podía pensar claramente debido al dolor, llegando a un punto de ruptura, sin estar completamente consiente de sus propias acciones su mano izquierda se separó de su cabeza para luego ser totalmente cubierta por la materia oscura y tomar la forma de un cañón que apuntó en dirección a las rocas que volaban hacia él mientras una luz apareció en la boca del mismo.

###############

-Aquí tiene, una tarta de fresa y una de arándanos- Dijo una mujer dándole ambas órdenes a una chica de cabello rosa.

-Gracias- Respondió ella luego de recibir los postres para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda al lado de su acompañante -Wardes-sama no tenía que comprarme un postre a mí también-

-Tonterías, ya que ayer no pudiste probar el postre que ordene para ti, pienso que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esto- Respondió mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la posada cuando un hombre apareció delante de ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-Capitán Wardes- Dijo el hombre para luego hacer una reverencia formal -Tengo un mensaje importante de la situación en Albion- Agrego para luego mirar a Louise -Es de suma importancia y tiene carácter confidencial por lo que me gustaría que lo discutiéramos en privado-

Wardes por su parte miro a Louise y luego devuelta al hombre -Podemos discutir el asunto por allí- Respondió señalando un callejón -Pero ella escuchara el informe también, después de todo ella fue enviada a Albion bajo las ordenes de la corona-

-Entiendo, entonces andando- Respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia el lugar indicado.

-Wardes-sama, que es esto?- Pregunto Louise bastante confundida, después de todo hasta donde ella sabía las únicas personas implicadas en la misión de la princesa eran ella, Rito, Guiche y Wardes quien estaba cumpliendo el papel de su escolta.

-Bueno, desde que la situación en Albion se tornó complicada y se comprometió la seguridad de la familia real hemos tenido unos pocos espías allí para observar la situación más de cerca, y antes de partir para encontrarme contigo envié un mensaje para que fuera contactado en caso de cualquier altercado o evento importante que surgiera- Termino de explicar cuando entraron al callejón.

-Entonces, que es lo que ha pasado en Albion- Pregunto Wardes al hombre con un rostro serio.

-La situación es crítica, los rebeldes están diezmando a lo poco que queda de las fuerzas de la realeza y al parecer la localización del príncipe Gales ya ha sido descubierta y están a punto de lanzar un ataque para acabar con él y los pocos hombres que le quedan- Respondió el hombre en tono serio

-¿Qué?- Fue la pregunta que Louise soltó luego de escuchar el mensaje -Pero y los espías de Tristain? No pueden hacer algo para darle tiempo al príncipe?-

-Eso no es posible- Respondió el hombre de manera tajante -La única labor que tienen los hombres de Tristain en Albion es observar y no intervenir, si bien ambos reinos mantienen relaciones cordiales, si uno de nuestros hombres fuera descubierto no es difícil imaginar cómo reaccionarían las fuerzas enemigas, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad del reino, aun si es por el príncipe Gales- Explicó antes de volver a mirar a Wardes -Desconozco la razón por la que han sido enviados a Albion pero si es que desean llegar antes que todo se complique más deben abordar el siguiente barco, ya hemos hablado con el capitán y dijo que esperaría un poco antes de partir, además de eso no habrán más naves que salgan a Albion hasta mañana en la mañana-

-Si es así entonces tenemos que ir por Rito y Guiche para….- Dijo Louise de forma apresurada pero fue cortada antes de terminar -Me temo que ya no hay tiempo, lo más que podemos demorar la nave son unos pocos minutos, si quieren llegar a tiempo deben ir al muelle en este momento, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir así que me retiro- Finalizo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar fuera del callejón, desconocido para Louise, en el momento que la figura del hombre salió de su vista todo su cuerpo paso a convertirse en una corriente de viento que desapareció pocos segundos después.

-Louise, sé que debe ser difícil para ti pero debemos irnos ahora- Dijo el capitán del escuadrón grifo mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y salía del callejón para avanzar en dirección al muelle.

-Pero Wardes-sama….-

-Tu misma lo escuchaste, no queda tiempo y la posada está en dirección opuesta al muelle, si no tomamos el barco ahora fallaremos en la misión de la princesa y puede que cuando lleguemos sea demasiado tarde para Gales-sama- Agrego el hombre, y ante la mención de fallar una misión que le fue encomendada por la misma Henrietta Louise no pudo replicar, que clase de excusa le daría a la princesa si fallaba, se le había confiado a Louise esta tarea, y ella prometió que aun si le costaba la vida cumpliría con el pedido de su mejor amiga, para lograr eso no podía permitirse dudas en un momento tan importante como este, además ella estaba segura que Rito entendería la situación por lo que luego de tomar su decisión vio directamente a Wardes y dijo con una expresión determinada -Entiendo, si es para cumplir con el pedido de la princesa entonces no tengo porque dudar- Y con eso ambos avanzaron a toda velocidad en dirección al muelle.

###############

-DARK CANNON!- Y con esas dos palabras una masa de energía salió disparada en contra de las rocas que estaban por golpear a Rito, destruyéndolas como si estuvieran hechas de papel y siguiendo de largo hacia Fouquet, quien apenas pudo moverse a un lado evitando ser alcanzada, la energía por su parte siguió de largo hacia el cielo por unos segundos antes de explotar, seguido a eso una vez más un par de alas de color negro salieron de la espalda de Rito y lo elevaron al mismo tiempo que su escudo se desvaneció en partículas de color negro dejando pasar el ataque de rayos de Wardes.

-"Rito/compañero, estas bien?"- Preguntaron sus inquilinos mentales al mismo tiempo.

-"Creo que sí, mi cabeza ya no duele tanto, pero mi cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado"-

-"Tenemos que terminar con esto rápido compañero, si eso vuelve a pasar no sabemos cómo podrían terminar las cosas"- Dijo Derf.

-"Tiene razón, es urgente que revise tu cuerpo para saber qué es lo que te está sucediendo"- Agrego Nemesis.

-"Entiendo"- Fue todo lo que respondió Rito mientras miraba al Vizconde y a la ladrona.

-Qué diablos fue eso?!- Pregunto Fouquet con una voz sorprendida cuando se paró al lado de Wardes, después de todo cuando ella habia intentado llevarse el Asta de la Destrucción nunca vio que el chico hiciera algo parecido.

-No tengo idea, pero hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos que podría hacer si lo acorralamos otra vez, tu crea un golem y llama su atención, yo le daré el golpe final- Dijo Wardes cuando una vez más apunto su arma contra el familiar de su prometida y nuevas balas de viento salieron disparadas en su dirección.

Rito por su parte se movió en el aire para esquivarlas y al contrario de la vez anterior los proyectiles no cambiaban su dirección sino que seguían moviéndose en línea recta hasta perderse en el cielo, pero luego de unos segundos el peli-naranja escucho como las rocas comenzaban a reunirse formando un golem bastante parecido al que habia destruido cuando recupero el Asta de la Destrucción, este corrió hacia él tratando de atraparlo haciendo que Rito se eleve aún más alto para salir del alcance del monstruo por lo que este comenzó a lanzarle rocas de un tamaño considerable obligándolo a seguir esquivando.

-"Compañero, no conseguirás nada si sigues esquivando"- Dijo Derf desde dentro de su mente.

-"Lo sé, pero si me acerco para destruirlo como la última vez Wardes me atacara en el momento que me descuide"-

-"Entonces usa el cañón otra vez, si le das en la cabeza entonces debería destruirse como antes"-

-"No, hay algo distinto entre este golem y el anterior, este no tiene ninguna energía concentrada en un punto, más bien es como si un hilo saliera desde Fouquet a él cubriendo todo su cuerpo, así que es probable que aun si su cabeza es destruida pueda volver a reconstruirse"-

-"Entonces que hacemos?"- Pensó Rito con un tono nervioso.

-"Creo que es hora de usar otro de los ataques que practicamos"- Respondió Nemesis con un ligero tono divertido.

Mientras Rito seguía esquivando Wardes observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, reuniendo su magia y esperando el momento adecuado para lanzar el ataque que acabaría con su enemigo, solo necesitaba que se quedara quieto durante unos pocos segundos para que su golpe diera en el blanco, ya que después de todo no quería arriesgarse a que Rito esquivara su ataque, no le quedaba mucho mana y sentía como sus fuerzas se reducían poco a poco mientras que su cuerpo original se alejaba más y más por lo que era muy probable que luego de lanzar su ataque solo pudiera estar materializado un minuto más como máximo antes de desaparecer.

Fue entonces cuando Wardes vio algo raro, la mano izquierda del chico se recubrió con una estela de oscuridad semi-transparente como si fuera una llama, dejando ver como las runas de gandalfr brillaban con más intensidad que antes, por un momento el Vizconde creyó que el niño iba a utilizar el mismo cañón de antes, pero al momento que su mano se bajó frente al golem algo aún más impresionante pasó, la tierra tembló ligeramente al mismo tiempo que un enorme pilar de oscuridad cubrió completamente al monstruo de tierra mientras que la voz del familiar de su prometida resonó por todo el lugar.

-DARK STORM!- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rito mientras el golem de Fouquet era completamente destruido bajo la presión de su ataque, pero mientras esto pasaba también sintió como su cabeza palpitaba, ya que si bien el dolor que sentía no era tan fuerte como antes, de igual forma no era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pudiera ignorarlo durante un tiempo prolongado, fue en ese momento que un sentimiento familiar invadió su cuerpo, al igual que cuando pudo "sentir" el ataque de Wardes cuando tuvieron su duelo esta vez también sintió una concentración de "energía" por llamarla de alguna manera viniendo del Vizconde, pero esta no tenía comparación con la de la última vez, fue mucho más fuerte, más agresiva y por ende, más peligrosa.

Fue en ese momento que Wardes vio su oportunidad, el chico estaba en el aire y aunque lo estaba mirando su expresión le dio a entender que no estaba concentrado en él por lo que una vez más le apunto con su arma y puso toda la energía que pudo, ese fue el ataque más fuerte que tenía, pues combinaba su hechizo de rayo con el de la lanza de viento creando un ataque que concentraba toda la fuerza del rayo en un pequeño punto al mismo tiempo que elevaba enormemente su poder de penetración, con un ataque de esa magnitud aun si el niño creaba un escudo como antes, este simplemente seria atravesado como si fuera de papel, ni siquiera el legendario Gandalfr sería capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque como ese.

-" _No conseguirás nada si sigues escapando / debes dejar de dudar_ "- Ambas cosas que habían sido dichas por sus inquilinos mentales resonaron en su mente una vez más, seguidas por el mismo mensaje que recibió antes cuando la idea de que Wardes podría dañar a Louise se cruzó por su mente, pero el mensaje esta vez fue más claro y contundente -"TU MAESTRA TE NECESITA, VE Y PROTEGELA, AHORA!"-

Notando como el calor que desprendía Wardes aumentó de golpe hasta llegar a empequeñecer la sensación que le transmitió durante su duelo, Rito vio en cámara lenta como el ataque del hombre iba hacia él, en ese momento cerro los ojos e inhaló mientras que una espada se materializo entre sus manos, él levanto la hoja sobre su cabeza mientras que esta fue cubierta por unas llamas de color negro, cuando sus ojos se abrieron un brillo que no estaba allí antes apareció y al momento que bajo la espada, expulsó todo el aire en sus pulmones con un grito -DARK SLASH!-

Una medialuna de color negro fue enviada en contra del ataque de Wardes, dividiéndolo por la mitad mientras seguía avanzando hacia el clon del Vizconde, el cual debido a la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo único que hizo fue poner sus brazos frente a él por reflejo.

Apenas un segundo después escucho el ruido de la tierra quebrándose detrás de él y cuando bajo los brazos para ver al niño que aún estaba en el aire solo pudo pensar una frase -"Maldito monstruo"- Fue lo último que paso por su mente cuando su vista se dividió en dos separándose más a cada momento para que al final el clon desapareciera completamente.

Fouquet no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, el plan que Wardes había propuesto ciertamente no era uno complicado o que estuviera demasiado pensádo pero aun así ella creyó que sería suficiente para sacar del juego al chico, aun si fuera Gandalfr, él lo atraería con clones disfrazados y lo atacaría por sorpresa, si eso no funcionaba entonces atraería su atención mientras ella esperaba por una oportunidad para acabarlo de un solo golpe, y aun así el niño consiguió salir de la situación con un ataque que ella no se esperó, la primera vez que ella lo había enfrentado no mostró ninguna habilidad como esa, era prácticamente como si hubiera creado un Asta de la destrucción de la nada, luego de eso vio cómo su golem fue destruido una vez más, ella pensó que con el cambio que había hecho podría sobreponerse a ataques como el que había usado la primera vez que destruyo una de sus creaciones, pero aun así el usó un segundo ataque extraño y su muñeco fue enviado al olvido, el último clavo en su ataúd fue cuando vio como por tercera vez utilizo un movimiento que no había usado antes y dividió el ataque de Wardes sin esfuerzo alguno, incluso ella siendo una maga triangular especializada en el elemento tierra que era el que mayor defensa ofrecía no creyó que fuera capaz de crear una barrera que pudiera bloquear ese ataque en un periodo tan corto de tiempo y menos aún atravesarlo, pero el chico al que se estaba enfrentando lo había hecho, y no solo eso sino que también logro dividir al clon de Wardes a la mitad haciéndolo desaparecer, ahora solo quedaba ella para oponerse a Gandalfr, debía huir, tenía que hacerlo, jamas podría enfrentarse sola a un oponente así, y si ella era atrapada esta vez no iría simplemente a prisión, si era atrapada una vez más entonces tenía muy claro que habría una soga con su nombre escrito esperándola al final del camino, después de todo esta vez no solo había cometido simples robos donde no había asesinado a alguien, sino que intervino directamente en un sabotaje contra la corona, lo que causaría que cualquier posibilidad de una futura alianza con Germania quedara totalmente erradicada, con ese pensamiento en mente ella se dio vuelta y luego de realizar el canto de un hechizo de viento se elevó en el aire, huyendo en dirección contraria al peli-naranja.

Cuando Rito vio al clon de Wardes desvanecerse luego de ser dividido en dos dejó escapar un suspiro tanto de cansancio como de alivio.

-"Eso fue intenso, pero…. aun no acaba"-Pensó mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la dirección donde había estado Fouquet solo para no encontrarla en ese lugar.

-"Allí arriba compañero"- Dijo Derf, haciendo que Rito alzara la vista para ver a Fouquet que estaba flotando en el aire en dirección a la ciudad.

-"Tienes que atraparla Rito, si llega al pueblo entonces la perderás"- Agrego Nemesis cuando las alas en la espalda del chico se movieron y lo llevaron en dirección a la ladrona.

-"Ya casi, solo un poco, solo un poco más"- Pensó Fouquet cuando algo se enrolló en su cintura y atrapo también sus manos haciendo que su varita se le resbalara de entre los dedos, por lo que su hechizo fue cancelado y termino colgando en el aire atada con lo que parecía una soga de color negro, girando la cabeza para ver quien la había atrapado pudo ver la figura de un joven con alas negras mientras ambos descendían hasta tocar el suelo una vez más, ella luchó, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras mientras escuchaba al chico murmurar algo, pero al final fue inútil, él caminó hasta estar delante suyo y luego se agacho hasta estar a su altura.

-"Nemesis, estas segura de esto?"- Pregunto el chico cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y sus alas desaparecieron en motas oscuras.

-"Es lo mejor, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo si el Wardes real está con Louise, pero ir sin saber nada tampoco sería lo mejor, dicho eso, tampoco creo que ella te diga nada así que la única opción es usar el Psycho Dive para ver en su mente y descubrir cuáles son los planes que ella y Wardes tienen"-

-"También creo que eso sería lo mejor compañero, no creo que seas capaz de hacer que hable y aun si lo hace podría estar mintiéndote"- Agrego Derf mientras Rito se acercó a Fouquet.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Murmuro para luego agacharse hasta estar a la altura de la peli-verde mientras su mano izquierda era recubierta por la materia oscura.

-Que es lo que quieres de mí?- Siseo la mujer con molestia -Dejam….- Pero fue cortada cuando el dedo índice de Rito tocó su frente, ella sintió como su visión se nublaba y sus fuerzas la abandonaban, lo último que vio antes de hundirse en la oscuridad fueron dos orbes dorados que la miraban directamente a los ojos.

* * *

Hola, parece que nos encontramos de nuevo eh? Ha pasado algo de tiempo pero por fin salió un nuevo capítulo, algo curioso que me ha pasado varias veces mientras escribo es que en medio de todo siempre me llegan ideas que cambian parcialmente lo que tenía planeado hacer, por ejemplo la pelea que vimos contra Wardes y Fouquet en este capítulo, al inicio era distinta haciendo que primero cayera Fouquet y al final quedara Wardes pero en el proceso no estoy seguro de como término de esta forma, aun así me gusta un poco más que el borrador que tenía, además que puse los ataques que hace unos capítulos Nemesis obligo a Rito a practicar, no estaba seguro de lanzar todos en un solo capitulo pero meh, lo hecho hecho está, también que en este capítulo deje claro que aunque Rito es superior en "stats" comparado con los magos, por decirlo de alguna manera, aun no tiene experiencia por lo que sí es tomado por sorpresa puede ser arrinconado por gente más experimentada como son en este caso el Vizconde y la ladrona, ahora para los "ataques y técnicas":

Dark Cannon: Básicamente es lo que su nombre dice, usando la materia oscura Rito crea un cañón en su brazo y este dispara energía, muy similar a lo que puede hacer Mea.

Dark Storm: Este ataque materializa un pilar oscuro alrededor de su objetivo que lo presiona contra el suelo además de hacer que reciba impactos de pequeñas esferas de materia oscura súper-comprimidas que se mueven dentro del pilar.

Dark Slash: Luego de crear un cumulo de materia oscura en la hoja de Derf que se presenta en forma de llamas oscuras que son más grandes o pequeñas dependiendo de la cantidad y la compresión que tengan esta es lanzada en forma de media-luna, es un ataque de corte.

Psycho Dive: Es la misma técnica que usa Mea para conectarse con otros seres vivos, a través de la materia oscura y con la ayuda de Nemesis Rito es capaz de conectar su mente con la de otros seres vivos para oír sus pensamientos, ver sus recuerdos o experimentar las emociones que ellos sienten.

Bueno esas son las técnicas (por decirlo de alguna manera) que se me ocurrieron, tal vez cree algunas más en el futuro pero por ahora creo que esto es suficiente, ahora que encontrará Rito en la mente de la ladrona? Además que esta también el hecho de los malestares que está presentando Rito, dolores de cabeza, visión nublada, debilidad en el cuerpo, que será? Bueno, tal vez la explicación llegue en el siguiente capítulo, quién sabe? Y también esta esa voz que le hablo a Rito para que fuera con Louise, en fin, por ahora pasemos a las respuestas y agradecimientos por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Zasetsu04: Bueno como dije antes lo del cambio de Rito aún está en proceso y creo que en este capítulo se ha remarcado un poco más, con respecto a Saito creo que hay que darle algo de crédito también, cuando él fue invocado no era como Rito que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas locas y al menos al inicio le plantaba cara a Louise, ya luego parece que ella lo "domestico" cosa que creo que podría haber pasado también con Rito si es que Nemesis no hubiera estado con él, después de todo ella es el eje principal de todo su cambio, sobre lo de las paradojas aún estoy trabajando en eso pero creo que puede salirme algo interesante, ya veremos qué pasa aunque para eso falta mucho camino aun, en fin gracias por comentar y un saludo.

Por ahora también les digo que por fin he comenzado a leer las novelas de Zero no Tsukaima para saber un poco más de la fuente original de la historia, quién sabe? Tal vez y se me ocurra algo para unir el final del anime con lo que hay en la novela (que creo que quedo incompleta por la muerte de su autor).

Y ahora sí, antes de irme quisiera recomendar una historia que estoy siguiendo de To love Ru y creo que merece más apoyo del que tiene actualmente, sé que no tengo muchos que sigan mi historia pero creo que si alguno va y la lee podría gustarle, la historia es un crossover entre To love ru y Charlotte, se llama To love ru: Charlotte (la originalidad en todo su esplendor eh? Aunque no soy quien para quejarme con el nombre que tiene mi historia XD) y el autor es Izayoi-Zenpai, échenle un vistazo, por ahora en mi opinión está bastante interesante.

Ya esto se ha alargado mucho así que nos vemos, ya saben que pueden darle a favoritos, seguir, y bla bla bla, déjame un review si puedes y nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Visitantes**

-Profesor, acabamos de entrar en la atmósfera del planeta, según la información y rumores que recopilamos la ciudad que estamos buscando es esa- Dijo un hombre alto y fornido que aparentaba tener alrededor de 30 años mientras miraba datos aparecer a través de una pantalla, este vestía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de escamas.

-Hmph, entonces aquí fue donde acabó? En esta piedrita insignificante con tecnología tan primitiva? Verla más de cerca hace que se vea aún más aburrida, quien pensaría que el arma con la capacidad de hundir a todo el universo en el caos más primordial terminaría en un lugar como este- Respondió un hombre de apariencia mayor con una barba y un bigote totalmente blancos por el paso del tiempo, cubriéndolo completamente desde el cuello hasta los pies tenía una bata de laboratorio.

-Según los escáneres no hay señales de alguna nave devilukeana dentro del sistema solar-

-Muy bien, ahora que la estirpe de esos bárbaros no está podremos encontrar y retirar al objetivo sin involucrar a ese monstruo-

-Entonces aterrizaré- Dijo el hombre mientras piloteaba la nave haciendo que esta descienda a las afueras de la ciudad en medio de un bosque -Los sistemas de camuflaje están activados y las ondas de vibración están activas en un rango útil de 25 metros alrededor de la nave, eso debería ser suficiente para que no seamos detectados por la tecnología terrestre y para mantener a los residentes del planeta lejos- Dijo el hombre con un tono neutral.

-Perfecto, por ahora solo iremos tu y yo a explorar- Finalizó el anciano para luego levantarse y salir de la cabina de control siendo seguido por el hombre.

###############

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la ciudad de Sainnan, era ya el tercer día desde que el chico conocido como Yuuki Rito desapareció en medio de la noche y el segundo desde que el trio de princesas devilukeanas habían partido de regreso a su planeta en busca de las herramientas para tratar de solucionar el problema por lo que la residencia que hospedaba a todos había quedado casi vacía a excepción de las 2 residentes más jóvenes, Yuuki Mikan y Celine, por lo que para evitar que su amiga más cercana en la tierra se sintiera sola Yami había decidido quedarse con ella al menos hasta que Rito regresara a casa, por lo que en este momento ambas caminaban hacia sus respectivas escuelas con Celine en brazos de Mikan.

-Mikan, estas segura que contarle a Kujou Rin lo que paso con Yuuki Rito fue lo correcto?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno, tal vez fue muy precipitado, creo que fue porque estoy un poco nerviosa, Lala-san debería haber regresado ayer en la noche, además que también creo que fue porque me tomó por sorpresa que Rin-san estuviera buscando a Rito, pero no pienso que sea malo que ella lo sepa-

-Entiendo, pero creo que la princesa fue un poco optimista, el planeta deviluke no está cerca por lo que si no tuvieron ningún problema yo diría que deberían estar de regreso hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana- Respondió Yami cuando se detuvieron al llegar a una esquina.

-Sí, aun si se demoran un poco estoy segura que todas deben estar haciendo todo lo que pueden- Respondió sonriendo mientras bajaba a la bebé de pelo verde de entre sus brazos -Yo debo ir por este lado-

-Nos vemos Mikan- Se despidió su amiga mientras cargaba a Celine para caminar en dirección a la escuela.

-Cuídate Yami-

###############

-Esta ciudad está llena de las fluctuaciones que deja cuando usa su habilidad de transformación- Dijo un hombre mayor en voz alta mientras miraba un monitor entre sus manos y caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Sainnan -Como vez las cosas tu Palace?-

El hombre alto y con armadura respondió con un tono plano y sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla que tenía -Hay un pico de energía en mis lecturas, parece ser de un portal warp y aunque es menor también hay residuos de la fluctuación que deja el usar la habilidad de transformación en ese mismo lugar-

-Maravilloso, entonces dirige el camino- Cantó el anciano en un tono alegre cuando ambos apretaron ligeramente el paso llegando 5 minutos después a una calle que presentaba algunos daños, la acera de concreto tenia algunas grietas y hoyos.

-Hmm, interesante, tal parece que hubo una pequeña escaramuza en este lugar, que tal las lecturas?- Preguntó el anciano mientras se arrodillaba y pasaba su mano derecha por las grietas y escombros.

-Este es el lugar, los gráficos indican que hubo una concentración considerable de energía no hace mucho-

-Ya veo, ya veo- Respondió el hombre mayor mientras frotaba su barba y tenía una expresión pensativa cuando una voz detrás de ellos llamo su atención.

-Quienes son ustedes?- Interrogó una voz claramente femenina y cuando los 2 hombres voltearon vieron a una joven de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y vestida con un uniforme escolar.

-Una niña?- Pregunto el viejo en bata cuando su mirada se volvió aburrida -Fuera de aquí mocosa- Finalizo en tono desdeñoso.

-Vine creyendo que la nave que había entrado al planeta era otro caza-recompensas pero parece que no es así- Dijo en tono serio la chica -Ustedes son los responsables de lo que sucedió aquí?-

-Y si así fuera? Que se supone que harás?- Preguntó el anciano con un tono de burla.

-Bueno, realmente no importa si no quieren hablar, simplemente voy a sacarles todo lo que sepan- Dijo cuándo el instinto asesino comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo y su uniforme escolar cambió a un traje de combate de dos piezas con una apertura en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas en el medio de su pecho, y acompañando el cambio de apariencia del traje de la chica las pantallas en las manos de ambos hombres comenzaron a sonar una alarma haciendo que los ojos del mayor se abrieran ligeramente por la impresión y girara para mirar a la chica.

-Un arma de transformación- Dijo el hombre conocido como Palace avanzando un par de pasos mientras desenfundaba la espada en su cintura y le daba la espalda al mayor de los dos -Quédese detrás de mi profesor- Dijo en un tono serio sin despegar la mirada de la chica -Basado en su apariencia ella debe ser el arma de transformación de segunda generación, Akage no Mea-

-Hmm… había escuchado que ella estaba en este planeta, pero quien hubiera pensado que incluso estaría en la misma ciudad, de todas maneras- Dijo el anciano cuando se giró ignorando a la pelirroja para alternar su vista entre la pantalla que tenía en sus manos y los daños en la calle con un expresión como si tratara de resolver un acertijo -Simplemente desaste de ella, no tengo interés alguno en los pobres intentos de imitaciones baratas y productos defectuosos que esos idiotas de edén hicieron tratando de imitar al original luego de que me fuera- Ordenó con un ligero tono de disgusto.

Y al siguiente segundo tanto Mea como Palace salieron disparados uno en dirección del otro a tal velocidad que para cualquier terrícola parecerían haber desaparecido completamente, eso si es que no se tomaba en cuenta las chispas que saltaban acompañadas del sonido que producían 2 metales chocando.

Ajeno a todo eso el anciano conocido hasta ahora simplemente como profesor seguía mirando el lugar donde estaban las marcas en el suelo mientras pulsaba ocasionalmente la pantalla en su mano -Mmm… me pregunto si…- Dijo para sí mismo cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez en la pantalla.

Mea estaba sorprendida, el sujeto con el que estaba luchando en este momento no era un simple hablador como la gran mayoría de asesinos y caza-recompensas que habían estado llegando a la tierra para cazar a su hermana, pero si bien eso era notable lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la expresión que tenía su oponente, emoción, fiereza, hostilidad, ímpetu de batalla, instinto asesino, sed de sangre, el hombre con el que estaba chocando hojas no expresó nada de eso, su expresión estaba en blanco, era como si estuviera… hueco, vacío por dentro, como un muñeco que se movía únicamente cuando el titiritero desidía mover sus hilos, ese tipo de oponentes eran los más peligrosos, a través de la experiencia en combate uno podría aprender a leer las emociones de sus oponentes y anticipar sus movimientos y acciones, este tipo de cosas eran las que podrían marcar la diferencia, decidiendo la victoria o derrota cuando dos personas de capacidades equivalentes se enfrentaban, pero debido a la falta de emociones de su oponente Mea no podía aplicar ese método en este momento, mientras que el espadachín conocido como Palace parecía poder leerla sin mucho esfuerzo, no es que ella pudiera evitarlo aunque lo supiera, el combate era después de todo una de las cosas que ella realmente amaba de todo corazón, y aunque hubiera dejado su vida de caza-recompensas atrás para vivir tranquilamente en la tierra jamás se negaría a una buena pelea, agachándose para esquivar el corte horizontal que iba dirigido a su cuello rápidamente transformó su brazo derecho en un cañón de energía y lo dirigió al pecho de su oponente solo para que este desviara el arma hacia el cielo con el lado plano de su espada justo antes que un cumulo de energía saliera disparado de este, al mismo tiempo que con su pie derecho pisó la mano izquierda de la pelirroja que estaba transformada en una cuchilla evitando así que se alejara volviendo a mover su espada hacia ella, pero antes que el filo la tocara la espada fue detenida por la cola de caballo de la niña que había sido transformada en una cuchilla y luego en un cañón que disparo hacia el rostro del hombre, Palace se dejó caer de espaldas evitando el rayo de energía y seguido a eso se impulsó para tomar distancia.

-Parece que contigo tendré que tomarme las cosas más seriamente eh?- Dijo Mea con una expresión emocionada mientras el broche que mantenía su cola de caballo se rompía y dejaba que su cabello se soltara mientras que sus mechones se transformaban en múltiples cuchillas y un par de cañones de color blanco se formaban en sus manos.

-Palace, ya deja de perder el tiempo, usa tu segunda forma y acaba con esa molestia, quiero regresar a la nave para verificar los datos que hemos recolectado- Habló el profesor con un tono ligeramente exasperado.

Sin voltear o dar una sola señal de haber escuchado la apariencia de Palace comenzó a cambiar, su cabello de color gris comenzó a crecer mientras se tornaba de color negro azabache, sus orejas crecieron un poco y se volvieron puntiagudas junto con los colmillos que se asomaban ligeramente desde dentro de su boca, 2 alas parecidas a las de un murciélago explotaron en su espalda y una cola parecida a la de un reptil se asomaba desde detrás de él, en ese momento todo el entusiasmo de Mea se esfumó y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no fue solo la apariencia, la sensación que transmitía el hombre en ese momento era la de peligro inminente, era malo, era definitivamente malo, ella debía acabar con él en este momento, de lo contrario la ciudad entera correría peligro, afinando sus sentidos logro moverse a tiempo esquivando cuando la espada del hombre intento cortarla por la mitad, rápidamente se giró mientras sus cuchillas cortaban el aire solo para que cuando terminara viera como su blanco había desaparecido, sintiendo una vez más el peligro de muerte las cuchillas se movieron formando una x delante de ella recibiendo el impacto del arma de su oponente pero la fuerza detrás del golpe logró destruir sus cuchillas un segundo después, para ella ese fue todo el tiempo que necesitó, saltando hacia atrás tomo distancia una vez más mientras veía la forma de su enemigo.

-Ho, y pensar que aun seguirías viva, hasta ahora eres la primera que ha resistido más de un ataque de Palace en su segunda forma, además te las arreglaste para mantenerte intacta, y sobre todo puedo ver que aún no estas al 100% metida en esto, por eso, aunque me moleste admitiré que estas bastante bien hecha, para ser un producto defectuoso claro está- Agregó el anciano con un tono burlón al final.

Una vez más su oponente se movió casi tan rápido como para desaparecer de su vista, podía sentirlo moverse alrededor de ella, buscando una sola apertura para lanzar su ataque, y de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a ella listo para rebanar su cuello con un solo corte limpio, uno de sus mechones convertido en una garra de aspecto pesado logro atrapar el ataque y al mismo tiempo su mano derecha convertida en una cuchilla fue directo a su pecho y el cañón apuntó a su rostro, soltando su espada el hombre dirigió su puño al estómago de Mea antes que los ataques lo tocaran, una ligera onda de choque por la fuerza del puñetazo salió por detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja arrastrándola un par de metros en el proceso, Palace simplemente se quedó mirándola mientras un escudo hundido con la forma de su puño desaparecía, justo antes que el golpe se conectara Mea consiguió formar un escudo que la protegió de recibir un golpe que pudo ser crítico, sin embargo no había salido ilesa, los jadeos y la mueca de dolor que estaba haciendo eran prueba suficiente del daño que había sufrido.

-Ja, dame un descanso, parece que Neme-chan tenía razón, haber estado inactiva casi todo el tiempo desde que llegué a la tierra definitivamente me está dejando fuera de forma- Dijo para sí misma, el tipo con el que estaba peleando era definitivamente fuerte, los 2 sujetos delante de ella eran la única posible pista para encontrar a su senpai y a Nemesis por lo que no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de darse por vencida, volviendo a pararse erguida tomo un par de respiraciones largas y dirigió su vista al hombre con el que estaba peleando.

-Vas a intentarlo una vez más? Solo ríndete y muere en silencio, lo único que consigues con esto es hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo-

Ignorando las palabras se concentró únicamente en la tarea que tenía, acabar con su enemigo, mucho más rápido que antes ella se movió hasta el lado derecho de Palace y dirigió su brazo transformado en cuchilla a su cuello, solo para ser bloqueado por la espada del hombre, sin terminar su ataque lanzó una patada con su pie transformado en una esfera llena de picos pero el hombre se agacho dejando pasar el ataque y tratando de golpear su estómago con el mango de su espada, Mea transformó un mechón de su cabello en una barra y la clavó en el suelo para crear un punto de apoyo, de esa manera pudo girar en el aire mientras su mano derecha ya en forma de cañón disparó un rayo de energía al pecho de su adversario, explotando en el instante que lo toco y provocando un nube de polvo y suciedad que Mea aprovecho para alejarse una vez más, sin embargo la figura de Palace la siguió, atravesando la cortina de humo un segundo después que ella y lanzándole una patada que aunque ella bloqueo con ambos brazos logro lanzarla varios metros, cayendo de espalda en el concreto trato de levantarse una vez más cuando vio que la espada del hombre ya estaba en camino hacia ella, sin tiempo suficiente para reaccionar solo logró ver como el ataque se acercaba más y más hacia ella, cuando el sonido de 2 metales chocando sonó una vez más, Mea levantó la vista y vio a una chica de cabello largo y rubio con un traje negro, su mano transformada en una larga cuchilla frenando la espada a solo un centímetro de su rostro.

-Yami-oneechan!- Grito la pelirroja con un rostro alegre al ver a su hermana.

-Parece que lo logré a tiempo- Respondió la rubia mientras su cabello tomaba la forma de varias cabezas de dragón que apuntaron sus fauces al cuerpo de Palace, quien salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

-Otra más?- Hablo el anciano profesor desde detrás de su soldado mirando a la recién llegada -Tu eres….. Konjiki no Yami- Termino en un tono levemente sorprendido -Que una esté aquí puede ser calificado como una increíble coincidencia, pero que tanto la primera como segunda generación de armas de transformación estén reunidas en el mismo lugar, definitivamente es algo que no tenía previsto, había escuchado rumores de que el Darkness había sido liberado, pero viendo que este planeta no ha sido borrado de la existencia debieron ser solo simples chismes y habladurías-

-Como sabes del Darkness?- Pregunto Yami con una expresión y tono bastante serios, y no era para menos, después de todo solo un puñado de personas tenían conocimiento de eso sin que ella o alguien más lo contase, entre las cuales estaban Nemesis, Mea y Tearju -Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que buscan en este planeta?-

-Quiénes somos? Somos simples herramientas que buscan que este podrido universo vuelva a su estado de caos inicial, y sobre el darkness, obviamente se sobre eso por Edén, después de todo ese fue su mejor intento para traer de vuelta el caos primordial-

Y ante la mención del nombre de la organización que las había creado tanto Mea como Yami no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse -Tu… eres de Edén?-

-Yo? Parte de ese grupo de idiotas? Cuando era un joven ingenuo y sin experiencia tal vez lo fui, pero luego de ver la verdad todas mis dudas desaparecieron y mi mente fue liberada así que me alejé de ellos-

-Mea- Dijo Yami en un tono mortalmente serio sin alejar la vista de Palace, quien solo había estado parado frente al hombre mayor desde que la conversación comenzó sin tomarle importancia al agujero que tenía su armadura en el pecho o a la quemadura humeante en su carne, ambas producidas por el ataque que había hecho Mea con su cañón antes que Yami llegara -Debemos acabar con ellos, si los dejamos libres todas las personas en la ciudad correrán peligro-

-Lastimosamente ustedes no podrán acabar con nosotros, ya que nos retiramos, incluso Palace usando su segunda forma podría tener problemas si peleara contra ambas, después de todo parece que son ligeramente más fuertes de lo que pensé, claro que de igual manera esto solo terminaría con ustedes 2 muertas pero aun así no puedo permitir que su cuerpo sufra más daños-

-No dejaremos que huyan- Gritaron ambas chicas cuando se lanzaron con sus alas desplegadas, Mea con un par de cañones en sus manos y Yami con 2 cuchillas de gran tamaño, por su parte el profesor simplemente toco el hombro de Palace y presionó la pulsera que estaba en su mano derecha haciendo que ambos desaparecieran justo antes de recibir cualquier tipo de daño.

-Se teletransportaron- Dijo Yami con frustración cuando ambas vieron el lugar donde habían estado el anciano y el soldado.

-Debemos avisarle a todos para evitar que alguien corra peligro- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermana mientras esta caminaba a unos arbustos y recogía a Celine.

-Vamos- Fue su respuestas y al instante ambas se elevaron en el aire gracias a sus alas y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria Sainnan.

###############

-Quien hubiera imaginado que la fuerza de las armas de transformación llegaría a ser tan alta- Un hombre mayor dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba a una nave a las afueras de la ciudad Sainnan -Fue una sorpresa que la segunda generación pudiera dañarte Palace- Dijo mirando la herida en el pecho de su soldado, en ese momento esta parecía mucho más pequeña que antes -Estas son el tipo de cosas que suceden cuando te dejas influenciar por el impacto que tiene la segunda forma en tu mente-

-Me disculpo, profesor- Respondió Palace con un tono plano.

-Bueno, eso realmente no importa, en unos pocos minutos deberías estar completamente bien, además ya estamos cerca de arreglar el problema con tu segunda forma, pero lo más importante son los datos recolectados, tengo una pequeña teoría de lo que le puede haber pasado a nuestro objetivo, por ahora nos quedaremos en la nave tratando de no llamar la atención, no quiero tener que lidiar con un par de molestias atacando mi nave e interrumpiendo mi trabajo- Dijo cuándo una puerta se abrió frente a él -Despierta a los otros 2 de sus capsulas y hagan guardia en las cercanías de la nave mientras yo estoy en mi laboratorio, recuerden mantener un perfil bajo, pero si encuentran una molestia elimínenla en el acto- Finalizó cuando caminó unos pocos pasos para que la puerta se cerrara separando a ambos hombres.

Al instante Palace se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar llegando a otro cuarto un minuto después, allí dentro habían 3 capsulas inclinadas, una estaba abierta mostrando que no había nada en su interior mientras que las 2 restantes estaban cerradas, Palace se acercó a un tablero que estaba en frente a las 3 capsulas y luego de oprimir algunos botones el sonido del aire escapando de las capsulas se hizo presente y las 2 restantes se abrieron dejando salir una mujer que parecía de edad similar a la de Palace y un joven que parecía tener alrededor de 15 años, ambos luego de ver el agujero en la parte del pecho de la armadura de Palace por unos segundos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Enemigos cerca?- A lo que Palace respondió simplemente moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-El profesor ordena que vigilemos las cercanías de la nave mientras esta en su laboratorio- Fue todo lo que dijo, seguido a eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambas personas.

* * *

Bien, sé que ha pasado un tiempo pero he estado bastante ocupado últimamente por lo que encontrar momentos para escribir ha sido un poco difícil, aun así al fin logré terminar este capítulo, y aunque fue un poco más corto de lo que pensé creo que está bien, el siguiente también tendrá lugar en Sainnan y después de eso volveremos a ver a Rito.

Ahora vamos con la sección de agradecimientos:

AccelSora12: Hola y gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que te lo hayas leído en un solo día (contando que ya tiene más de cien mil palabras) lo máximo que he leído en un día han sido unas treinta o cuarenta mil palabras, por ahora espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Babiloniaolimpo: Hola y gracias por comentar, espero que si has terminado de leer lo que he publicado hasta ahora tu opinión no haya cambiado, espero ver algún otro comentario tuyo sabiendo tu opinión en el futuro.

Y bueno supongo que por hoy eso es todo, espero que nos encontremos una vez más pronto, ya saben que me pueden dejar una review para saber su opinión y darle a seguir y favoritos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Gris**

Sería simplemente un día mas, la noticia de la desaparición de Rito y todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora realmente la sorprendió, pero ella pensó que al igual que todos los otros problemas que habían sucedido hasta ahora este llegaría a solucionarse eventualmente y los días pacíficos volverían, después de todo era Rito de quien estaban hablando, podía ser algo torpe pero sabía que él sería confiable en momentos de necesidad, seguramente en unos pocos días todo volvería a la normalidad y ella podría ver una vez más a sus amigos llenos de problemas amorosos, siempre apoyando a su mejor amiga hasta que eventualmente alcanzara la felicidad al lado de la persona que quería, eso es lo que pensó hasta ese día, ella era perceptiva, más de lo que le gustaría en algunas ocasiones, después de todo formaba parte de un plano distinto a sus amigos, incluso la doctora Mikado le había dicho que el estudio de seres de su misma clase era algo que no estaba tan desarrollado en esta parte del universo, no era raro para ella sentir de vez en cuando las emociones fuertes de otros seres vivos, como los de sus amigos o alguna persona al azar en las calles, pero nunca antes había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido a lo de esa mañana, duró solo un segundo pero fue como si el mundo entero hubiera perdido todos sus colores, su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente por el miedo.

-"MIEDO, NO TE ACERQUES, ALEJATE, HUYE, CORRE, VETE, MIEDO, NO VENGAS, ALEJATE, MONSTRUO!"- Ella solo se había sentido así en una ocasión, y fue cuando casi fue absorbida por la oscuridad que era Nemesis dentro de Mea, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue mayor, fue como si su alma misma supiera por instinto que debía temerle a lo que fuera que hubiera ocasionado esa presión.

Cuando su mente finalmente pudo procesar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos sintió como si el corazón en su cuerpo artificial fuera a salir de su pecho, la sensación de presión había desaparecido, los pensamientos negativos que corrieron en su mente se detuvieron, y aun así su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, sus brazos abrasaron su pecho en un intento de darse una sensación de seguridad mientras fallaba al intentar normalizar su respiración desigual, su visión iba entre nublarse y aclararse, fue entonces que escuchó como la puerta de la enfermería de la escuela se abrió y una voz familiar dijo su nombre.

-OSHIZU-CHAN?!-

-Mikado? Sensei?- Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **########**

Ya puedo ver la escuela- Dijo Mea mientras ella y su hermana se acercaban al edificio.

-Lo mejor sería hablar primero con la doctora Mikado, si ella de alguna manera puede comunicarse con Tear o la princesa Lala podríamos tener algo de ayuda de Deviluke, si hay más como ese tipo Palace entonces tal vez tenga que usar el Darkness una vez más, pero no puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez y tampoco tengo el control suficiente como para entrar en ese estado por más de unos cuantos minutos, si luego de eso queda algún enemigo entonces estaremos en problemas ya que no podre ser de más ayuda en batalla hasta recuperar mis poderes-

-Entiendo, y como está la bebé?- Pregunto la pelirroja mirando a una Celine dormida en los brazos de su hermana.

-Espero que bien, cuando sentí esa sensación de peligro no tuve otra opción más que usar mi trans para darle un choque en el sistema nervioso para que quedara inconsciente y esa sensación no la inundara, es bueno que su anatomía sea tan similar a la terrícola, sino no hubiera podido hacerlo a tiempo- Y sin decir nada más ambas chicas aterrizaron en la terraza de la escuela y corrieron en dirección a la enfermería, en su camino pasaron a algunos compañeros de clase que las reconocieron y saludaron pero ninguna de ellas se detuvo o bajó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería.

Yami-chan? Mea-chan?- Pregunto Mikado cuando las vio entrar.

-Mikado-sensei algo peligroso sucedió, debemos….- Dijo Mea cuando notó a quien estaba recostada en una cama mientras la doctora tomaba su temperatura.

-Murasame-senpai?-

-Sí, algo raro le paso a Oshizu-chan, hace unos minutos cuando llegue ella no estaba bien y luego de eso quedó inconsciente- Dijo mientras tomaba la temperatura del cuerpo artificial de la fantasma.

Mea miro a su hermana con una clara pregunta en su rostro -"Esto habrá tenido que ver con eso?"-

Yami por su parte camino hasta estar delante de la mujer -Doctora Mikado, creo que sé que es lo que afecto de esta manera a Murasame Oshizu-

Mikado por su parte vio la expresión seria en el rostro de ambas chicas por lo que supuso que algo realmente serio podría haber sucedido -Entonces cuéntenme, que fue lo que pasó?-

 **########**

La noche había caído en Sainnan y en el cielo estrellado se podían ver 2 figuras sobrevolando la ciudad -No parece que haya nada raro por este lado tampoco-

-Parece que tu suposición era correcta Mea, tal vez no causen problemas por estar concentrados en lo que hayan venido a hacer- Dijo Yami, en la enfermería de la escuela luego de contarle todo lo sucedido a la doctora Mikado las 3 intercambiaron sus opiniones sobre lo que podrían hacer los sujetos en la ciudad, eso fue hasta que Mea dio su opinión, basándose en el comportamiento que había mostrado el llamado "profesor" Mea pensó que este no tenía interés alguno en Sainnan o sus habitantes y por el lado de Palace, el hombre parecía seguir las órdenes del anciano sin oposición alguna por lo que era muy poco probable que alguno de los 2 hiciera algo que pudiera perjudicar a la ciudad.

-Eso sería bueno, no quiero imaginar que sucedería si ese sujeto se transforma una vez más y comienza a causar destrozos por toda la ciudad- Dijo Mea cuando un ligero escalofrió recorrió su piel, aun recordaba la sensación que transmitió el hombre llamado Palace cuando cambio su aspecto, fue distinto al miedo, era… ilógico, como si su ser no tuviera sentido alguno, y eso sin contar la manera en la que sus capacidades literalmente se habían disparado, incluso le pareció como si a cada segundo que pasaba su fuerza y velocidad fueran incrementándose poco a poco.

-Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar atentas hasta que la princesa Lala vuelva mañana y pedirle ayuda a la guardia real de Deviluke, así podríamos encontrar a esos sujetos más rápido, pero deberíamos evitar que el Rey de Deviluke sea el que se entere, si escucha que alguien que tiene que ver con Edén está en este planeta podría tomar medidas demasiado drásticas-

-Como hacer estallar la tierra?-

-Sinceramente? No descartaría completamente la posibilidad, lo que menos le falta a un hombre como él es poder, ya sea militar o en bruto, yo estaba en la tierra el día que él vino, cuando liberó una parte de su poder fue como si toda la ciudad se sacudiera por un momento, por más amenazante que haya parecido ese hombre llamado Palace dudo que pudiera hacer algo en contra del rey de Deviluke, incluso en su forma debilitada sigue siendo alguien a quien preferiría evitar enfrentar, incluso si cuento con el poder del darkness-

-Bueno, nunca me he encontrado con él, pero cuando estaba con Neme-chan dijo que el seria él reto más difícil para las 3 luego que despertaras el darkrness, pero si incluso con eso no estas segura entonces lo mejor será evitar ponernos en su lado malo- Finalizo Mea con un tono ligeramente divertido al final.

 **########**

-Interesante, esto ciertamente es interesante, la energía residual indica que hubo alguna clase de portal warp, y ya que el rastro más reciente de transformación de materia oscura es en el mismo lugar eso solo deja una opción, sin embargo esta energía es desconocida, replicarla será un problema, además los patrones de onda también indican que la energía usada no fue para nada poca, acaso habrá…. No, si ese fuera el caso no tendría sentido que las cosas siguieran tal como están ahora, lo más probable es que alguien o algo más haya sido responsable de esto, el problema ahora será encontrar a donde ha sido llevada, hasta ahora solo siguen apareciendo uno tras otro retraso- Dijo con molestia para sí mismo un hombre mayor en bata de laboratorio mientras tecleaba y veía datos aparecer en una pantalla delante suyo.

Mientras afuera de la nave estaban 3 figuras caminando juntas por los alrededores -Entonces? Que o a quien se supone que estamos esperando? Todo el día nos has tenido caminando en círculos sin decir nada más, al menos déjame saber eso- Pregunto la figura femenina con un tono aburrido.

-La primera y segunda generación de armas trans- Respondió Palace sin despegar su vista del frente.

-En serio? La oscuridad dorada y Mea la pelirroja están detrás de nosotros? Que emocionante!- Dijo esta vez la figura más baja.

-Entonces se toparon con ellas cuando llegamos a este planeta? Sé que los rumores decían que ambas estaban aquí pero enserio estaban en la misma ciudad que el objetivo? Eso es un poco raro-

-Eso no importa, lo realmente importante es si son fuertes, no podemos buscarlas para pelear con ellas?- Dijo el más joven del grupo con un tono de súplica -El ultimo planeta en el que estuvimos solo tenía gente débil que se rompían cuando jugamos con ellos, eh escuchado mucho de la oscuridad dorada y si es tan fuerte como dicen quiero pelear con ella- Finalizo con un tono feliz.

-A mi particular mente no me interesa ninguna de ellas, preferiría que no se metieran en el camino tratando de estorbar, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto para poder tener la fuerza para acabar con los malditos seraphianos-

-El profesor dijo que protegiéramos la nave y no llamáramos la atención, nada más que sus órdenes importan, si vienen deben morir, mientras no intervengan no es importante lo que hagan- Termino Palace mientras seguía caminando dejando que el silencio cayera una vez más.

 **########**

En la nave real del imperio Devilukeano se encontraba actualmente toda la familia real junto con su guardia real y la investigadora Tearju Lunatique, tan pronto habían terminado de tomar todas las herramientas necesarias de Deviluke, se había apresurado a volver al planeta tierra, tratando de no desaprovechar nada del tiempo que tenían tanto Lala como Tearju se habían concentrado en usar las nuevas herramientas para avanzar al menos un poco en su investigación.

-Tearju-sensei, que dicen los datos del análisis del patrón de ondas?- Pregunto Lala mientras escribía números en una pantalla que tenía en sus manos.

-Son inconsistentes, parece que los datos que ingresamos no son precisos, es difícil interpretar los resultados que arroja el análisis de energía para luego ingresarlos en el simulador de ondas, este campo no es mi especialidad así que puede que tarde un poco más-

-Ya veo- Dijo Lala suspirando, la verdad es que ella también estaba algo cansada, después de todo exceptuando el tiempo que les tomo ir de la tierra a Deviluke ella no había parado en sus intentos por encontrar la manera de hallar a Rito -Porque no tomamos un descanso por ahora- Sugirió la princesa.

-Eh? estas segura de eso Lala-san?-

-Sí, no creo que podamos resolver nada si no estamos totalmente concentradas, sobre exigirnos solo nos hará más difícil encontrar a Rito- Finalizo la chica de cabello rosa, normalmente ella era mucho más infantil pero si había algo que podría hacer que su actitud diera un giro como este, eso definitivamente seria Rito, después de todo ella había pasado más de un año a su lado, desde el momento que había desaparecido ella se había sentido incomoda por lo que había tomado una actitud más decidida con tal de encontrarlo.

-Entiendo, entonces creo que tomare una pequeña siesta- Respondió Tearju mientras se quitaba los lentes y caminaba en dirección a unos de los varios dormitorios que tenía la nave, mientras tanto en otra parte de la misma Gid estaba hablando con el comandante de la guardia real.

-Zastin, cuanto falta para llegar a la tierra- Pregunto el rey.

-No mucho, a este paso estaremos allí en aproximadamente dieciocho horas más, justo cuando este anocheciendo en la ciudad Sainan-

-Bien- Respondió simplemente mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos -Mocoso, más te vale mantenerte en una pieza- Pensó el rey

 **########**

-Maldita sea!- Se escuchó una voz molesta gritar acompañada del sonido de varios objetos cayendo al suelo -Que diablos pasa con esta energía, no es como los portales warp comunes, la longitud de onda de deformación del espacio no tiene sentido alguno, es como si quisieran teletransportar algo al mismo lugar donde está, y además de eso a pesar de que la energía es alta no lo es tanto como para transportar algo tan lejos y los escáneres no muestran ningún otro punto en el sistema solar o más allá de el donde se haya recibido ondas de llegada con el mismo patrón- A pesar que el anciano conocido como profesor había trabajado toda la noche tratando de encontrar un camino hacia donde sea que se hubiera ido su objetivo no había tenido éxito alguno y sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaba más posibilidades habían de que los devilukeanos volvieran al planeta y si de alguna manera descubrían que ellos estaban aquí el rey ni siquiera se molestaría en preguntar por ellos y sus asuntos, simplemente los borraría, y a pesar que confiaba bastante en las habilidades de sus "creaciones" no era un ciego que no notara la fuerza de un enemigo, después de todo estaban hablando del hombre que en solitario acabo con la gran guerra galáctica y había aplastado a todos los que alguna vez se pusieron en su contra, lo más que podrían hacer Palace y los demás seria retrasar su avance por breves momentos dándole solo el tiempo suficiente para escapar, y eso sería solo en caso de que los 3 atacaran juntos, y para el profesor ese resultado sería inaceptable, Palace era después de todo el eje central de todo su plan, si él perdiera la vida no importaría que sucediera después, todos sus esfuerzos serian inútiles, viendo otra vez los datos en la pantalla lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir una vez más.

* * *

Bueno, hola a todos los que aun aguantan que demore años en publicar un capitulo, realmente me demore mucho esta vez verdad? Bueno, al final pude sacar el capitulo, sinceramente me disculpo sí parece muy corto, créanme que yo se lo molesto que es eso pero no creo que habría sido conveniente meter más cosas aquí, simplemente no lo sentí bien, por ahora solo traten de tomarlo como si este y el anterior capitulo fueran uno solo, ya en el siguiente volvemos con Rito a ver que es lo que hará, tengo escritas alrededor de dos mil palabras así que al menos algo hay avanzado, por ahora no tengo mucho más que decir, ya saben que pueden dejarme un comentario y darle a favoritos y seguir para apoyarme un poco, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
